00:00:00
by raquellu47
Summary: Todas las personas nacen con un reloj en el interior de su muñeca derecha que marca cuánto tiempo falta hasta que conozcan a su alma gemela. No da nombres, color de ojos, lugar en el que pasará. No da más información que cuánto tiempo queda. Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando tu reloj se pone en 00:00:00 justo al conocer a tres personas a la vez?
1. Chapter 1

**00:00:00**

 _(ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS THAT JUST SLIP_

 _BUT YOU FEEL IT FROM YOUR HEART TO YOUR FINGERTIPS)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Por algún motivo, todas las personas nacen con un reloj en el interior de su muñeca derecha.

No es un reloj de pulsera, es más un tatuaje de las cifras de un reloj digital. Es de un plateado apagado, pero reluce un poco cuando se pasa el dedo por encima o se ejerce un poco de presión sobre él, como si estuviera pintado con permanente plateado.

Y, desde el momento en el que naces, empieza a contar hacia atrás.

Beca piensa a veces que, a la primera persona que lo descubrió le tuvo que dar el susto de su vida. Si un día despertases y te encontraras con un reloj que no deja de contar hacia atrás en tu brazo, pensarías que está marcando el tiempo que te queda hasta tu muerte.

Por suerte, no es así. Esta no es una película de Justin Timberlake.

Ese reloj tiene otra función. Que sea útil o no, eso ya es un tema aparte y depende de a quién le preguntes. En general, la gente se ha acostumbrado tanto a él que ya ni se cuestionan cómo sería no tenerlo.

Cómo sería _no_ saber cuándo vas a conocer a tu alma gemela.

Sí, ese es el propósito del reloj. Marca el tiempo que falta hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela. Y este es un concepto que Beca no termina de entender. ¿Qué es un alma gemela? ¿Acaso existen?

Todo el tema del amor provoca en ella una oleada de escepticismo, pero la creencia de que existen las almas gemelas es ya puramente estúpida. Una persona no debería necesitar que alguien más la complete.

Además, ¿de verdad hay gente en el mundo que cree que _un reloj_ le va a decir exactamente de quién debe enamorarse, junto a quién debe pasar el resto de su vida?

Le parece totalmente _absurdo_. Una completa locura. Podrían haber nacido con otra cosa tatuada en la piel, como la fórmula para la cura contra el cáncer o para la paz mundial, así por citar algunos ejemplos de usos verdaderamente útiles que podría tener ese estúpido reloj.

Beca _odia_ el reloj.

Aunque no siempre fue así.

Cuando era pequeña lo encontraba bastante fascinante. Recuerda pasar horas y horas rozándolo con el dedo para verlo brillar suavemente. Recuerda que sus ojos buscaban los relojes de los demás por pura curiosidad, no le interesaban las cifras, sino que ella quería descubrir si de verdad todos eran iguales o si había cambios. Recuerda tener muchas preguntas sin respuesta y ser muy joven como para investigar por su cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando tu reloj llega a cero? – preguntó una noche cuando su madre la estaba acostando.

Johanna Mitchell le sonrío con dulzura y tomó asiento en el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no aplastar el muñeco favorito de Beca. Cogió el elefante de peluche y lo metió entre los brazos de su hija, bajo las mantas.

\- ¿Desaparece? ¿Deja de brillar cuando lo tocas? – siguió preguntando Beca, apoderada por el ansia de disipar toda la incertidumbre que rodea al reloj.

Su madre dejó escapar una risita ante la clara impaciencia de la niña de cinco años y se subió la manga del jersey para enseñarle su reloj. Beca se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, tan rápido que casi chocó frentes con su madre, sus pequeñas y regordetas manos ya enroscadas alrededor del brazo extendido para poder ver mejor.

Tiró de él hacia ella y casi pegó la nariz al reloj que, para su decepción, seguía dibujado sobre la piel de su madre. Pasó un dedo por encima y dejó escapar una exclamación de victoria cuando la tinta plateada siguió igual de apagada.

Ahora que ya tenía respuestas para sus preguntas iniciales, observó el reloj con más detalle y lo acarició suavemente, pensativa.

\- ¿Qué se siente? – inquirió en un susurro reverente.

Su madre soltó un suspiro cargado de nostalgia y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando se preparaba para relatar un recuerdo. Beca siempre pensó que era para recordar exactamente cada detalle: el olor a flores, el calor del sol en su piel, la brisa que se llevó volando su sombrero, el césped entre los dedos de sus pies mientras corría para recuperarlo.

\- Es una sensación extraña – confesó Johanna.

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared contra la que estaba el cabecero de la cama de Beca, viendo algo que no estaba allí: un parque en un caluroso día de primavera, gente paseando, perros persiguiendo pelotas de tenis y cazando frisbees en el aire, un hombre joven sentado en el césped con la nariz hundida en un libro de Charles Dickens.

\- Es como… – se pausó un instante, buscando las palabras perfectas para describirlo. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse y sonrió a Beca –. Como un pequeño calambre que te sube por el brazo –escaló por el corto brazo de la niña con sus dedos –. Como un escalofrío que te recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Un es... eslacofrío? – repitió Beca, trabándose con la complicada palabra.

\- No – río su madre –. Es-ca-lo-frí-o – volvió a decir, de forma lenta y clara –. Cuando de repente haces así – se estremeció para darle un ejemplo visual.

Los grandes ojos de Beca se iluminaron al reconocer lo que su madre le estaba describiendo y asintió con vigor.

\- No es inmediato – continúa rememorando Johanna –. Tropecé con el pie de tu padre y caí frente a él. Él cerró su libro mientras yo me disculpaba y me sonrió, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Fue ahí cuando lo sentí.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Al principio no sabía qué había pasado, entonces me miré la muñeca y vi mi reloj a cero. Tu padre también lo vio, me sonrió otra vez y dijo: Vaya, creo que debería presentarme. Soy Darren Mitchell.

\- ¿Y papá? ¿También el suyo se puso a cero en ese momento? ¿Sintió lo mismo? – bombardeó de preguntas a su madre, llena de ansia y los ojos tan abiertos como sus oídos para no perderse ni una pizca de información.

\- No lo sé, cielo – río Johanna, pasándose por sus ondas castañas la mano en la que lucía el anillo de boda y de pedida en el mismo dedo anular –. No sé qué sintió tu padre ni si fue en ese momento o más tarde, ya sabes que siempre lleva su reloj tapado – le recordó con una sonrisa dulce –. Pero sí sé que somos almas gemelas.

Pero para Beca eso no fue suficiente. Seguía teniendo muchas preguntas al respecto, y si su madre no era capaz de contestárselas, entonces tendría que emboscar a su padre cuando menos se lo esperase. O conseguirlas por sí misma.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y es cierto. La curiosidad de Beca no la mató, pero sí fue el causante de que su familia se rompiera.

Y por eso Beca odia el reloj con toda su alma.

La única vez que siguió los pasos de su padre desde que cumplió los cinco años, fue cuando tomó la decisión de ocultar su reloj. Como medida temporal, se compró una gruesa pulsera de cuero a medida, con cierre ajustable para que se adaptase a ella según iba creciendo y se mantuviera fija en su sitio.

Cuando cumplió los quince, falsificó la firma de su madre en una autorización para hacerse un tatuaje. Por primera vez en ocho años, se quitó la pulsera de cuero y se sentó en la silla acolchada de la tienda con una simple petición.

\- ¿Sabes ya qué vas a querer hacerte? – le preguntó el joven con rastas de colores y piercings en cejas, nariz, labios y lengua, mientras desinfectaba la aguja con alcohol.

\- Tápalo – espetó Beca, decidida, girando la muñeca en un brusco gesto para dejar a la vista el reloj plateado que seguía descontando tiempo.

El joven se quedó mirando su reloj un interminable minuto antes de soltar una risotada y dejar la aguja envuelta en algodones empapados de alcohol en una bandeja metálica.

\- Imposible – respondió al final con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con imposible?

\- Es imposible tatuar el reloj – se encogió de hombros, claramente poco afectado por esta revelación.

\- No puede ser… ¡Debe de haber alguna forma!

Beca bajó la mirada a su reloj, a los números plateados que parecían burlarse de ella al brillar suavemente bajo las fuertes luces fluorescentes de la tienda. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde hacía _ocho años_ , cuando decidió que, a nadie, ni siquiera _ella_ misma, atañía saber cuánto faltaba o cuándo exactamente llegaba a cero.

Le quedaban cuatro años.

Cuatro años, once meses, cinco días, doce horas, y cincuenta y cinco minutos.

Vuelve a girar la mano con brusquedad hasta ocultar el reloj de la vista e insiste de nuevo en que _debe_ de haber alguna forma de taparlo de manera permanente.

\- Mira, chica – suspiró el tatuador. Esta vez, sus ojos de un marrón desvaído mostraban algo de compasión cuando los fijó en los desesperados de Beca –. No eres la primera que viene queriendo ocultar su reloj, pero es simplemente imposible. Ese chisme – señaló la muñeca de la morena con un dedo enguantado –, repele la tinta como un condenado.

El chico recuperó la aguja de entre los algodones empapados en alcohol y la hizo girar entre sus dedos cubiertos en guantes azules. El metal destelló bajo las luces fluorescentes y captó la atención de Beca.

\- Pero, ya que estás aquí – empezó a ofrecerle, tentativo –, sería una tontería desperdiciar una genial falsificación de la firma de tu madre – se encoge de hombros, los inicios de una sonrisa curvando sus labios –. ¿No crees?

Sin darse cuenta, Beca se encontró a sí misma imitando su sonrisa maliciosa y extendiendo el mismo brazo de antes sobre el reposabrazos acolchado de la silla. Si no podía quitarse el causante de prácticamente todos los problemas de su vida, por lo menos podía recordarse a sí misma que ese reloj no le representaba.

Su reloj _no_ es ella.

Cuando su tiempo se agotase, Beca conocería a su supuesta alma gemela. Si creyese en ello. Pero no es así. Si es cierto que las almas gemelas existen, quiere ser ella quien tome la decisión, no unos estúpidos números tatuados en su muñeca. No quiere caer en el mismo error que su madre.

Observó la aguja que se hundía y salía de su piel a una velocidad imperceptible, marcando con tinta el perfil de las únicas palabras que Beca jamás se perdonaría olvidar.

 _Ce n'est pas moi._

No soy yo.

* * *

Cualquiera diría, por la insistencia que su padre puso en que Beca viniera a Barden en concreto, que le pagan por conseguir nuevos alumnos, que trabaja a comisión, en vez de trabajar como profesor de Literatura Comparativa.

Pero no, es peor.

Porque si sacase algún beneficio de que Beca vaya a Barden, la DJ aún podría entenderlo. Podría entender por qué le hace renunciar a su sueño para acudir a más clases, cuatro años de repetición de cosas que ya vio en el instituto y que no le van a servir para nada. Podría disculparle porque, bueno, por lo menos saca algo de ello, ¿no?

Pero no, es _peor_.

Porque _no_ saca beneficio alguno. Porque su empeño nace del puro egoísmo. Porque le da igual que los sueños de Beca sean algo completamente diferente. Le da igual que su hija no esté interesada en perseguir una carrera para la que necesita un diploma universitario. Le da igual lo que opine, crea, _sienta_. Le da igual que lo que Beca de verdad quiera hacer es irse a Los Ángeles y buscarse la vida en el mundo de la música. Le da igual que ese lleve siendo su sueño desde el día en que sus dedos tocaron por primera vez las teclas de un piano. Le da igual que haya ahorrado durante años para poder permitírselo.

Él solo quiere que Beca vaya a Barden y su madre ya no está para interceder en su favor.

De hecho, la ausencia de su madre es básicamente el motivo por el que está metida en esta situación, porque Johanna fue la que sentó a Beca en el taburete frente al piano cuando la morena tenía tan solo cinco años. Fue la que presionó con paciencia y dedicación los regordetes dedos de Beca contra las teclas, una y otra vez, hasta que la niña se aprendió de memoria cómo y dónde encontrar todos los acordes.

Su madre _jamás_ habría permitido que su padre impusiera su voluntad, su sueño personal, sobre el de Beca. Johanna habría sido la primera en colgarle a Beca la maleta del brazo y darle una palmada en el culo en dirección a la dársena del bus correspondiente hacia Los Ángeles, aunque por dentro se le estuviera partiendo el corazón porque su hija pequeña se va a vivir al otro lado del país.

Pero su madre ya no está y Beca es menor de edad, y su padre es un egoísta cabezota en plena crisis de los cincuenta empeñado en revivir sus días jóvenes a través de Beca. Y, por desgracia, a Beca no le queda otra que obedecer. Y todo porque sus padres no la concibieron antes y, para cuando los nueve meses de embarazo terminaron, ya era noviembre.

Le quedan tres meses para la mayoría de edad, pero para entonces ya habrá empezado el curso y Beca puede ser muchas cosas en su vida, pero no es de las que deja las cosas a la mitad. No se rinde fácilmente, es cabezota y siempre termina todo aquello que comienza.

De modo que aguantará.

Solo ocho meses, y el 22 de mayo se subirá en el primer bus que salga de Atlanta hacia Los Ángeles. Aguantará. Cabeza gacha, los cascos puestos, ir y venir a clase únicamente… Nadie se fijará en ella. Y son solo ocho meses.

No debería ser muy difícil, ¿no?

* * *

El peso de los auriculares sobre su cuello es reconfortante.

Lo único familiar en uno con cinco kilómetros cuadrados a la redonda, el tamaño aproximado del campus de Barden según los folletos informativos que su padre colaba incesantemente por debajo de la puerta siempre cerrada de su cuarto en los últimos meses de instituto.

Y no, no cuenta a su padre como algo familiar.

Básicamente porque ha sido un extraño para ella desde que decidió marcharse por la puerta de casa cuando ella tenía seis años, y nunca volvió, hasta que no le quedó otro remedio que hacerse cargo de ella.

Hasta que la crisis de los cincuenta le hizo replantearse su vida entera y decidió emplear ese derecho de custodia que convenientemente había olvidado durante diez años para enmendar errores del pasado.

Beca todavía recuerda el momento en el que vio a su padre aparecer en el umbral de la puerta del piso de su tía Susan, dos días después de que su madre perdiera definitivamente la batalla contra el cáncer. Beca siempre asumió que se quedaría con su tía, ya que era el único familiar cercano que tenía.

Pero, cómo no, su padre tuvo que aparecer para trastocar todos sus planes.

\- ¿Darren? – escuchó la voz de su tía, cargada de incredulidad, desde el pasillo de entrada de su pequeño piso.

Durante unos segundos, Beca se quedó completamente quieta, los cascos torcidos en la cabeza para dejar una oreja descubierta y poder escuchar. Pensando en quién podía ser ese Darren. Pensando en quién podía haber aparecido en la puerta del apartamento de la hermana de su madre recién fallecida que se llamase Darren.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? – gruñó su tía, y su voz temblaba con rabia contenida.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Y fue como si alguien le acabase de tirar un cubo de agua congelada por encima.

Con manos temblorosas, se quitó los cascos hasta que cayeron alrededor de su cuello. Un peso familiar y reconfortante en medio del torbellino en el que acababa de convertirse su vida. Sintió como una garra que apresaba sus pulmones y garganta, una losa de cien kilos sobre su pecho que hacía bastante complicado respirar.

Sin saber ni ver qué estaba haciendo, con la mirada desenfocada y perdida en el recuerdo del rostro impasible de su padre desapareciendo tras la puerta de su casa para no volver; se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y dio los cortos pasos que le separaban del pasillo de entrada.

Se asomó al umbral del salón y al final del pasillo pudo ver a su tía iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, parcialmente bloqueada por el cuerpo de un hombre alto.

El hombre vio a Beca y alargó una mano, empujando la puerta para tener un mayor campo visual.

\- ¡No…! – intentó protestar su tía Susan. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y descubrió a Beca paralizada al fondo del pasillo, pálida y temblorosa; y sus esfuerzos por impedir que Darren entrara desfallecieron.

Darren dio un paso adelante. La morena dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

\- Beca… – susurró Darren con reverencia en su voz.

\- No – respondió ella a una pregunta no dicha en voz alta –. No – repitió con más firmeza.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin que ella mandase una orden consciente, y sintió un fuego alzarse con violentas llamas desde el fondo de su estómago. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez por culpa de la rabia que amenazaba con consumirla por dentro.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a aparecer ahora – espetó –. No tienes ningún derecho a acordarte _ahora_ de que tienes una hija.

\- Bec, debes entender… – otro paso adelante, esta vez con una mano extendida en el aire en una súplica de que le escuchara, de que le dejara explicarse.

Pero Beca no estaba dispuesta.

\- No pienso irme contigo – desafió, la mandíbula tan apretada que las palabras salen entre dientes, pero se entienden sin problemas.

\- Soy tu padre… – empezó a negociar Darren.

\- ¿Ahora? – rio Beca con amargura –. ¿Ahora quieres ser mi padre? ¿Diez años después de que nos abandonaras y jamás intentases ponerte en contacto? – recriminó. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando qué diría si alguna vez volviera a encontrarse con su padre, y ahora que se le había presentado la oportunidad, no pensaba desaprovecharla –. ¿Dónde estabas cuando mamá enfermó? ¿Dónde estabas cuando la ingresaron de forma permanente? ¿Dónde estabas el otro día cuando la enterramos?

\- Beca, tu madre y yo…

Una vez más, la morena le cortó de raíz antes de que más palabras empezaran a caer de su boca.

\- No la metas en esto – siseó en una advertencia cargada de amenaza –. Mamá no tuvo la culpa de que nos mintieses durante años – se cruzó de brazos y plantó los pies firmemente en el parqué, deseando poder tener alguna forma de hacer su agarre permanente –. No voy a vivir contigo – sentenció con determinación.

\- No es una pregunta, Beca – la voz de su padre se tornó dura al darse cuenta de que su presencia allí no era bienvenida y su hija no se lo iba a poner nada fácil –. Quieras o no, soy tu padre y tu tutor legal.

Sintió su corazón pararse y romperse a la mitad al darse cuenta de la verdad tras las palabras de su padre.

\- No, la tía… – desesperada, intentó buscar un argumento sólido en esa batalla que sabía que estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

\- Tu tía no puede permitirse la batalla legal que le supondría luchar por tu custodia. Te vienes conmigo, y ese es el fin de la discusión – hizo un gesto brusco con su mano hacia un lado, como cortando el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, Beca notó su estómago hundirse hasta caer a sus pies y alargó un brazo para sujetarse en la pared. Sintió su cuerpo repentinamente flojo y tembloroso, y una sensación fría y oscura expandiéndose por su pecho.

Ni siquiera el peso de los cascos sobre sus hombros podía reconfortarla en ese momento.

La aparición repentina de una chica demasiado energética para el gusto de Beca la saca de sus amargos recuerdos. Se felicita a sí misma por no sobresaltarse cuando la rubia se planta frente a ella, aparentemente salida de la nada, y le da la bienvenida hablando a una velocidad que debería estar reservada para cuando llevas cinco RedBull en sangre y varias noches sin dormir.

\- Erm… – Beca necesita pensar un segundo para recordar el nombre del dormitorio en el que se aloja –. Baker Hall, creo.

La chica, vestida en un repelente uniforme verde botella, el color oficial de la universidad, se gira para indicarle la dirección que debe seguir para encontrar su habitación. La mirada de Beca se fija sin poder evitarlo en el interior de su muñeca derecha, la cual está usando para señalar.

Ve el reloj tatuado sobre la piel, de un gris apagado y con todos los números fijos en el cero. Automáticamente, piensa en quien podría ser el alma gemela de la rubia y solo es capaz de imaginarse a un chico en polo rosa chicle y náuticos, con un jersey sobre los hombros, el pelo peinado hacia atrás bajo capas y capas de gomina, y probablemente igual, si no más, de repelente.

Su atención, por suerte o por desgracia, se ve atraída a un chico sentado en el asiento trasero de un Prius azul grisáceo que frena justo a su lado. Va tocando la guitarra aérea al ritmo de _Carry On Wayward Son_ , imitando todos los sonidos que estaría haciendo el instrumento.

Beca comete el error de hacer contacto visual con el chico, que se envalentona como si eso fuera una buena señal y la morena no le estuviera mirando mientras debate en su cabeza su nivel de cordura.

El Prius arranca de nuevo y la morena se contiene de poner los ojos en blanco. Se da cuenta, con algo de retraso, que la guía turística de Barden lleva todo este rato hablando y ella no le ha hecho ni caso.

\- Aquí tienes el mapa del campus – sonríe, como si la mejor parte estuviera por venir, y alza una mano en la que cuelga un silbato plateado que reluce bajo el sol –, y tu silbato oficial anti-violaciones.

Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, Beca se limita a aceptar el silbato.

\- No lo uses si no te están violando de verdad – le aconseja la rubia.

Se lleva el silbato a la boca con _toda_ la intención de hacerlo sonar, solo para borrarle la sonrisa autosuficiente a esa chica de la cara porque es de lo más irritante. Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus dientes atrapan el metal se lo piensa mejor y simplemente deja que cuelgue de ellos.

Recoge la bolsa con su equipo de música y pasa de largo a la chica con notable alivio y una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, tratando de apagar las ganas de ir haciendo sonar el silbato todo el camino hasta su habitación.

Ya tendrá tiempo de buscarse enemigos a lo largo del año.

Eso sí, como el campus esté lleno de bichos raros como ese intento de guía turística y el chico del Prius, Beca empieza a dudar de que los ocho meses que dura el curso vayan a ser tan fáciles como había previsto.

* * *

En menos de dos horas, Beca ya ha hecho dos descubrimientos clave: su padre sigue siendo igual de gilipollas y pesado que siempre, y su compañera de habitación la odia y no quiere tener nada que ver con ella.

Todavía no sabe si esto último es algo bueno o malo, está meditando sobre ello mientras se pasea por la feria de actividades de Barden en busca de algo que no grite: soy una perdedora aburrida y desesperada por compañía humana.

De hecho, Beca cree que esa es una forma perfecta de definir a Barden en general.

Seriamente, ha tenido que contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco _tantas_ veces que cree que va a sufrir una embolia cerebral más pronto que tarde. ¿La chica con la caja llena de peluches? ¿El grupo de Quidditch? ¿Los cánticos de fraternidades?

La única persona mínimamente interesante que ha conocido hasta ahora es una extravagante australiana con la que coincidió en el stand de los Discapacitados Judíos.

En serio. Discapacitados Judíos. _Discapacitados. Judíos._

Beca no tiene nada en contra de los judíos en general, pero es imposible que haya tantos judíos _discapacitados_ en Barden como para que necesiten tener un club social. Es la cosa más ridícula y absurda que jamás ha visto en la vida, está casi en la misma categoría que el reloj que tiene en su muñeca.

O sea, ¿qué va a ser lo siguiente con lo que tropiece? ¿Clases de Hipnotismo?

\- Hola – el saludo interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, y el flyer ofrecido en su dirección, su burbuja de espacio vital –. ¿Te interesa nuestro grupo de canto a cappella?

Beca observa, con mal disimulada diversión, el flyer hecho a mano con dibujitos y fotos recortadas de viejas actuaciones.

A cappella, _cómo no_. Debería haberlo visto venir.

\- Oh vaya – dice en una risa al mismo tiempo que alza la mirada –. Esto vuelve a estar de moda.

Lo primero que ve son unos increíbles ojos azules, de un azul que Beca está segura de que no puede existir en la vida real sin ayuda de filtros de Instagram o Snapchat. Y por si los ojos no fueran suficientemente llamativos, la chica tiene la melena del color del fuego.

Su amiga, una rubia con aspecto de estirada vestida en un vestido rosa, palidece en comparación.

\- Sí, es total – le asegura la pelirroja con sincera ilusión y orgullo –. Cantamos versiones, pero sin usar ningún instrumento – explica, señalando su boca con la punta del bolígrafo –. Todo sale de nuestras bocas.

\- Ugh – Beca no sabe si sonreír, reírse en sus caras o sentir miedo.

\- Hay cuatro grupos en el campo… – continúa explicando la pelirroja, con el silencioso apoyo emocionado de su amiga rubia.

Sin embargo, una tercera persona irrumpe en medio de su explicación y, para el espanto de Beca, descubre que es el chico del Prius. Todo su rostro se ilumina al reconocer a Beca, quien siente el impulso repentino de saltar y esconderse detrás de un arbusto o literalmente _cualquier_ _cosa_.

\- ¡Eh, te conozco! – exclama con una sonrisa bobalicona, señalando a Beca con un dedo.

La morena resiste, apenas, el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y suplica para que la embolia le ocurra ahora, _por favor_.

\- Imposible – responde ella, su rostro y su voz inexpresivas.

\- Claro que sí – asegura él sin perder ni un ápice de energía.

Y, en serio, ¿qué tiene Barden para hacer a todo el mundo tan jodidamente _alegre_ todo el rato? ¿Es algún tipo de droga que a Beca todavía no le han ofrecido? ¿O es simplemente que esta universidad está llena de bichos raros?

\- Sí te conozco, canté para ti – insiste el chico del Prius –. Lo recuerdo porque estabas en un taxi.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Beca ve a la pelirroja fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca, como si tuviera ganas de intervenir y hacer algún comentario sobre cómo ha interrumpido una conversación de forma muy irrespetuosa, pero se estuviera frenando a sí misma.

El chico del Prius no se deja desalentar por la frialdad de la morena, sino que, casi al contrario, parece generarle más y más curiosidad. Ladea la cabeza y esboza un intento de sonrisa torcida, recorriendo a Beca con la mirada de arriba abajo.

No hay nada de sexual en su repaso, pero, aun así, la actitud de Beca de: déjame en paz, solo se refuerza.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa? – pregunta él, intrigado –. ¿Eres una de esas chicas siniestras y misteriosas que luego se quitan las gafas y los pendientes de pincho que llevaban y se dan cuenta de que eran preciosas desde el principio?

Beca recula ante sus palabras. Arquea las cejas y le lanza una mirada incrédula con la que pretende que este tío capte el mensaje de: ¿de qué coño vas?, que lleva mandándole desde el principio.

La pelirroja también parece tomarse como una ofensa el comentario del chico. Su boca se abre ligeramente en una expresión de pura sorpresa, como si no pudiera creerse que haya dicho semejante idiotez.

Se cruza de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus bíceps. Sus ojos azul bebé pierden toda la calidez previa para tornarse duros y fríos.

\- Si necesitas que cambie su forma de ser para encontrarla guapa – interviene, su actitud engañosamente dulce –, entonces, amigo, tienes un problema.

Beca suprime a duras penas la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios ante la contestación e intercambia una mirada agradecida con la pelirroja, que le regala un guiño cómplice.

Y es entonces cuando Beca lo siente.

Un calambre en su muñeca derecha que trepa por su brazo de forma casi dolorosa. Se le escapa una mueca por lo sorprendente del dolor y se lleva la mano izquierda a la zona desde la que se ha originado el calambre.

Su piel se eriza y siente un cosquilleo expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta hormiguear en las puntas de sus dedos.

Al principio, no entiende qué ha pasado. Tarda un poco más en recordar las palabras de su madre describiendo lo que sintió al conocer a su padre, y tarda otro poco más en darse cuenta de que todo ha ocurrido en su brazo derecho.

Su respiración se atasca en sus pulmones igual que si alguien acabara de pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

No puede ser. No puede haber llegado al cero.

Escupe algún tipo de excusa de la que no es realmente consciente y, con paso inestable, se aleja lo más rápido que puede de las tres personas a las que acaba de conocer. Está respirando de forma tan superficial que el mundo comienza a darle vueltas y siente que se está asfixiando.

Reconoce las señales del ataque de pánico, pero no puede pararse a lidiar con eso ahora mismo. No sin _saber_.

Se deja caer contra el tronco de un árbol alejado de todo el barullo, aislado tras un edificio que no reconoce. Sus uñas se clavan en la corteza y siente la sabia pegarse a su piel. Usa su hombro para sujetarse y, con manos temblorosas, empieza a desenganchar las hebillas metálicas que mantienen la gruesa pulsera de cuero alrededor de su muñeca.

Le cuesta, pero finalmente la pulsera cae sobre el césped, a sus pies. Coge aire como puede, teniendo en cuenta el agarre de hierro sobre sus pulmones, y lo suelta en una exhalación agitada.

Gira la muñeca hasta exponer el reloj.

00:00:00.

* * *

 **A/N: En realidad mi idea era que el título fueran esos versos que pertenecen a "Fingertips", de OneRepublic. El problema es que era demasiado largo y excedía la cantidad de caracteres permitidos así que tuve que improvisar ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **PD: A mí en el colegio me enseñaron que el orden de los factores no altera el producto, y eso es lo que he hecho en este fic. Los diálogos son fieles a la película, pero es probable que no tengan lugar en las mismas escenas a las que estáis acostumbrados o que cambien un poco.**

 **Ya sabéis que me gusta hacer las cosas a mí manera ;)**

 **PD2: No sé cuánto va a durar este fic. Tengo más o menos planeada la historia, pero ya me conocéis. Suelo perder el control de lo que quiero contar. Ya iremos viendo por el camino, aunque tampoco espero que sea muy largo.**

 **PD3: Prometo que no mentí cuando os dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto. Este primer capítulo lo tenía listo apenas dos días después de subir el epílogo de HWYF peeeero quería avanzar un poco antes de publicar nada. Y menos mal porque menudo mes de septiembre… En temas de inspiración y energía vital, ha sido horrible.**

 **Pero bueno, ya estoy de nuevo en la parte de la montaña rusa que sube así que disfrutemos del viaje ;)**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! (Y esta vez lo digo de verdad.) (Prometido.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **¿Tendría que estar escribiendo un guion que tengo que entregar al final del día? Sí, tendría. Pero me encanta procrastinar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Beca tenía solo cinco años, tomó una decisión que aplicó a rajatabla durante los siguientes años: no cometer el mismo error que su madre por hacerle caso a un estúpido reloj.

Quizá, para alguien ajeno, pueda resultar un poco locura tomar una decisión tan radical e importante a tan temprana edad. Pero Beca nunca había sentido la necesidad de cambiar de opinión, es más, casi al contrario.

A medida que iba cumpliendo años y su raciocinio sobre todo lo ocurrido a su familia iba aumentando, su decisión se solidificaba como una piedra en el centro de su pecho. Firme y sólida. Imbatible por la erosión.

No se iba a dejar engañar por unos números, ni siquiera les iba a prestar atención. Escondió su reloj bajo la pulsera de cuero y dedicó cada gota de energía que cabía en su cuerpo en crecimiento en ignorar la cuenta atrás marcada en su muñeca derecha.

De hecho, se volvió tan buena en ignorar el reloj que había momentos en que se olvidaba de su existencia.

Ver los ceros, de un gris apagado sobre su piel, es igual que si acabaran de expulsarla a propulsión de la Tierra.

Ignorar el reloj había hecho que no supiera cuánto tiempo le quedaba. No había podido prepararse para el impacto de ninguna forma, ni siquiera sabía que se avecinaba en primer lugar. Le ha pillado desprevenida, como un puñetazo salido de la nada.

Siente que ha perdido totalmente el equilibrio y está en ese momento de incertidumbre en el que todavía no ha caído, pero tampoco está recta. Se ve a sí misma hacer el recorrido a cámara lenta, incapaz de extender las manos para parar el golpe.

Y cuando este llega, lo trastoca _todo_.

Su primera noche en Barden se la pasa con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo ensombrecido de su habitación mientras escucha las suaves respiraciones de Kimmy Jin en su cama. Su cabeza da vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa y su estómago reacciona igual que si todo su cuerpo estuviera girando.

Tiene ganas constantes de vomitar. Pero también de llorar. Y de gritar. Y de pegarle un puñetazo a algo.

No sabe qué se supone que debe hacer ahora.

Ha conocido a quien teóricamente es su alma gemela, pero Beca no tiene ni idea de _quién_ es. Porque su reloj decidió llegar al cero justo después de acabase de conocer a _tres_ personas, y si eso no es una retorcida broma del destino, Beca no sabe qué es si no.

¿Se supone que debe ponerse a jugar a Sherlock Holmes y averiguar quién de los tres es?

Más bien, quién de los _dos_ es.

Beca no está segura de nada en su vida en este momento, pero una cosa tiene claro: la rubia en el vestido rosa no podía haber sido quien hizo que su reloj llegara a cero, porque no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera una mirada.

Eso le deja a dos candidatos: la pelirroja y el chico del Prius.

Y si su suerte sigue siendo igual de buena como hasta ahora, seguro que su alma gemela resulta ser el chico del Prius.

Casi se lo puede imaginar con esa sonrisa bobalicona, plantándose en una rodilla y preguntándole: ¿qué te parece tener toda una vida juntos para ponerte de los nervios?, convencido de que es la mejor declaración de amor que una mujer puede esperar de su media naranja.

La fantasía es suficiente para que Beca suelte un resoplido en el silencio de su habitación y ruede sobre su colchón hasta hundir la cara en la almohada.

Es una postura incómoda, porque apenas puede respirar y, lo poco que respira, es el aire caliente que acaba de expulsar, pero se fuerza a permanecer así porque siente que va a estallar de un momento a otro.

En caso de gritar, mejor amortiguarlo en la almohada.

Tiene _diecisiete_ años, por dios bendito. Ni siquiera ha cumplido los dieciocho.

¿Y se supone que ya tiene que andar pensando en almas gemelas? ¿En qué clase de mundo _loco_ vive?

No puede evitar pensar que todo esto ha pasado porque Beca está en Barden. Es una deducción lógica, su alma gemela está en Barden y no se habrían conocido si no fuera porque Beca también _tuvo_ que venir a Barden.

Los defensores del destino argumentarían que Beca habría terminado conociendo a su alma gemela de todos modos, porque están destinados a estar juntos, pero la morena nunca ha creído en esas chorradas.

Así que, como cualquier adolescente cabreada con la vida, Beca culpa a su padre de sus desgracias.

* * *

\- Quiero largarme de aquí – espeta Beca con furia nada más entrar en el despacho de su padre con la energía de un huracán.

La puerta que ha lanzado abierta golpea contra la pared con un ruido seco que sobresalta a su padre. Alza la cabeza de los papeles que está corrigendo, bolígrafo rojo en una mano y el pelo alborotado por pasarse la otra mano por él.

Beca se planta frente a su mesa sin molestarse en disimular su impaciencia, brazos cruzados y un pie marcando un ritmo inquieto sobre el suelo.

Los ojos de Darren dan un parpadeo cansado, pero no reacciona más allá, acostumbrado a los estallidos de furia de su hija. Deja escapar un largo suspiro, agotado antes incluso de la discusión que los dos saben que se avecina.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase? – pregunta mientras deposita sus gafas sobre los papeles.

Beca observa a su padre frotarse los ojos con las puntas de los dedos y bufa, porque por supuesto que eso es lo único que le importa.

\- Tengo esta hora libre – la mentira cae con facilidad de sus labios.

Darren solo asiente lentamente y señala con una mano una de las sillas vacías que hay al otro lado de su mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?

\- No – Beca rechaza la invitación de inmediato –. Pretendo hacer esta visita muy breve.

\- Beca… – suspira su padre, cruzando las manos sobre los papeles con actitud conciliadora.

\- Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir – le corta la morena. Cuando Darren intenta protestar, alegando que no, no lo sabe, Beca sigue adelante haciendo caso omiso –. Vas a decir: Beca, ¿por qué tienes que hacer siempre las cosas tan complicadas?

Su padre se calla al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Beca sabía perfectamente lo que tenía planeado decirle. Y es que quizá él no se da cuenta, pero se repite como un disco rayado, siempre con la misma cantinela.

Beca esboza una sonrisa sarcástica y arquea las cejas.

\- Sí, papá. Te escucho cuando hablas – se burla. Su rostro pierde toda la diversión para tornarse serio –. Ahora, ¿por qué no me escuchas tú a mí por _una_ _vez_ en tu vida?

\- Cielo, yo te escucho… – le asegura su padre inmediatamente.

Sus ojos tristes remueven algo en el interior de Beca, pero lo corta de raíz antes de que crezca mucho y le sea imposible sofocarlo.

\- No, no lo haces – interrumpe llena de vehemencia –. Si lo hicieras, no estaría _aquí_ – señala con un vago gesto de su mano a su alrededor, al despacho viejo y destartalado de su padre y lo que este engloba.

\- Es por tu futuro – dice Darren.

Su suspiro, como si estuviera cansado de tener siempre la misma discusión, le toca a Beca el nervio equivocado. Se siente a sí misma crisparse y cierra las manos en puños temblorosos, preparada para estallar.

Si su padre está cansado, no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente Beca. Cada vez que intenta mantener una conversación con él es como hablar con una pared de ladrillo, porque todos sus argumentos e intentos de que comprenda su punto de vista rebotan sin traspasar al otro lado.

Caen a sus pies, acumulándose en una montaña que amenaza con ahogarla.

Cuadra la mandíbula y se fuerza a respirar hondo antes de contestar con palabras que suenan un poco aplastadas por tener que empujarlas entre dientes.

\- Aquí no está mi futuro.

\- Lo que tú quieres no es un futuro, Beca – responde Darren inmediatamente, su voz dura y harta. Mira a su hija con el ceño fruncido –. La música no te va a llevar a ningún lado, es solo un hobbie.

\- Dice el que persiguió una carrera en Literatura – ataca Beca de vuelta, ya sin molestarse en contenerse –. ¿A dónde te ha llevado eso, eh, papá?

\- Por lo menos tengo un trabajo – alza las manos para señalar su despacho –, que es mucho más de lo que tendrías tú si te hubiera dejado seguir tu estúpido sueño.

Beca recula físicamente ante las palabras de su padre.

El dolor que le han producido se muestra en su rostro un segundo. Es solo un segundo, luego Beca convierte su cara en una máscara dura e impenetrable, pero es suficiente para que Darren lo vea.

La morena se maldice por ese instante de debilidad, por el hecho de que, a pesar de que su padre estuvo durante diez años ausente de su vida, todavía tiene poder suficiente sobre ella como para herirle.

Darren lamenta haberse dejado llevar con un nuevo suspiro, pasándose una mano por la cara en un gesto lleno de agotamiento. Esta vez, la expresión triste de sus ojos ya no afecta a Beca.

\- No quería decir… – intenta disculparse.

\- No te molestes – Beca le interrumpe con voz fría como el hielo y cortante como el más afilado de los cuchillos.

Su cuerpo está tan tenso por el esfuerzo que está haciendo para mantener sus emociones bajo control, que el momento en que se mueve tiene la sensación de que todos sus músculos van a bloquearse y dejar de responder.

Se empuja a sí misma a girar sobre sus talones y se marcha del despacho de su padre tan abruptamente como llegó, portazo incluido.

Puede escucharle llamar su nombre. Una vez, dos veces.

Luego, silencio.

Eso es todo lo que está dispuesto a luchar por ella.

* * *

La mañana que Beca recibe la llamada de un tal Luke para empezar a trabajar en la estación de radio de la universidad, siente una oleada de alivio recorrer su cuerpo.

No solo es una oportunidad de trabajar con música, aunque Beca nunca se hubiera visto a sí misma como _ese_ tipo de DJ; sino que también le ofrece una escapatoria para dejar de obsesionarse sobre el tema del reloj.

Se ha pasado la semana entera encerrada en su habitación, huyendo del mundo y de la posibilidad de tropezar con la pelirroja o el chico del Prius en el campus. A falta de un plan mejor, su idea fue, y sigue siendo, ignorar el tema hasta que ya no le sea posible.

Empuja la puerta de cristal para entrar en una luminosa recepción adornada con madera. Ve a un hombre sentado en una mesa hablando por teléfono y, a pesar de que odia tener que interrumpirle, se acerca en caso de que sea Luke.

\- Hola, soy Beca – se presenta en voz baja para no molestarle mucho.

El hombre con barba alza la mirada y tapa el auricular del teléfono un segundo, sin parecer irritado.

\- Es por ahí – le indica, señalando con la mano hacia otra puerta de madera cubierta con un estor.

\- Gracias – murmura.

Gira el pomo de la puerta y entra en una espaciosa habitación con aspecto destartalado. Por todos lados hay viejas estanterías llenas hasta arriba de vinilos, cajas de cartón puestas en cualquier superficie disponible con más vinilos y CD.

El aire huele a polvo y algo dulzón, como incienso. La música que deben de estar emitiendo ahora mismo en la radio se filtra por los altavoces a un volumen bastante alto.

\- …45.7 WBUJ, música para mentes independientes – está anunciando la voz un poco metálica de un hombre.

Beca localiza la cabina donde está la radio en sí y se acerca a cotillear a través de las ventanas. El chico rubio que está sentado frente a la mesa de mezclas debe verla acercarse, porque se levanta y abre la puerta de la cabina.

\- Hola – saluda. Una de sus manos hace girar un dial situado en la puerta, por fuera de la cabina, y el volumen de la música desciende –. ¿Llevas ahí mucho tiempo?

Beca reconoce el acento británico y le pone nombre al chico musculoso: Luke.

\- No, acabo de llegar – asegura –. Solo… – Luke desaparece al interior de la cabina, dejándole con las palabras en la boca –, miraba… – termina en voz baja para nadie en particular.

Supone que debe de seguirle para que le explique cómo van las cosas, así que recorre los cuatro pasos que la separan de la entrada en la cabina. Sin embargo, no llega más allá del umbral.

\- Prohibido la entrada a novatos – le dice el británico, cargado con una caja de plástico negra llena de vinilos y CD.

Beca retrocede inmediatamente, echándose a un lado para dejar paso.

\- Soy Luke, director de la emisora – se presenta mientras cierra la cabina –. Debes ser la de las prácticas – no es una pregunta, pero la forma en que entrecierra los ojos da a entender que no está del todo seguro.

La respuesta de la morena se ve interrumpida cuando alguien entra apresuradamente en la habitación.

Tanto Luke como Beca se giran para ver quién es el nuevo, y la morena musita un: tienes que estar de coña, para sí misma al reconocerle como el chico del Prius. Convierte su rostro en una máscara de indiferencia y finge que no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- Hola, tío, ¿qué tal? Soy Jesse – las palabras caen una detrás de otra de forma energética, algo jadeantes a consecuencia de la carrera que ha debido de meterse al cuerpo para llegar.

\- Y yo Luke, llegas tarde – le corta el británico, para satisfacción de Beca.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír. Puede notar que el chico del Prius intenta establecer contacto visual con ella, probablemente para poner alguna cara, unos ojos en blanco, y compartir un momento de complicidad contra su jefe.

Pero Beca no tiene intención alguna de caer en la trampa.

Mantiene su rostro girado en dirección opuesta a donde está el chico y sigue al Luke por el estudio de radio, escuchando sus indicaciones sobre el excitante trabajo que van a llevar a cabo: ordenar CD en las estanterías correspondientes.

 _Yujuuu_.

\- Vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos así que, por favor, nada de sexo en las mesas – pide Luke con absoluta seriedad –. He tenido malas experiencias…

Beca se muestra asqueada, y agradece que el chico del Prius se haya quedado tras ella para no ver su expresión de – probablemente – traviesa felicidad, encantado de que su jefe crea que puedan llegar a eso.

El británico vuelve a desaparecer en el interior de la cabina, dejándoles solos con sus vinilos y CD. La morena suspira y mira la caja frente a la que se ha quedado parada. Tira de uno de sus bordes para acercársela mejor a ella y comienza a leer los títulos.

Siente al chico del Prius ponerse a su lado, pero le ignora. Lanza una última mirada nostálgica a la cabina, donde se escucha a Luke volver a hablar frente al micrófono.

\- Qué coñazo, yo quería poner música – se queja en voz baja, más para sí misma que otra cosa.

\- Yo no – responde su compañero, sonriente –. Estoy aquí por una razón: me vuelve loco ordenar CD.

Beca continúa sin reconocer su presencia, y la falta de risas ante lo que probablemente considerase una broma increíble parece desanimar al chico del Prius. Se desinfla en una exhalación prolongada llena de lamento y se gira completamente hacia Beca.

\- Oye, siento mucho lo que dije – se disculpa, sonando sinceramente arrepentido –. No pretendía ofenderte, era solo un comentario tonto y… – sacude la cabeza, dejando que su voz se apague –. A veces puedo ser un poco gilipollas cuando estoy delante de chicas guapas.

\- ¿Solo un poco? – le pica Beca con una ceja arqueada y tono frío.

El chico del Prius suspira y hunde la cabeza entre sus hombros. Tiene toda la actitud de un perro que acaba de recibir una patada por parte de su amo, y Beca se odia a sí misma por sentir compasión.

\- Está bien – dice finalmente.

El chico del Prius se estira de golpe y le mira con rostro esperanzado.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Uh-huh – responde Beca, concentrada otra vez en su caja.

El chico lo celebra por todo lo alto y Beca, muy a su pesar, siente las comisuras de sus labios temblar y curvarse hacia arriba en una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras colocan discos, Jesse se lanza a una animada explicación de por qué escogió Barden en vez de quedarse en Carolina del Norte que va hilando él solo con otros temas. Mantiene la conversación sin necesidad de que Beca intervenga, y la morena lo agradece.

Deja que la voz del chico, que nunca baja del mismo nivel de excitación con el que empezó, se convierta en un ronroneo de fondo.

No tiene ganas de interacciones sociales, no se ha preparado para ellas. Además, no habría sido capaz de mantener una conversación con sentido en ese momento, no mientras las alarmas de pánico siguen sonando en su cabeza en un bucle eterno.

Cada pausa, cada cambio de tema, sus músculos se agarrotan cada vez más hasta que la tensión trepa por su cuello y se expande por el interior de su cráneo como el helio en un globo. La presión es demasiada y tiene la sensación de que la cabeza le va a estallar.

Aunque su apariencia es la de una persona muerta de aburrimiento en un trabajo repetitivo, su mente funciona a toda velocidad. Todo su cuerpo está en tensión a la espera del momento en que Jesse haga algún comentario sobre su reloj.

Parte de ella opina que, si el joven no lo ha mencionado ya, entonces quizá es que su reloj no se puso a cero al mismo tiempo que el de Beca. Pero hay otra parte, la parte que lleva en crisis desde ese día en la Feria de Actividades, que sigue esperando el momento en que tropiece con su alma gemela.

Y lo _teme_.

Solo de pensar en ello siente toda la sangre de su cuerpo volverse fría como el hielo y algo que parece un agujero negro en su estómago.

Está tan ensimismada que no escucha a Jesse pronunciar su nombre tres veces. Solo vuelve a la realidad cuando frente a sus ojos desenfocados se agita una mano y le hace parpadear. Sus oídos hacen un _pop_ y el mundo vuelve a hacer ruido a un volumen que le suena demasiado alto.

Fija su mirada en el rostro expectante del chico del Prius, que parece estar esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

\- ¿Decías algo? – pregunta Beca sin molestarse en disculparse por no estar escuchando.

Pero Jesse no se lo toma a mal. Deja escapar una risa silenciosa y asiente.

\- Sí, um… – el joven baja la mirada al suelo durante ese breve instante de duda.

Es la primera vez que Beca ve en él otra emoción que no sea energía constante o la malicia típica de un niño bueno. Es más, Jesse parece casi hasta inseguro, y en vez de llenar a Beca de alivio tiene el efecto contrario en ella.

Todos sus nervios parecen sobrecargarse y su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho, en alerta.

\- Me preguntaba si… – arranca Jesse finalmente –, el otro día en la Feria, si tú también…

\- Ey – interrumpe Luke de repente.

Ni Beca ni Jesse le han escuchado acercarse, de modo que los dos se giran hacia su jefe con sendos brincos y expresiones de sorpresa absoluta.

\- Quedan cinco minutos para que termine vuestro turno – informa el británico. Su atención se desvía entonces a Jesse –. ¿Te importa ir a la hamburguesería de la esquina y pillarme la cena? Iría yo, pero no me gusta dejar la radio desatendida tanto tiempo.

\- Sí, claro – asiente el joven rápidamente, deseoso de probar su valía y estar en buenos términos con Luke –. Yo te cubro, tío.

Beca aprovecha que los dos están distraídos para escabullirse de la conversación. Se esconde detrás de la segunda fila de estanterías y reposa su espalda contra las baldas de madera, cerrando los ojos un instante.

Deja escapar una exhalación que tiembla por los restos del subidón de adrenalina y trata de hacerle llegar a su cerebro el mensaje de que el peligro ya ha pasado. Puede dejar de estar en alerta.

\- Puedes marcharte si quieres – le dice Luke, colgándose del lateral de la estantería para asomarse.

Beca asiente para que sepa que le ha escuchado, pero su jefe ya ha vuelto a desaparecer de camino al interior de la cabina. Recoge su mochila de donde la había dejado tirada antes y se apresura a salir corriendo de allí antes de que Jesse vuelva.

* * *

El viernes pisa la biblioteca de Barden por primera vez.

Después de la semana entera jugando a hacerse la tonta con Jesse y rehuir cualquier tipo de conversación seria, el viernes lo único de lo que tiene ganas cuando sale de la radio a las siete de la tarde es de ir a su habitación, meterse en la cama con música y olvidarse del mundo.

Pero, cuál es su sorpresa al llegar a su cuarto y escuchar la inconfundible melodía del Wii Sports y risas filtrarse a través de la puerta cerrada.

Sabe que Kimmy Jin nunca le perdonaría que entrase y le arruinase el juego con sus amigos, así que con un suspiro que Beca siente salir directamente de su agotada alma, da media vuelta en el sitio y se marcha por donde ha venido.

Así es como acaba un viernes a las siete de la tarde en la biblioteca.

Lleva sus auriculares puestos para que todo el mundo capte que no está interesada en interacciones sociales, aunque estas se vean reducidas al mínimo en el frío y silencioso interior del enorme edificio.

Sube por las escaleras, cubiertas con una gruesa alfombra que amortigua los pasos, hasta el último piso. Cuando más asciende, menos gente hay ocupando las mesas. En el cuarto piso apenas hay tres personas repartidas aquí y allí.

Beca busca la mesa más escondida y se acomoda, esparciendo todas sus cosas por la superficie de madera para disuadir a cualquiera que quiera venir a hacerle compañía. Abre su portátil y cambia la conexión de sus auriculares del móvil al Mac.

Se pierde en su música, en la suave base electrónica que se cuela a través de sus cascos por sus oídos, y se olvida por completo de la hora y de dónde está.

Lo único que la saca de ese espiral interminable de melodías entrelazadas es que su Mac se apague de repente, sin explicación alguna. La pantalla se vuelve negra y las lucecitas dejan de parpadear, y no responde cuando Beca presiona insistentemente el botón de encender.

\- ¡Mierda! – musita quitándose los cascos en un gesto brusco.

Ya tenía el mashup terminado y llevaba un buen rato sin darle a guardar cambios. Como haya perdido toda la tarde de trabajo por quedarse sin batería…

Se sorprende al mirar por la ventana y ver el cielo oscuro. Coge su iPhone y le da la vuelta, presionando el botón central para que se ilumine la pantalla. El reloj indica que son casi las once y media de la noche, y la biblioteca cierra a medianoche.

Con un suspiro, Beca empieza a recoger sus cosas.

\- …te prisa – dice una voz de mujer. Suena lejana, como si viniera de las escaleras, y es en parte un quejido.

\- No tardo nada – responde otra chica, su risa progresivamente más cerca.

Beca ladea la cabeza, extrañada, porque dada la hora y el silencio absoluto de esos últimos minutos daba por hecho que se había quedado sola en ese piso, si no en la biblioteca entera. Alguien rodea la esquina a paso rápido, pero se frena de golpe con un _oh_ sorprendido al ver a Beca.

La morena alza la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la recién llegada la reconoce.

\- ¡Ey, eres tú! – saluda, ilusionada.

Beca se queda paralizada ante esos ojos azul bebé y ese peculiar tono cobrizo que cae en sedosas ondas alrededor del rostro sonriente de la pelirroja de la Feria. Intenta que no se le note el pánico, pero sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más frenéticos.

\- Hola de nuevo – responde para no parecer una borde.

\- El otro día te fuiste tan rápido que al final no me quedó claro si estás interesada en las Bellas o no – comenta la pelirroja acercándose a ella un poco, una sonrisa fácil en los labios y ojos tan brillantes que parecen tener luz propia.

Beca se entretiene para retrasar al máximo el tener que contestar. Da un último brusco empujón a su Mac y este desaparece en el interior de su mochila.

Por el rabillo de su ojo puede ver que la pelirroja observa sin ocultar su curiosidad las cosas que todavía tiene esparcidas por la mesa: sus cascos, su móvil, un bolígrafo, una libreta llena de garabatos, un lápiz que rodó lejos de ella y no tenía ganas de rodear la mesa para recuperarlo.

Se da cuenta de que su libreta está abierta en una hoja con un pentagrama dibujado, su último intento de componer algo propio, y se precipita a cerrarla con quizá demasiada obviedad.

\- Ya, um… – se recoge sus mechones castaños tras la oreja, rascándose bajo su piercing industrial –. Creo que voy a pasar – enseña los dientes en una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

\- Oh – la pelirroja pierde algo de su brillo natural y su sonrisa flaquea. Parece como si le acabasen de decir que todo aquello bonito que ama en el mundo acaba de morir.

Se repone en cuestión de segundos, pero Beca lo ha visto y ahora nota la falsedad con la que sonríe, y no es lo mismo.

No entiende por qué le hace sentirse como un auténtico _ogro_ cuando apenas conoce a la otra chica, pero hay algo en ella que da la impresión de que es un ser de luz. Algo que te impide decepcionarla.

Beca abre la boca para escupir algún tipo de excusa, todavía no ha pensado en cuál, pero tiene la urgencia repentina de decir lo que sea con tal de devolverle la ilusión.

Sin embargo, no puede emitir sonido alguno porque alguien la interrumpe.

\- En serio, Chlo – escuchan que alguien se queja mientras se acerca a ellas –. ¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto?

La amiga rubia de la Feria rodea la esquina de la librería con expresión de máximo fastidio. Si se muestra sorprendida por haberse reencontrado con Beca, no lo deja ver. Es más, su mirada se torna de un inquisitivo que hasta los mejores interrogadores de la CIA no son capaces de imitar después de años de experiencia.

Beca contiene las ganas de encogerse ante el escrutinio y hace lo opuesto: cuadra los hombros y saca un poco la barbilla, desafiante.

\- Perdona, Bree – se disculpa la pelirroja dulcemente –. Me he encontrado con… – frunce el ceño y se gira hacia la DJ, ladeando la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa.

\- Beca – completa esta.

\- Beca – repite la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Pero no se limita a decir su nombre, sino que la forma en que las cuatro letras ruedan por su lengua suena casi como si lo estuviera _saboreando_. Como si estuviera probando cómo suena cayendo de su boca para decidir si le gusta o no.

El brillo en su mirada delata que el resultado es positivo.

\- Yo soy Chloe, por cierto – se presenta con un guiño –. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo convencerte para que cambies de opinión sobre las Bellas? – inquiere en un tono casi suplicante.

El ceño de la rubia se frunce inmediatamente y su mirada inquisitiva adquiere un tinte juicioso. Parece que ya ha llegado a la conclusión de que Beca no encaja en su grupo y no tiene reparo alguno en que se note su desacuerdo.

Y la morena, a pesar de que le gustaría jugar un poco con ella y mostrar interés en las Bellas, y a pesar de que siente una sensación incómoda en el estómago ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos tristes de Chloe, debe rechazar la oferta.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa con una tensa sonrisa –. Es que me parece un rollo.

Chloe agacha la cabeza, entre apenada y resignada. Su amiga, sin embargo, da un visible brinco ante la respuesta de Beca y todo su rostro se tensa con ofensa.

\- ¿ _Aca-perdona_? – exclama en una risa incrédula, como si no pudiera creerse que alguien acabase de decir _eso_ de su grupo de a cappella –. ¿Montar una coreografía de un súper éxito de Mariah Carey es un rollo?

Si no fuera porque Beca puede notar el veneno del sarcasmo, pensaría que la rubia le está gastando una broma porque _ese_ no puede ser su argumento de defensa. ¿Se supone que debe de parecerle guay? Solo lo hace sonar todo más patético.

Chloe debe de darse cuenta, porque se apresura a interceder en favor de su amiga.

\- Cantamos por todo el país y participamos en el campeonato nacional – proclama, orgullosa, para la satisfacción de su amiga.

\- ¿Adrede? – pregunta Beca, en parte porque le encanta picar a la rubia, y en parte porque de verdad quiere asegurarse de que no se trate de una especie de culto lava cerebros o algo parecido.

Chloe parece demasiado guapa y demasiado inteligente como para estar metida en algo así voluntariamente.

\- Actuamos en el Centro de Artes Escénicas, so zorra – escupe la rubia con una sonrisa tirante.

Beca arquea las cejas y presiona los labios para ocultar su diversión. Chloe, sin embargo, parece alarmarse ante el insulto, como si tuviera miedo de que Beca se fuera a ofender seriamente, y trata de arreglar la situación.

\- Lo que Aubrey quiere decir… – interviene, su voz apaciguadora, pero su risa incómoda. Le manda una mirada de advertencia a su amiga cuando esta se gira con el ceño fruncido, disconforme –, es que somos un grupo de chicas con talento cuyo sueño es volver a la final nacional en el Lincoln Center.

Beca mira a los lados, incapaz de creerse que al final se esté tragando toda la chapa cuando ha dejado claro varias veces que no está interesada en la a cappella. Si no se marcha y les deja con la palabra en la boca es por respeto hacia Chloe.

Chloe, que le regala una sonrisa y clava sus ojos esperanzados en ella y le pide que les ayude a hacer realidad sus sueños y, en serio, no debería ser legal tener ojos _tan_ azules.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa de nuevo. Parte de ella siente verdadera pena por tener que decirle que no a Chloe, pero la otra parte de ella ni loca se pondría bajo el mando de Aubrey –. Ni siquiera canto – miente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Aubrey parece aliviada, preparada para dejar el tema y poner distancia entre ellas. Beca no podría estar más de acuerdo, así que se gira hacia sus cosas para terminar de recoger. Se cuelga los auriculares del cuello y la mochila del hombro.

Solo que su camino se encuentra obstruido por una pelirroja que no parece tener ganas de darse por vencida.

\- ¿No cantas, pero tienes un tatuaje de unos auriculares y una libreta llena de partituras? – insiste. Señala la muñeca izquierda de la morena, que queda al descubierto por la forma en que sujeta la tira de su mochila sobre su hombro.

La reacción de Beca es instintiva: gira la mano hasta esconder el interior de su muñeca, como si en vez de un tatuaje estuviera tratando de ocultar su reloj de los ojos curioso de un desconocido.

\- Chloe, quizá sea mejor que dejes el tema – aconseja Aubrey a través de una sonrisa incómoda.

Chloe no hace ni caso y permanece con la mirada fija en Beca.

\- Me puede gustar la música y no saber cantar – responde la DJ con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. Mira a David Guetta.

Solo recibe parpadeos de vuelta, ni una sola muestra de reconocimiento, y le lleva a preguntarse qué clase de educación musical tienen esas dos chicas.

\- Ha sido un placer conoceros, de todos modos – dice en un tono lleno de finalidad.

Chloe no parece del todo convencida, pero se hace a un lado para dejarle salir. Sus inquisitivos ojos azules siguen a Beca cuando pasa a su lado, y su mirada es penetrante de una forma muy distinta a la de su amiga.

Donde en la de Aubrey solo había interés maligno, en la de Chloe hay curiosidad. Como si Beca fuese un enigma que se muere por resolver y que no va a parar hasta que lo consiga.

\- Te olvidas tu lápiz – llama Chloe tras ella.

Beca se para antes de rodear la estantería y mira el lápiz de madera roja que la pelirroja tiende en el aire entre ellas.

\- Cierto. Um, gracias – musita.

Coge el lápiz, pero Chloe no lo suelta al instante.

Hay un momento en el que las dos lo tienen sujeto por cada uno de los extremos. Es apenas un instante, unas milésimas de segundo.

Sin embargo, es suficiente para que los ojos de Beca resbalen a los dedos de Chloe que se mantienen alrededor de la madera. Y de ahí siguen subiendo casi por voluntad propia una vez se registra en su cerebro que la pelirroja está usando su mano derecha.

Como si se tratase de un imán, su mirada se ve irremediablemente atraída al reloj plateado tatuado en el interior de la muñeca de Chloe.

00:00:00.

La respiración de Beca se atasca en su garganta, y quizá emite algún sonido, pero quizá no. No está segura, porque apenas es capaz de oír nada por encima del rugido de su sangre en sus oídos.

Alza la mirada de un brinco hasta Chloe. La pelirroja tiene una expresión inocente en el rostro, como si no supiera que está pasando algo con Beca.

 _Con_ ellas.

\- De nada – dice con una dulce sonrisa, soltando por fin el lápiz.

Pero algo en el fondo de ese azul bebé hace que Beca sospeche… No. Es más, que tenga la absoluta _certeza_ de que Chloe sabe _exactamente_ lo que está haciendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Perdóooon. No era mi intención haceros esperar un mes entre una actualización y otra, pero os juro que no sé cuándo se ha pasado noviembre. Solo he sido consciente de un día de todo el mes, el resto ha sido como si no existieran.**

 **No ha sido bonito parpadear y darme cuenta de que tengo los exámenes finales ya en una semana así que vengo por aquí para distraerme de la realidad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Beca mira la hora en el móvil con mal disimulada impaciencia, comprobando que todavía le quedan seis minutos de su descanso de diez en la emisora.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor que tiene delante en la fila del Starbucks termina con su interminable pedido y es su turno frente al mostrador. El barista parece agradecer que las bebidas que caen de labios de Beca sean solo tres y fáciles de hacer.

\- Así son 15 dólares y 13 peniques – le informa tras teclear en la pantalla táctil.

Beca asiente y deja un billete de veinte en el mostrador. Recibe el cambio y se asegura de que esté correcto, descontando la propina, de camino al punto de espera para recoger los tres cafés: uno para ella, otro para Luke, y otro para John, el hombre de la entrada.

Hoy es el día libre de Jesse, de modo que no hay café para él y Beca está mucho más relajada que de costumbre.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pitillos y deja que su mirada recorra de manera distraída las decoraciones de Halloween que un encargado de Starbucks está sacando de una caja con manchas de humedad.

Personalmente, Beca considera que el 27 de septiembre es demasiado pronto para empezar con Halloween, pero ya sabe cómo funcionan los comercios. El 1 de noviembre quitarán las calabazas y las sustituirán por Rudolph y un árbol de Navidad.

Mientras espera a que llamen su nombre, deja que su mente divague. Se da cuenta de que septiembre ha pasado mucho más rápido de lo que ella había temido durante esas primeras semanas.

Tuvo la sensación de que los días se iban a alargar, como si no quisieran pasar y desaparecer. Estaba convencida de que las horas iban a ir lentas, como si tuvieran las uñas clavadas en el suelo y las arrastrasen todo el recorrido en contra de su voluntad.

Creía que cada día de trabajo en la emisora junto a Jesse, cada mañana madrugando para ir a clase a las ocho de la mañana cuando todavía ni el sol había salido a esas horas, iba a ser un auténtico suplicio.

Pero, afortunadamente, estaba equivocada.

Para cuando se ha querido dar cuenta ya está a finales de septiembre y, aparte de ese pequeño tropiezo del principio por culpa del reloj y la crisis consecuente, el mes no se le ha hecho tan cuesta arriba como preveía.

Admite que lo de aparecer por clase a las ocho de la mañana es un arte que todavía no tiene del todo perfeccionado, pero trabajar en la emisora por las tardes no es tan horrible como parecía en un principio.

Luke tiene, sorprendentemente, muy buen gusto en música. La mente de Beca se abstrae y entretiene durante las tres horas buscando ritmos que encajen con los que suenan en el aire. Y, las pocas veces que el británico no está metido en la cabina, es un buen contrincante con el que debatir sobre música.

Beca siente un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que Luke emite alguna de las canciones de las que ella le ha hablado.

Aunque también es consciente de los celos de Jesse.

No está sorda, y Jesse tampoco se molesta mucho en ocultar el tono cortante con el que responde a su jefe, o cómo le juzga cuando le pide que vaya a comprarle una hamburguesa para comer varios días seguidos.

Puede ver las miradas dolidas que le lanza Jesse cada vez que entra en la emisora y se encuentra a Beca y Luke hablando animadamente sobre música, o cada vez que intercambian USB llenos de recomendaciones.

Es consciente de los celos de Jesse, aunque no hace nada por disiparlos. Su relación con el joven es una de las pocas cosas de Barden que todavía no ha encontrado estabilidad con el paso del tiempo.

Los cuatro días a la semana que comparten turno en la emisora, hablan y están bien. Participa en los monólogos de Jesse mientras organizan las estanterías, le escucha e intenta prestar atención a sus historias sobre cómo quiere componer bandas sonoras para películas.

Y a pesar de esas cosas que tiene que le hacen tremendamente irritante, Beca sabe que Jesse no es un mal tipo. Puede que empezasen con mal pie, pero eso ya ha quedado atrás.

Sin embargo, Beca es incapaz de bajar del todo la guardia con él. Porque por mucho que quiera ignorarlo, una gran parte de ella es plena y constantemente consciente de que podría ser su alma gemela.

Lo mismo le ocurre con Chloe, a pesar de que no ha vuelto a coincidir con la pelirroja desde aquel viernes en la biblioteca. Pero la agitación de esa noche todavía persigue a Beca, despierta o dormida.

Cada vez que ve un destello de pelo cobrizo en el campus, su corazón se acelera y su instinto de supervivencia se pone en marcha, urgiéndole a echar a correr en dirección opuesta. Su respiración se atasca en sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo entra en sobrecarga.

Por eso piensa en lo irónico que es que, cuando vuelve de su descanso con los cafés, Chloe esté hablando animadamente con Luke al lado de la cabina de la radio.

En un principio, Beca no sabe que es Chloe. Escucha las voces a través de la puerta cerrada que separa la parte trasera de la entrada, y ladea la cabeza mientras le da con extremo cuidado su café a John.

\- ¿Tiene visita Luke? – inquiere Beca, extrañada.

Su jefe odia dejar desatendida la radio a no ser que sea causa de vida o muerte. En el casi mes que lleva trabajando en la emisora, Beca nunca le ha visto alejarse durante más de cinco minutos, y es solo para ir al baño que hay justo al lado.

Si Luke pudiera mear en un cubo para así no abandonar la cabina, Beca está bastante segura de que lo haría.

\- Sí, una chica que tenía que darle unas cosas – explica John con un encogimiento de hombros que deja claro que no sabe mucho del tema y tampoco se ha molestado en hacer preguntas.

Beca emite un "mmhh" pensativo, pero deja al recepcionista tranquilo con su libro y su café. Abre la vieja puerta, balanceando cuidadosamente la bandeja de cartón en la que lleva las otras dos bebidas calientes.

Entra de lado para poder cerrar tras ella y, en el momento en que se gira para mirar hacia delante, desea no haberlo hecho. Tarda exactamente una fracción de segundo en reconocer a la pelirroja que está de espaldas a ella.

Casi deja caer la bandeja al suelo, pero por suerte se repone de la sorpresa justo a tiempo. El café hace un sonido de salpicadura, aunque gracias a las tapas de plástico no se derrama ni una sola gota.

Antes de que Luke, o peor, _Chloe_ , sean conscientes de su presencia en la emisora y le obliguen a acercarse y ser social, Beca hace un brusco giro a la derecha para esconderse tras las estanterías repletas de música.

Desde su escondite puede escuchar sus voces y puede captar breves vistazos de ellos entre los huecos que no están completos en las baldas. Está bastante segura de que, si se queda calladita, no tendrían por qué saber que ella está allí.

Deposita los cafés en una de las mesas y reposa sus palmas contra la polvorienta superficie de madera, exhalando con alivio. Inestable, decide que lo último que necesita en este momento es más cafeína que le altere.

Coge una caja de plástico y, lo más silenciosamente que puede, se pone a trabajar en rellenar los huecos más visibles. Con cada CD que coloca, su escondite se vuelve un poco más sólido y su pecho se descomprime kilo a kilo.

Los minutos pasan y Beca es consciente de cada uno de ellos con una agudeza agonizante. Le llenan de alivio porque todavía no ha sido descubierta y disminuyen sus posibilidades de serlo, pero a la vez cargan sus nervios de tensión porque _sigue_ habiendo posibilidades.

Cree que lo ha conseguido tras escuchar a Luke despedirse de Chloe y cerrar la puerta de la cabina. Su acento británico suena apagado por los cristales mientras habla por el micrófono a la audiencia, informándoles del nombre de la siguiente canción.

Beca suelta un suspiro agradecido y continúa su labor organizativa.

\- Ya decía yo que juraría haberte visto esconderte tras las estanterías… – exclama una voz desde algún punto por encima de ella.

La morena da un brinco involuntario y se le resbala el CD que tenía en las manos. La carcasa de plástico golpea el suelo con un ruido que contrae su rostro en una mueca, y lo recoge antes de alzar la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Ahí está Chloe, con una sonrisa algo arrepentida, casualmente recostada contra el borde de la estantería como si esa fuera su posición habitual.

\- Y no me equivocaba – termina de decir. Sus labios pierden la disculpa silenciosa por haberla asustado y se curvan hacia un lado, con picardía.

Beca se incorpora hasta estar a la misma altura que Chloe e intenta parecer lo más natural posible.

\- No me estaba escondiendo – nota inmediatamente lo poco creíble que suena su defensa y que la pelirroja también se ha dado cuenta de ello.

\- Lo que tú digas – concede, aunque con clara diversión.

Beca se siente enervada por su sonrisa torcida y tiene que reprimir las ganas de borrársela de la cara porque no está totalmente segura de que lo hubiera hecho de un manotazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta cae de labios de Beca en un tono algo defensivo, pero no se retrae ni intenta suavizarlo. Siente que su territorio acaba de ser invadido sin previo aviso y todos sus sistemas están dando revoloteos aturdidos mientras tratan de recuperar el equilibrio.

Por suerte, la pelirroja no se ofende con su brusquedad y se le escapa un _oh_ comprensivo, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de que técnicamente es _ella_ la intrusa.

\- Coincido en varias clases con Robyn, y como ha estado enfermo esta semana y no ha venido a clase, le he traído a Luke los trabajos que no ha podido recoger para que se los dé – explica, encogiendo un hombro para quitarle importancia.

Beca frunce el ceño, sintiendo que de alguna forma se ha perdido parte de la historia y por eso no la termina de comprender.

\- ¿Robyn? – repite tontamente.

\- Uh-huh – asiente Chloe –. El novio de Luke.

La pelirroja debe ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Beca al recibir esa nueva pieza de información, y arquea una ceja casi en desafío. Como si estuviera tentando a Beca, a la espera del comentario que sabe que ha cruzado por su mente.

Pero Beca no va a darle el gusto. No va a ser la idiota de turno que caiga en los estereotipos y cubra su sorpresa con un: pero si Luke no tiene pinta de ser gay.

Así que se limita a asentir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, porque lo _es_. Y una parte de su cerebro no puede evitar reírse por dentro al recordar los celos de Jesse y lo absurdos que parecen ahora.

Los labios de Chloe se fruncen ligeramente antes de curvarse en esa irritante sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos azul bebé relucen con curiosidad y ladea la cabeza, dejando que su mirada haga un repaso por el cuerpo de Beca sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Nerviosa ante tanto escrutinio, Beca dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza:

\- Es… un detalle por tu parte – murmura a través de una sonrisa incómoda.

La mirada de Chloe sube a sus ojos de un salto y vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como si no mereciera tanto crédito por ello porque es algo que todo el mundo está dispuesto a hacer por un compañero.

Beca no tiene duda alguna de que Chloe _cree_ con fe ciega que la gente es mucho más amable de lo que son en realidad.

\- ¿Así que eres tú la nueva becaria de Luke? – inquiere Chloe.

Parece que esté buscando algo, un delantal o placa identificativa con su nombre que haga oficial su puesto en la emisora. No encuentra nada, porque Beca no lleva nada de eso. Va vestida con ropa normal y corriente: una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos, y unos vaqueros con una rotura en la rodilla izquierda.

Sin embargo, Chloe no parece decepcionada. Más bien al contrario, y el brillo apreciativo que puede ver en ese azul bebé pone nerviosa a Beca.

\- Um, sí – responde torpemente –. Jesse también, somos los dos nuevos.

Ahora es Chloe quien parece brevemente confundida. Su ceño se frunce y sus ojos se glasean durante un instante mientras repasa para sí misma su lista de conocidos en busca de alguien con el nombre de Jesse.

\- Es el… El chico de la Feria de Actividades – se apresura a aclarar Beca, agitando las manos en el aire –. El que insistía en que me conocía.

 _El que también estaba ahí cuando nuestros relojes llegaron a cero_.

Las palabras cuelgan en el aire entre ellas, silenciosas pero muy presentes. Beca lo puede ver en la forma en que los ojos azules de Chloe relampaguean y la lentitud con la que sus labios forman un calculado _oh_ de reconocimiento.

Su cabeza da un simple asentimiento y su mirada se vuelve más analítica al recorrer el rostro de Beca.

\- Becky, te traigo más trabajo – la voz de Luke rompe el silencio y causa que una ceja pelirroja se arquee con diversión.

Beca cierra los ojos en un instante de maldecir a su jefe. Las primeras veces que la llamó así fue un error, y cuando por fin Beca le corrigió, el británico lo encontró tan divertido que decidió continuar con el apodo.

La morena siempre lo ha odiado, pero ahora, viendo los labios de Chloe fruncirse para no reírse, lo odia todavía más.

Luke aparece por el borde de la estantería cargado con una nueva caja llena de CD y vinilos para colocar. Sus cejas se arquean al ver a las dos chicas y sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero opta por no hacer comentario alguno.

Deja la caja con un resoplido en la mesa, volviendo a sacudir peligrosamente los dos cafés que reposan sobre la superficie de madera. Su mirada se pausa en los cafés y luego se desliza a la torre de cajas que Beca ha ido acumulando en un lateral en el suelo.

\- ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo para hacer todo esto? – pregunta Luke impresionado.

\- Eh… Después de mi descanso – Beca odia que su voz no suene nada segura, sino que parece casi que esté pidiendo una confirmación externa.

\- Esconderse la vuelve eficiente.

Azul medianoche sube bruscamente a Chloe tras escuchar el comentario malicioso. La sonrisa de la pelirroja es burlona y su mirada tiene un brillo de profunda diversión que no disminuye ni siquiera cuando Beca entorna sus ojos para lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

\- ¡No estaba…! – se corta a sí misma porque tampoco quiere que parezca que está teniendo una rabieta, y resopla fuerte por la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza –. No estaba escondiéndome – repite entre dientes.

Chloe no responde, pero la forma en que echa ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arquea las cejas deja claro que sigue sin creerse sus alegatos de inocencia. Una de sus mejillas se abulta cuando presiona la lengua contra ella desde el interior de su boca, probablemente tratando de no reírse.

Luke las observa con curiosidad. Cruza los brazos, descansando el vaso de cartón de Starbucks sobre uno de sus protuberantes bíceps y ladea la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué os conocéis?

La pregunta coge a Beca desprevenida y, durante un instante de absoluto pánico, teme que Chloe vaya a decir algo en relación con sus relojes.

Luego, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que eso es una tontería porque la pelirroja no tiene ni idea de que su reloj está en cero, de modo que coge una profunda respiración y tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa.

\- Intentó que me uniera a una secta – contesta, empleando el mismo tono malicioso que Chloe usó antes.

La reacción de la pelirroja no se hace esperar, y es incluso mejor de lo que Beca imaginaba. Chloe gira la cabeza hacia ella a la velocidad de la luz y abre la boca para dejar escapar una exclamación claramente indignada.

\- ¡No es una secta! – defiende con el ceño fruncido –. Es un grupo de a cappella, las Bellas de Barden, ¿recuerdas? – la última parte la dirige a Luke, posando una mano brevemente en su brazo.

La sonrisa de Luke es perezosa pero definitivamente cargada de _algo_ que le genera mucha diversión. Suelta una risotada y se tapa la boca, disculpándose por su reacción. Beca no sabe qué pensamiento ha cruzado la mente de su jefe, pero se encuentra a sí misma repentinamente desesperada por averiguarlo.

\- Perdón – se disculpa el británico en un carraspeo –. No sabía que… Pensé que después de lo del año pasado, el grupo se habría disuelto.

El rostro de Chloe se congela durante unos segundos y luego su boca se tuerce hacia un lado en una muestra de incomodidad. Ojos azul bebé caen al suelo y con ellos, toda su actitud parece caer también.

Es como si alguien hubiera cogido el dial de sus emociones y lo hubieran girado en dirección opuesta, hacia el lado azul.

Y Beca sabe que no debería hurgar en la herida, porque es claramente una herida para Chloe y todavía no está curada, pero no puede evitarlo.

\- Um… ¿Qué pasó el año pasado? – inquiere en voz pequeña.

Luke se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad y esboza una sonrisa tan parecida a la del gato Cheshire que Beca se pregunta por un instante en dónde se ha metido.

Chloe, por su parte, parece hundirse más todavía en la miseria. Suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente, dibujando círculos en su ceño fruncido con dos dedos mientras Luke abre YouTube en su iPhone para buscar un vídeo.

\- Te va a encantar – le promete su jefe con ojos brillantes antes de ofrecerle el móvil.

Beca coge el iPhone y su atención se ve atraída al vídeo que se está reproduciendo en la pantalla. Muestra un amplio escenario lleno de chicas vestidas con lo que parece el uniforme de una azafata. Cantan y se mueven con una coordinación tan artificial que resulta casi escalofriante.

Por un momento tiene la impresión de que Luke se ha confundido y le está enseñando la actuación de las Bellas, pero del grupo de los años 70.

Pero su mirada encuentra rápidamente a Chloe, situada en segunda fila y embutida en ese mismo horrible disfraz. Lleva una amplia sonrisa en los labios, una de las pocas cosas en el escenario que no transmite sensación de falsedad.

\- Atenta – susurra Luke desde donde está viendo el vídeo por encima de su hombro.

Beca es vagamente consciente de que, tras ella, Chloe deja caer la cabeza y se cubre la cara con una mano, avergonzada. Su frente reposa ligeramente sobre el otro hombro de Beca, y tiene que reprimir un escalofrío.

No se puede centrar mucho en ello porque su jefe le señala la parte derecha de la pantalla, en la que la cantante principal le entrega el micrófono a quien Beca reconoce, con cierta delicia perversa, como Aubrey.

Y justo cuando Beca creía que ya lo había visto todo, de la boca de Aubrey sale – literalmente – un chorro naranja de vómito _a propulsión_.

Luke estalla en carcajadas histéricas mientras Beca se cubre la boca, sorprendida.

\- Noooo – murmura, entre maravillada y asqueada, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

El vídeo continúa mientras más chorros, aunque de menor alcance, continúan saliendo de la boca de Aubrey con una fuerza que Beca solo ha visto en las máquinas que echan agua a propulsión.

\- Vale, suficiente – sentencia Chloe.

Una mano aparece por encima de su hombro izquierdo y el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo se expande por su espalda. Beca queda rodeada en una nube de vainilla que hace que su cabeza dé vueltas y pierda la fuerza en los dedos.

Chloe le arrebata el iPhone con facilidad, ignorando sus protestas y las de Luke porque por muy asqueroso que fuera el vídeo, también resultaba extrañamente hipnotizador.

\- Yo ya me voy – continúa la pelirroja, devolviéndole el móvil bloqueado a Luke. No parece molesta, solo resignada, como si supiera exactamente lo que va a ocurrir –. Así podéis reíros tranquilamente.

Beca se siente ligeramente culpable y baja la mirada. Luke intenta disculparse, pero se nota que les falta sinceridad a sus súplicas a Chloe para que se quede un rato más con ellos, a sus promesas de que no se van a reír o hacer comentario alguno sobre el vídeo.

\- Es tarde – argumenta la pelirroja –, y los dos tenéis trabajo que hacer y yo solo os estorbo.

Se despide de Luke con un abrazo que, desde fuera, a Beca le parece demasiado apretado así que no quiere ni imaginarse cómo será desde dentro. Por un breve segundo, le invade el pánico cuando Chloe se gira hacia ella con una suave sonrisa en los labios, pensando si también planea en darle un abrazo igual.

Pero la pelirroja respeta las distancias, como si pudiera sentir las oleadas de terror que salen del cuerpo de Beca.

\- Ha estado bien volver a verte – dice Chloe a modo de despedida.

Beca asiente. Y asiente. Y _asiente_. Y cuando empieza a sentirse demasiado similar a las figuritas que se colocan en el salpicadero de los coches para que se les mueva la cabeza con cada bache, se frena bruscamente y enseña los dientes en una mueca avergonzada.

\- Sí, eh, um… Igualmente – escupe al final, tropezando hasta con el sonido más pequeño.

Nota calor en las puntas de sus orejas y reza para que se mantenga ahí y no se expanda más allá. Chloe vuelve a sonreír y mantiene el contacto visual unos instantes más antes de decir un último adiós y echar a andar hacia la salida.

Cuando la puerta de madera se cierra tras su figura, Beca recibe un empujón por parte de su jefe que se supone que debe ser juguetón, pero Luke es como dos veces ella y, además, le ha pillado por sorpresa.

Así que Beca trastabilla hacia un lado hasta chocar con la estantería y desvía la mirada para fulminar con ella al británico.

\- ¡Ow! – exclama, frotándose el brazo dolorido en cinco puntos por las baldas que se ha clavado –. ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Estabas siendo rara – se excusa él a modo de disculpa.

Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Porque con Jesse, Beca es capaz de mantener el control de la situación y sobre sí misma en todo momento. Sabe exactamente qué decir y con qué cantidad de humor ácido.

Sin embargo, con Chloe… Con Chloe, parece que su cerebro hace las maletas y se marcha de vacaciones sin avisar, dejando de sustituto a alguien totalmente incapaz de hacer su trabajo por él. Y, a consecuencia, Beca es un absoluto desastre.

Pero Beca no está a punto de admitir eso ante Luke, así que toma la ruta del despiste.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No estaba…! – resopla y sacude la cabeza –. Tú sí que eres raro – dice en una muestra de gran elocuencia por su parte.

Luke echa la cabeza hacia atrás al soltar una carcajada y le lanza una mirada un tanto incrédula, pero del buen tipo de incredulidad. Del tipo que tiene una persona cuando piensa de forma cariñosa que una persona está loca.

Sonriente, alza su vaso de café en dirección a Beca como en un brindis imaginario, al mismo tiempo que empieza a andar de espaldas para volver a la cabina.

\- Gracias, por cierto – dice antes de girar sobre las suelas de sus zapatos en un movimiento digno de un bailarín.

Beca puede escuchar su _aaah_ lleno de satisfacción mientras se aleja bebiendo el café y no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Una noche, Beca recibe una visita completamente inesperada. Está sola en su habitación cuando alguien empieza a llamar a la puerta de forma irritantemente insistente.

En un principio, Beca tiene toda la intención de ignorarlo y fingir que no está en el cuarto. Pero, quien sea que esté al otro lado es como si tuviera la sospecha de que va a hacer eso y no deja de llamar hasta que abre la puerta de un brusco tirón, el gruñido ya preparado para salir de su boca.

Se atraganta al ver la sonrisa de Jesse, que se balancea sobre las suelas de sus deportivas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tío, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Beca, cogida totalmente desprevenida.

Sin esperar una invitación, Jesse pasa de largo al lado de Beca y directo hacia el interior de su habitación. Mira con curiosidad las estanterías llenas de libros y música que se extienden por la pared de Beca.

\- Bueno, por mucho que me guste ordenar CD contigo, y me gusta – aclara, estirando una mano en un gesto tranquilizador –. Me encanta, más que nada en la vida. Pero podríamos hacer otras cosas divertidas que no hagan que queramos… – se pausa un momento como si estuviera pensando la mejor forma de decir lo siguiente –, suicidarnos.

Se encoge de hombros, y la mochila que lleva colgada del izquierdo acompaña su movimiento. Observa la cama de Beca, valorando si es la mejor opción de todas, y finalmente termina su recorrido dejándose caer con un bote sobre el colchón.

Beca frunce el ceño, viendo cómo Jesse se apropia del nuevo territorio y coloca un par de cojines tras su espalda para poder recostarse cómodamente.

La forma que tiene de hacer su espacio suyo, irrita a Beca.

\- Eh, vale – acepta con toda la intención de volver al tema más tarde –. Pero digo aquí _aquí_ – insiste señalando hacia su habitación –. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

\- ¡Ah! Fácil – Jesse agita una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia, y Beca teme lo que sea que vaya a decir a continuación. Está totalmente preparada para salir corriendo mientras grita por su vida –. El otro día te vi entrar en este edificio y te sorprendería lo lejos que llegas con solo tres palabras: bajita, gruñona, siempre escuchando música.

El joven alza un dedo por cada palabra que menciona con una sonrisa comemierda en los labios. La mano de Beca se tensa alrededor del pomo de la puerta para contener las ganas de quitársela de un manotazo.

En su lugar, pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso son más de tres palabras – apunta, una ceja arqueada.

\- Me alegra que sepas contar – se burla Jesse.

Tiene la audacia de palmear el hueco que tiene a su lado en la cama con una sonrisa invitadora para que Beca se ponga allí. Empieza a sacar su portátil de la mochila y expone en sus manos un abanico de películas.

\- Escoge una – pide, sonriente.

Arrastrando los pies, Beca se acerca a su cama y toma asiento a una distancia segura de Jesse.

Mira las películas que le ofrece y siente que su energía vital abandona su cuerpo. Hunde los hombros y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que golpea suavemente la balda vertical que sujeta las estanterías.

\- Ugh – gruñe, desanimada –. ¿No prefieres hacer algo más divertido?

Jesse se gira demasiado rápido a mirarla y Beca se da cuenta de lo fácil que es malinterpretar sus palabras, así que se apresura a continuar.

\- Revivamos el divorcio de mis padres o las visitas al ginecólogo – dice en un tono seco lleno de humor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, es que no te gusta el cine? – le pregunta Jesse.

Beca deja que su silencio y la forma en que desvía la mirada sea suficiente respuesta, y el joven continúa con el tono incrédulo que la morena está tan acostumbrada a escuchar cuando surge este tema en particular.

\- ¿ _Ninguna_ película? ¿No te…? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – va en broma, pero hay cierto borde de indignación real que a Beca le resulta bastante molesto –. ¿Cómo no puede gustarte…? – Jesse se corta a sí mismo con una sacudida de cabeza –. Que no te guste el cine es como que no te gusten los cachorritos.

\- No están mal, pero me aburro y nunca llego al final – dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Pero su explicación solo parece indignar más a Jesse. Su ceño se profundiza y se echa hacia atrás como si le acabase de empujar.

\- ¡Los finales son la mejor parte!

\- Son predecibles – rebate Beca poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso sí que no se lo puede discutir, son _muy_ pocas las películas que te sorprenden con el final.

Jesse está sacudiendo la cabeza antes incluso de que termine de hablar, como si estuviera intentando espantar sus palabras para no escucharlas.

\- Necesitas educación cinematográfica – proclama con absoluta seriedad –. Necesitas un maratón de películas, y yo te lo voy a dar.

Se gira hacia su mochila, la cual había abandonado a un lado, y saca de ella una caja de galletas y un par de zumitos. Se lo ofrece todo a Beca igual que una madre le da a su bebé el chupete para que se mantenga entretenido y en silencio.

\- Te gusta la música, ¿verdad? – Beca deja durante un segundo de pelearse con la pajita del zumo y emite un "uh-huh" distraído –. Bien, entonces empezaremos con un musical – anuncia Jesse, satisfecho.

Mete el DVD en el lector de su portátil con un click y el aparato electrónico emite un zumbido algo preocupante al ponerse a trabajar. Cuando la pantalla pasa de los anuncios contra la piratería al menú principal, Beca puede leer el título de la película: Moulin Rouge.

Con un suspiro, se resigna a escuchar los datos curiosos que Jesse proporciona de tanto en tanto. Le recuerda un poco al viejo clip de los programas de Office, con sus redondos ojos expectantes clavados en ti desde la esquina inferior del ordenador, a la espera de que tengas un problema para saltar con cinco sugerencias.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te dicen ya en los primeros cinco minutos que la chica muere? –protesta Beca en una exclamación exaltada. Agita una mano indignada hacia la pantalla del ordenador, como si fuera una ofensa personal el que hayan decidido escribir el guion de esa forma.

\- Porque obviamente no te lo esperas y te deja descolocado – responde Jesse en tono paciente.

\- ¡Pero te arruinan el final!

El joven niega con la cabeza a su lado.

\- No te lo arruinan porque a pesar de que sabes que muere, tienes la tonta esperanza de que consigan arreglarlo – responde en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla –. Y cuando ves que no es así, es el doble de devastador.

Beca sigue sin encontrarle el sentido. Si sabes que muere, _sabes_ que muere.

\- Lo que tú digas... – gruñe, sonando de todo menos convencida.

Se hunde contra las almohadas que se ha puesto en la espalda y da sorbitos a su zumo en silencio, tratando de seguir el hilo de la historia a pesar de que su cerebro no deja de desviarse a otros temas.

Piensa en el nuevo mash-up en el que está trabajando, piensa en la melodía de guitarra que se le ocurrió el otro día, piensa en cuánto tardará Luke en dejarle pasar a la cabina, piensa en lo cerca que estuvo ayer por la mañana de coincidir con Chloe en el campus.

Piensa en su reloj en cero y en el reloj de Chloe en cero.

Piensa en la forma en que la pelirroja lo dejó al descubierto de forma tan deliberada y piensa en qué pretendía conseguir con ello.

Piensa si el reloj de Chloe también se habría puesto a cero al mismo tiempo que el suyo, o si ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo y, a diferencia de Beca, sabía perfectamente quién era su alma gemela.

Entonces, el hilo de sus pensamientos le lleva a Jesse. Piensa si es él su alma gemela, si realmente el destino tiene un sentido del humor tan retorcido como para ir a emparejarla con alguien que es capaz de ponerle de los nervios tan fácilmente.

Es en ese momento que se da cuenta de que Jesse parece estar diciendo algo. Gira su mirada desenfocada de la pantalla al joven, que está mucho más cerca de ella de lo que creía, y ve sus labios moverse, aunque sin emitir sonido alguno.

Le lleva un par de segundos más el darse cuenta de que se mueven al mismo tiempo que el diálogo que sale de los altavoces del ordenador.

Beca tiene que evitar poner los ojos en blanco porque ese es ya un nivel _extremo_ de friquismo. Intenta prestar atención a lo que parece ser el final de la película, pero ahora que sus oídos se han afinado a ello, puede escuchar el suave susurrar de los murmullos de Jesse.

Es bastante distrayente, y no precisamente en un buen sentido.

A medida que pasan los minutos, le empieza a poner cada vez más nerviosa. No sabe en qué punto ha dejado de mirar la película para clavar su mirada fulminante en Jesse, como si solo con su voluntad fuera a lograr que parase.

Supone que debe de llevar un buen rato porque Jesse finalmente se da cuenta y le llama la atención.

\- Te estás perdiendo el final – le regaña en un susurro, señalando hacia su ordenador.

Beca desvía la mirada rápidamente y aprieta la mandíbula para no decir lo primero que le viene a la mente.

\- Perdona – murmura con un cierto tono burlón.

Sin embargo, ahora es Jesse quien parece olvidarse de que la película sigue adelante. Beca puede notar su mirada en ella y hace que le pique la piel por la incomodidad de estar siendo sometida a tal escrutinio desde tan cerca.

Se gira para poder ser ella quien le llame la atención ahora, pero las palabras nunca salen de su boca al darse cuenta de _dónde_ está la atención de Jesse.

Saltan las alarmas en su cerebro y se retira bruscamente al mismo tiempo que él parece intentar inclinarse hacia delante. Con los músculos en tensión, Beca le observa darse cuenta de su error y rectificar.

Se hace una pausa, densa por la incomodidad y la confusión.

Por suerte para Beca, antes de que Jesse pueda disculparse o preguntar qué acaba de pasar, la puerta de la habitación se abre y la luz del ordenador deja de ser la única fuente de iluminación cuando Kimmy Jin le da al interruptor

Beca se gira hacia la entrada, donde Kimmy Jin se ha quedado parada de golpe, sorprendida al verlos en la cama. Las risas de ella y sus amigos se apagan y son reemplazadas por expresiones de incomodidad.

\- La chica blanca ha vuelto – anuncia Kimmy Jin innecesariamente con voz de fastidio.

Normalmente, Beca se habría sentido algo molesta por el comentario. Ahora, sin embargo, tiene que contenerse por no ir a darle un abrazo lleno de gratitud.

\- Yo me voy… – dice Jesse, cerrando la tapa de su portátil.

Recoge sus cosas en cuestión de segundos y desaparece por la puerta, seguido de los amigos de Kimmy Jin que parecen darse cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera que tenían planeado hacer, no va a pasar.

Beca se deja caer de espadas en la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que ha ocurrido. A lo que _casi_ ha ocurrido.

Debe ser que el estar a oscuras, compartiendo una cama, y la temática romántica de la película se le había subido a la cabeza a Jesse, porque Beca está _bastante_ segura de que en ningún momento ha dado señales de estar interesada en él.

No de esa forma. De _ninguna_ forma, la verdad.

Ha tenido especial cuidado en ser amistosa, pero dejando claro que eso era todo lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llevarlo. Rayaba casi en la cordialidad que tienes con personas con las que coincides habitualmente, pero no tienes ningún tipo de relación más allá de esas horas en común.

Preguntas qué tal les va. Preguntas por su mujer, sus hijos, sus padres, sus abuelos. Os sentáis juntos en la mesa a la hora de la comida y habláis sobre el tiempo y los planes del fin de semana. Pero es todo superficial.

Nunca te van a contestar que están en la mierda porque no es _ese_ tipo de relación.

Beca deja escapar un largo suspiro que humedece las palmas de sus manos y las deja caer hasta que sus codos reposan en el colchón. Gira la cabeza en la almohada y ve que Kimmy Jin se ha puesto el pijama y está metida en la cama ya.

\- Gracias por salvarme – dice, aunque sabe que ha sido por puro accidente.

Su compañera de piso no reacciona, igual que si no la hubiera escuchado. Apaga la luz, un indicador para Beca de que se calle porque quiere dormir.

Beca obedece con gusto.

* * *

 **Luke WBUJ** **(23.45)**

Oye Becky

Creo que me has dado el USB que no era

 **Beca (23.53)**

?

 **Luke WBUJ (23.55)**

Está lleno de carpetas con música

Pero son mixes y cosas originales, puede ser?

 **Beca (23.58)**

No jodas

 **Luke WBUJ (23.58)**

No he escuchado nada, tranquila

Bueno, solo un mix

En seguida me he dado cuenta de que era personal y que debías de haberte equivocado

 **Beca (00.01)**

Gracias tío

Lo siento, no debí mirar bien la etiqueta del USB

 **Luke WBUJ (00.04)**

No pasa nada :)

Pero oye… Lo poco que he escuchado tiene potencial

No sabía que hacías estas cosas

 **Beca (00.04)**

Mmmm sí

Quiero ser productora musical, en realidad

Estoy en Barden por obligación

 **Luke WBUJ (00.06)**

Si quieres, estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu material

Haz una selección y tráemela mañana

Si es bueno, quizá tenga una oferta para ti

 **Beca (00.13)**

En serio?

 **Luke WBUJ (00.27)**

Solo una pregunta

Qué opinas de trabajar por la noche?

* * *

 **A/N: Os diré una cosa, este capítulo y yo no nos llevamos nada bien.**

 **Lo habré reescrito cincuenta veces y todavía tengo la sensación de que no cuenta todo lo que quiero contar de la forma correcta. Pero mira, ya llegó un punto en el que me rendí porque sabía que no iba a lograr sacarle nada más.**

 **Espero que no se note nuestro mutuo desagrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tras unos días dedicados única y exclusivamente a recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas durante exámenes y vaguear viendo Gilmore Girls, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Eso significa que espero poder actualizar de manera más regular, con suerte una vez a la semana ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Se despierta muy lentamente. Tiene una sensación extraña, como si estuviera despierta por _algo_ y no simplemente porque su cuerpo ha decidido que ya ha tenido suficiente sueño por hoy.

Es vagamente consciente de que puede escuchar el sonido enlatado de música en el aire, igual que si alguien estuviera escuchando música en unos auriculares y tuviera el volumen tan alto que se filtra hacia fuera.

Sin embargo, está demasiado cansada como para ponerse a investigar. De modo que se acurruca más en la cama, sin ser muy consciente de su postura, y se predispone a seguir durmiendo.

Solo que…

\- ¿Beca? – pregunta una voz masculina. Su cama se sacude cuando alguien se sienta en ella y siente un dedo pinchar suavemente su pierna por encima de la sábana –. Beca, despierta – insiste la voz.

La morena deja escapar un gruñido incomprensible y se gira, los ojos entrecerrados para protegerlos de la luz que se cuela al interior de la habitación a través de las ventanas. Por entre sus pestañas, dibuja la forma de un hombre que está mirándola.

Cuando lo reconoce como su padre, tiene aún más ganas que antes de dar media vuelta en la cama y fingir que no puede escucharle.

\- Oh dios – gruñe, voz ronca con sueño y malas intenciones –. ¿Estoy teniendo una pesadilla?

Su padre opta por bufar una risa y sacude la cabeza.

\- Es curioso – le comenta con su mejor voz bromista mientras mira a su alrededor –, esto no parece Introducción a la Filosofía.

Beca suspira y clava un codo en el colchón para incorporarse. Se da cuenta de que ha terminado encajada en la esquina que hace su cama contra la pared, rodeada de cojines y almohadas. No le extraña que hubiera estado tan cómoda.

\- Me estoy planteando una cuestión filosófica – responde llena de sarcasmo –. ¿Si paso de esa clase, seguirá siendo un muermo?

Darren debe de estar de buen humor esa mañana porque también ignora la pulla en favor de esbozar una sonrisa bonachona, aunque no exenta de algo de preocupación.

\- Mira, cariño, la universidad es genial…

Beca, que ya ha escuchado esta charla aproximadamente mil veces en los últimos años, pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a su armario para vestirse. Se sorprende al ver que Kimmy Jin está en la habitación, trabajando en lo que parece un tedioso ensayo para alguna de sus clases.

\- Tienes que vivirla, disfrutarla día a día – la voz apasionada de su padre sigue sonando de fondo mientras ella piensa en qué ponerse –. Tú dale una oportunidad.

Se gira hacia su padre, que ha acomodado su postura para poder seguir mirándola.

\- Llevas aquí, ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? – le pregunta –. ¿Has hecho algún amigo?

Camiseta en mano, Beca se detiene un momento. Se recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja y finge estar ligeramente ofendida por el hecho de que su padre dude de sus habilidades para socializar.

\- Kimmy Jin es amiga mía – responde con facilidad, señalando hacia su compañera de piso.

\- No – rebate esta sin siquiera dignarse a dejar de darle la espalda.

Beca le lanza una mirada furiosa porque no entiende qué ha hecho para que sea tan borde con ella. No le pide que se convierta en su amiga del alma, pero ¿qué le cuesta por lo menos echarle una mano con su padre?

\- Tienes que salir, Bec – suspira Darren mientras se levanta de su cama.

Con el cuerpo tenso, Beca le observa acercarse a su mesa, donde tiene el portátil encendido y abierto en su programa de edición de música. Su padre, sin embargo, parece más interesado en el ordenador de mesa.

Mueve el ratón de lado a lado para devolver la pantalla a la vida, aunque luego no hace nada con ella. Solo toma asiento en la silla de ruedas y se gira para mirar a Beca.

\- Tienes que hacer algo – le pide, dejando que se note su preocupación.

\- Tengo un trabajo en la emisora.

Deja que su cargo exacto dentro de la emisora permanezca un misterio. Está segura de que su padre no tendría problema alguno con lo que hacía antes, que era básicamente organizar y limpiar el sitio.

Pero ahora que trabaja en el turno de medianoche, lo que supone llegar a su habitación alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, sabe que a su padre no le hará gracia alguna enterarse de eso.

\- Oh, es estupendo ese sitio – las palabras de Darren derrochan sarcasmo, y en ese momento Beca puede ver claramente todo lo que tiene en común con él –. Está oscuro, sucio y hay… No sé, tres bichos raros trabajando allí.

Beca parpadea, y ese momento de conexión con su padre se pierde sin dejar rastro. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- Pues ahora somos cuatro – se señala a sí misma para dejar claro que se incluye en el grupo de raritos.

Darren suspira, probablemente lamentando su elección de palabras y haberle dado la oportunidad a Beca de, una vez más, coger todo lo que dice y retorcerlo hasta hacerlo pasar por un ataque personal.

\- Me preocupa que ese trabajo te quite tiempo que deberías dedicar a las cosas…

\- ¿Importantes? – le corta Beca en un tono de frío desafío.

\- De la universidad – termina su padre, dejando claro solo con la calma con la que dice las palabras que era lo que tenía pensado decir en un primer instante y no le gusta que Beca haya sido tan rápida a la hora de juzgarle.

Pero Beca no termina de estar del todo convenida y no duda en dejárselo ver cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Darren pilla la indirecta de que la conversación ya ha llegado a su fin y alza las manos en señal de rendición. Se levanta de la silla y la vuelve a empujar para que el asiento quede recogido bajo la mesa.

\- Está bien – acepta –, ya me voy.

Titubea un instante al pasar junto a Beca, pero al final toma una decisión y se inclina para depositar un breve beso en su pelo.

Beca siente algo removerse violentamente en su pecho. Se encoge fuera del radio de alcance de su padre y, aunque su corazón da un agudo pinchazo al ver la mirada dolida en sus ojos marrones, se mantiene estoica.

* * *

Lo peor de la situación es que Beca es completamente consciente de que su padre lo está intentando.

Por supuesto que se da cuenta de que está intentando tenderle una mano amistosa. De que intenta ser paciente con sus ataques. De que quiere comprenderla. De que quiere enmendar todos los errores que cometió en el pasado.

Pero quizá sea precisamente eso lo que hace su relación tan conflictiva.

Su padre espera que sea capaz de olvidarse del pasado y comenzar de cero. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero Beca no puede olvidar que su padre se marchó de su vida cuando ella tenía seis años y ni siquiera intentó mantener la comunicación.

Simplemente _desapareció_.

No sé paró a pensar en el agujero que dejaría en ella. No se paró a pensar en que quizá una niña de seis años necesita a un padre que esté _ahí_ , que se preocupe y que la quiera. No se paró siquiera a mirar una última vez por encima del hombro.

Años después, en clase de Cultura Clásica, les enseñaron el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice.

Eurídice murió y Orfeo, que la amaba con locura, no fue capaz de superar su muerte. Con el consejo de los dioses, decidió bajar al inframundo para recuperar a su esposa de las manos de Hades. Llegó a un pacto con él: podría recuperar a Eurídice siempre que saliera del inframundo delante de ella y nunca mirase hacia atrás para comprobar que le seguía.

Orfeo aceptó, convencido de que podría lograrlo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la tentación era demasiada. Le comía la angustia solo de pensar que todo hubiera sido un truco y Eurídice no estuviera detrás de él.

Logró resistir hasta el final. Solo entonces se permitió girar la cabeza, pero Eurídice no había salido del todo. Todavía tenía un pie dentro del inframundo y se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Beca recuerda estar sentada en clase escuchando el mito de los labios de su profesor y pensar: mi padre no habría tenido ese problema.

Recuerda pensar: ojalá mi padre hubiera sido como Orfeo y hubiera mirado una última vez.

Todo ese resentimiento lo lleva dentro. Lo odia porque eso significa que todavía le _importa_ , que todavía le _afecta_. Significa que su padre siempre va a tener un poder sobre ella con el que Beca no se siente del todo cómoda.

Es ese resentimiento también el que hace que responda a todos los intentos de su padre con palabras venosas. Como el mordisco rabioso de un perro.

Si es sincera consigo misma, por supuesto que le encantaría ser capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como su padre quiere que haga. Le encantaría poder retomar su relación donde la dejaron antes de que todo ardiera en llamas.

Le encantaría poder sentir que _tiene_ un padre.

Pero no puede. Hay una parte de ella que no se lo permite porque hay una parte de ella que no cree que jamás sea capaz de perdonar a su padre por abandonarlas.

Hay una parte de ella que seguirá convencida de que su madre cayó enferma de pena, como esos matrimonios que llegan hasta la vejez juntos y, cuando uno fallece, el otro tarda poco en seguirle porque no saben vivir sin su otra mitad.

Hay una parte de ella que culpa a su padre de la muerte de su madre. La mató con sus mentiras, con esperanzas y la ilusión de una vida perfecta que luego resultó ser todo un espejismo. La mató el día en que se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Ese día estará para siempre clavado en el corazón de Beca.

Todavía recuerda a la perfección lo último que le dijo su padre. No fue un adiós, no fue un te quiero, ni siquiera fue un no te preocupes porque esto no va a cambiar nada. Su padre ya tenía claro que iba a desaparecer completamente.

Lo último que le dijo fue:

\- No puedo esperar para siempre.

Beca acababa de llegar del colegio. Tardaba exactamente cinco minutos desde la parada de bus al final de su calle hasta la puerta de su casa, lo había cronometrado con el reloj que su abuelo paterno le regaló por su sexto cumpleaños.

Iba canturreando algo para sí misma, perdida en sus alegres pensamientos sobre el día. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de casa y escuchó el espeso silencio que colgaba en el aire, supo por instinto que algo iba mal.

Entró con pasos tentativos, quitándose la mochila. Cuando rodeó la esquina del pasillo y llegó al salón, la mochila resbaló de su mano y cayó el suelo con un golpe sordo de sus libros.

En el sillón estaba su madre sentada, llorando silenciosamente, pero tratando de mantenerse estoica. Retorcía incesantemente un clínex entre sus dedos temblorosos y Beca se quedó mirando, pensando en que, si seguía así, lo iba a romper.

Su mirada saltó a su padre. Estaba de pie, con aspecto sombrío, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia o incomodidad. Tenía el abrigo puesto y parecía preparado para marcharse en cualquier momento.

Beca primero pensó en que alguien había muerto. Todavía no comprendía del todo qué pasaba cuando alguien moría, aparte de que ya no estaban en el mundo nunca más. Pero sus padres estaban actuando igual que cuando le dijeron que su abuela había muerto.

Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de las maletas que estaban junto a la pared al lado de la cual su padre se paseaba. Y ahí fue cuando pensó en si había vacaciones pronto, en si por fin se iban a ir a Disneyland como le llevaban prometiendo desde que tenía memoria.

Pero entonces no entendía por qué su madre lloraba y su padre estaba tan serio.

Se quedó ahí parada, indecisa. La tensión del ambiente estaba empezando a hacerle efecto a ella también y sus manos se convirtieron en puños alrededor de su falda. Su pecho se sentía raro, como si alguien muy pesado se hubiera tumbado encima de ella.

Quería abrir la boca, preguntar qué estaba pasando. Pero tenía miedo de hablar.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada tensa, la misma que siempre compartían cuando estaban tratando de decidir a quién le tocaba echarle la bronca esta vez. Beca trató de recordar si había hecho algo mal.

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

\- Beca, cielo – dijo al final con una voz tan rota que a Beca le costó reconocerla como la de su madre –. Tu padre… – se atragantó y tragó saliva, parpadeado muy rápido –. Tu padre se va a ir un tiempo de casa.

Beca cambió la mirada hacia las maletas, luego hacia su madre, y por último a su padre.

\- ¿Te vas de viaje? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Algo así – respondió él con un seco asentimiento.

Pero había algo que no iba bien, porque su padre parecía incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Su padre esbozó una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Suspiró, frotándose los ojos con las puntas de los dedos como solía hacer cuando estaba cansado pero tenía que seguir trabajando.

\- Esa es la cosa, cielo – empieza a explicarle –. Yo, um… Tu madre y yo nos vamos a, eh, separar. De modo que… No voy a volver.

Ahí fue cuando algo dentro de Beca hizo click. Su mirada volvió a caer a las maletas y todas esas noches en las que escuchaba discutir a sus padres, la falta de sonrisas en el rostro de su madre y el hecho de que ya nunca cantaba, todo cobró sentido de repente.

Salió corriendo y se lanzó a las piernas de su padre, suplicando entre lágrimas que no se fuera. Que sentía lo que había hecho. Que la perdonase. Que no se fuera por su culpa.

Su padre nunca le dijo que no había sido culpa suya. Dejó que siguiera creyendo que había sido ella la causa de que su familia feliz se destruyera.

Tras una mirada, su madre se levantó y cogió a Beca entre sus brazos para dejar a su padre libre. Este cogió una maleta en cada mano y les lanzó una última mirada apenada.

\- No puedo esperar para siempre – dijo a forma de disculpa y explicación.

Agachó la cabeza y salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Beca se revolvió con fuerza sorprendente en una niña de seis años al escuchar el motor del coche de su padre encenderse. Su madre, débil por el llanto y su propio dolor, fue incapaz de seguir sujetándola.

Y Beca corrió.

Fuera de casa, por el camino de entrada, tras el coche de su padre.

Corrió calle abajo, llorando y gritando, suplicando que no se fuera. Que no las dejara.

Que no _la_ dejara.

Su padre no deceleró en ningún momento y las cortas piernas de Beca no podían competir con la velocidad de un coche. Al final de su calle, se frenó, jadeando tan fuerte por el esfuerzo y los sollozos que apenas podía respirar.

Al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, vio el coche de su padre desaparecer en el siguiente cruce.

Cayó al suelo, esperando el mordisco del asfalto contra su piel, pero su madre estaba ahí para cogerla. Sus brazos impidieron el golpe y la acunaron con fuerza contra su pecho, meciéndolas hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de caer.

 _No puedo esperar para siempre_.

¿Quién dice eso?

¿Quién dice eso y espera ser perdonado?

* * *

\- Me has estado evitando.

Las palabras, que suenan a la vez a una acusación y a una pregunta, rompen la concentración de Beca y desvían su atención del libro que tiene alzado por encima de su cabeza, en una posición concreta para que le tape el sol.

Guiña los ojos cuando baja el libro hasta que el borde inferior reposa contra su pecho y se queda sin su sólida protección frente a los rayos del sol otoñal. A través de sus pestañas, ve cómo Jesse deja caer su mochila en el césped y se sienta a su lado.

\- ¿Ese es el veredicto o aún tengo oportunidad de defenderme? – pregunta en un tono divertido.

Pone el marcapáginas en su posición actual y cierra el libro, incorporándose hasta estar a la misma altura que su compañero de trabajo.

\- Es el veredicto – responde Jesse con firmeza, asintiendo como si quisiera darle más fuerza a su decisión –. ¿O acaso lo vas a negar ahora?

Beca se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros y guiña los ojos.

\- Tengo la impresión de que nada de lo que diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión – arquea las cejas, desafiando al joven a que le lleve la contraria.

\- Sé cuándo alguien me está evitando – Jesse le lanza una mirada dolida –. ¿Por qué no has venido en toda la semana a la emisora? ¿Lo has dejado para no tener que hablar conmigo de lo que ocurrió el otro día? – acusa con el ceño fruncido.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco. Este es justo el tipo de drama del que tan desesperadamente quería huir.

\- Jesse, no eres el centro del universo – se burla en un resoplido –. Luke me ofreció el turno de medianoche en la radio, habría sido gilipollas si le hubiera dicho que no.

\- Oh – el joven casi parece decepcionado por su respuesta, pero se repone con la velocidad del rayo –. Bueno. De todos modos, eso no cambia el hecho de que tampoco te he visto el pelo por el campus y nunca estás en tu habitación cuando voy por allí.

\- He estado ocupada.

\- Y yo voy y me lo creo – rebate Jesse, sus ojos entornados en una muestra de sospecha.

Beca bufa, pero esta vez no hay ni una pizca de diversión. Se está cansando de este juego, ya son mayorcitos para tener que andar con explicaciones sobre lo que hace y por qué lo hace. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no le debe _nada_ a Jesse.

\- Mira, cree lo que te dé la gana – dice con desgana.

Mete su libro en la mochila y cierra la cremallera con más fuerza de la realmente necesaria. Se levanta, sacudiéndose la parte trasera de los vaqueros para librarse de cualquier hierbecilla que se haya podido quedar pegada en la tela.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo que es lo que te pasa, Beca? – le pregunta Jesse.

La morena se cuelga la mochila del hombro y alza una ceja, sin dejarse impresionar por la expresión de superioridad del joven.

\- El otro día casi nos besamos y de repente te vuelves la persona más esquiva del universo. Y el otro día en la Feria mi reloj se puso a cero, ¿y sabes lo que creo? Creo que el tuyo también llegó a cero – Jesse se levanta hasta alzarse por encima de ella, cambiando la dinámica de poder –. Y creo que eso te asusta.

No hay ningún tipo de maldad en sus palabras, simplemente se está dedicando a constatar lo que él cree que son datos certeros. Y lo que más le molesta a Beca es el hecho de que no esté tan desencaminado.

\- Primero, permíteme que te corrija – alza un dedo y lo usa para señalar al joven –. Tú casi me besas, yo no hice nada que sugiriera que estaba interesada en que eso ocurriera.

\- No, perdona – le interrumpe Jesse, ofendido –. Estabas mirándome fijamente.

\- ¡Porque no dejabas de murmurar los diálogos y me estabas poniendo de los nervios! – exclama Beca en un arrebato que explota de su boca lleno de sinceridad.

Se da cuenta de que el tono de su voz atrae unas cuantas miradas curiosas de las personas que están en los alrededores disfrutando de una tarde relajada bajo el sol, de modo que coge aire y se fuerza a calmarse.

\- Nunca he estado interesada en… – agita una mano en el aire, tratando de englobar su extraña dinámica –, lo que sea que es esto. Pensé que lo había dejado claro, pero ya veo que no, y lo siento – hace contacto visual para que Jesse pueda ver la sinceridad en sus ojos –. Lo siento si te he creado falsas ilusiones.

El ceño del joven aumenta de profundidad a medida que se va frunciendo cada vez más. Su rostro tiene una expresión de absoluta confusión, y agita la cabeza en cuanto Beca termina de hablar como si esperase que eso le fuera a ayudar a ver las cosas más claras.

\- Entonces… – de forma inconsciente, Jesse se rodea la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda –. ¿Qué me dices del reloj? ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Beca se pausa, porque ojalá pudiera darle una respuesta. Ojalá pudiera darse _a sí misma_ una respuesta.

\- No lo sé, tío – niega con la cabeza, derrotada –. Yo no era la única que estaba ahí en ese momento, ¿sabes?

\- Pero estaba hablando _contigo_.

\- Jesse, el reloj no es una ciencia exacta – resopla Beca, exasperada –. Ni siquiera es una ciencia, son simplemente numeritos que tenemos tatuados por algún motivo. Quizá miraste a alguien en ese momento y boom – chasca los dedos –, llegaste al cero.

Jesse vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, como si no terminase de creérselo.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que te estaba mirando a ti.

\- No sé qué decirte – Beca se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño. Su voz suena consternada cuando continúa –. Mi reloj no está en cero, no puedo ser yo.

Ve el momento en que la esperanza es ahogada por la confusión en los ojos de Jesse. Sus hombros caen hacia adentro, igual que su cabeza. Parece profundamente perdido, como un perro al que su dueño acaba de dejar a un lado de la carretera y que no entiende por qué está siendo abandonado.

Qué ha hecho para merecer ese castigo.

\- Lo siento – murmura al cabo de un rato de lucha interna, abatido –. Estaba convencido de que… – no termina la frase, simplemente deja que su voz se apague y muera en sus labios.

Beca suspira.

Odia el aspecto desolado de Jesse. Odia que sea culpa suya. Odia que haya tenido que mentir y _ese_ haya sido el resultado. Pero no está preparada para enfrentarse a la verdad.

\- Yo también lo siento – admite en una exhalación agotada.

* * *

Después de semejante encuentro, la cabeza de Beca es un hervidero de auténtico caos.

Sabe que en ese estado en el que se encuentra no va a ser capaz de hacer nada productivo. Su mente ahora mismo tiene la misma capacidad de concentración que la de un niño de un año, aguanta dos segundos antes de recaer en la espiral del desorden.

Con la mochila golpeando la parte baja de su espalda a cada paso que da, camina sin rumbo fijo en una dirección cualquiera. No presta atención hacia dónde va, está demasiado perdida en el interior de su cabeza como para ver lo que tiene delante.

Sigue volviendo una y otra vez al aspecto de absoluta derrota de Jesse. La forma en que sus hombros se habían hundido y sus ojos marrones habían perdido su fuego para volverse planos. La desolación en su voz tras aceptar que estaba equivocado.

Beca no puede evitar encontrar similitudes entre la reacción de Jesse y la de su madre.

Ha sido testigo del momento en que a dos personas se les ha caído el mundo encima. El momento en el que lo que creían ser verdad, resultaba no serlo y eso les dejaba con las manos vacías y peligrosamente inclinados hacia el precipicio.

Ha visto sus manos desesperadas dando zarpazos al aire con la esperanza de encontrar algo firme a lo que agarrarse.

Y le _mata_ que ella haya sido la causante de eso. Las dos veces.

Se pregunta cuántas vidas más tiene que arruinar antes de que su mal karma decida que ya ha tenido bastante y considere que su cuenta está finalmente saldada.

Sale de esa espiral viciosa con un traspiés, tanto mental como físico. Tropieza con una pizarra colocada en la acera a las afueras de un bar, y el hecho de no reconocer donde está hace que parpadee un par de veces y se quede quieta en el sitio.

Tratar de ubicarse es estúpido cuando está totalmente perdida, así que recoloca bien la pizarra sobre sus cuatro patas. Pero no llega a alejarse, o a dar media vuelta para volver por donde ha venido, sino que permanece en la entrada de ese bar.

La música se filtra desde el interior del establecimiento hasta la calle. Es una suave melodía de guitarra con un aire muy indie, alegre en tempo, y que le hace pensar en noches de verano y hogueras en la playa.

Baja la mirada a la pizarra con la que tropezó y se fija por primera vez en el mensaje escrito con tizas de distintos colores:

 _Open Mic Night_

 _Todos los miércoles a partir de las 19h_

 _Abierto a cualquier arte_

Beca no sabría decir muy bien qué le empuja a entrar.

Quizá sea que no hay nadie en la puerta pidiendo el carné de identidad para comprobar que sea mayor de edad. Quizá sea porque necesita beber para olvidar. Quizá sepa que la música es una medicina mucho más efectiva que el alcohol.

Pero el hecho es que Beca observa la letra desgarbada de la pizarra unos instantes más antes de girar hacia su izquierda y tirar de la barra vertical pegada a la puerta para abrirla.

El bar, que solo una vez ya está dentro descubre que se llama The Corner, es oscuro y pequeño. La barra está en todo el centro, diseñada de forma circular alrededor de las estanterías en las que se muestra las variedades de alcohol disponibles.

Justo enfrente, pegado a la pared, hay un escenario que consiste más bien en una vieja tarima que cruje bajo el peso de hasta una mosca. Cuenta con un polvoriento piano de madera que parece haber visto mejores tiempos, y un micrófono plantado bajo un foco de luz amarillenta.

Esparcidas por cualquier espacio disponible hay mesas que Beca ignora a favor de uno de los taburetes pegados a la barra. Salta sobre uno de ellos y apoya los codos de su cazadora vaquera sobre la pegajosa superficie de la barra.

Es una noche lenta, de forma que el camarero se acerca a ella sin necesidad de pelearse con cinco personas más para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Qué te pongo? – pregunta.

Beca le observa: es un chico de unos veintipocos años con una frondosa barba de hípster y el pelo largo recogido en un moño. No cree que le ponga muchas pegas o sea muy escrupuloso con la edad legal para beber.

\- Una cerveza – pide para probar suerte.

El camarero asiente, alarga una mano bajo la barra y saca una cerveza. La deja sobre la barra con un golpe seco y, en un gesto practicado, hace balancear el abridor que lleva colgando de un cordel de la muñeca.

La herramienta de metal cae en la palma abierta de su mano al mismo tiempo que la dirige para que muerda el borde de la chapa del botellín. Un brusco gesto de muñeca hace que la chapa se doblegue y el vacío se rompe con un siseo.

Y aunque es un truco bastante impresionante, Beca no puede evitar presenciarlo a medias. Porque su atención se ve atraída hacia el escenario y la chica de pelo trenzado y gloriosa piel chocolate negro que acaba de terminar de tocar la guitarra.

Beca aplaude con los demás y bebe su cerveza tranquilamente mientras dos personas más pasan por el escenario.

Descubre que el mensaje de la pizarra es cierto, porque no todo el mundo viene a hacer música: hay un chico que se sube con una libreta manoseada y, plantado frente al micrófono, relata un poema desgarrador que le roba la respiración a Beca.

Cuando la tercera persona se baja del escenario, Beca llama la atención del camarero.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer para estar ahí arriba? – pregunta inclinándose sobre la barra pegajosa para hacerse oír sobre la chica afinando su guitarra.

El camarero no contesta, solo alza una mano con el dedo índice estirado. Beca sigue la dirección en la que apunta y al final del recorrido encuentra a la chica con el pelo afro recogido en trenzas y gloriosa piel chocolate negro.

Paga por su consumición y se baja del taburete, abriéndose paso por el oscuro bar hasta llegar a la mesa apartada en la que está la chica sentada. Parece estar haciendo recuento de algo así que Beca espera a que termine para no distraerla.

Se sorprende cuando unos ojos de un verde intenso se alzan de las hojas a ella, y el septum que lleva la chica en la nariz reluce bajo las luces amarillentas que cuelgan del techo sobre su mesa.

En cuanto ve a Beca parada de pie frente a ella, la chica coge una tablilla de madera con una hoja enganchada. La hace girar y la desliza sobre la mesa hasta que la esquina redondeada se clava en el muslo de la morena.

En la hoja hay impresa una tabla de tres columnas y múltiples filas. Un tercio ya está relleno con nombres en distintos bolígrafos y escrituras.

\- Pon tu nombre y lo que vas a hacer – le explica al mismo tiempo que le ofrece el bolígrafo que estaba utilizando.

\- ¿El piano se puede usar o es de decoración? – pregunta Beca antes de nada.

La chica sonríe.

\- Se puede usar.

Beca asiente y acepta el bolígrafo ofrecido. La tinta es lila y es tipo pluma, así que tiene cuidado con no apoyar el dorso de la mano sobre la hoja para que no se corra. Hashtag: desventajas de ser zurda.

La primera columna es para el nombre: _Beca_.

La segunda columna es para lo que va a hacer: _Cantar_.

La tercera columna es para el instrumento que va a usar: _Piano_.

Los ojos verdes de la chica recorren la fila rápidamente para comprobar que todo esté correcto y asiente, recuperando su boli.

\- Espera a tu turno – instruye –. Te avisaré cuando la persona que vaya delante de ti ya esté en el escenario, ¿vale?

Beca obedece y vuelve a recuperar su sitio en la barra. El camarero se ha deshecho de su botellín de cerveza vacío, la única prueba que queda de su existencia es un aro de agua formado por la condensación sobre la madera pegajosa.

Sus dedos tamborilean de forma nerviosa, cada vez más rápidos, a medida que el tiempo pasa y la posibilidad de tener que subirse a ese escenario se vuelve más real.

No sabe en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió apuntarse. Quizá ese sea el problema: no estaba pensando. Porque no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Su mente sigue siendo un auténtico torbellino de caos y Beca está actuando sobre su instinto.

No es muy diferente a un animal ahora mismo.

A mitad del set de la nueva persona en el escenario, el camarero se acerca a ella con un vaso de agua templada. Lo deja en la barra pegado a sus dedos inquietos, que golpean el cristal con las uñas y se detienen.

Alza la mirada hacia el chico en busca de una explicación y, sin dejar de rascarse la barbilla a través de su frondosa barba, él hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el escenario.

\- Vas después – informa –. Buena suerte, novata.

Da un último golpe con dos dedos al borde vaso y desaparece por el otro lado de la barra para atender a los que están en la otra mitad del círculo.

Beca intenta mantener sus nervios bajo control, bebiendo el agua con toda la calma posible. Sus manos tiemblan cuando ve al chico abandonar el escenario por las escaleras laterales. Y siguen temblando en el aire cuando Beca se levanta para ir a ocupar ese espacio bajo el haz de luz amarillento.

La chica está subida en la tarima, inclinada hacia un lado para evitar el foco pero poder llegar al micrófono.

\- A continuación, Beca nos va a cantar algo en el piano – dice a modo de presentación.

Beca se para a su lado y exhala una respiración llena de ansiedad. La chica debe oírlo, o ya tiene experiencia manejando los nervios pre-actuación, porque le regala un guiño cómplice mientras recoloca el micro sobre el piano.

El instrumento está colocado de lateral de forma que, cuando Beca toma asiento en la banqueta, no está totalmente de espaldas al público. Pero si gira la cabeza un poco es casi como si estuviera sola en una habitación oscura cantando para sí misma, y eso ayuda a disminuir un poco sus nervios.

\- Hola – dice en el micrófono. No llega a ver al público, la luz del foco es demasiado fuerte y lo único que puede entrever son siluetas vagas –. Um... Hace mucho tiempo que no canto delante de alguien así que… – bufa una risa –. Intentaré que no sea una mierda.

Su comentario arranca unas pocas risas, pero Beca ya no está prestando atención.

Reposa sus dedos sobre las teclas amarillentas del piano, cuidadosa de no ejercer presión alguna todavía, y simplemente permite que su piel se acostumbre a su suave roce. Están pulidas por el uso, más blancas en los extremos por la erosión de muchos dedos presionando siempre en el mismo sitio.

Beca casi puede escuchar su historia musical, todas las notas que ha producido en los años que lleva en ese bar y las que produjo _antes_ de llegar al bar.

Se imagina otros tiempos en los que el piano no estaba tan polvoriento y, en vez de estar en una vieja tarima en un bar oscuro, brillaba en el centro de una habitación bien iluminada en el que era el centro de atención.

La gente se peleaba por tocarlo y se pasaban horas acariciando sus teclas, haciéndole sentir dolor, alegría, melancolía…

Su madre le enseñó a escuchar a los instrumentos, a tratar de ver más allá y hacia atrás. Decía que si comprendías a tu instrumento, si sabías su historia y la hacías tuya, entonces también lograrías hacer tuya su música.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Beca coge una profunda respiración y ejerce presión con su mano izquierda sobre las teclas más graves. Las primeras notas son tentativas, mientras escucha las vibraciones de las cuerdas y se adapta a ellas.

Luego, los acordes se vuelven más seguros y la melodía más estable. Toma forma y se alza por el aire, envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido.

Cuando empieza a cantar, su voz es baja y rota.

 _Oh, shut my eyes, lose myself in teenage lies_

 _If I fell in love a thousand times, would it all make sense?_

Cierra los ojos y piensa en la incertidumbre en la que parece estar sumida su vida. Piensa en la expresión derrotada de Jesse tras mentirle a la cara. Piensa en el dolor en los ojos de su padre cuando se apartó de su beso. Piensa en su reloj en cero y todas las dudas que tiene.

Se permite sentir _perdida_. Y canta.

 _'Cause I've been feeling pretty small_

 _Sometimes feel like I'm slipping down walls_

 _And every line I ever get a hold it seems to break_

A medida que Beca se va sumergiendo de cabeza en sus emociones, su forma de tocar el piano se vuelve menos delicada. Sus dedos presionan con fuerza las teclas, tanta que puede notarlas vibrar contra sus yemas.

La vibración sube por sus dedos y por sus brazos hasta expandirse por su pecho. Su corazón se sacude y es como si volviera a la vida de golpe, como si hubiera estado bajo algún tipo de hechizo aturdidor y solo ahora estuviera realmente despierto.

Lo nota latir contra sus costillas con firmeza, igual que si se estuviera asegurando de que Beca sea consciente de su presencia. Se acelera y da potencia a su voz, que se desgarra con cada palabra que cae de sus labios.

 _Call you up_

 _I could tell you just how much_

 _No, no, maybe I will just get drunk and it will all make sense_

El piano sigue su ritmo sin protesta alguna, y la música es tan alta que Beca se olvida por completo de dónde está.

Deja de sentir el calor del foco sobre su piel, como lenguas de fuego que lamen su cuerpo y hacen que haya algunas gotas de sudor aventurándose por su columna vertebral. Deja de oler la espesa mezcla de polvo y cerveza. Deja de escuchar el crujir de la banqueta con cada cambio de su peso.

 _I could promise you my heart don't cry_

 _But would it all make sense?_

Su desesperación es cegadora. Su frustración, ensordecedora.

Lo que tienen estas emociones es que son engañosas. Son explosivas, pero no de forma inmediata. Actúan a largo plazo. Se van acumulando, como gotas de agua o granos de arena. Uno a uno, poco a poco.

Te dan la impresión de que lo tienes bajo control, de que puedes manejarlo. Te hacen creer que eres tú sobre ellas, no ellas sobre ti.

Hasta que llega el momento en que alcanzan el límite. Y es un límite invisible, tú no lo ves venir. Puedes sentir que te cuesta cada vez más ignorarlo, pero sigues con la tonta creencia de que eres tú quien tiene el control.

Son una explosión repentina, como el fogonazo de un cañón o el destello de un relámpago cruzando el cielo. Breves, pero intensas. Necesitan de toda tu energía durante esos instantes en los que la luz que emiten es casi cegadora.

Después, te sumen en una ola de profundo cansancio.

Beca lo siente, el agotamiento, pero va más allá de algo físico. Parece salir directamente de sus huesos, de sus órganos, de su _alma_. Se expande con cada bombeo de su corazón hasta que llega a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se ralentizan y su voz se convierte en un tarareo con el que acompaña al final de la canción. Las últimas notas son apenas audibles y se desvanecen en el aire sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Beca se queda mirando las teclas amarillentas hasta que, poco a poco, sus oídos hacen un efecto parecido al de destaponarse y el mundo recupera el volumen. Es vagamente consciente de los flojos aplausos que le llegan desde distintos rincones del bar oscurecido.

Algo aturdida, se levanta de la banqueta y baja por las escaleras laterales. Se dirige con la rectitud de una flecha a la barra, con el nombre de su marca favorita de whiskey ya preparado en la lengua.

Reposa los codos sobre la barra pegajosa y estira una mano en el aire para llamar la atención del camarero, que está atendiendo a unas chicas en la curva opuesta.

Entonces, dos cosas pasan a la vez.

Unas manos aparecen a su lado sobre la superficie de madera, la derecha curvada alrededor de un botellín de cerveza de la misma marca que estaba bebiendo antes la morena, y un cuerpo cálido se apoya junto a ella sobre la barra

Al mismo tiempo, la persona hace un comentario en tono ligeramente burlón que va dirigido a Beca sin duda alguna:

\- ¿No era que no cantabas?

Y sabe que va dirigido a ella porque _conoce_ esa voz.

Beca siente como si el suelo hubiera dado una sacudida bajo las suelas de sus deportivas y su estómago se encoge igual que si estuviera en caída libre desde metros de altura. Despacio, gira la cabeza y…

Efectivamente. Ahí está.

 _Chloe_.

* * *

 **A/N: "Sense", by Tom Odell. (Por si os preguntabáis.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Al Guest que me dejó una review preguntando si esta idea era mía o una traducción: la idea del fic es mía. El concepto de los relojes que descuentan tiempo hasta que conozcas a tu alma gemela es un tópico que mucha gente ha usado, igual que los fake dating, o enemies to lovers, y una lista interminable. Por eso puede ser que tengas la sensación de que has leído una historia muy parecida. Pero la trama en sí es idea mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 ** _Previously on "00:00:00":_**

Unas manos aparecen a su lado sobre la superficie de madera, la derecha curvada alrededor de un botellín de cerveza de la misma marca que estaba bebiendo antes la morena, y un cuerpo cálido se apoya junto a ella sobre la barra

Al mismo tiempo, la persona hace un comentario en tono ligeramente burlón que va dirigido a Beca sin duda alguna:

\- ¿No era que no cantabas?

Y sabe que va dirigido a ella porque conoce esa voz.

Beca siente como si el suelo hubiera dado una sacudida bajo las suelas de sus deportivas y su estómago se encoge igual que si estuviera en caída libre desde metros de altura. Despacio, gira la cabeza y…

Efectivamente. Ahí está.

 _Chloe_.

* * *

 _Mierdamierdamierdamierda._

Su diálogo interno da vueltas en bucle por su mente y Beca siente su cabeza seguir el mismo recorrido. Sus dedos se crispan de forma involuntaria en el borde de la barra, tratando de convertir eso en su punto de equilibrio.

Coge una profunda y disimulada respiración y se obliga a sí misma a actuar indiferente. Mejor no dejar ver que la repentina aparición de Chloe en ese bar ha sido como si le hubieran quitado la alfombra de debajo de los pies de un brusco tirón.

\- Y no lo hago – responde, orgullosa cuando su voz se mantiene estable y neutra.

Azul bebé reluce en la relativa oscuridad del bar y su sonrisa se tuerce hacia un lado, llena de curiosa diversión. La pelirroja se coloca de costado a la barra para poder mirar a Beca sin necesidad de girar la cabeza.

\- Ah, vaya – guiña los ojos y ladea la cabeza –. Entonces debo de haber soñado verte subida en ese escenario hace menos de cinco minutos – murmura en tono lleno de falsa incertidumbre.

Beca siente las comisuras de sus propios labios tensarse en un intento de rebelarse contra ella y sonreír. No puede evitarlo, le gusta que la gente le siga el juego cuando decide ser una toca narices.

Tuerce la boca hacia un lado y arquea las cejas, emitiendo un "hhhmm" pensativo.

\- Deberías hacértelo mirar – comenta.

Chloe ríe y Beca queda cautivada por su belleza en ese momento.

La musicalidad de su risa, y la forma en que atrapa la lengua entre sus dientes. Cómo se guiñan sus ojos y la curva de sus pómulos. Los destellos cobrizos cada vez que su pelo se mueve y capta las luces amarillentas del local.

Aparta la mirada rápidamente cuando Chloe le pilla, y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se vuelve un poco más secretiva. Se recoge un mechón tras la oreja mientras su mano derecha juguetea con el botellín de cerveza que sujeta en la barra.

Beca se distrae, observando los dedos adornados con anillos que hacen girar el cristal sobre la madera.

\- Has estado increíble ahí arriba – la voz de Chloe suena sincera, sin ningún tipo de adorno ni disfraz. Hace que la morena trague saliva y acepte el cumplido con una torpe inclinación de cabeza –. La canción me ha gustado especialmente – continúa –. La has escrito tú, ¿verdad?

Beca alza la mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta. No es como si hubiera hecho un anuncio de que iba a cantar algo original, podría haberse tratado perfectamente de una cover de un artista poco conocido.

Pero Chloe tiene razón, la ha escrito ella. Y es eso, más que nada, lo que sorprende a Beca.

\- Una canción propia tiene una emoción distinta que si cantas algo que ha hecho otro – explica la pelirroja con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa algo tímida.

La respuesta de Beca, un pensativo "supongo", se ve pisada por la chica del afro recogido en trenzas que controla las actuaciones. Posa una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Chloe para anunciarle, casi al oído, que ella es la siguiente.

El gesto es tan íntimo que Beca aparta la mirada, incómoda.

\- Vale, gracias, Izzy – la chica se aleja y Chloe se vuelve hacia ella con sus labios torcidos en una mueca de disculpa –. Tengo que irme – anuncia innecesariamente –, pero si quieres podemos continuar la conversación luego – su tono se alza para hacer sonar la oferta como una pregunta –. ¿Quizá sobre unas cervezas…?

\- ¿No te echarán de menos tus amigos? – pregunta Beca, desviando su línea de visión a la mesa de la esquina desde la que puede sentir las miradas curiosas que llevan lanzando en su dirección desde que Chloe se le acercó.

La pelirroja desestima la idea con un batido de su mano en el aire y una sonrisa.

\- Ellos me una tenido toda la noche, podrán sobrevivir dos horas más sin mí.

Beca traga saliva. Dos horas. Eso es mucho tiempo que pasar hablando sobre unas bebidas, es casi lo que dura...

 _Una cita_ , se da cuenta tras un tropiezo mental.

\- Te buscaré cuando termine – dice Chloe, a pesar de que Beca nunca ha llegado a acceder al plan.

\- Vale – contesta la morena en piloto automático –. Aquí estaré.

Las palabras saben amargas en su boca porque sabe que no son verdad. No tiene intención alguna de quedarse a ver cómo Chloe se sube al escenario y transforma la canción que haya escogido en un canto de sirena: preciosa e irresistible.

Chloe ya le afecta demasiado, no necesita escucharla cantar. No ayudaría a su situación.

De modo que, en cuanto la pelirroja le da la espalda, Beca deja un billete de diez en la barra para cubrir sus bebidas de la noche y la propina para el camarero. Sin mirar hacia atrás, hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y sube los hombros, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a pasar desapercibida.

Escapa del bar con pasos firmes y rápidos, y emprende el camino de vuelta al campus.

* * *

El _clack clack_ de sus chanclas es lo único que se escucha mientras Beca recorre el silencioso pasillo de Baker Hall hasta las duchas comunales. Si fuera fin de semana el edificio no estaría tan desolado, pero a una hora de la medianoche de un martes, todos duermen o están en sus cuartos fingiendo que duermen.

Empuja la puerta azul que da a los baños, recibiendo la bofetada de calor que siempre se queda acumulado en el interior. El aire es húmedo y espeso por el vaho que dejan atrás todas aquellas personas que no saben bañarse sin el agua hirviendo.

Tiene _Titanium_ dando vueltas en su cabeza como un disco sonando en repetición por culpa del último remix en el que está trabajando. Distraídamente, escucha su voz reverberar en las paredes alicatadas y, aprovechando que está sola, deja que su voz adquiera un poco más de volumen.

Se mantiene fuera del chorro de agua, sabiendo ya por experiencia que no sale caliente de inmediato y las primeras gotas están congeladas. Extiende una mano y siente el agua rebotar contra su piel, de fría, a templada, a caliente.

Sobre el sonido del agua cayendo directamente al suelo de azulejos amarillos, se lanza al estribillo de _Titanium_ con voz firme y confiada.

\- ¡Sabía que eras tú! – exclama alguien tras ella.

Beca siente su corazón saltar a su garganta y el resto del verso se le queda atragantado. No grita, pero sí da un brinco y gira tan rápido sobre la suela de sus chanclas que le parece un milagro no resbalar y caer de culo.

No sabe cómo ni cuándo exactamente, pero _Chloe_ se ha colado en su ducha.

\- ¡Tía! – protesta en una especie de grito estrangulado.

Reacciona rápido y tira de la cortina para interponerla entre su cuerpo desnudo y la pelirroja. Sin embargo, esa protección apenas dura un par de segundos antes de que Chloe vuelva a correr la cortina hacia un lado.

Da un paso hacia dentro de la ducha de Beca, haciendo su invasión mucho más obvia y… Oh, su _desnudez_.

 _Por dios bendito._

Beca retira la mirada hacia el techo y recula hasta terminar acorralada en una esquina, en busca de algo de protección. Cubre su cuerpo repentinamente sobrecalentado como puede con sus brazos y la esponja que, gracias a dios, tenía con ella en el momento del asalto.

\- Me dejaste plantada – acusa Chloe con tanta tranquilidad que el cerebro de Beca está teniendo problemas para procesarlo.

\- ¿Te _qué_? – jadea Beca, exudando incomodidad e incredulidad y un millar más de emociones que ni ella es capaz de controlar. Una mano se alarga y Beca se encoge –. Oh, por dios – musita, pensando en el silbato anti-violaciones que le dieron nada más llegar a Barden y cómo nunca creyó que fuera porque iban a asaltarla en la _ducha_.

Pero Chloe lo único que hace es cerrar el grifo para acallar la constante cascada de agua que golpea contra el suelo y ahoga sus voces.

\- El otro día en el bar, te dije que te buscaría cuando acabara y te marchaste – se explica, acompañado de un puchero –. Me dejaste plantada.

Beca se queda momentáneamente atascada en ese labio inferior que sobresale y parece estar llamándole. Se imagina cómo sería morderlo.

Parpadea para limpiar sus ojos de esa fantasía y es entonces que, a través de la neblina del pánico, algo en el cerebro de Beca hace _click_. Es capaz de obviar tanta piel expuesta lo suficiente para recordar a qué se refiere la pelirroja, pero aun así sus pensamientos son tan inconexos como un cable pelado.

\- Oye, no puedo concentrarme en nada – explica con una sonrisa incómoda, tratando de que su mirada no se desvíe automáticamente al cuerpo desnudo de Chloe –, si estás en bolas.

Pero Chloe se mantiene impasible, como si colarse en duchas ajenas fuera algo que hiciera todos los días – lo cual, Beca no descarta que sea cierto. Tanta tranquilidad no se adquiere si no se tiene práctica.

Observa la cortina que la pelirroja, como medida disuasoria para que no vuelva a intentar dejarla fuera, mantiene apartada de su alcance con una mano. Chloe da otro paso más hacia dentro de la ducha y Beca se aprieta más contra la fría pared de azulejo.

Le da grima pensar en que es una ducha comunal por la que han pasado a saber cuántas personas en el día de hoy, y que ella está poniendo su cuerpo contra algo que a saber cuántas personas han tocado en el día de hoy.

Pero por suerte, que la pelirroja se haya acercado significa que la cortina ya no está fuera de su alcance.

\- Tenía que irme a trabajar – se excusa Beca, distraída, su atención fija en la cortina –. Luke me habría matado si hubiera llegado tarde – alarga una mano y se inclina lo suficiente para que las puntas de sus dedos se enganchen en el plástico y pueda tirar de él para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuerpo que la pelirroja ni siquiera está _mirando_ , pero eso es lo de menos.

\- Mmmhh – musita Chloe. Ladea la cabeza, como evaluando algo, y finalmente su concentración se rompe cuando una sonrisa curva sus labios –. Bueno, vale – acepta –. Sé una forma en que puedes compensarme.

Chloe da un paso adelante mientras se relame los labios y Beca traga saliva, sin decidirse por morir de falta de oxígeno o de un ataque al corazón.

No sabe si es la súbita cercanía de Chloe o lo sugerente del gesto, pero sus dedos pierden la fuerza repentinamente y deja caer todo lo que tenía en su agarre al suelo. Se agacha a recoger la esponja por puro instinto, sin pensar en ello.

Pero a medio camino ve a nivel de _qué_ queda su cara y siente arder sus mejillas. Se da la vuelta hacia la pared a la velocidad del relámpago, la pelirroja deja escapar un _uy_ y se echa un poco hacia atrás para acomodar el cambio.

Beca no está segura, pero juraría que hay un poco de roce entre ellas mientras intentan navegar su desnudez en el poco espacio que tienen.

Recoge su esponja y se levanta rápido sin mirar hacia atrás para no cometer el mismo error de antes. Dobla sus brazos contra su pecho y los presiona contra la pared, húmeda del vaho y el agua.

\- Únete a las Bellas – continúa Chloe como si no hubiera pasado nada –. Necesitamos a alguien como tú.

\- En serio – responde Beca entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada –, estoy _desnuda_.

Es su forma de preguntar si no hay otro momento en el que puedan hablar de esto. Uno en el que, preferiblemente, ambas vuelvan a estar vestidas y haya mucho espacio para huir.

Pero la pelirroja sigue sin darse por aludida.

\- Cantabas _Titanium,_ ¿verdad?

Eso hace que Beca se pause. Por la falta de reacción durante su conversación en la biblioteca, no le dio la impresión de que Chloe fuera el tipo de persona que escuchase a DJs. O cualquier tipo de música perteneciente a este siglo.

\- ¿Conoces a David Guetta? – no puede evitar inquirir, sorprendida.

Puede ver que a Chloe le ofende un poco su reacción.

\- ¿Crees que vivo en Marte? – replica con una mueca –. ¡Sí! Es mi canción favorita.

 _Oh_. Bueno, eso está bien.

\- Para cuando me masturbo – susurra la pelirroja, sonriendo con picardía e inclinándose una vez más hacia delante hasta invadir su burbuja de espacio personal.

 _Agh_.

Beca gira la cara de forma que ya no puede ver a Chloe por el rabillo del ojo y asiente, sin saber por qué tenía esperanzas de que la pelirroja tuviera los gustos de una persona normal y corriente cuando está claro que _no_ es una persona normal y corriente.

Esta vez ya está preparada y frena las fantasías antes de que puedan empezar a reproducirse tras sus párpados.

\- Qué bien – responde.

\- Pues sí – asiente ella, sin hacer caso a la obvia incomodidad de Beca –. Esa canción me pone – susurra de nuevo con un guiño.

\- Estupendo – murmura Beca derrochando sarcasmo, su rostro constreñido en una mueca llena de grima.

Y, justo cuando Beca creía que la situación no podía volverse más incómoda o surrealista, Chloe vuelve a abrir la boca:

\- ¿Puedes cantármela?

Su indignación alcanza nuevos niveles, niveles que Beca no sabía ni que existían en primer lugar. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hace _esa_ pregunta?

\- ¡Claro que no, déjame en paz! – exclama, y siente su respuesta estallar en el aire y reverberar por cada esquina de los baños.

\- ¡No, no para eso! – se apresura a aclarar Chloe al darse cuenta del malentendido, y por lo menos tiene la decencia de mostrarse repelida por la idea –. No voy a irme hasta que cantes, así que…

Beca gira la cabeza de forma que su sien descanse sobre el frío azulejo de la pared y observa a Chloe por el rabillo del ojo. Esboza una tirante sonrisa que transmite sin necesidad de subtítulos lo incómoda que se siente en esta situación, pero la pelirroja se hace la tonta.

Alza la mirada al techo como si el tema no fuera con ella y coge una profunda respiración que luego deja escapar en un suspiro nada sutil. Viendo que no se va a rendir, Beca pone los ojos en blanco internamente y decide dar su brazo a torcer, aunque solo sea para acabar ya con ese sufrimiento.

Poco a poco, se gira de nuevo hasta que su espalda está contra la pared, cuidadosa de que sus brazos cruzados y la esponja tapen todo lo que tenga que estar tapado. Su mirada se fija en un lateral, porque tiene miedo de mirar directamente a la pelirroja y que se le vaya la mirada.

No es que lo haga adrede, sino que simplemente está todo… _ahí_. Y, bueno, no es una imagen precisamente desagradable.

Cambia el peso varias veces de un pie a otro y aprieta los brazos con fuerza contra su pecho. La calma de Chloe lo único que hace es irritar más sus nervios y añadir expectativas al momento en que por fin empiece a cantar.

Alternando entre mirar la pared y a Chloe, coge aire y empieza a cantar el estribillo. La pelirroja le está mirando con tanta intensidad que Beca no prevé el momento en que su boca se abre y una voz que solo es capaz de describir como angelical se une a la suya.

Está a punto de perder el ritmo, se siente a sí misma tropezar, pero por fuera no se nota.

Sus voces se mezclan en una armonía deliciosa que recorre el cuerpo de Beca como un cosquilleo y pone su piel de gallina. Su mirada se ve atrapada por el intenso azul bebé de Chloe, que no se desvía ni un instante de sus ojos, como si necesitase esa conexión para ser capaz de cantar con ella.

Beca cae tan profundo, se pierde tanto, que se olvida por completo de todo.

Se olvida de tapar su desnudez, se olvida de que está en presencia de prácticamente una desconocida que la ha asaltado así como así, se olvida de que están en unas duchas comunales, se olvida de que esta canción la usa Chloe para masturbarse.

Se olvida de todo menos de cantar.

Hacia el final del estribillo, se le vuelve a escapar la mirada. Cae por hombros desnudos y una marcada clavícula, por la marca de moreno que deja la parte de arriba de un bikini, por… Se corrige a sí misma y vuelve a mirar a Chloe a los ojos.

La pelirroja, si se ha dado cuenta de su repaso, no parece muy preocupada. Le regala una sonrisa que crece con cada segundo que pasa hasta que le llega literalmente de oreja a oreja y hace que Beca se pregunte si no le duele.

Sin darse cuenta, se encuentra a sí misma correspondiendo a esa sonrisa con una suya. Y es de las de verdad. No su típica sonrisa torcida llena de sarcasmo, sino una completa y sincera.

Por lo menos hasta que su mirada vuelve a caer hacia abajo por voluntad propia y se da cuenta de que siguen desnudas, en una ducha comunal. Aprieta los labios y desvía los ojos hacia el techo, pero aun así puede ver que Chloe esta vez sí se ha dado cuenta de su repaso.

\- Oh, sí – dice, mirando hacia su cuerpo desnudo. Tuerce la boca en lo más cercano a reparo que ha mostrado en todo el rato y asiente –. Nunca me he avergonzado de mi… – señala con sus manos su piel expuesta y Beca tiene que resistir la tentación de seguirlas –, cuerpo.

Sonríe, pero esta vez su sonrisa incómoda.

\- Tienes motivos – concede.

Chloe agradece el cumplido con una sonrisa que se amplía por momentos, aunque finalmente pilla la indirecta que Beca le lleva lanzando desde que se dio cuenta de su presencia en su ducha y suelta un _oh_.

Se gira para coger la toalla y se la ofrece, todo con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Beca acepta la toalla y la relativa privacidad que viene con ella, cubriendo la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no consigue librarse del todo de la incomodidad.

\- Tengo que… ducharme – murmura, mirando en todas direcciones hasta caer finalmente en Chloe.

Sus ojos relucen con un brillo pícaro que advierte peligro, pero Beca está tan ocupada evitando mirarla durante más de un segundo que no se da cuenta.

\- Beca – murmura Chloe para llamar su atención.

La forma en que dice su nombre, con juguetona cautela, como si fuera un caramelo que estuviera dejando deslizarse por su lengua para saborearlo en su plenitud, causa que un escalofrío trepe por la columna vertebral de la morena.

Chloe da otro paso hacia delante y ahora está tan cerca que Beca puede sentir su calor corporal sobre las partes de su piel desnuda que no cubre la toalla. Todo su cuerpo se eriza en reacción.

Se encuentra a sí misma conteniendo la respiración cuando su mirada se encuentra con el azul bebé de la pelirroja ya fijo en ella, inamovible.

\- ¿Sabes que mi reloj lleva en cero desde que te conocí? – inquiere con voz aterciopelada.

El aire que no ha cogido se atasca en sus pulmones cuando Beca tropieza sobre esas palabras. Su cerebro se para en seco, causando un accidente múltiple de neuronas que chocan unas contra otras y generan descargas eléctricas.

Su corazón, para llevar la contraria, se lanza a un sprint que manda adrenalina volando por sus venas hasta que llega hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. La sangre zumba en sus oídos y hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas.

No es como si _no_ lo supiera. No es que sea una sorpresa precisamente, Chloe se aseguró aquel día en la biblioteca de que Beca se fijase en su reloj.

Pero con esa simple frase de once palabras, Chloe acaba de sellar y firmar su destino.

\- No soy yo – la mentira cae de sus labios de forma abrupta, sin que Beca haya llegado a decidir si esa era la ruta que quería seguir. El instinto toma las riendas de su cuerpo y opta por el camino que ya le es familiar: negarlo todo.

Chloe se mantiene estoica, ni siquiera parpadea ante la brusquedad de su negación, aunque una fina arruga aparece en su ceño.

\- ¿Qué no eres tú?

\- Tu alma gemela, no soy yo – clarifica Beca, solo vagamente consciente de lo que está haciendo –. Mi reloj sigue con números.

El aire caliente de las duchas y espeso por el vapor es insuficiente, Beca tiene la sensación de que se le pega en la garganta y nunca llega a sus pulmones. El pánico que trepa por su pecho y empuja contra las paredes de su garganta es sofocante.

Para su sorpresa, Chloe bufa una risa y asiente, como si su reacción fuera exactamente lo que esperaba y para lo que se había preparado. Una de sus manos se engancha en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro y ladea la cabeza.

\- Ya, mmhh… – chasquea la lengua y señala con un índice en la dirección general en la que se encuentra la muñeca derecha de la morena –. No llevas la pulsera puesta – le recuerda.

Beca siente todo su cuerpo dejar de funcionar al mismo tiempo que el pánico se vuelve aún más destructivo. Su sangre se hiela en sus venas cuando deja caer su mirada a su muñeca derecha, que descansa tranquilamente y a la vista justo al lado de la toalla con la que se está tapando.

En la ducha nunca lleva la pulsera, primero porque es de cuero y tarda mucho en secarse y es un auténtico estorbo. Y segundo, y la razón más importante de todas, porque siempre se ducha _sola_.

Nunca ha contado con la posibilidad de ser asaltada mientras se ducha.

\- Vale, pero no tuvo por qué haber sido conmigo – argumenta, y a pesar de que ya es demasiado tarde, esconde su mano derecha entre la toalla y su cuerpo –. Jesse también estaba ahí.

Esta vez, la pelirroja ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su diversión. Suelta una risotada y niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Jesse? ¿"Necesitas cambiar tu forma de ser para que me dé cuenta de que eres guapa" Jesse? – se burla Chloe con un tono lleno de incredulidad, sus cejas tan arqueadas que casi desaparecen de su frente –. ¿ _Ese_ Jesse?

Beca frunce el ceño y baja la mirada, maldiciendo la estupidez del chico. Ya se las había apañado para olvidarse de ese desafortunado y totalmente enervante comentario, pero puede entender por qué Chloe le ha desestimado por completo sin siquiera haber tratado de volver a hablar con él.

Sinceramente, si por razones del destino Beca y Jesse no hubieran acabado trabajando juntos en la emisora, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Jamás le habría usado para escudarse de una realidad que ahora, con Chloe frente a ella y a menos de un brazo estirado de distancia, está teniendo verdaderos problemas a la hora de seguir negando.

Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, no tienen oportunidad de seguir hablando. Beca capta movimiento en la entrada de su ducha y su atención se desvía hacia allí justo a tiempo para ver cómo un tío se asoma por el borde.

También totalmente desnudo, y también con toda la calma del mundo.

\- Una voz preciosa – felicita a Beca con una sonrisa ligona.

Chloe, aunque algo sorprendida, es rápida a la hora de asentir, dándole la razón. La familiaridad con la que se tratan le da a Beca la pista que necesita para averiguar por qué exactamente hay un tío en las duchas de las mujeres.

\- Gracias – responde con sequedad al tío que sigue recostado contra la entrada de la ducha, sonriéndole. Si espera que hagan un trío, no sabe lo _equivocado_ que está.

Hay un intercambio totalmente incómodo de miradas entre el tío y Chloe, Chloe y Beca, y Beca y el tío. Entonces, la pelirroja parece darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo y vuelve en sí con un pequeño brinco.

Pierde la sonrisa en favor de una mueca en la que Beca percibe una _pizca_ de arrepentimiento, pero no queda claro si es por haber asaltado su ducha o por el hecho de que no han logrado terminar lo que habían empezado.

\- Continuaremos la conversación en otro momento – promete Chloe con un último guiño antes de marcharse, cerrando la cortina tras ella.

Sin más. Sin tan solo una disculpa.

Solo despidiéndose con un simple y cantarín: "¡ah, te veo en las pruebas!", como si diera por hecho que después de _eso_ Beca va a querer volver a estar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ella.

* * *

Esa noche, Beca sueña con tener cinco años.

En realidad, no es tanto un sueño como un recuerdo. Un recuerdo del día en que su vida se vino abajo y nunca fue capaz de volver a mirar a su padre con los mismos ojos.

El día en que el amor se acabó.

Pero el recuerdo tiene un cierto tinte fantasioso, como si los bordes de la imagen estuvieran ligeramente desenfocados, y eso es lo que le da la sensación de que ser un sueño. Porque, incluso con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Beca todavía no termina de creerse que todo sucediera así.

Por accidente.

Su familia se rompió por accidente.

Sueña con la canción de Al Green que su madre estaba escuchando a todo volumen, los violines que retumbaban por las paredes de la casa acompañados por la suave voz del cantante de soul. El ligero granulado de la música en vinilo.

Sus padres tenían una cena esa noche, Beca no recuerda con quién porque para ella en ese momento no era un dato relevante. Solo sabía que no iban a estar y que se iba a quedar con Alison, una chica de quince años de unas casas más abajo que trabajaba como niñera.

Beca no tenía problema, le gustaba Alison. Le dejaba ver la tele hasta tarde con ella y comer chocolate en lugar del brócoli que su madre le dejaba para cenar.

Recuerda que era por la tarde y el sol estaba ya bajo. Entraba a raudales por la ventana de la cocina, bañando la figura en movimiento de su madre en una luz dorada que le daba a todo un toque mágico.

Recuerda pensar, con su mente de niña de cinco años, que su madre parecía una auténtica princesa Disney: cantando y bailando por la cocina con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet, haciendo que la falda ligera de su vestido floreado revoloteara a su alrededor con cada giro.

Su padre estaba en la ducha, podían escuchar el agua correr por las tuberías y su grave voz de barítono acompañaba a la dulce voz de soprano de su madre mientras juntos cantaban con Al Green.

Beca coloreaba en una hoja con sus manos regordetas, sentada en la mesa. La lengua atrapada entre los dientes en una muestra de concentración. Plasmando en el papel lo que ella no sabía que sería la última imagen de su familia feliz y unida.

Recuerda levantar la mirada de su dibujo y sentir su pequeño corazón pleno.

Escuchó la ducha apagarse y, minutos más tarde, a su padre salir del baño y cruzar el pasillo hasta su habitación. Beca aprovechó un momento en que su madre estaba ocupada cortando las verduras de su cena, dejó el Plastidecor rosa sobre la mesa, roto a la mitad por ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre él, y se bajó de la silla.

Se escabulló de la cocina como si su madre la hubiera castigado, cosa que no había pasado. No recuerda por qué actuó de esa manera, supone que lo hacía todo más emocionante.

Subió las escaleras con ayuda del pasamanos. Acarició la suave madera con las puntas de sus dedos al llegar arriba del todo hasta que se alejó y ya no llegaba. Tenía su destino más que claro, e hizo el corto camino hasta la habitación de sus padres con la rectitud de una flecha.

Su padre estaba silbando en frente del armario abierto, tratando de decidir entre qué dos corbatas ponerse. Ya había escogido el traje, uno azul marino con una camisa azul bebé. Lo había dejado cuidadosamente colocado sobre la cama hecha.

Todavía tenía el pelo mojado y algunas gotas caían de vez en cuando sobre la camiseta básica de tirantes que ya llevaba puesta por encima de los calzoncillos. La toalla la llevaba colgada en un churro sobre los hombros.

Recuerda quedarse en el umbral de la puerta, esperando una invitación para pasar.

\- Papá – dijo Beca con su aguda voz de niña pequeña.

Su padre se dio la vuelta, algo sobresaltado, pero le sonrió inmediatamente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrase, lanzando gotas de agua en todas direcciones y le arrancó una dulce risita a Beca porque le recordó a un perro al sacudirse.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – le preguntó su padre, doblando los brazos a la altura de su cuello para que pudiera ver las dos corbatas.

\- Esa – Beca señaló hacia la izquierda tras una breve deliberación, y como cualquier niña de cinco años añadió –: Me gustan los dibujitos que tiene.

Su padre asintió con una risa y la dejó sobre la camisa. Tiró del borde de la toalla hasta cubrirse la cabeza como si fuera una capucha y frotó con las dos manos para eliminar cualquier resto de agua que todavía le quedara en el pelo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Beca se dio cuenta de que su padre no llevaba su típico reloj de pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

No llevaba _nada_ en la muñeca derecha.

Era la primera vez que Beca veía a su padre sin ese reloj de pulsera y una camiseta de manga larga que cubriera allá donde la correa metálica no llegaba. Obviamente, su curiosidad de niña pequeña se vio tentada.

No pensó en las consecuencias. No pensó en nada más que en que esa sería la primera vez que podría ver el reloj de su padre. El _verdadero_ reloj.

Recuerda acercarse como una sonámbula, dando pasos sin darse cuenta porque su atención estaba fijada en la muñeca derecha de su padre con la precisión del más sofisticado misil.

Su padre terminó de secarse la cabeza y colgó la toalla de la puerta del armario. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Beca junto a su pierna y le pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo con cariño.

No se esperaba que Beca cerrase sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su muñeca derecha y se la quitase de la cabeza. Pareció que ni siquiera había sido del todo consciente de que no llevaba su reloj de pulsera hasta que Beca tenía su muñeca delante de los ojos.

Recuerda soltar a su padre como si le hubiera quemado, una exclamación ahogada muriendo en su garganta.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, suspendidos en el tiempo y el espacio sin respirar.

Los ojos de Beca se anegaron de lágrimas mientras su mente de cinco años intentaba encontrarle el sentido a lo que acababa de descubrir. La mirada asustada de su padre saltaba de ojo a ojo mientras su mente de cuarenta años intentaba inventarse una excusa para lo que su hija acababa de descubrir.

Y quizá habría podido salirse con la suya.

Quizá podría haber usado su conocimiento literario para crear una historia tan encantadora que Beca se enamorase con la fantasía de ella y se olvidase por completo de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

Y habrían pasado los años y ese recuerdo de una niña de cinco se habría disipado, sustituido por otros más cálidos. Más importantes.

Podría haberse salido con la suya.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Johanna Mitchell en el umbral de la puerta a su habitación. Lo había visto todo y a ella sí que no se la podía engañar con una historia fantasiosa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó su madre.

Beca recuerda que su voz sonaba tan distinta a como había sonado en la cocina, cuando estaba feliz y cantaba despreocupadamente la letra de _How Can You Mend a Broken Heart_. Sin saber que ella iba a tener que encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta en los años siguientes.

Su voz sonó rota y temblorosa. Húmeda con lágrimas. Estrangulada por el nudo en su garganta. Firme en su convicción de querer una respuesta a su pregunta. Desolada por la sospecha.

Beca estaba paralizada, llorando en silencio sin ser consciente de ello.

No entendía mucho, pero entendía _lo_ _suficiente_.

Su padre palideció hasta ponerse casi igual de blanco que la camiseta interior que llevaba puesta. Tragó saliva y Beca recuerda seguir con su mirada el subir y bajar de su nuez, la forma en que tembló ligeramente.

\- Johanna… – murmuró su padre.

Y a pesar de todo lo que ya había ocurrido, el siguiente momento fue el peor para Beca. Porque fue el momento en que _vio_ a su madre romperse frente a ella.

Sus rodillas cedieron. Su mano izquierda, en la que llevaba el anillo de casada, se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caer. Su mano derecha cubrió su boca para sofocar un sollozo.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de una mentira que, tras años, fue destapada.

* * *

Cuando Beca despierta de ese sueño, descubre que tiene lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **A/N: Deberíais prohibirme que os haga promesas porque luego siempre las gafo de una forma u otra. ¿Recordáis eso que os dije sobre actualizar una vez a la semana? Pues va a ser que no. La noche de Nochebuena tuve un tonto "accidente" que acabó en un esguince del dedo pulgar... Y diréis, bah si el pulgar no se usa tanto. MENTIRA. No nos damos cuenta de lo necesario que es hasta que tienes que prescindir de él. Especialmente porque es en la mano izquierda, mi dominante, así que me ha dejado prácticamente inutilizada :'(**

 **Así que... Sed pacientes conmigo. Estaré escribiendo y actualizaré en cuanto acabe los capítulos, pero puede que tarde porque voy** **a la velocidad de un caracol hasta que se me cure.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad & Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hoy mi perra ha decidido que quería ser una croqueta y se ha revolcado en una caca. Con la mejor de las intenciones, por supuesto. Y, cómo no, me ha tocado a mi bañarla... Pero me ha hecho pensar en que ojalá tuviera a una Chloe que me ayudase y me ha inspirado para acabar este capítulo.**

 **Las buenas noticias es que la lesión de mi dedo no era tan grave como mi madre creía en un principio y ya estoy totalmente recuperada y de vuelta a las andadas. Yaaay!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Los dedos de Beca vuelan sobre las teclas de su portátil mientras la guitarra eléctrica de Dire Straits inunda la pequeña cabina de radio.

Puede sentir las vibraciones de la música en su cuerpo y es una de sus sensaciones favoritas, tiene que luchar contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos y recostarse en la silla para disfrutar del solo del instrumento sin interrupción alguna.

Sin embargo, continúa pulsando letras y observa las palabras correspondientes aparecer en el documento de Word abierto en su pantalla, componiendo línea a línea el extenso ensayo que tiene que enviar mañana a su profesor de Teoría de la Música.

Su concentración es tan profunda que no escucha la primera tanda de golpeteos de nudillos contra el cristal de la puerta de la cabina. Corrección: sí los escucha; de momento, y a pesar de los augurios de su padre, no está sorda. Es simplemente que no los procesa por lo que son.

Su mirada se mantiene en el portátil hasta que llega la segunda tanda de golpeteos, esta vez más fuertes. Beca se sobresalta ligeramente y sus dedos se detienen de forma brusca a medio camino de conformar la palabra "pentagrama".

La una y media de la madrugada no es una hora en la que suela recibir muchas visitas, que se diga.

Baja las piernas de la mesa, con cuidado de que su MacBook no resbale y caiga al suelo, y hace girar la silla con las puntas de sus Converse contra el suelo. Frunce el ceño cuando ve a Jesse esperando fuera de la cabina, su expresión esperanzada.

Beca deja el portátil en la mesa y extiende una mano para bajar el dial del volumen, convirtiendo a Dire Straits en música de fondo.

\- Traigo comida – dice Jesse, su voz amortiguada por el cristal que les separa. Alza los brazos para descubrir una caja de pizza y un pack de seis Coca-Colas encima.

La morena se plantea decirle que se largue, que la deje en paz mientras trabaja. Tiene que estar atenta a la radio y acabar el ensayo que, predeciblemente, ha dejado para el último minuto. Además, es la primera vez que se ven desde su pelea en el patio de la universidad.

Sin embargo, su estómago ruge solo de imaginar el queso fundido de la pizza y eso es más que nada lo que le hace decidirse.

Con un suspiro, se quita los auriculares que reposan en sus hombros y se levanta para abrir la puerta. Tiene toda la intención de salir y comer en una de las mesas de la radio, pero Jesse parece tener la idea opuesta y da un paso adelante para entrar en la cabina.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta Beca bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo –. Sabes que no puedes estar aquí dentro.

\- Lo que Luke no sepa, no le hace daño – argumenta el joven con un encogimiento de hombros.

Beca sopesa sus opciones: comer sobre una mesa polvorienta, de pie y en la penumbra; o comer sentados en el cómodo sillón del interior de la cabina, donde además está al lado del equipo y puede trabajar simultáneamente.

\- Vale, pero como manches algo te juro que te mato – amenaza llena de seriedad.

Jesse asiente y posa su mano derecha extendida sobre su corazón en un símbolo de promesa. Beca no se molesta en ocultar sus ojos en blanco antes de darle la espalda para volver a su silla, rodando un par de baldosas más allá por la fuerza con la que se deja caer.

El joven se sienta en el sillón y deposita la caja pizza sobre la mesa.

\- Iba a traer cervezas – comenta mientras intenta sacar una Coca-Cola de los aros de plástico que las mantienen unidas en el pack sin agitar mucho la lata –, pero luego me he dado cuenta de que quizá no fuera la mejor idea considerando que tienes que trabajar hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Deja una lata en la esquina más cercana a Beca y comienza a preparar una pila de servilletas sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa de niño pequeño se amplía cuando alza la tapa de cartón de la caja y sale el delicioso aroma a pizza recién hecha.

\- Al final me he decantado por algo con cafeína que te ayude a mantenerte despierta y comida grasienta – continúa –. No sé si a ti también te pasa, pero es lo que me pide el cuerpo a estas horas de la noche.

Beca se mantiene en silencio, dedicándose a observar cómo Jesse coge un trozo de pizza humeante y la coloca sobre la manta de servilletas que se ha hecho en la mano para evitar caer salsa al sillón.

\- ¿Jesse? – llama tras un rato en el que el joven simplemente se dedica a comer y escuchar con apreciación la música que Beca ha dejado preparada para la radio.

\- ¿Hhhmm? – musita él a través de una boca llena de pizza.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

Jesse suspira y deja su trozo de pizza y la subsecuente manta de servilletas en la tapa de la caja. Se limpia las manos y las comisuras de los labios con otra servilleta, quitándose los restos de grasa que inevitablemente han acabado en su piel.

\- Quería disculparme – bufa una risa al pensar en algo y tuerce su rostro en una mueca –. De nuevo.

Beca se rasca el cuello en un gesto nervioso al ver sus temores confirmados. No quiere tener que escuchar el perdón de Jesse, no lo merece. Acepta que él se sienta mal por la hostilidad con la que se acercó a ella, pero sabe que va a seguir disculpándose por todo lo que pasó después y no debería.

Solo va a hacer que se sienta más culpable de lo que ya se siente por haberle mentido y engañado.

\- Oye… – intenta frenarle, pero Jesse alza una mano pidiendo su silencio y la boca de Beca, por algún motivo, decide que este es un buen momento para empezar a obedecer a los demás.

\- No debí comportarme así contigo – sacude la cabeza, sus hombros hundidos por la vergüenza –. No debí asaltarte de esa forma.

Beca parpadea contra los recuerdos que esa palaba trae a su memoria: el vaho de las duchas, ojos azul bebé y sonrisas torcidas, _mucha_ piel a la vista, su voz y la de Chloe entremezclándose en una melodía que todavía plaga su mente y le hace estremecer.

\- ... consideración tus sentimientos – está diciendo Jesse cuando Beca vuelve a prestar atención –. Estaba tan emocionado al ver mi reloj en cero que no me paré a pensar, me dejé llevar por las fantasías y asumí que eras tú porque – encoge un hombro –, bueno, era la historia perfecta para contar delante de la chimenea cuando fuera abuelo.

Sus ojos marrones se glasean y desenfocan, clavados en un punto lejano que Beca está bastante segura de que no está viendo. Jesse parece estar perdido dentro de su imaginación, viendo algo desarrollarse con absoluta claridad frente a él.

\- Era como el argumento de una película: chica conoce a chico, chica no soporta al chico pero se ven forzados a pasar tiempo juntos y se da cuenta de que él la hace reír, y se preocupa por ella, y _realmente_ la escucha cuando habla…

Vuelve a la realidad con una serie de parpadeos y, al ver las cejas arqueadas de Beca y su diversión pobremente disimulada, parece ligeramente avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de tal forma.

\- Por mí no te cortes – se burla Beca, alzando las manos en el aire antes de estirarse para coger la lata de Coca-Cola del borde de la mesa.

Escucha la risa de Jesse por encima del siseo del gas una vez hunde la chapa y rompe el vacío, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa involuntaria mientras da un sorbo al refresco.

\- El caso es que esto – Jesse señala con las manos a la pizza y la Coca-Cola –, es una disculpa, pero también un favor.

\- Uh-oh… – musita la morena alrededor de un mordisco de pizza.

\- No es nada raro, lo prometo – le asegura riendo –. Es solo que, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre que no eras la única que estaba presente cuando mi reloj llegó a cero y se me ocurrió que quizá tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar a las otras dos chicas – propone.

Jesse deja la bolita en la que ha convertido su servilleta dentro de la caja y saca su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

\- Sé que una era rubia y la otra – hace un gesto con su mano como si se estuviera peinando la melena –, tenía el pelo así como castaño, creo…

\- Pelirrojo – corrige Beca inmediatamente. La palabra cae sola de su boca y sus ojos se abren como platos en cuanto procesa lo que ha dicho. Carraspea y encuentra la mirada curiosa de Jesse sobre ella –. Era pelirroja – repite en un tono más indiferente.

Jesse mantiene su mirada unos segundos más, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero finalmente vuelve a bajarla a la pantalla encendida de su iPhone y teclea la nueva información proporcionada por Beca.

\- Estabas hablando con ellas antes de que yo llegase, ¿te acuerdas de qué?

\- Querían que me uniese a su grupo de a cappella – relata Beca con voz monótona.

Hace un gesto con la mano mientras intenta recordar el nombre del grupo. Tiene el recuerdo de Chloe, desnuda, diciéndole que la necesitan, pero el nombre del grupo no fue algo que su cerebro consideró importante guardar.

\- Las no sé qué de Barden… – musita, pensativa –. Sé que llevaba una be.

Ve cómo Jesse se ilumina en cuanto pronuncia las palabras mágicas y se estira en el sillón, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el mismo borde.

\- ¿Las Bellas de Barden? – pregunta lleno de ilusión.

Beca chasca la lengua y le señala con el dedo para indicar que ha acertado, lo que parece producirle una felicidad inmensa.

La morena se gira hacia el ordenador para comprobar cómo está la cola de reproducción y ve que va ya por la última canción. Hace un gesto pidiendo silencio mientras abre el micrófono y anuncia la siguiente media hora de música sin interrupciones después de un par de anuncios.

Vuelve a cerrar el micrófono y mientras Jesse habla de la suerte que es que sus dos posibles almas gemelas estén en las Bellas porque él va a presentarse a las pruebas para convertirse en un Treblemaker, y bla bla bla…, Beca va componiendo la próxima cola de reproducción.

Solo está prestando atención a Jesse con medio cerebro, por eso cuando le hace la pregunta por primera vez no entiende qué es lo que quiere saber.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo que si vas a ir a las audiciones – le repite él sin molestarse, todo ilusión y alegría. Está casi vibrando en su sitio –. ¿Te imaginas que te cogen en las Bellas y a mí en los Trebles? – se apresura a continuar antes de que Beca tenga oportunidad siquiera a abrir la boca –. ¡Seríamos rivales! ¡Podríamos montar nuestro propio West Side Story!

Beca se deja distraer momentáneamente por esa comparación.

\- ¿Ese no es el musical basado en Romeo y Julieta? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Jesse agita una mano en el aire para que se olvide del tema.

\- Eso da igual, ¿vas a ir a las audiciones o no?

\- Ni de coña – Beca resopla una risa y se gira de nuevo hacia el ordenador. Lo último que ve es la mandíbula de Jesse descolgarse por la sorpresa y eso solo le hace reírse con más fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta el joven, su tono estridente por la incomprensión.

\- ¿ _A cappella_ , Jesse? ¿En serio? – es todo su argumento y no es necesario que diga más. La forma en que pronuncia las palabras derrocha burla y desprecio –. Además, Aubrey me volvería loca.

\- ¿Aubrey?

\- La chica rubia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

\- Me las encontré un día en la biblioteca y se presentaron.

\- ¿ _Las_? – el ceño de Jesse se llena de arrugas mientras lucha contra la confusión.

Beca resopla, exasperada por tanta pregunta.

\- Aubrey y Chloe, las chicas de la Feria – explica con notable impaciencia.

\- Aubrey y Chloe – murmura Jesse en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Su expresión se vuelve taciturna y se queda un largo rato en silencio en el que Beca aprovecha a comer otro trozo de pizza y continuar trabajando. Cuando se da cuenta de que Jesse sigue sin reaccionar, gira su silla y le lanza una servilleta hecha pelota.

Le golpea en toda la nariz y da un brinco.

\- ¿Qué, pensando en cuál de los dos nombres queda mejor con tu apellido? – se burla Beca, totalmente en broma.

Sin embargo, hasta la punta de las orejas de Jesse se vuelve roja y el silencio del joven, que de repente parece tremendamente interesado en la bolita de papel que le ha golpeado en la cara, hace que Beca se dé cuenta de que, sin querer, ha acertado de pleno.

Se le escapa una risotada contra la que no puede hacer nada y casi se cae de la silla por la fuerza contra la que se lanza hacia atrás, sacudida por las carcajadas. Los gruñidos avergonzados de Jesse ordenando que se calle no hacen nada más que alimentar su risa y le lleva fácilmente cinco minutos ser capaz de calmarse.

\- ¿No tienes un trabajo que hacer? – pregunta Jesse, su tono acusatorio y lleno de bochorno.

Beca se seca la comisura de los ojos, exhalando una respiración temblorosa. Cubre con sus manos sus costillas doloridas y carraspea.

\- Ah – jadea –, sí – se gira hacia el ordenador y posa sus dedos sobre las teclas sin llegar a tocarlas. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa malvada que Jesse no ve porque está de espaldas a él –. Avísame cuando quieras practicar lo de carvar corazones con vuestras iniciales en árboles.

Jesse resopla y se levanta para girar el dial del volumen, ahogando la nueva tanda de carcajadas de Beca con una canción de Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante que has tenido que mandar a un guardaespaldas a por mí? – increpa Beca en el momento en que pone un pie en el interior del aula de su padre.

La morena se libra de un tirón del agarre que ese tío que la ha arrastrado hasta allí tiene en su bíceps, lanzándole una mirada que podría haberle reducido a chamusquina si tuviera superpoderes.

El aula está completamente vacía a veinte minutos de que empiece la clase, los únicos signos de vida provienen de la caótica mesa de trabajo en la que Darren Mitchell está sentado. Cierra el libro que estaba revisando con un suspiro cuando Beca hace notar su presencia.

\- Gracias, Kurt – dice en voz relajada que se llena de tensión al dirigirse a su hija –. No es ningún guardaespaldas, es mi asistente – aclara –. Y me ha hecho el gran favor de ir a buscarte ya que esa parece ser la única forma de conseguir hablar contigo – baja la nariz para poder mirarla por encima del borde de sus gafas de esa manera tan degradante que la morena ha recibido tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

\- Existe un gran invento del siglo XIX llamado teléfono – replica, sarcástica –. Quizá hayas oído hablar de él.

\- Nunca contestas a mis llamadas.

\- ¡Tres! No he contestado a _tres_ de tus llamadas y ya mandas que me traigan a rastras.

Su padre suspira y se quita las gafas, doblándolas delicadamente sobre la cubierta de cuero del libro.

\- Kurt, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? – pide.

El asistente asiente y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, gira sobre sus zapatos Oxford y cierra las puertas de la clase tras él. El eco resuena por las paredes y asciende por las gradas sobre las que están montadas las mesas hasta morir en el rincón más alto del aula.

Las patas de la silla en la que está sentado Darren chirrían contra el suelo de madera de la tarima cuando se levanta. Se tira de las mangas de la camisa para que no desaparezcan dentro de su chaqueta de tweed y Beca contiene un resoplido porque su padre no podría ser más cliché.

El profesor cuadra los hombros y se cruza de brazos. Desde su posición de altura, su mirada dura podría haber hecho temblar a cualquiera, pero no a Beca.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estás trabajando en las noches?

\- Jesús, papá – bufa una risa sarcástica –. Gracias por hacerme sonar como una puta.

Darren tuerce el rostro en una mueca de desaprobación ante el comentario y carraspea, tratando de dejarlo a un lado y seguir adelante con la conversación.

\- Tuve que enterarme a través del _decano_ , Beca – le echa en cara como si eso tuviera que significar algo grave para su hija –. No sabes la vergüenza que pasé una vez Harrison se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué me estaba hablando.

\- Ah, bueno – Beca esboza una sonrisa amarga –. Si es eso lo que te preocupa, tranquilo que la próxima vez te avergonzaré diciéndotelo en persona.

Esa parece ser la gota que colma el vaso de Darren, pues da un golpe en la mesa con la mano que resuena con su eco por la clase vacía y lo amplifica hasta que parece el disparo de un cañón.

La morena, cogida por sorpresa, no puede evitar dar un pequeño brinco. Su padre le ha gritado mil veces, le ha latido la vena de la frente con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero nunca, _nunca_ , ha recurrido a lo físico.

\- ¿Puedes tomarte algo con seriedad por una vez en tu vida? – espeta el profesor, su rostro rojo y contorsionado por el esfuerzo que está haciendo para controlarse –. Estamos hablando de tu educación y no dejas de actuar como si todo fuera _una broma_ para ti.

Beca cuadra la mandíbula y entorna los ojos.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de tomarme las cosas en serio – replica en un tono helado y cortante, alzando una mano para empezar a enumerar –. Tus mentiras, que nos abandonaras, la enfermedad de mamá, tu necesidad de volver a ser mi padre… Todo eso me lo tomé en serio, porque _era_ serio.

Siente la habitual rabia retorcerse en su estómago, pidiendo a gritos que la libere para poder saltar sobre su padre con las garras por delante. Sin embargo, Beca la obliga a mantenerse donde está.

El temblor de su voz es lo único que delata que no está tan tranquila ni siente tanta indiferencia como aparenta.

\- Pero ¿esto? – hace un gesto con la mano que abarca el aula vacía y simboliza Barden en general –. No me puedo tomar en serio algo que no entiendo – se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿No entiendes que me enfade porque estás desperdiciando tu tiempo en Barden? – exclama su padre, su tono entre cabreado e incrédulo. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo –. ¿Sabes la de gente que _matarían_ por tener esta oportunidad?

\- Oportunidad que yo nunca te pedí – replica rápidamente.

\- Eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana mientras estés aquí – el profesor extiende los brazos en un violento movimiento impulsado por su enfado.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que eso era _literalmente_ lo que significaba – se burla la morena para sí misma con una risa fría y sarcástica.

Su padre le lanza una mirada fulminante, irritado por que vuelva a recurrir al humor en una situación que él considera de máxima gravedad.

\- El trato era…

Beca le interrumpe con una risa incrédula y sacude la cabeza.

\- Pero ¿qué trato? – su voz se alza en volumen porque ya está cansada de frenarse a sí misma. Las palabras se prenden en fuego y queman el interior de su garganta en su ascenso –. _Tú_ decidiste que tenía que venir a Barden – señala con un dedo acusatorio –, en ningún momento me preguntaste qué quería _yo_.

Darren sacude la cabeza y agita una mano, como borrando las palabras de Beca del aire, y continúa con la voz tan forzada para mantenerla a un volumen razonable que suena asfixiada.

\- El trato era que vendrías a la universidad durante un año – repite, remarcando cada cosa que dice clavando un dedo sobre la gruesa madera de la mesa –. Irías a las clases, aprobarías todas las asignaturas y, entonces, ya hablaríamos sobre Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué parte de ese trato no estoy cumpliendo? – Beca estira los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para abarcar el aula vacía –. ¡Sigo _aquí_! – proclama en un grito –. No he dejado las clases, lo único que he hecho es cambiarme a la modalidad no presencial.

\- ¡Precisamente! – reprocha su padre en el mismo tono de voz que ella, señalándole con una mano –. Estás aquí para ir a clase, no para trabajar en un cuchitril durante las madrugadas.

\- Pero ¿qué más da? – estalla Beca agitando la cabeza con incomprensión –. Tengo reuniones todas las semanas con mis profesores, entrego todos los trabajos a tiempo y con buenas notas, me entero a tiempo de los test y me _presento_ , así que, dime, papá – ladea la cabeza y da un paso hacia delante –. ¿Qué más da?

Darren no replica de forma inmediata, y Beca supone que le ha cogido por sorpresa ver que no se está tomando la universidad tan en broma como él cree y de verdad está haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar sus asignaturas de este año.

\- Solo porque no lo haga como tú quieras no significa que no lo esté haciendo.

Puede ver los músculos de la mandíbula de su padre tensarse y destensarse mientras parece estar masticando sus próximas palabras.

\- Da que teníamos un trato – dice finalmente igual que un juguete estropeado que se ha quedado atascado repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez –. Establecimos…

La morena echa la cabeza hacia tras y deja escapar un largo gruñido de frustración lo más profundo de su garganta. El profesor se ve forzado a interrumpirse y alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima de ella.

\- Establecimos unas condiciones y tienes que cumplirlas…

Beca se tensa, sabedora de que su padre no ha terminado todavía. Puede sentir un "pero" en el aire, un cambio en las condiciones que supuestamente los dos acordaron en una conversación que nunca tuvo lugar.

\- …o ya puedes ir diciéndole adiós a Los Ángeles – sentencia Darren con firme convicción.

La morena abre la boca inmediatamente para contestar, pero se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin palabras por el shock absoluto de ver que su padre está dispuesto a caer tan bajo y usar su sueño para chantajearla.

Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar por la rabia que estalla de forma repentina en su pecho y se expande hasta que convierte sus manos en puños y aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que puede escucharlos chirriar.

\- No puedes hacer eso – las palabras suenan aplastadas cuando las hace pasar entre sus dientes sin aflojar la mandíbula en un gruñido de advertencia.

Su padre se estira en toda su altura ante su velada amenaza y clava en ella su dura mirada. En ese momento parece imposible que hubiera una vez en que sus ojos solo contenían ternura y amor cuando se fijaban en Beca.

\- En unos meses seré mayor de edad y ya no tendrás poder alguno sobre mí.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, escaparte de casa? – le pregunta con frío sarcasmo en su voz –. ¿Con qué dinero?

\- Tengo suficiente ahorrado para cruzar el país – escupe Beca.

\- ¿Y luego qué?

Su padre ve la forma en que vacila ante su pregunta y esboza una sonrisa que resulta cruel, porque es como si se estuviera riendo de su desesperación, de su miedo, de sus dudas, de todo lo que ha metido en su cabeza después de años de comentarios hirientes.

El profesor bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza.

\- Esto es culpa de tu madre… Por llenarte la cabeza de pájaros – musita, más para sí mismo que para su hija, mientras se gira hacia su mesa para dar por acabada la conversación –. Acabarás igual que ella: rodeada de sueños rotos.

La furia vuelve a estallar dentro de Beca y su mirada se tiñe de rojo. No es capaz de ver nada más que a su padre, centrado en su objetivo como si la morena se acabase de convertir en la mirilla de la ametralladora de un francotirador.

Durante unos segundos, está a punto de subir a la tarima de una zancada y probar su gancho izquierdo con la mandíbula de su padre. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo ve el borrador de la pizarra que alguien ha dejado convenientemente sobre una mesa, al alcance de su mano.

No piensa. Solo actúa guiada por la rabia cegadora.

Cierra sus dedos en torno al agarre de madera del borrador y lo lanza en la dirección general en la que se encuentra su padre con toda la fuerza que le permite el impulso cogido por su brazo.

El objeto cruza el aire entre ellos y Darren grita al verlo dirigirse hacia su cara. Se agacha en el último momento y lo evita por poco. El borrador choca contra la pizarra de tiza con un sonoro retumbar de la madera que se amplifica todavía más con el eco de la clase vacía.

Se hace un profundo silencio mientras Beca, jadeando, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y su padre llega a la misma conclusión que ella, espatarrado sobre la tarima.

La puerta del aula se abre de golpe y entra Kurt, preguntando en tono alarmado qué ha ocurrido y si el Dr. Mitchell se encuentra bien. Beca lo escucha todo muy lejano, igual que cuando estás sumergido bajo el agua y alguien intenta hablarte desde la superficie.

Su mirada se cruza con la asustada y asombrada, y quizá también algo arrepentida, de su padre y eso parece devolverla a la realidad de golpe.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo sobre mamá – advierte con voz temblorosa.

Gira bruscamente sobre la suela de sus zapatos y deja a Kurt ayudando a su padre de levantarse del suelo.

Sale como un huracán de la clase, pero se ve obligada a frenar en seco cuando se encuentra cara a cara con una audiencia de alumnos esperando a entrar y que probablemente hayan escuchado toda la pelea.

\- Magnífico – gruñe, maldiciendo la necesidad de algunas personas de presentarse con antelación a la hora a la que empiezan la clase –. Buscaros una vida – escupe entre dientes mientras se abre paso entre ellos.

La mayoría se apartan de su camino con las miradas asustadas de un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. Pero aquellos que no son suficientemente rápidos se tragan el empujón patentado por Beca que les hace recular unos cuantos pasos y sujetarse a todo lo que encuentran para no caer de culo.

El pasillo aparece frente a ella, vacío de obstáculos, y Beca está a punto de echar a correr para salir de allí. Sin embargo, un destello cobrizo capta su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Gira la cabeza y ahí está Chloe, sujetando los libros con fuerza contra su pecho, vestida en un jersey azul clarito que vuelve sus ojos todavía _más_ azules.

\- ¡Oh, genial, perfecto, _tenías_ que estar aquí…! – exclama la morena llena de sarcasmo, agitando las manos en el aire mientras se pregunta qué más puede pasar hoy.

\- Beca… – murmura Chloe en voz baja, dando un paso hacia ella con la misma cautela con la que te acercarías a un animal herido. Es la lástima en su voz, la compasión en su mirada, lo que delata que ella también ha escuchado toda la discusión entre la morena y su padre.

Y Beca está furiosa. Está agotada, está dolida, está devastada. Pero, sobre todo, está _furiosa_. Con su padre, consigo misma por perder el control de esa forma, con el mundo en general.

No quiere la pena de nadie. Ya sabe que su situación es una mierda, que su infancia está llena de traumas que quizá nunca llegue a superar.

Ver a Chloe compadecerse de ella solo hace que su furia se amplifique. Se alza bruscamente en una explosión y lame sus interiores con sus llamas, y se siente tan cerca del derrumbe que eso solo le cabrea más.

Parpadea para deshacerse del picor en sus lagrimales y aprieta la mandíbula hasta que le duelen los dientes.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, ¿vale? – espeta. Puede escuchar la forma en que su voz se rompe y delata que está a punto de colapsar –. ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

Chloe se encoge, como si en vez de agredirla verbalmente también lo hubiera hecho físicamente, y retrocede el paso que había dado antes. Sin embargo, su expresión se mantiene llena de compasión y es la gota que colma el vaso para Beca.

Gira la cabeza en un gesto brusco en dirección opuesta a donde está la pelirroja y sale corriendo por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta que está bien lejos del edificio, de su padre, y de Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Felices Reyes (para aquellos que también los celebréis)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bienvenidos al capítulo al que yo me refería en mi mente como el 007. No aparece James Bond pero sí viene cargado de acción. ¿Las armas? Las palabras. Tun-tun-tuuuun.**

 **(No me hagáis caso. Me afecta el frío y el bloqueo del escritor.)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Beca continúa ardiendo con rabia incluso horas después de lo sucedido.

Si por algún motivo le hubieran pedido que hiciera un recuento detallado de todos sus pasos desde que salió corriendo de la clase de su padre hasta ese momento de pausa en un rincón escondido del campus, tendría serios problemas a la hora de recordar.

No ha sido consciente de nada. Era como si su cerebro hubiera colgado un cartel de cerrado por vacaciones y hubiera dejado que alguien desconocido cogiera las riendas de su cuerpo, alguien a quien su consciencia no tiene acceso.

Todo pasa como un borrón homogéneo frente a sus ojos, podría haber tropezado con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra y no haberse dado cuenta porque no está _viendo_.

La vuelta a la realidad es dura. Vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, amoratado por el frío de haber estado vagando todo el día por la calle en octubre sin más que una sudadera porque no tuvo tiempo de coger nada más esta mañana cuando Kurt se presentó en la puerta de su habitación.

Vuelve a sentir dolor, el escozor de la traición y el fuego de su enfado por el atrevimiento de su padre al hacer ese comentario, al atreverse a culpar a su madre de que Beca tenga un sueño por el que luchar.

Vuelve a recordar el golpe sordo del borrador al chocar contra la pizarra, el grito de alarma de su padre al verlo venir hacia él.

Vuelve a sentir su mirada incrédula en ella.

(Vuelve a ver el dolor en los ojos azul bebé de Chloe después de sus palabras cortantes, después de sacudirse sus intentos de ayudarla, después de pedirle que la dejase en paz de una vez por todas.

Vuelve a sentir el arrepentimiento mezclado con la frustración de saber que Chloe la compadece y siente pena por ella.)

Odia haber perdido el control de esa forma con su padre, aunque este le hubiera provocado. Lo odia porque es una prueba más de que lo que diga o haga, a pesar de todos esos años de ausencia, le sigue afectando.

Significa que, por mucho que Beca no quiera, su padre sigue teniendo cierto poder sobre ella.

Y _lo odia_.

Siente su cuerpo húmedo, como si hubiera traspasado de la hierba fría a su ropa y de ahí directamente a su huesos y alma. Sus dedos tardan en contestar cuando les ordena liberar los mechones de pelo sobre los que se han convertido en puños de forma casi dolorosa.

Se intenta sacudir esa sensación como quien mueve los hombros para quitarse una manta de encima, pero no termina de librarse del frío hasta que se levanta con nueva determinación del trozo de césped en el que ha estado sentada desde no está muy segura cuándo.

Se seca las mejillas, eliminando cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas. De su debilidad. Del poder que su padre todavía tiene sobre ella.

Con un único objetivo en mente, vuelve a convertirse en un pequeño huracán que cruza el campus de un extremo a otro en tiempo récord y ahuyenta a todo aquel que se atreve a ponerse en su camino.

Prácticamente se abalanza sobre la puerta de su habitación y la abre con un golpe seco, pero Beca no se detiene a disculparse o asegurarse de no haber dejado marca en la pared. Apenas registra que su compañera de cuarto está dentro con sus amigos, ni que sus risas se cortan de golpe por culpa de su brusca llegada.

Se planta frente a la funda de su guitarra en tres zancadas, y en cuatro vuelve a estar de vuelta en el pasillo dejando que la puerta de la habitación se cierre tras ella con otro sonoro portazo.

Sale del campus a paso rápido, el sonido de sus botas militares contra el cemento de la acera es lo único que se escucha en las calles vacías. El cielo parece estar en fuego, de un naranja rojizo que distrae a Beca con su belleza y hace que pierda el rumbo dos o tres veces.

Cuando por fin ve la familiar pizarra con un mensaje en colorines, exhala un suspiro de alivio y se planta frente a la puerta del bar. Antes de abrir, se permite un solo instante de pausa.

Sabe que es posible encontrarse a Chloe ahí dentro. Pero también sabe que todas las emociones que lleva dentro solo las puede sacar a través de la música, y un bar oscuro y vacío en el que puede permanecer anónima suena como el lugar ideal para hacerlo.

(Una pequeña parte de ella casi desea encontrarse a Chloe en el bar.

La parte de ella que se siente culpable por haber pagado con la pelirroja su cabreo sin que esta lo mereciera, la parte de ella que no va a dejar de pincharle hasta que se disculpe, la parte que reza para tropezar con Chloe y poder pedirle perdón.)

Entra en The Corner y juraría que esta vez está incluso más oscuro y vacío que la primera vez que entró. El aire sigue igual de espeso, casi como una nube tangible que flota sobre sus cabezas y reposa en sus hombros.

Beca llega justo en el cambio entre una actuación y otra, y esta vez no se detiene primero en la barra, sino que va directamente a la mesa en la que está Izzy sentada con las hojas de inscripción. La joven no parece sorprendida de verla, es como si ya la primera vez hubiera sabido que Beca acabaría en el bar más pronto que tarde queriendo repetir.

\- Hola de nuevo – le saluda con una sonrisa complacida, empujando la tablilla de madera a través de la mesa hasta que está frente a Beca.

La morena devuelve el saludo con un gesto de cabeza únicamente, y se recoloca la guitarra en la espalda antes de inclinarse para garabatear su nombre en letra desgarbada y tinta verde. Le devuelve la tablilla y el bolígrafo a Izzy.

\- Ya sabes cómo va – es lo único que le dice la joven de vuelta, habiendo comprendido la necesidad de Beca de pasar desapercibida.

Beca duda un segundo antes de darle la espalda para irse al bar, considerando si preguntarle si ha visto a Chloe entrar y así abortar misión, o dejarlo al azar.

Izzy se da cuenta de su batalla interna y sus ojos verdes se clavan en ella, curiosos, mientras espera pacientemente a que Beca se decida entre hablar o no. No hace comentario alguno cuando Beca al final sacude la cabeza, se encoge de hombros y se marcha sin decir nada más.

Beca toma asiento en un taburete y esta vez pasa de abrir apetito con una cerveza. A pesar de que es consciente de que hoy no ha comido nada y tiene el estómago vacío, en cuanto el chico con barba se acerca a atenderle no duda en pedirle algo fuerte.

El camarero también debe percibir que Beca no está receptiva a las interacciones sociales o cualquier tipo de virguería a la hora de recibir su bebida, porque no intenta hacer trucos sorprendentes y se limita a llenar el vaso hasta la mitad y deslizarlo sobre la barra pegajosa hasta la morena.

\- Gracias – musita antes de dar el primer trago.

Su mirada recorre de forma nerviosa el oscuro local, dirigiéndose sin control ni pausa hacia la mesa de la esquina que la otra vez estaba ocupada por el grupo conformado por Chloe y sus amigos.

La mesa está vacía, ni siquiera se han molestado en bajar las sillas de encima del tablero. De hecho, ahora que se fija, la mitad del bar está a medio preparar, lo que demuestra que, o bien Beca ha venido pronto en la noche, o no esperan a mucha gente hoy.

El alcohol ayuda a calmar sus nervios, pero aun así en el breve rato que le toca esperar hasta que es su turno de subirse al escenario está a punto de levantarse y marcharse casi cinco veces. La noción de que Chloe podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento es tan abrumadora que le asusta.

En uno de sus intentos de huida, llega tan lejos de sacar la cartera y contar el dinero para cubrir su bebida antes de que esa pequeña parte de ella que quiere encontrarse a Chloe sea capaz de disuadir a la parte de ella que se ahoga en pánico.

Está temblando para cuando se acaba su bebida y a punto de comenzar el sexto intento de huida, pero Izzy aparece de repente a su lado en la barra. No parece importarle apoyar los antebrazos desnudos sobre la superficie pegajosa.

\- Es tu turno – le informa estirándose sobre la barra para colar la mano por el otro lado y coger una botella de agua. Se gira para lanzarle una mirada comprensiva –, si aún lo quieres, claro.

Beca exhala un torrente de aire tembloroso y agacha la cabeza, meditándolo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos escapan de su control para hacer un último barrido de comprobación por el bar.

\- Lo quiero – acepta con voz débil.

Carraspea cuando Izzy sonríe suavemente y asiente, haciéndole un gesto con la mano hacia el viejo escenario. Beca se deshace de su chaqueta vaquera y la deja doblada sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

Chasca los dos cierres metálicos de la funda de su guitarra y saca el instrumento con cuidado de no golpearlo en ningún sitio. La madera es de un marrón clarito y ya tiene algunos raspones que Beca no quiere que aumenten en número.

Sigue a Izzy al escenario y sube tras ella a las escaleras, agradeciendo que el foco de luz esté apuntado directamente a sus ojos y haga imposible el ver más allá del micrófono. Se acomoda la tira de la guitarra sobre el hombro, echándose el pelo hacia atrás para evitar que se le quede pillado bajo el cuero.

Cierra los ojos y se otorga un instante de pausa.

Siente el mordisco de las cuerdas en las yemas de sus dedos y, como la última vez que estuvo cantando, se permite sentir todo lo demás. Todo lo que suprime en el día a día porque _duele_. Todo lo que finge haber olvidado pero que sigue, como astillas, clavado en su corazón.

Recuerda todos los momentos buenos con su padre. Recuerda sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer para lo que en ese momento parecía para siempre. Recuerda todas las peleas. Recuerda su ataque hace unas horas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus dedos empiezan a rasgar la guitarra.

 _I can't wait forever is all that you said_

 _Before you stood up_

Su voz es suave al empezar a cantar aquello que su padre les dijo a modo de despedida: no puedo esperar para siempre, pero es difícil mantenerla así cuando todo lo que está sintiendo es un torbellino de rencor.

Es difícil no cuadrar la mandíbula y escupir el veneno que su padre insertó en su corazón y en el de su madre.

Se fuerza a recordar a qué ha venido aquí: ha venido a desahogarse. Ha venido a soltarlo todo y tratar de hacer las paces con la historia. Porque después de estar todo el día pensando en ello, no cree que jamás vaya a ser capaz de perdonar a su padre.

 _Now if you don't mind_

 _Leave, leave,_

 _And free yourself at the same time_

Acepta que el recuerdo que ella tiene de cuando era pequeña y su familia todavía era una _familia_ , no se puede recuperar. Es una fantasía que siempre recordará con tintes de duda, como algo demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Su padre mintió. Su padre les engañó durante años. Su padre nunca se disculpó. Su padre se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Su padre le robó a su madre la posibilidad de vivir una larga vida junto a su verdadera alma gemela.

 _And I hope you feel better_

 _Now that it's out_

 _What took you so long_

El golpe de hoy ha sido todo lo que Beca necesitaba para darse cuenta de que nunca podrá olvidar todo lo ocurrido y actuar como si nada. Eso es lo que su padre quiere, pero Beca simplemente _no puede_.

Su padre murió el día en que descubrieron su mentira, y el hombre que ahora tiene su mismo aspecto, sus mismos recuerdos, su mismo nombre… Ese no es su padre. Ese es _alguien_. Alguien a quien no conoce y no tiene deseo alguno de hacerlo.

Darse cuenta de todo esto es… Liberador.

Beca puede sentir un peso levantarse de su pecho y marcharse volando, y rasga las cuerdas de la guitarra con más energía. Su voz se rompe y se convierte en un grito rasposo de libertad mientras canta con toda la fuerza que tiene.

 _Let go of my hand_

 _You said what you have to now_

 _Leave, leave_

Acompaña los últimos acordes con un tarareo que se ve cortado bruscamente cuando se queda sin aire. La música se apaga con la misma brusquedad, a pesar de que Beca todavía puede sentir los pequeños terremotos subir por sus dedos y vibrar en el aire.

Está sudando por el calor que desprende la luz amarillenta del foco y jadea en busca de aire, su pecho sube y baja tras darlo todo cantando. Cierra los ojos y nota el frío sobre su piel pegajosa cuando apagan el foco o lo apartan de ella.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se permite sentir todo el recorrido de una simple lágrima al bajar por su mejilla y morir en su cuello.

Una mano se posa suavemente en su hombro y Beca se sobresalta un poco, girándose para ver a Izzy de pie a su lado, una fina arruga en su ceño. Solo entonces se hace consciente de que debería de haber bajado del escenario hace rato.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Izzy con algo de preocupación.

A Beca no le cabe duda alguna de que la joven, de alguna forma, sabe perfectamente lo que ha supuesto esta canción para ella. Lo percibe, igual que antes percibió que no estaba de humor para conversaciones tontas o que había estado a cinco veces de plantarles.

\- Sí – responde Beca en una exhalación. Le sorprende darse cuenta de lo _real_ que es, de lo sincera que suena por primera vez en años su contestación a esa misma pregunta –. Sí – repite, sin poder evitar acompañarlo con una breve risa incrédula.

Izzy asiente y sonríe, y parece feliz. Beca no está del todo segura, quizá sean los restos del subidón post-actuación, pero le parece vez alegría en esos ojos verdes, como si de verdad se alegrase por Beca y la paz que ha conseguido.

No tiene sentido, considerando que habrán intercambiado diez palabras en total desde que se conocieron y son prácticamente desconocidas. Pero quizá Izzy es una de esas personas, un espíritu libre que no necesita conocerte para poder alegrarse por ti.

Sea lo que sea, Beca se siente reconfortada y le regala una sonrisa sincera de vuelta.

Sin embargo, su buen humor dura poco porque al acercarse al taburete en la barra en el que ha dejado sus cosas, Beca distingue sin problemas la figura de Chloe recostada justo al lado de la funda de su guitarra.

Mientras recorre el corto camino lleno de mesas hasta allí, Beca maldice no haberse llevado sus cosas con ella al escenario.

La pelirroja debe de verla acercarse a través del espejo que decora la parte trasera de las estanterías del alcohol, porque se gira en el exacto momento en que Beca está a suficiente distancia como para poder hablar con ella sin tener que alzar la voz demasiado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa, el ceño profundamente fruncido y expresión de estar sufriendo.

Muerde nerviosamente el interior de su mejilla mientras busca la mirada de Beca, a la espera de que la absuelva de sus pecados. Pero Beca, ignorando esa pequeña parte de ella que le dice que la que debería estar disculpándose es ella, rehúye a Chloe y va directa a guardar su guitarra.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que eras tú hasta que saliste de la clase – continúa Chloe con algo de urgencia.

Beca se agacha para cerrar los enganches metálicos y puede ver cómo Chloe está haciendo girar incesantemente el anillo que lleva en el dedo pulgar.

\- Estabais hablando tan alto que… Intenté no escuchar, pero… – se sacude la cabeza a sí misma y tuerce la boca en una mueca de disculpa –. De verdad que no pretendía espiarte ni nada...

La morena se levanta de golpe y coge de un tirón su chaqueta vaquera de encima del taburete.

\- ¿Estás segura? – replica en tono cortante.

Chloe abre la boca para responder, pero se pausa a la mitad como si solo entonces se acabara de dar cuenta de qué exactamente había dicho Beca, porque ella estaba preparada para algo totalmente distinto.

Sus labios se cierran y su rostro se tiñe de confusión que rápidamente se transforma en ofensa.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – se defiende perdiendo por fin esa dulzura que siempre está presente en ella.

Beca no sabría decir exactamente por qué el cambio le produce tanta satisfacción, o por qué le pone tan nerviosa la amabilidad constante e infinita de Chloe. Si se para a pensar en ello, supone que no le parece natural.

Nadie puede ser _tan_ amable _siempre_.

\- Nada – dice la morena con un encogimiento de hombros, colgándose la guitarra de la espalda –. Solo que pareces estar siempre allá donde voy.

Azul bebé se entrecierra y adquieren una tonalidad un poco más fría, casi como el hielo.

\- Lamento informarte de esto, Beca – Chloe pronuncia su nombre con dureza –, pero no eres el centro del universo. Estudiamos en la misma universidad, va a ser inevitable que coincidamos.

\- Curioso – bufa –, porque a tu amiga no la he vuelto a ver desde aquel día en la biblioteca.

Chloe emite un suspiro exasperado y se pasa una mano por la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza o estuviera previendo una migraña fuerte.

\- ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizá si coincidimos tanto es por algo?

Beca deja escapar un largo gruñido y pone los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada. Rebusca en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, donde había guardado el dinero que preparó en el cuarto intento de huida, y lo deja al lado de su vaso vacío con un golpe de la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Chloe cuando Beca le da la espalda.

\- ¡Irme! – responde por encima de su hombro, sin pararse.

\- ¡Estamos hablando! – le grita la pelirroja.

\- ¡No tengo interés alguno en continuar esta conversación! – le dice Beca en el mismo tono de voz mientras empuja la puerta del bar con el hombro.

Una ráfaga de aire frío se cuela por dentro del cuello de su sudadera y le recuerda que no se ha puesto la cazadora vaquera. Apoya la guitarra contra la pared del bar y se coloca la capucha de la sudadera un segundo mientras mete los brazos por la cazadora.

Cuando vuelve a destaparse los ojos y colocar bien la capucha a su espalda, ve la puerta de The Corner abrirse para dar paso a una Chloe furiosa.

\- ¡Por dios! – exclama Beca, exasperada, dejando caer los brazos contra su cuerpo –. ¿Es que no te rindes nunca?

\- No si cada vez que saco el tema del reloj sales corriendo – recrimina mientras intenta ponerse a la altura de Beca, quien ha vuelto a echar a andar a paso rápido.

\- No creo en esas gilipolleces, ¿vale? ¡Déjalo ya!

\- ¡No vas a poder huir para siempre, Mitchell! – amenaza Chloe tras ella, su voz cada vez más cerca.

La morena aprieta el paso a pesar de que sabe que es estúpido intentar escapar de ella cuando esta vez no parece dispuesta a dejarla ir. No va a dejar que llegue al punto de ponerse a correr, son mayorcitas para andar jugando al pilla-pilla.

\- Eso crees tú – replica en tono burlón y una sonrisa amarga en los labios –. Mi padre huyó durante casi veinticinco años, ¡lo llevo en la sangre!

\- ¿Por eso le tienes tanto odio al reloj? – pregunta Chloe alzando la voz –. ¿Por tu padre?

Las palabras presionan un nervio en Beca que, si hubiera estado parada, habría hecho que diera un respingo. Pero en esta situación lo que provocan es que frene en seco en la acera de forma tan repentina que Chloe no lo ve venir, y viene tan pegada a ella, que casi se la lleva por delante.

Dos manos se posan en la parte baja de su espalda para evitar la colisión, y Beca salta fuera del roce como si le hubiera quemado. Se gira para enfrentarse a Chloe con fuego en sus ojos y la mandíbula tan apretada que teme romperse alguna muela.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – espeta en un tono lleno de advertencia.

En vez de encogerse, Chloe se estira bajo su mirada furiosa.

\- Venga, Beca. ¿Te crees que soy tonta? – comenta, ignorando la forma en que una ceja desafiante se alza en el rostro endurecido de la morena –. Sé que pasó algo con tu padre. Sé que tuvo que ver con su reloj.

\- Déjalo estar – vuelve a advertirle Beca.

Con cualquier otra persona, no les habría dado una segunda oportunidad para dejar de pinchar el palo en la colmena. Con cualquier otra persona, ya habría mandado a todas sus abejas a un ataque mortal.

Pero ya ha quedado claro desde el principio que, por algún motivo (que Beca sabe perfectamente cuál es si es sincera consigo misma), Chloe es diferente.

Una vez más, le da la espalda para seguir andando hacia Barden. Una vez más, escucha los pasos de Chloe acelerar tras ella para ponerse a su altura.

\- Mira, sé que debió de ser muy duro, pero… – empieza a decir la pelirroja.

Y, una vez más, Beca se frena en seco.

Solo que esta vez no le sorprende que Chloe vaya tan pegada a ella y lo usa en su favor. Permite que esos escasos veinte centímetros que las separan se mantengan en una cifra tan pequeña y clava su mirada helada en la pelirroja.

\- _No_ – siente su voz desgarrarse por el esfuerzo que está haciendo para no ponerse a gritar –. No tienes _ni puta idea_ de lo duro que fue, ¿vale?

Se echa casi encima de Chloe, que por lo menos tiene la decencia de inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida por el estallido de emoción.

Beca trata de controlarse, porque vuelve a sentirse en el borde de un estallido emocional. La paz de mente que había conseguido tras cantar se siente tan lejana, ahogada por la rabia y el rencor que traen consigo los recuerdos del pasado.

Ahora le parece ingenuo creer que sería capaz de superarlo y dejarlo atrás.

\- No sabes… – lo que dice suena tan aplastado que Beca tiene que obligarse a relajar un poco su mandíbula –. No sabes qué es tener cinco años y descubrir que tu padre os ha estado mintiendo durante años. No sabes qué es volver un día del colegio y ver todas sus cosas metidas en maletas.

Se acerca más todavía a Chloe hasta el punto de que estar prácticamente compartiendo el mismo aire cargado de tensión.

\- No sabes qué es llorar y gritar y correr detrás de su coche y que él no mire hacia atrás _ni una sola vez_ – traga saliva y gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado para controlar sus emociones –. No sabes qué es escuchar a tu madre llorar hasta dormirse noche tras noche y no poder hacer _nada_.

Se hace una densa pausa entre ambas mientras Chloe digiere toda la nueva información proporcionada. Beca supone que es algo que la pelirroja ya había deducido por sí misma después de escuchar su pelea con su padre de esta mañana, pero aun así ve que ha causado estragos.

Sus ojos destellan bajo las luces de las farolas por una fina capa lacrimosa que se ha depositado sobre su párpado inferior y en el mar azul bebé de su mirada Beca ve que está sintiendo dolor por ella.

Pero también puede ver su enfado crecer exponencialmente.

\- No, no lo sé – admite Chloe en voz queda.

Beca hace un gesto con la cabeza que da a entender que lo suponía. Sin embargo, la voz de la pelirroja le paraliza antes de que pueda volver a emprender el camino.

\- Pero sé qué es _perder_ a tu padre con siete años y escuchar a tu madre llorar hasta dormirse noche tras noche y no poder hacer nada.

Ahora es el turno de Beca de quedarse congelada en el sitio.

No miente si dice que eso no es algo que se esperase para nada, se había formado una imagen de Chloe en la que todo en su vida tenía que haberle ido perfecto. Por eso va siempre sonriente y de tan buen humor, por eso es la encarnación humana de los rayos de sol, los arco iris y los unicornios.

Una persona con problemas reales no actúa así.

\- No tienes un monopolio del dolor, Beca – continúa Chloe con voz fría, volviendo a pronunciar su nombre más como un insulto que como un nombre propio –. Todos tenemos nuestro pasado, pero es tu elección usarlo como justificación para ser tan gilipollas.

La morena da un respingo porque está segura de que estas son las palabras más duras que jamás ha oído decir a Chloe; y al mismo tiempo que le hacen sentir culpable, y al mismo tiempo que le enervan todavía más, no puede evitar sentir un estremecimiento de placer.

\- El reloj está ahí y no hay forma de evitarlo – sentencia la pelirroja –. No nos juzgues por querer que, por lo menos el tiempo que nos queda, sea feliz.

Chloe la esquiva para pasar a su lado y, por primera vez, Beca es la que se queda clavada en el sitio observando cómo la pelirroja huye de ella.

* * *

 **A/N: Chloe SNAPPED. Yas kween.**

 **Pd. "Leave", de Glen Hansard.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Me he despertado esta mañana con una actualización de Experimentation esperando por mí en el móvil. Y me ha puesto de tan buen humor que he decidido esparcirlo como confeti por el mundo en adelante. Empezando con vosotros.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Beca escucha música tranquilamente, tumbada en el césped del campus mientras disfruta de la suave calidez de un día soleado de otoño.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, por eso se sobresalta cuando su paz se ve interrumpida por algo ligero que aterriza sobre su estómago. Se incorpora bruscamente sobre un codo al mismo tiempo que parpadea para ajustar sus ojos a tanta luz.

Ve a Jesse tomar asiento a su lado en el césped, y cuando baja la mirada a su propio cuerpo descubre un objeto alargado del tamaño de una botella de agua pequeña y envuelto en papel de color blanco con letras verdes y amarillas.

Los labios del joven se mueven, pero Beca tiene la música a un volumen que le asegure no enterarse de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Frunce el ceño y gruñe para sí misma porque considera que es un ataque contra el talento pausar a Billie Eilish en medio del estribillo de _idontwannabeyouanymore_.

Se incorpora con ayuda del codo y empuja los auriculares hasta que caen sobre sus hombros. Se distrae cuando el pequeño paquete alargado resbala por su estómago con su cambio de postura y lo sujeta contra ella instintivamente.

Sus dedos se hunden en él, es entonces que se fija bien y reconoce el logo de Subway. Su fastidio con Jesse se evapora al desenvolver el bocadillo y descubrir que es su favorito.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo, asegurándose de que esté peinado correctamente y eliminando los restos de electricidad estática provocados por el roce de sus auriculares.

El joven traga lo que está masticando y da un sorbo de su botella de agua antes de repetirse:

\- Tenemos un problema – sentencia con seriedad, pero no la suficiente como para que Beca se preocupe por creer que es algo grave.

Arquea una ceja ante el uso del verbo en plural, dándole un mordisco al bocadillo y apenas conteniendo un gemido porque no se ha dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba hasta ahora que el falafel hace contacto con su lengua.

\- Vale, _tengo_ un problema – se corrige Jesse con unos ojos en blanco –. Pero prometiste ayudarme así que, en parte, también te afecta a ti – la señala con su bocadillo y algunas tiras de lechuga caen en la hierba.

\- Mientras sigas trayéndome comida gratis, te ayudo con lo que quieras – responde Beca, pero añade una sonrisa torcida al final para que sepa que va en broma. En parte.

Jesse no parece estar muy en desacuerdo con ese pacto, o su desesperación por conseguir la ayuda de Beca es tal que está dispuesto a decirle que sí a lo que sea con tal de que colabore. Beca no descartaría muy rápidamente esa segunda opción.

\- Ayer estuve con los Trebles – empieza a contarle Jesse entre mordiscos –, y Bumper me dijo…

\- ¿Bumper? – le interrumpe Beca sin poder evitarlo. Suelta una risa estrangulada al tragar y tose una vez para liberarse de esa dolorosa sensación en su garganta –. ¿Quién demonios llama a su hijo _Bumper_?

\- ¿Es un apodo? – teoriza el joven encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

Beca acepta la explicación, aunque sin mostrar mucho convencimiento, y le hace un gesto de "perdón, continúa", a Jesse.

\- El caso es que salimos a cenar todos juntos y me estuvieron contando cotilleo sobre el mundillo de la a cappella… Te sorprenderían las cosas que escuché – confiesa Jesse con un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

\- Ya me sorprende que _esa_ – devuelve Beca señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice –, haya sido una frase que haya tenido que escuchar.

Jesse ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con buen humor y sin dejar que los ataques constantes de Beca hacia la a cappella le molesten.

\- Tío, ve al grano, por favor – ordena la morena haciendo un gesto rotativo con la mano para indicarle que adelante hacia la parte importante.

\- Vale – acepta Jesse antes de coger una profunda respiración y dejar caer la bomba –. El problema es que me he enterado de que las Bellas tienen un pacto – se queda mirando a Beca con expectación, como si esperase una gran reacción por su parte.

Pero Beca continúa comiendo su bocadillo con tranquilidad, esperando a la verdadera bomba.

\- Claro que tienen un pacto – responde a medio masticar –, son una secta.

\- No – Jesse agita la cabeza y extiende las manos en el aire –. Tienen un pacto sobre los Trebles. _Contra_ los Trebles – al ver el ceño fruncido de Beca, procede a explicarse mejor –. No me dieron detalles, pero aparentemente un Treble hizo algo gordo y ahora Bellas y Trebles se odian a muerte – Jesse mira por encima de su hombro antes de inclinarse para susurrar conspiratoriamente –. Es decir, Bumper y Aubrey se odian a muerte, y, por extensión, sus grupos también.

\- Comprendo – murmura Beca pensativa, asintiendo lentamente. Frunce el ceño, se gira hacia Jesse y abre la boca dos veces antes de decidirse a preguntar –. ¿Y eso te afecta a ti en…?

Jesse agita las manos en un gesto exasperado y más tiras de lechuga salen despedidas en todas direcciones, pero él no se da cuenta o, si se da cuenta, no parece importarle estar perdiendo todo el relleno de su bocadillo.

\- ¡Me afecta porque quiero ser un Treble! – exclama en una voz forzadamente baja –. Pero cualquier Bella que tenga una relación, de _cualquier tipo,_ con un Treble, es expulsada, y _yo_ – se señala en el pecho –, voy a ser un Treble y mis dos posibles almas gemelas son _Bellas_.

\- Huh – Beca exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones y ladea la cabeza.

\- Es más, no son solo Bellas, si no que son las _capitanas_ , Beca – remarca Jesse, y está tan frustrado que su rostro se está volviendo rojo y la morena jura que puede ver su yugular palpitar contra su cuello –. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – gime, desesperado, y hunde la cara en sus manos.

Beca emite un largo _mmhh_ mientras le da vueltas al problema en busca de una solución.

\- Puedes unirte a otro grupo de a cappella – piensa en voz alta –. Hay más aparte de Trebles y Bellas, ¿no?

Jesse bufa y alza la cabeza.

\- Sí, si te pasas la vida emporrado o si adoras a Madonna, lo cual, vale, sí – admite haciendo girar la cabeza –, es buena cantante – alza una mano en el aire –, pero tampoco es para _tanto_. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que en Bu Harmonics solo aceptan a chicos gays.

Beca resopla una risa y debate consigo misma sobre si hacer la broma unos segundos antes de que su ácido sentido del humor tome las riendas y decida sin el consentimiento de su cerebro.

\- Siempre puedes decir que estás confuso – replica con una sonrisa torcida. Hace un repaso a Jesse con la mirada y sus ojos destellan con maldad –. Darías el pego.

Se muerde la lengua para sofocar sus risas cuando Jesse se gira a mirarla y parece estar a punto de devolver el golpe. Sin embargo, se frena a sí mismo, como procesando realmente lo que le ha dicho Beca, y opta por tomárselo como un cumplido.

\- Los Trebles son mi única opción si quiero cantar a cappella… – suspira Jesse, y sus hombros se hunden con la derrota.

Beca está a punto de hacer la gran pregunta: ¿es la a cappella realmente algo que hacer sí o sí, o estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella?, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que la atención de Jesse se ha desviado.

Sus ojos marrones se iluminan ligeramente, centrados en algo que hay por encima del hombro de Beca. El joven alza una mano para saludar a alguien y Beca deja que su curiosidad gane, dándose la vuelta para ver quién es.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver que es Chloe la que está devolviendo el saludo a Jesse con una sonrisa amable. Esa sonrisa se marchita y convierte en labios firmemente apretados cuando ojos azul bebé caen sobre Beca.

La morena espera algún signo de reconocimiento por parte de la pelirroja, se ha _acostumbrado_ a ellos y ahora los _espera_. Pero Chloe se gira para volver a mirar hacia delante y continúa andando como si nada, sus hombros tensos mientras sujeta sus libros contra su pecho.

Jesse suelta un silbido tras ella y Beca se vuelve hacia él, poniéndose su máscara de indiferencia para que no se note cuánto le ha molestado se ignorada por una de las pocas personas que siempre se ha fijado en ella.

\- ¿Cómo te las has apañado para hacer enfadar a _Chloe_ _Beale_? – le pregunta Jesse sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

La asunción de que ha sido algo provocado por Beca presiona el nervio equivocado en ella y le lanza una mirada fulminante a su antiguo compañero de trabajo. Porque, vale, admite que fue bastante gilipollas, pero Chloe tampoco está completamente libre de culpa.

\- ¿Quién dice que fue mi culpa? – se defiende la morena en casi un gruñido mientras se sacude algunas migas que han caído en su ropa.

Al alzar otra vez la vista, ve que Jesse simplemente se ha limitado a arquear las cejas con escepticismo, y no necesita decir nada para que Beca sepa que no cree, ni por un instante, que sea inocente.

\- No fue nada – admite Beca tras soltar un suspiro, su voz un murmullo defensivo –. Discutimos hace una semana o así, y obviamente no lo ha superado todavía.

Jesse continúa callado, parece estar perdido dentro de su cabeza mientras reflexiona sobre algo con bastante concentración.

Y no hay nada en su expresión que presione a Beca para seguir hablando, pero la morena siente el enfado de esa noche resurgir, y antes de que sea consciente de ello, más palabras están cayendo de su boca en una perorata indignada.

\- ¿Sabes qué me molesta? – pregunta de forma retórica, ya que ni está segura de que Jesse esté escuchando, ni tiene intención de esperar por una respuesta –. Que vaya como Bambi por la vida, como si ella fuera una santa y los demás los villanos.

Coge el papel en el que venía envuelto su bocadillo y hace una pelota con él con gestos llenos de rabia.

\- Ella también dijo cosas que estaban muy fuera de lugar – se queja, señalando hacia el campus con una mano vaga –. Y es ella la que sigue encontrando formas de tropezar conmigo "por casualidad" – dibuja las comillas en el aire con gestos que derrochan sarcasmo.

Es Jesse quien corta su despotrique de raíz, porque Beca se da cuenta de que es como un embalse roto: no hay quien pare el tsunami de agua de colarse a través de las grietas con tanta presión que acabará por romper la barrera de cemento del todo.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca me creí tu historia de que tu reloj no estaba en cero? – habla Jesse de forma repentina, interrumpiéndola con aire distraído, pero totalmente consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Sus palabras vienen tan de la nada que cogen a Beca totalmente por sorpresa y se queda muda durante unos largos segundos. Lo único que puede hacer es parpadear mientras parte de ella suspira, pone los ojos en blanco y ruega: _por dios, esto otra vez no_.

\- Jesse... – advierte en una exhalación que la deja sin aire.

El joven alza una mano en el aire, pidiendo el turno para hablar.

\- Prometo que no es una declaración de amor – le tranquiliza con la ligera curva de una sonrisa en los labios –. Simplemente, los hechos no encajaban, ¿sabes? – prosigue como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido –. Te marchaste tan rápido y pálida que pensé que te habían entrado ganas de vomitar, pero entonces...

De forma que probablemente sea inconsciente, la mano izquierda de Jesse empuja su reloj de pulsera un poco hacia atrás y rodea su muñeca derecha con los dedos.

\- Lo _sentí_ – murmura –. Y supe _qué_ pasaba.

Sus ojos marrones se alzan de un punto indefinido hasta que encuentran la mirada de Beca, y una pequeña arruga se forma en la frente de Jesse cuando este frunce el ceño ante un recuerdo o algo que ha pensado.

\- Cuando te pregunté, lo negaste con tanta convicción, como si tú también lo creyeras... – sacude la cabeza –. Y quizá lo creyeras. Quizá lo _querías_ creer – encoge un hombro –. Pero una parte de mí siempre se mantuvo escéptica…

Jesse parece perderse de nuevo en el interior de su cabeza, como si estuviese pensando la conversación, pero sin decirlo realmente en voz alta.

Beca se da cuenta de que sus manos están apretando con tanta fuerza la pelota del envoltorio de Subway que le duelen los dedos. Con movimientos un tanto robóticos, logra aflojarlos un poco y dejar de clavar las uñas en el papel, adornado con cuatro medialunas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste – finaliza Jesse con un asentimiento pensativo.

\- ¿Qué...? – intenta preguntar Beca, profundamente confundida.

¿Sabe por qué mintió?

¿Sabe que es porque está aterrorizada de los ceros en su muñeca? ¿Sabe que es porque tiene un trauma con el reloj? ¿Sabe que es porque estaba confusa y perdida? ¿Sabe que es porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la realidad de lo sucedido?

¿Cómo puede saber todo eso?

Pero Jesse ha tirado por otro camino, uno que Beca jamás habría visto venir.

\- Es Chloe, ¿verdad? – le pregunta con el brillo de la sospecha en la mirada y algo más, algo que deja claro que diga lo que diga Beca ahora mismo, no conseguirá hacerle creer que está equivocado –. Os estabais mirando cuando pasó.

Sus dedos tiemblan y deja caer la pelota de papel al suelo. Ve cómo hace el recorrido a cámara lenta hasta chocar con la hierba, totalmente alejada de la realidad, como si lo estuviera viendo pasar desde el otro lado de un grueso cristal insonorizado.

El zumbido en sus oídos crece de intensidad. Parpadea para aclarar la vista, porque tiene la sensación de que el mundo se está moviendo a pesar de que ella sigue sentada y quieta.

\- Por eso negaste que tu reloj estuviera en cero cuando te pregunté – continúa Jesse, ajeno a su pánico. Transmite satisfacción por haber conseguido resolver el misterio por fin –. Querías poner fin a mis fantasías antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque…

El joven se pausa un momento para dar más gravedad a la conclusión a la que ha llegado.

Beca siente su pecho constreñirse con cada segundo que pasan en silencio. Todo su cuerpo se tensa a la espera del golpe, del momento en que Jesse confirme aquello que lleva tanto tiempo rehuyendo.

\- … porque ya sabías que Chloe es tu alma gemela – exhala Jesse lleno de comprensión y finalidad.

* * *

Beca cree que, una vez dices algo en voz alta, le das poder.

Una vez dices algo en voz alta, lo vuelves _real_.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Chloe _es_ su alma gemela.

* * *

Esa noche Beca es incapaz de dormir.

Da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas hasta que Kimmy Jim le lanza un cojín que le da, sorprendentemente, en toda la cara, a pesar de que Beca está segura de que la coreana ni siquiera se ha molestado en abrir los ojos.

\- Estate quieta ya – murmura Kimmy Jim entre medias de un bostezo.

\- Perdón – susurra Beca de vuelta.

Se queda completamente inmóvil con la espalda en el colchón y la mirada en el techo. Escucha el _frufrú_ de las sábanas de su compañera de cuarto cuando esta se gira para darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo, y Beca emite un suspiro inaudible.

Empieza a golpetear los dedos contra su pecho en un ritmo impaciente mientras su cerebro no deja de dar vueltas como un perro excitado que persigue su cola con intención de atraparla con los dientes.

Beca no es tonta ni ciega, a pesar de que a menudo le guste jugar y hacer como que sí para confundir a la gente. Jesse no le ha hecho un gran descubrimiento que fuera a cambiar su mundo, sino que ha sido simplemente la forma de decírselo lo que le ha trastocado tanto.

 _Chloe es tu alma gemela_.

Tan directo. Tan claro.

No deja lugar a duda, y es eso, más que nada, lo que le roba el sueño.

Ya no es solo una sospecha de Chloe, o una deducción a la que la propia Beca llegó, si se permite ser sincera consigo misma, casi al instante de darse cuenta de que su reloj estaba en cero y empezó a descartar personas.

Ya no tiene opción de jugar a hacerse la tonta o la ciega, porque Jesse ha cogido la verdad y se la ha dejado encima de las manos, totalmente expuesta, para que haga con ella lo que Beca crea conveniente.

Y ahí viene el segundo problema que le roba el sueño: Beca no sabe qué hacer.

No sabe si ya está preparada para hacerle frente de una vez, o si pretende fingir que no puede escuchar el zumbido de esa mosca cojonera que no deja de susurrarle al oído que Chloe es su alma gemela.

Suspira y se gira en la cama, extendiendo un brazo hacia la estantería para recuperar su móvil que había dejado cargando para la noche. Guiña los ojos y parpadea con rapidez cuando enciende la pantalla, a pesar de que tiene el modo de luz nocturna activado.

Una vez se ha adaptado al brillo anaranjado en la oscuridad, puede ver que tiene mensajes pendientes por leer. Abre la aplicación con dos simples golpecitos del pulgar e ignora a su padre en favor de entrar en el chat que tiene con Jesse.

 **Jesse (23.31)**

Oye

Lo siento si he metido el dedo en la llaga

No era mi intención presionar con el tema

 **Beca (03.49)**

No pasa nada

Era cuestión de tiempo

Sale del chat, sin esperar una contestación por parte de Jesse porque sabe que lo más probable es que esté dormido a estas horas. Presiona suavemente sobre el icono cuadrado de Instagram y usa el pulgar para navegar distraídamente por las publicaciones de gente mostrando lo maravillosa que es su vida.

Descubre que más gente acaba de conocer a su alma gemela, o que han adoptado un nuevo perro/gato, o que se han ido de vacaciones a algún lugar exótico, o simplemente han ido al Starbucks de la esquina a por un smoothie de colores llamativos.

Se sorprende cuando el iPhone vibra en su mano y rompe su pequeño momento de crítica hacia el rumbo que está tomando la sociedad. La notificación emergente que aparece en la parte superior de su pantalla le informa de que Jesse está despierto y escribiéndole de vuelta.

 **Jesse (04.00)**

Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?

Y luego te prometo que no volveré a hablarte de esto a no ser que tú lo empieces

 **Beca (04.01)**

No sé yo si serás capaz de cumplir esa promesa pero vale

Dispara

 **Jesse (04.02)**

Puedo descartar a Chloe? :I

Como mi posible alma gemela, digo

El corazón de Beca se lanza de nuevo a una pequeña carrera y esta puede notarlo pulsar contra las paredes de su garganta, ahogándola.

Cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza que ve pequeñas bolitas de color explotar tras sus párpados y reposa durante un instante el borde superior de su móvil contra su ceño fruncido. Se da suaves golpecitos en la zona hasta que llega a una decisión.

Este es el momento de actuar. _Su_ momento de actuar.

Abre los ojos ante la desenfocada pantalla en negro de su iPhone y coge una respiración que tiembla al entrar y salir de sus aplastados pulmones. Sus dedos tiemblan mientras mete el PIN y mientras se ciernen sobre el teclado.

 **Beca (04.08)**

Sí

Puedes descartar a Chloe

* * *

El sábado, Beca lleva apenas dos horas durmiendo después de caer en su cama nada más llegó de la estación de radio cuando la irritante melodía del iPhone la despierta.

Alza la cabeza de la almohada con una brusca exhalación, frunciendo el ceño por sentirse tan desorientada que ni es capaz de saber cuál es su posición en la cama exactamente. Se le escapa un "hhhmm" confundido que solo sirve para hacerle darse cuenta de lo seca que tiene la garganta.

\- Es la cuarta vez te llaman – dice la voz monótona de Kimmy Jim desde algún punto de la habitación.

Beca despega sus párpados justo a tiempo para sentir la brisa que levanta su compañera de cuarto al pasar entre sus dos camas, los brazos llenos de libros y el portátil, en su camino hasta la puerta.

Es solo una vez esta se cierra con un suave _click_ que Beca procesa finalmente lo que ha dicho Kimmy Jin y el hecho de que está despierta porque está sonando su móvil. Se aparta con una mano mechones despeinados de los ojos al mismo tiempo que tantea en busca del iPhone.

\- ¿Sí? – contesta con voz ronca y adormilada, sin molestarse en leer el identificador de llamadas.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Beca! – exclama Jesse, entre aliviado y fastidiado por motivos que la morena está demasiado dormida como para comprender –. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

\- ¿Qué? – croa mientras se frota los ojos. Los siente espesos e irritados y teme que nunca va a ser capaz de humedecerlos lo suficiente como para volver a ver bien en su vida.

\- ¡Las audiciones acaban en veinte minutos!

\- ¿Audi…? – el recuerdo cae sobre ella como un rayo y sale de la cama de un brinco, los ojos abiertos como platos y la adrenalina despejando cualquier rastro de cansancio de su cuerpo –. Mierda, _joder_ – musita.

No se molesta en continuar su conversación con Jesse. Tira el móvil sobre su cama revuelta, porque lo único que está haciendo es ralentizar sus movimientos a la hora de meterse de nuevo en los pitillos negros que tiene la sensación de que se acaba de quitar en lo que solo han sido cuestión de minutos.

Lanza un breve vistazo a su espejo, comprobando que todavía tiene el maquillaje que le dio pereza quitarse a las seis de la mañana. Se moja los dedos corazón con saliva y los pasa por el párpado inferior para eliminar cualquier parecido con un mapache.

Con las botas bajo el brazo, recorre a la carrera el pasillo enmoquetado de su edificio y solo se para a calzarse, a la pata coja, en la puerta de entrada.

Corre por el campus como alma que lleva el diablo mientras se recoge mitad del pelo en una semi coleta para disimular que no le ha dado tiempo a peinarse. Para cuando llega al auditorio, está jadeando tan fuerte que no puede ni hablar.

Su pecho sube y baja en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para proporcionarle el oxígeno que necesita para respirar, pero no es algo de lo de que se dé cuenta hasta que Jesse la recibe en la entrada y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

El joven carraspea y corrige la dirección de su mirada.

\- Es por allí – le indica con los ojos premeditamente fijados en un punto cualquiera del techo.

Vale, quizá Beca haya combinado un sujetador push-up con dos camisetas bastante generosas en el departamento del escote. Quizá no haya sido su momento más brillante. Pero no se la puede culpar considerando que solo ha dormido dos horas y su inicio del día no ha sido precisamente tranquilo.

\- La canción es _Since You've Been Gone_ , de Kelly Clarkson – susurra Jesse a su espalda –. ¿Te la sabes?

\- ¿ _Qué_? – sisea Beca, lanzándole una mirada de pánico a su amigo –. Yo no…

Jesse no le deja acabar porque la empuja para que salga de detrás de la bambalina y quede expuesta ante todo aquel presente en el auditorio.

Ve a un grupo de chicos sentados en los asientos del fondo, y por su actitud de machirulos prepotentes tratando de compensar por otras cosas en las que se quedan cortos, asume que se tratan de los Trebles.

En la primera fila, _cómo no_ , están Chloe y Aubrey, ambas dividiendo su atención entre los dos chicos que están sobre el escenario y las hojas de candidatos que reposan sobre sus regazos y en la mesa que tienen frente a ellas.

Sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo, Beca mueve las manos con incomodidad y el movimiento debe atraer la atención de una Chloe que, ya de por sí, parece algo distraída.

Su rostro se ilumina al reconocerla, pero luego su ceño se frunce como si se estuviera preguntando qué demonios hace Beca allí. La morena está a punto de decirle que, si encuentra la respuesta, por favor se lo diga.

\- ¡Oh, espera! – exclama la pelirroja en respuesta a lo que sea que están diciendo los chicos del escenario –. Hay una más.

La cara estupefacta de Aubrey sería mucho más divertida si Beca no estuviese replanteándose todas las decisiones que ha hecho hasta llegar a ese momento: el momento en que está a punto de presentarse a las audiciones para un grupo de a cappella en el que realmente no quiere estar.

\- No sabía que había que preparar esa canción – se disculpa, ligeramente avergonzada, mientras da pasos dudosos hasta el centro del escenario.

\- No pasa nada – asegura Chloe, todavía sonando algo sorprendida –. Puedes cantar lo que quieras.

Eso le gana una mirada furiosa por parte de su amiga rubia, pero Beca siente la presión en su pecho aliviarse un kilo. Asiente para demostrar que sí, vale, está de acuerdo y todavía está dispuesta a intentarlo.

De pie frente a Chloe y Aubrey, titubea un instante antes de doblarse de rodillas sobre la tarima. Señala con una mano hacia un vaso de plástico amarillo que sirve como contenedor a muchos más bolígrafos de colores y purpurina de los que Beca cree que un humano realmente necesita.

\- ¿Puedo…? – inquiere torpemente.

\- Sí, claro – le permite Chloe, su curiosidad palpable.

Beca se inclina entre el borde del escenario y la mesa para coger el vaso, volcando sus contenidos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Está tan concentrada en no caerse de morros al suelo desde esta altura que ni se para a pensar en la gratuita vista de su escote que les está regalando a su audiencia.

Cruza las piernas al estilo indio, con el vaso frente a ella en el escenario, y esboza una sonrisa incómoda que Chloe devuelve, aunque no sin algo de reticencia. Aubrey simplemente se centra en tratar de disimular que parece que acaba de darse cuenta de que ha pisado una caca de perro.

Antes de empezar a tocar el vaso rítmicamente, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jesse sube los pulgares de ambas manos en una señal de ánimo.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way round_

 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_

Frente a ella, ve cómo el rostro de Chloe cambia de recelo, a curiosidad, a admiración, a medida que Beca canta los nueve versos que componen su simple, y poco ortodoxa, actuación.

No puede evitar preguntarse si así es como Chloe la ha mirado siempre las dos veces que la ha visto actuar sobre la vieja y polvorosa tarima de The Corner. No está muy segura de cuál quiere que sea la respuesta.

(Sí. Quiere que sea un sí.)

Al acabar, deja que el eco de su voz y el ritmo de sus palmas se desvanezca en el silencioso auditorio mientras ella espera con las manos dobladas torpemente en su regazo. Cambia su peso en el suelo, incómoda por ser el centro de atención de tanta gente a la vez.

\- ¡Bien! – anuncia un chico de repente, dando una palmada que parece sobresaltar a todo el mundo –. ¡Las audiciones quedan oficialmente cerradas!

El auditorio vuelve a la vida con un zumbido ajetreado mientras todos los grupos unen cabezas y comienzan a deliberar en ese mismo instante sobre qué miembros coger y de cuáles pasar.

Beca se incorpora, jugueteando nerviosamente con el vaso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él y consigo misma. Se detiene al ver una mano extendida en una petición silenciosa, y cuando sigue a ese brazo, su mirada se detiene en Chloe.

La pelirroja parece haberse repuesto de la sorpresa del momento y su rostro está cuidadosamente vacío de emoción.

\- Oye, Chloe… – empieza Beca, dudosa.

\- Rellena esto con tus datos y te llamaremos cuando hayamos decidido algo – le corta ella, su tono lleno de distante profesionalidad.

\- Oh, um… eh… vale – acepta Beca, tropezando con esa simple palabra.

Chloe le da la espalda para indicar que ese es el fin de su conversación y Beca se incorpora con un suspiro arrepentido.

Usa a Jesse como tablero para garabatear su información básica en la hoja de contacto y se la entrega a uno de los chicos que estaban encargados de organizar las audiciones tras asegurarse de que él se la haría llegar a las Bellas.

Jesse parlotea animadamente todo el rato, relatando minuto a minuto su actuación y alguna de las más estelares, desde el segundo en que Beca pone pie en el backstage hasta el momento en que la morena se detiene abruptamente fuera de las puertas del auditorio.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta el joven, extrañado por su falta de movimiento –. ¿Te has olvidado algo?

\- No – Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa –. Creo que… – se corta a sí misma antes de ir más allá.

Piensa en decirle la verdad: que quiere esperar aquí fuera a que salga Chloe para hablar con ella; pero al final se raja en el último instante.

\- Creo que he puesto mal una cosa en mi hoja – miente con facilidad.

\- Oh, ¿quieres que te espere?

\- No hace falta – agita una mano despreocupada en el aire –. Tienen que encontrarla y estando en plena deliberación, a lo mejor no me dejan cambiarlo hasta que acaben así que… – se encoge de hombros.

\- Vale – Jesse le regala una de sus sonrisas de niño pequeño y se aleja caminando de espaldas –. ¡Hablamos!

Espera a que Beca asienta antes de girar sobre las suelas de sus deportivas con una floritura que le arranca unos ojos en blanco a la morena, aunque no falla a la hora de hacer curvar sus labios con una sonrisa.

Toma asiento con la espalda contra la fría pared del auditorio y lamenta haber salido con tantas prisas que ni cogió su móvil, ni un libro, ni nada con lo que entretenerse. Tamborilea los dedos impacientemente en sus piernas, inventándose un ritmo, hasta que la pesada puerta blanca se abre de golpe.

Los primeros en salir, montando escándalo, son los Treblemakers. Les siguen los BU Harmonics, que observan a sus competidores empujándose y burlándose unos de otros con mala disimulada superioridad.

Los High Notes van en su propio mundo, aunque a Beca no le extraña considerando que allá donde vayan los acompaña una nube constante de humo de porro.

La última en salir es Chloe. Sorprendentemente, no va acompañada de Aubrey, quien debe de seguir dentro del auditorio a no ser que haya alguna puerta trasera de la que Beca nunca ha oído hablar.

\- Chloe – llama mientras se apresura a levantarse del suelo.

La pelirroja se detiene, interrumpiendo lo que estaba escribiendo en la pantalla de su móvil para girar sobre sus botas. Al ver que es Beca quien requiere su atención, parece decidir que esto no es algo en lo que quiera invertir su tiempo, pues continúa como si nada.

\- ¡Chloe! – Beca resopla, harta de tanta carrera con solo dos horas de sueño en el cuerpo, y acelera su trote para intentar ponerse a su altura –. Por dios, ¿puedes frenar tan solo _un_ segundo?

Eso consigue una reacción en la Bella, porque se para bruscamente y se gira con ojos entrecerrados hacia la morena.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Beca? – pregunta, sonando ya cansada con la conversación a pesar de que ninguna de las dos ha hablado todavía.

El tono irrita a Beca, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Estoy intentando hablar contigo, pero si no estás interesada…

\- No lo estoy – interrumpe Chloe secamente –. Adiós, Beca.

Emprende otra vez el camino, pero Beca no la deja escapar tan fácilmente. Con un gruñido frustrado que sale de lo más profundo de su pecho, aprieta el paso para interponerse en su camino y obligarla a pararse.

\- Jesús, ¿por qué me lo tienes que poner tan difícil? – musita entre dientes.

\- ¡Ah! – exclama Chloe, azul bebé reluciendo con un brillo casi divertido –. Es frustrante, ¿verdad?

Beca frunce el ceño, pero entonces una bombilla se enciende dentro de su cabeza y cruza los brazos en el pecho con notable ofensa. ¿De verdad Chloe está haciendo todo esto con el único propósito de hacerle probar su propia medicina?

 _Muy maduro_.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – espeta Beca, harta y con ganas de irse a dormir y no despertar hasta el lunes –. No sé ni por qué lo estoy intentando – alza las manos y sacude la cabeza –. No merece la pena.

Chloe endurece su mirada y suelta un bufido sarcástico.

\- Predecible – murmura antes de esquivar a Beca y seguir andando.

Pero, una vez más, su comentario presiona el nervio equivocado.

\- Me he presentado a la… – Beca agita una mano en el aire, luchando por la palabra adecuada – _estúpida_ audición para tu _estúpido_ grupo, ¿qué más quieres, Chloe?

La pelirroja se gira para mirarla y ladea la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal una disculpa, eh, Beca? – encoge los hombros, pero hasta en la distancia la morena puede notar el sarcasmo que desprende ese gesto –. ¿Es mucho pedir?

\- Lo haré si tú también te disculpas conmigo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo _nada_ de lo que disculparme! – exclama Chloe.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco con un gruñido frustrado y sacude la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amarga.

\- Las dos sabemos que eso no es verdad – acusa –, pero claro, tú _nunca_ tienes la culpa de nada, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza y mira la pantalla de su móvil en un gesto impaciente. Su ceño se frunce ante lo que sea que acaba de ver y agita una mano en el aire para indicar que no quiere continuar.

Se da por vencida en lo que a este tema, y a Beca, respecta.

\- Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto… – dice en tono indiferente –. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

\- ¡Eso pienso hacer!

\- ¡Genial! – le felicita Chloe, sarcástica, por encima de un hombro.

\- ¡Sí, genial! – grita Beca a la figura cada vez más lejana de la pelirroja.

Sola en esa zona del auditorio, suspira y se frota la frente con la mano. Puede sentir los principios de una migraña trepar por los laterales de su cráneo hasta abrirse paso con dolorosos pinchazos hasta sus sientes.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar y, cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, ha perdido toda la fuerza.

\- Genial… – repite en tono derrotado.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **SURPRISE MOTHERF**KERS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El aroma a café recién hecho y el barullo habitual de una cafetería en pleno campus un viernes por la tarde acompañan a Beca mientras navega distraídamente, y con algo de pereza, por Twitter.

No está prestando mucha atención a lo que lee, pero aún así se toma el tiempo de darle RT a un meme que le hace soltar un bufido de risa contenida. En eso está cuando Jesse llega a su mesa, jadeando por haber venido corriendo para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya llegaba.

La morena guarda su iPhone en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero, asegurándose de que vuelve a subir la cremallera para que no se le caiga sin que ella se dé cuenta. Observa cómo Jesse tira de la silla hacia atrás y se deja caer en ella con un suspiro, sujetando la camiseta que lleva puesta entre dos dedos para separársela del cuerpo.

Una vez se acomoda y hace que el nivel de su café helado baje hasta casi la mitad del vaso de plástico, arquea las cejas en modo expectante y esboza una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquiere como si estuviera esperando que Beca le dé la grande noticia que le ha prometido.

Solo que no hay noticia alguna y Beca no entiende a qué viene esto.

\- Tengo la impresión de que quieres que te conteste algo en concreto, pero no tengo ni idea de qué – admite con el ceño fruncido.

Jesse pone los ojos en blanco en una imitación casi perfecta a la morena y alarga una mano a través de la mesa para robarle un trozo de su cupcake. Beca le da un manotazo y el bizcocho cae sobre la madera entre ellos, en tierra de nadie.

El joven es más rápido que ella a la hora de cogerlo y se lo mete en la boca con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Ya sé que prometí no volver a sacar el tema de Chloe, pero Beca… – dice una vez ha tragado, fijando su mirada en los ojos azul medianoche de la DJ –. Tengo la sensación de que no vas a hacer nada si no tienes a alguien que te presione un poco.

Beca bufa y baja la mirada a su cupcake a medio comer, ahora con un cráter de tamaño considerable en uno de los laterales. Pincha con sus dedos un poco del esponjoso bizcocho y lo mastica lentamente.

\- No creo que esté en mi poder el hacer algo – admite con un tono más apesadumbrado de lo que le gustaría.

\- ¡¿Cómo no lo va a estar!?

\- Intenté hablar con ella el otro día, después de las audiciones – se encoge de hombros, esperando transmitir despreocupación –. No quiso saber nada de mí.

Jesse suelta una carcajada completamente inesperada y Beca arquea una ceja mientras le observa con notable molestia.

\- No entiendo qué es tan gracioso – comenta fríamente.

\- Beca, ¿no esperarás que se solucione todo a la primera, no? – el joven sacude la cabeza y vuelve a reírse –. Pensé que el obsesionado con las películas era yo – se seca la comisura de un ojo con el dorso de la mano y exhala para tranquilizarse un poco –. Mira, entiendo que puede ser frustrante que no vaya como tú quieres, pero es normal. Hasta _yo_ sé que es normal. No puedes rendirte tras solo un intento.

\- No lo sé, Jesse – Beca suspira y obliga a sus hombros a relajarse de su postura a la defensiva –. Hay una fina línea entre no rendirse y ser un pesado que no sabe cuándo parar.

Jesse se lleva una mano al corazón, como si le estuviera doliendo, y la morena pone los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo digo por ti – aclara agitando una mano en el aire –. Aunque quizá un poco sí – admite guiñando los ojos, la lengua atrapada entre los dientes.

El joven no se lo toma a mal, sino que deja escapar otra risa y se encoge de hombros. No parece demasiado afectado por la acusación, algo que Beca no sabe si es bueno o malo. Decide dejarlo pasar en favor de acabarse su cupcake.

\- Mira, ¿mi opinión personal? – sugiere Jesse inclinándose sobre la mesa –. Yo volvería a intentarlo, y si Chloe ve que estás peleando por ello se dará cuenta de que has cambiado de actitud y estará dispuesta a escucharte.

Beca ladea la cabeza mientras medita sobre lo dicho. Admite para sí misma que Jesse tiene razón, aunque nunca lo dice en voz alta para no inflar más el orgullo del joven.

Es probable que su reticencia hacia el reloj la predisponga a rendirse con demasiada facilidad, no tiene ganas de tener que pasar por todo este proceso por lo que se toma cualquier mínimo inconveniente como una salida.

\- Al fin y al cabo – continua Jesse tras dar un ruidoso sorbo a los restos de su café helado –, Chloe es tu alma gemela. Su reloj también está en cero, no le compensa…

Lo que fuera que Jesse estaba a punto de decir nunca llega a salir de su boca, pues su mirada se desvía de Beca a un punto indefinido por encima de su hombro y se queda callado. La DJ siente su sangre helarse en sus venas al pensar que es Chloe la que está detrás de ella, habiendo escuchado toda su conversación.

Sin embargo, cuando se gira en la silla para ver quién es esa persona a su espalda, descubre que es incluso peor que si hubiera sido Chloe.

Su padre esboza una mueca de disculpa por haberles interrumpido y parece estar sumamente incómodo, pero a la vez decidido a no marcharse. La morena se pone rígida en su asiento, su espalda tan recta que parece que lleve un corsé, y su rostro se endurece.

\- Perdonad, no pretendía meterme donde no me llaman, pero… – empieza a decir el Dr. Mitchell.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – le corta Beca de forma fría y abrupta.

Su padre no parece sorprendido por su reacción a su presencia. Mueve una mano en un gesto explicativo que se ve obstruido por el vaso de cartón lleno de café que parece haber olvidado que lleva en esa mano.

\- Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, si es posible – pide en tono suave y conciliador.

Jesse nunca ha sido especialmente bueno a la hora de captar cuándo no es bien recibido en un lugar, pero parece escoger este preciso momento para empezar a practicar su sensibilidad. Se levanta de un brinco de su silla, vaso vacío en mano, y se cuelga la mochila del hombro.

\- Yo me tengo que ir a clase, así que por mí no os preocupéis – se excusa, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de súplica de Beca.

Se despide agitando una mano y se marcha de forma tan precipitada que casi se lleva a una chica por delante. Beca contiene las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y se gira hacia su padre, quien ha ocupado el asiento vacío dejado por Jesse.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – espeta la morena, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

\- No lo he hecho adrede – le asegura el Dr. Mitchell con expresión de disculpa –. Solo venía a ver si podíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día y tu amigo justo ha mencionado que…

\- No pienso disculparme por el otro día – le interrumpe Beca antes de que llegue al tema que está deseando evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

Su padre suspira y niega con la cabeza, haciendo girar su café caliente con empujones nerviosos de sus dedos.

\- No te lo iba a pedir, el que quiere disculparse soy yo – dice, y aunque Beca mantiene su frialdad y desconfianza, le da la impresión de que el arrepentimiento de su padre es sincero –. Me pasé de la raya, no debería haber dicho… – se censura a sí mismo y busca con sus atormentados ojos marrones la mirada de su hija –. No lo decía en serio.

Parece importante para él que Beca comprenda eso, comprenda que lo dicho fue algo surgido del enfado y el calor del momento, y no algo que de verdad pensara. Pero Beca no le va a dar la tranquilidad que busca.

Permanece en silencio, sin reaccionar de forma alguna.

El Dr. Mitchell parece darse cuenta de que su hija no va a darle una respuesta. Suspira y asiente para sí mismo, como encontrando paz en que por lo menos él lo ha intentado, aunque no haya salido bien.

Hace el amago de levantarse para irse, pero en el último momento parece decidirse por lo contrario y vuelve a girarse para plantar las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Fija a Beca con una mirada curiosa, aunque con una sombra de temor.

\- ¿Es…? ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho ese chico? – pregunta, dubitativo –. ¿Ha llegado tu reloj a cero?

Si Beca fuera un gato, todo el pelo de su lomo estaría erizado ahora mismo y le bufaría. Pero como es una persona, lo único que puede hacer es volver su mirada más venosa y tensarse en la silla.

\- Tú eres la última persona en el mundo con la que quiero hablar de ese tema – sisea.

Beca forma un puño alrededor del envoltorio en el que venía su cupcake y se gira en un gesto brusco para levantarse. Sin embargo, la voz de su padre hace que se detenga de golpe, igual que si acabara de chocar con un cristal que alguien acabara de colocar frente a ella.

\- ¿Crees que marcharte va a ser siempre la respuesta?

Se vuelve hacia él con fuego en los ojos y la mandíbula tan apretada que le duelen los dientes. Sacude la cabeza, llena de incredulidad, porque le cuesta creerse que precisamente su padre le acabe de hacer esa pregunta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿ _Tú_ me vas a decir eso? – espeta fríamente. Su voz tiembla un poco por el esfuerzo que está haciendo de mantenerse en calma y no montar una escena en la cafetería.

\- Oh, vamos, Bec – le reprocha su padre, suspirando –. Eso es injusto – Beca va a abrir la boca para volver a golpearle con una tanda de frases hirientes, pero el Dr. Mitchell alza una mano para pedirle que espere –. Mira, la relación con tu madre no funcionó, y me esforcé muchísimo para que todo fuera bien – asegura con ojos sinceros llenos de tristeza –. Pero al final nada era suficiente. No éramos almas gemelas.

La morena da un respingo, como si acabaran de pincharle, y se inclina sobre la mesa para que el veneno de su voz no se pierda en el barullo del ambiente.

\- ¿Y de quién fue la culpa?

El Dr. Mitchell agacha la cabeza y deja escapar un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Crees que no me arrepiento? – pregunta tras un breve lapso en silencio –. ¿Crees que no deseo todos los días haber hecho las cosas de otra manera?

\- Llegas algo tarde. ¿Dónde estaba tu arrepentimiento hace treinta años cuando engañaste a mamá? ¿Cuando le hiciste creer que eras su alma gemela a pesar de que sabías que no era real? ¿Cuando mantuviste la farsa durante veinte años de matrimonio? – ladea la cabeza y continúa en el mismo tono lleno de odio, resentimiento y rabia –. Dime, papá, ¿eso era todo lo que fuimos para ti? ¿Una farsa?

Su padre niega con vehemencia y cuadra los hombros. Beca puede ver una fina película acuosa formarse en su párpado inferior pero no deja que le dé pena alguna. Esta es la primera vez que están hablando en profundidad sobre el tema y quiere escuchar lo que su padre tenga que decir, cómo pretende excusarse a sí mismo.

\- Beca, debes entender… – el Dr. Mitchell deja que su voz se apague y chasca la lengua en tono reprobatorio, como si acabara de pensar algo con lo que no está de acuerdo –. ¿Sabes lo que es ver que todo el mundo ya está conociendo a su alma gemela y a ti todavía te quedan veinte años para que tu reloj llegue a cero?

Una de sus manos deshace el puño frustrado en el que estaba cerrada y señala con un dedo el reloj de pulsera que Beca recuerda con absoluta claridad de su infancia. El círculo plateado, las manecillas tan finas que a veces no se veían, el pequeño contador que marcaba el día y el mes, la correa de cuero.

\- Lo llevaba escondido mucho tiempo antes de conocer a tu madre, porque estaba… – su padre sacude la cabeza y resopla –. Estaba harto de los comentarios llenos de lástima de la gente. Y era joven, y estúpido, y estaba aterrorizado por tener que esperar a cumplir cuarenta años para poder estar con mi alma gemela, y entonces…

\- Entonces decidiste convertir a mamá en tu rata de laboratorio, ¿no?

\- No. Entonces conocí a tu madre y me enamoré a primera vista – el Dr. Mitchell hace caso omiso del bufido cínico que suelta su hija, y continúa su historia –. Pero su reloj se puso en cero en ese mismo instante y el mío no, y pensé… – suspira y se frota el puente de la nariz –. Pensé, si está chica no es mi alma gemela, no debo tener una.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco. _Profesor de Literatura tenía que ser_ , piensa. Se puede notar la influencia de todas esas novelas del romanticismo que se ha leído, los libros de poemas llenos de rimas pomposas y empalagosas.

Pero Beca no se traga su historia por mucho que la embellezca.

\- Con cada cita, me reafirmaba más en mi convicción de que tu madre era mi alma gemela, y mi reloj estaba roto. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, _eso_ – su padre lo remarca clavando un dedo en la mesa –, no fue ninguna farsa.

\- Y una mierda – responde la morena, disfrutando inmensamente del pequeño brinco que da su padre –. Si la hubieras querido de verdad, habrías _renunciado_ a ella. Porque su felicidad habría sido mil veces más importante para ti.

Su padre puede usar las novelas y los poemas a su favor, pero Beca también se sabe los grandes clichés y las historias épicas. Sabe perfectamente que el amor implica sacrificio muchas veces, implica olvidarse de uno mismo para poner a la otra persona primero.

\- Tu madre era feliz conmigo – rebate el Dr. Mitchell.

\- No – niega Beca –. Su felicidad era conformismo. Tú solo viste una _pizca_ de lo que podría haber sido si no hubieras sido tan jodidamente egoísta.

Clava su mirada en su padre, porque quiere ver bien su cara cuando diga sus siguientes palabras:

\- Ella _lo_ _sabía_ – confiesa por fin, después de años cargando con el secreto de su madre –. Ella lo _sabía_ , pero nunca dijo nada por _mí_. No quería que su hija creciera sin su padre, por lo que nunca dijo nada.

Aparta la mirada, satisfecha con la sorpresa y la incomprensión que ve expandirse como gas tóxico por los ojos de su padre.

\- De poco le sirvió el sacrificio, ¿no crees? – observa, derrochando sarcasmo.

El Dr. Mitchell se queda un largo rato en un silencio que solo es roto por el ocasional momento en que abre la boca para hablar sin que ningún sonido caiga de ella. Le lleva un par de intentos hasta que parece salir del shock y su ceño se frunce tan profundo que parece grabado con cincel sobre su piel.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Cómo…? – sacude la cabeza a sí mismo, como tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y vuelve a probar suerte –. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Ella misma me lo dijo.

En cuanto las palabras caen de su boca, es como si hubiera dicho un código que activa un salto temporal al pasado. Se siente transportada a ese momento en concreto: el pitido constante de las máquinas que mantenían a su madre con vida, el olor aséptico y abrasivo de alcohol puro y medicamentos, la luz pálida y fría de los fluorescentes.

Nota la aspereza de la manta en sus antebrazos, la presión de un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla, el ardor en sus ojos por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que suponía aguantarse las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente quería dejar caer.

Su tía Susan se había marchado hacía apenas dos minutos para cogerles a las dos unos sándwiches de la cafetería a pesar de que eran de lo más asqueroso del mundo, y ninguna de las dos tenía hambre.

El olor a enfermedad, a sufrimiento, a miedo y muerte, hacía que sus estómagos se cerrasen.

Su cabeza pulsaba al ritmo de los pitidos de los latidos de su madre y la dureza de los fluorescentes y el volumen de la televisión de la señora de la habitación de al lado no ayudaban a la situación.

Cerró los ojos un instante, masajeándose las sienes en círculos llenos de presión que hacían pequeñas estrellas de colores estallar tras sus párpados cerrados, pero aliviaban su dolor de cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó el roce de las sábanas y la manta raspó suavemente su piel al seguir los movimientos de su madre. Beca alzó la cabeza con la velocidad del rayo y fijó sus ojos cansados y lacrimosos en la persona que a veces le costaba reconocer.

Era apenas una sombra de la mujer feliz y sonriente que llenaba los recuerdos de Beca. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos crecían día tras día a pesar de que apenas hacía otra cosa más que dormitar. Llevaba la cabeza oculta bajo un pañuelo morado que solo la hacía más pálida, y sus labios estaban constantemente cuarteados.

La realidad era que ver a su madre así hacía que su corazón se encogiese en su pecho hasta amenazar con desaparecer.

Johanna había perdido mucho peso por la quimioterapia y parecía diminuta en la cama de hospital. Casi desaparecida entre los gruesos almohadones que rodeaban su cuerpo en un absurdo intento de que estuviera cómoda, casi translúcida entre sábanas blancas y el azul pálido de su pijama.

Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados, turbios por el efecto de los químicos y las drogas que atontaban su cerebro para no sentir el dolor. Tenía un brillo lejano, como si no estuviera del todo presente.

Alargó una mano, fría, pálida, y Beca rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de su madre, reprimiendo un escalofrío al sentir sus delicados huesos clavarse en su piel. Sus labios, llenos de heridas y piel seca, se despegaron al ver que tenía la atención de su hija.

\- Lo siento – susurró en apenas un hilo de voz, casi inaudible sobre el pitido de las máquinas y la televisión del cuarto de al lado y el barullo en general del hospital.

El corazón de Beca empezó a latir fuerte y desbocado contra sus costillas, lo cual resultaba sorprendente considerando que la morena sentía que se había quedado completamente paralizada por el miedo.

Conocía esta parte de la historia. La había visto en muchas películas, la había leído en muchos libros.

Era la parte en la que el enfermo podía sentir los tentáculos de la muerte enroscarse a su alrededor, solicitando su presencia en el inframundo, y se apoderaba de él una irrefrenable necesidad de confesar todos sus errores y pecados.

El picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos volvió con más fuerza. Beca podía sentir la presión en su cabeza, como si amenazaran con dejarla ciega si no permitía que cayeran de una vez.

\- Lo siento – repitió su madre en el mismo tono, con un gemido que Beca no supo identificar si era de arrepentimiento o dolor.

La morena sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, apretando los labios en una fina línea para que no se viera el temblor que los sacudía. Miró hacia la puerta, deseando que su tía Susan volviera de la cafetería con los sándwiches reblandecidos y agua que sabía a metal.

\- Yo lo sabía… – se lamentó Johanna –. Yo lo sabía, y no hice nada…

Beca frunció el ceño y se secó la mejilla con el dorso de sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas con la de su madre. Le dio un suave apretón, temerosa de aplicar demasiada fuerza sobre sus huesos de cristal.

\- ¿Qu…? Mamá, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz. Arrastró la silla un poco más hacia delante para acercarse más a la cabecera de la cama –. No sé a qué te refieres…

Johanna movió la cabeza sin energía sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos incesantemente pero transmitían la misma sensación de derrota, de ausencia de fuerzas, que la presencia general de su madre.

\- Yo lo sabía… – insistió en voz rota, desesperada, tan apagada que ya no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Beca y era como si estuviera rezando un mantra –. Yo lo sabía…

La morena empezó a preocuparse al ver a su madre tan fuera de sí, y se apresuró a presionar el botón que provocaba una alarma en el puesto de las enfermeras, rezando para que hubiera alguien presente que supiera qué hacer.

\- Lo siento – su mirada adquirió un brillo febril que se vio confirmado cuando Beca posó el dorso de sus dedos sobre la frente de su madre –. Fue mi culpa… Yo lo sabía…

\- Sshh, tranquila – intentó calmarla, secando las lágrimas de su madre e ignorando las que rodaban por sus mejillas –. No pasa nada.

La enfermera entró en ese momento, la suela de plástico de sus Crocs chirriaba sobre el suelo mientras comprobaba las vitales de Johanna e inyectaba el contenido de una jeringuilla en el suero.

\- En seguida le hará efecto el sedante – le aseguró a Beca, posando una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

\- Gracias – asintió la morena.

Su madre fue perdiendo fuerzas progresivamente, sus palabras se unían y mezclan y confundían unas con otras hasta formar una amalgama de letras incomprensible para todo el mundo menos para ella.

Sin embargo, pareció encontrar un último resquicio de fuerzas para murmurar algo más antes de caer inconsciente:

\- Tu padre… Yo lo sabía…

Beca vuelve al presente con un escalofrío helado, el mismo que sintió en ese momento al escuchar la confesión de su madre.

Podría haberla descartado por completo, atribuirla a la fiebre, a delirios de los medicamentos, pero siempre había sospechado que su madre era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse engañar durante veinte años de matrimonio.

Observa la figura petrificada de su padre al otro lado de la mesa, sufriendo los mismos efectos secundarios de la verdad que Beca sufrió años atrás, en un hospital, y sin poder contarle nada a su tía Susan.

\- Puedes decirte lo que quieras si te ayuda a dormir por las noches – habla tras carraspear para limpiarse la garganta del peso de los secretos –, pero le robaste la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz con tu egoísmo y cobardía.

Se levanta, empujando la silla con sus piernas para que el chirrido de las patas sobre el suelo transmita que esta conversación ha terminado.

\- Y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarte – continúa mientras recoge la bolita en la que ha convertido el envoltorio de su cupcake –, así que deja de intentarlo – sacude la cabeza en una negativa.

Lo último que ve antes de darle la espalda a su padre es la forma en que sus hombros se hunden, aplastados por la derrota. Y Beca espera el nudo en la garganta. Espera el pinchazo de la culpabilidad en el pecho. Espera la exhalación temblorosa.

Pero no llega. Nunca llega.

En su lugar, siente expandirse por su interior un sentimiento de tranquilidad que le resulta tan extraño que se tiene que parar un segundo en medio del campus para asegurarse de que está todo bien y no está sufriendo algún tipo de desmayo.

Por fin siente que ha hecho las paces con el pasado y todo lo ocurrido. Por fin ha sido capaz de soltar las cuerdas de sentimientos que todavía le unían a su padre, pero no al padre de carne y hueso que acaba de dejar atrás en la cafetería, sino al fantasma del padre que tuvo.

El padre que le leía cuentos antes de irse a dormir todas las noches, el padre que se tiraba en el césped del jardín trasero de su casa para enseñarle las constelaciones y la mitología tras ellas. El padre que le ayudaba a construir castillos de arena en la playa y bailaba abrazado a su madre en el salón.

Ese padre ya no existe, y le ha costado renunciar a él porque suponía renunciar a los pocos recuerdos felices que tiene de él. Pero conseguirlo es tan liberador que Beca se siente casi flotar.

Con energías renovadas, saca el móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora y entra en la aplicación de mensajes.

 **Beca (10.40)**

Vale

Voy a intentarlo a tu manera

Alguna idea?

 **Jesse (10.42)**

Wow, en serio?

Tu padre ha conseguido convencerte?

 **Beca (10.43)**

Digamos que sí

A su manera

No espera una respuesta por parte de Jesse, porque sabe que el joven se va a tomar sus últimos mensajes como una luz verde para descargar todas sus ideas alocadas sacadas tal cual de comedias románticas.

Y no se puede creer que esté a punto de hacer esto, pero si ha sacado algo en claro de su conversación su padre han sido dos cosas:

Lo primero, no puede quedarse para siempre con la intriga.

No quiere ser como su madre y pasarse el resto de su vida preguntándose cómo habría sido estar con su verdadera alma gemela, cómo de diferente habrá sido su vida si hubiera estado con la persona que estaba destinada a estar desde un principio.

Y lo segundo, y más importante, no quiere ser como su padre.

No quiere ser la persona que, siendo egoísta y mirando únicamente por su beneficio personal, le robe la oportunidad de ser feliz a alguien. No quiere ser la persona que, por su cobardía, le arruine la vida a otra persona.

Así que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para arreglar las cosas con Chloe.

* * *

Una serie de violentos golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación rompe la paz en la que Beca y Kimmy Jin han estado conviviendo toda la mañana.

La morena se gira en su silla para compartir una mirada con su compañera de cuarto, quien pausa la partida de Mario Kart que está jugando en la Wii y baja el mando a su regazo. Su expresión se mantiene neutra, sin rastro alguno de emoción.

\- Será para ti – dice.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y suelta una risa falsa ante el retorcido sentido de humor de la coreana. Si tiene la misma actitud con el resto de las personas que tiene con ella, entonces quien esté aporreando su puerta bien puede estar buscando a Kimmy Jin.

A pesar de sus palabras, es Kimmy Jin quien se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta y poner fin al incesante golpeteo.

\- ¡Beca Mitchell, eres…! _Oh_ – la persona se interrumpe a medio camino de su acusación y su voz suena algo descolocada por tener que disculparse –. Tú no eres Beca.

La morena debate si desvelar su presencia en la habitación, ya que Kimmy Jin la oculta con su cuerpo, o si continuar escondida y dejar que esa persona piense que no está. No recuerda haber hecho nada digno de este ataque, ni tampoco reconoce esa voz de mujer, pero nunca se sabe.

Sin embargo, la coreana decide por ella. Se hace a un lado y señala a Beca con un dedo acusatorio. Beca apenas tiene tiempo para sentirse traicionada antes de que sus ojos se abran como plantos al descubrir que es Aubrey la que está parada en el umbral de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmura, confundida y ligeramente asustada.

Cuando sus miradas chocan, la rubia bufa y vuelve a recuperar el enfado que la había propulsado hasta allí.

\- Beca Mitchell – proclama, comenzando desde el principio mientras se autoinvita al interior de la habitación –, eres la persona más _estúpida_ en el planeta Tierra – se acerca a la morena a un ritmo vertiginoso que no parece disminuir –. Y vivimos en un país en el que Trump es presidente, así que eso es _mucho_ decir.

Beca casi se cae en sus prisas por levantarse de la silla y buscar algo que usar como protección.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? – se defiende, desequilibrada.

Recula hasta que su culo choca con el borde de su mesa y ya no tiene más espacio para huir, de modo que coge el respaldo de la silla y la hace girar sobre las ruedas hasta que la interpone entre ella y la rubia.

Sin embargo, Aubrey la empuja hacia un lado con un pie con una facilidad asombrosa, como si no fuera nada más que una mosca que aparta de un manotazo. No se detiene hasta que se cierne sobre Beca, aprovechando al máximo los centímetros que le saca en altura.

\- Viene de que ya estoy harta de tus tonterías – exclama Aubrey, pinchando a Beca con un dedo en el hombro –. Vas a dejar de hacer el imbécil de una vez y le vas a pedir perdón a Chloe.

La morena espanta la mano de Aubrey la siguiente vez que se le acerca y frunce el ceño.

\- Pero Chloe…

\- ¡Sshh! ¡No me interesa! – la rubia agita las manos en el aire como intentando espantar las palabras lejos de sus oídos –. No tengo ni idea de qué pasó entre vosotras, aunque puedo hacerme una idea aproximada – le lanza a Beca una mirada punzante en la que no hay ni un ápice de agrado.

Beca abre la boca en una queja ahogada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre asume automáticamente que la culpa fue suya?

\- Lo único que sé – continúa Aubrey en tono firme –, es que mi mejor amiga lleva hundida en un pozo de miseria y auto lamentación desde ese día, y no me gusta verla así – sus ojos verdes se entornan y endurecen –. Sobre todo si la causa eres _tú_.

\- ¡Oye…!

La protesta de la morena se ve una vez más interrumpida. Aubrey se inclina de forma que su presencia sobre Beca resulta más amenazadora y su tono se vuelve bajo, pero autoritario de todas formas.

\- Así que vas a sacar la cabeza de tu culo – ordena –, y vas a arreglar las cosas con Chloe.

Su presencia es asfixiante. Aubrey tiene una forma de hacerse sentir por todos los lados y Beca se siente completamente acorralada contra el borde de un precipicio. Casi puede escuchar algunas piedrecillas despeñarse al vacío bajo la presión de sus talones.

Y eso, sumado a que todavía sigue confundida y cogida totalmente desprevenida, hace que Beca se encuentre a sí misma aceptando a algo que no está del todo segura de qué es, porque no ha estado escuchando. No del todo.

Aubrey da un brusco asentimiento satisfecho.

\- Perfecto, ahora ponte esto en la cabeza – extiende una mano de forma abrupta, y de ella cuelga algo que parece un trozo de tela sedosa, como las bolsas que se usan para guardar los zapatos caros.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Por qué? – Beca se da cuenta de que su mandíbula está descolgada y se obliga a cerrarla con una sacudida que ayuda a aclararle la cabeza –. Espera, espera… – alza las manos y parpadea un par de veces, centrándose –. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

Es consciente, con algo de retraso, de que esa debería haber sido su primera pregunta. Pero no se le puede culpar si todo esto le ha cogido tan de sorpresa que por un momento cree haberse olvidado hasta de su nombre.

\- Jesse me lo dijo – la rubia se encoge de hombros con despreocupación. Al ver el flash de traición que cruza por los ojos de Beca, Aubrey sonríe –. No le culpes, es tan fácil de manejar como las cuerdas de un violín.

Beca entorna los ojos y está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo injusto que es que Aubrey se aproveche de la vulnerabilidad de Jesse para sonsacarle información. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca tienen oportunidad de formarse en su lengua porque la rubia vuelve a sacudir el trozo de tela para llamar su atención sobre él.

\- No tengo todo el día – le urge con un gesto impaciente.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza? – inquiere Beca, una ceja arqueada por el escepticismo y la desconfianza.

Aubrey resopla, irritada, y contiene a duras penas unos ojos en blanco.

\- Si llego a saber que me ibas a dar tanto la lata habría mandado a Chloe a lidiar contigo – musita casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta –. Has entrado en las Bellas, vengo a llevarte a la fiesta de aca-iniciación – ignora la risa burlona de Beca y vuelve a agitar la tela –. Es parte de la tradición que os pongáis esto hasta la ceremonia.

Beca observa una vez más la bolsa de tela que cuelga entre ellas y la coge usando solo las yemas de sus dedos, como si se tratase de algo contagioso.

\- ¿Con qué frecuencia laváis estas cosas?

\- ¡ _Por dios bendito_! – estalla Aubrey, agitando las manos en el aire en un gesto cargado de exasperación –. Te juro que como no te pongas la capucha ahora mismo te…

Beca se ríe, la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes, y le coge la bolsa de tela a la rubia de las manos.

\- Relaja la raja – le interrumpe, sin llegar a escuchar la amenaza porque sospecha que se iba a tratar de algo muy gráfico y doloroso. Le gusta llevar a la gente hasta su límite, pero no quiere saber nada de las consecuencias.

Se pone la capucha e inmediatamente se sume en la oscuridad de la tela opaca. Parpadea un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran y la luz de las bombillas de su habitación se filtra entre los gruesos hilos, permitiendo que vea el interior teñido de dorado.

Siente las manos de Aubrey sobre sus hombros, firmes al darle un pequeño empujón para que empiece a andar. Beca obedece, aunque despacio porque no termina de fiarse de la rubia y es raro estar moviéndose sin ver a dónde.

\- ¿Sabes? – dice, alzando la voz para que no la ahogue la tela de la bolsa –. Si queréis parecer menos secta, deberíais dejar de hacer cosas así – señala con un gesto vago en la dirección general de su cabeza –. No ayuda nada.

Aubrey no responde, lo cual debería haber sido suficiente señal de peligro si Beca no estuviera tan ocupada riéndose de su chiste y de lo absolutamente surrealista que es esta situación en general.

No tiene forma de prepararse para el objeto sólido contra el que choca de morros, que luego descubre, cuando tantea con sus manos, que es la puerta de entrada al edificio de Baker Hall.

\- ¡Ouch! – se queja bien alto, frotándose el chichón que le va a salir en la frente por encima de la capucha.

\- Ay, perdón – se disculpa Aubrey, pero Beca puede escuchar la falsedad en su voz, la forma en que tiembla por el esfuerzo de contener la risa.

Siente la presencia de la rubia separarse de su espalda y el click, seguido de una corriente de aire frío, de la puerta al abrirse. Una mano agarra su muñeca y separa su brazo de su frente para guiarla hacia delante.

Pero cuando debe estar pasando a la altura a la que está Aubrey, la rubia le hace detenerse.

\- No deberías mosquear a la persona que se asegura de que no te choques con nada – le recomienda en voz baja antes de tirar de ella para que vuelva a andar.

Beca la imita de forma burlona y sarcástica, y le saca la lengua, aprovechando la cobertura de la capucha.

* * *

La ceremonia de iniciación en las Bellas es rara _de cojones_.

Desde el momento en que le quitan la capucha para anunciar que es una de las contraltos del grupo y descubre que está en lo que al principio le parece un almacén, pero luego, una vez se acostumbra a la titilante luz de las velas – ¿por qué demonios hay tantas velas? ¿no son conscientes de que ya no es 1800 y existe la luz eléctrica? –, descubre que es el auditorio en el que hizo la audición.

Luego, como si todo eso no fuera suficientemente extraño y escalofriante, Aubrey coge una especie de cáliz de cristal lleno de un líquido oscuro y lo alza como si fuera un cura en medio de misa proclamando que van a beber el cuerpo de Cristo.

\- Y empezaremos bebiendo la sangre de las hermanas que os precedieron – anuncia la rubia, pasándole el cáliz a Chloe con demasiada reverencia.

Beca abre los ojos y mira alternativamente entre ambas amigas, observando cómo Chloe se acerca a ella con el cáliz por delante y mira, si de verdad se creen que va a participar en esta especie de rito satánico están muy equivocadas.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – exclama, agitando la cabeza en una negativa llena de repulsión.

\- No te preocupes – le susurra Chloe –, es licor de cereza.

Aun así Beca tarda unos segundos más en decidirse y aceptar el cáliz, cubriendo el frío cristal de la copa con sus manos para inclinarlo lo suficiente como para mojarse los labios y ya, sin terminar de creerse que no sea sangre de verdad.

Mientras Chloe continua con las demás Bellas, Beca se relame los labios cuidadosamente, primero solo con la punta de su lengua. El sabor dulce del licor se extiende como una manta cálida por sus papilas gustativas y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La chica australiana que se hace llamar Amy la Gorda intenta terminarse todo lo que quedaba de licor en el cáliz, pero Chloe se lo quita con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz. Aun así algunas gotas resbalan por la barbilla de la australiana, que se las seca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Podrás beber más en la fiesta, Amy – le promete Aubrey.

\- Uuuuh, ¿has dicho fiesta? – la chica alta y morena de sonrisa seductora, que Beca cree recordar que se llamaba Stacie, mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

\- La fiesta de aca-iniciación – responde Chloe con pequeños botes excitados –. Todos los grupos de a cappella de Barden se reúnen al inicio de cada curso para presentar a sus nuevos miembros y socializar un poco.

\- Socializar, uh-huh – asiente Stacie –. Eso es justo en lo que estaba pensando yo.

Sus ojos verdes coinciden con los azules de Beca, quien la está observando con una sonrisa apenas contenida, y Stacie se lleva un dedo a los labios para indicarle que le guarde el secreto a pesar de que Beca está bastante convencida de que todas saben _exactamente_ en qué está pensando.

\- ¿Entonces podemos irnos ya? – pregunta Amy, claramente más emocionada por la promesa de alcohol gratis, música y gente, que por las velas, la sangre de hermanas pasadas y lo que sea que Aubrey tiene planeado para ellas.

Beca comparte bastante el sentimiento y, sinceramente, el único motivo por el que no ha salido corriendo por su vida todavía es porque no va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de beber gratis. La clara de indiferencia que Chloe está mostrando por su presencia allí tampoco ayuda.

Aubrey alza una mano para frenar cualquier intento de huida de sus nuevas reclutas.

\- Todavía no, queda el juramento – explica mientras empieza a repartir los pañuelos enrollados de forma que parecen porros gigantes.

 _Oh, venga ya_ , piensa Beca. Cuando Jesse le habló del juramento aquel día en el campus e verdad que pensó que estaba exagerando o le habían contado esa historia como se cuentan mitos y bulos existentes en cualquier universidad.

Ambas capitanas se colocan tras su altar y Chloe estira la espalda para llamar la atención sobre ella antes de empezar a explicar el siguiente paso.

\- Ahora poned vuestros pañuelos en la mano derecha – extiende su propia mano vacía para que sigan su ejemplo con la paciencia de una profesora de parvulitos.

\- Yo, cantad vuestro nombre… – dicta Aubrey, sin poder contener una mueca ante la cacofonía de voces que se alza entre las Bellas al seguir sus instrucciones –. Prometo cumplir las normas y responsabilidades de una Bella… Y prometo solemnemente no tener relaciones sexuales con un Treblemaker y si no que mis cuerdas vocales sean devoradas por los lobos.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco para sí misma, pero repite las palabras una por una en voz alta casi al mismo ritmo que las demás chicas. Agradece que salgan todas en una amalgama de voces inidentificable porque está segura de que se habría notado el sarcasmo en la suya.

\- Muy bien, chicas – les felicita Aubrey con sincera alegría –. ¡Ya sois Bellas!

La morena da un brinco cuando sus tímpanos vibran dolorosamente por los gritos de emoción y celebración de las nuevas reclutas. Aubrey le da a un interruptor y las luces vuelven a encenderse en el auditorio, cegándolas momentáneamente.

\- Yo quiero un poco más de esto – dice Amy la Gorda antes de coger el cáliz y volcar el resto del licor de cereza por su garganta.

Beca observa a Chloe, quien le está diciendo algo a Aubrey pero la rubia no parece compartir su opinión. Y no es que espere algo. No es que espere que Chloe se acerque a darle las gracias por haberles dado una oportunidad al final. No es que espere una sonrisa y un guiño en su dirección.

Pero se siente decepcionada de todos modos cuando ve que el azul bebé de Chloe no deja de pasar por encima de ella sin pausarse siquiera un segundo, como si fuera invisible.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sí, he sobrevivido. El espíritu de Gloria Gaynor me ayudó.**

 **Ha sido raro volver a escribir algo que no fuera académico y, aunque tenía muchas ganas, todavía me estoy readaptando. Creo que he retomado el ritmo bastante bien, pero ya me diréis cuál es vuestra percepción. Espero que no os decepcione el capítulo.**

 **Ale, ¡nos vemos pronto!**

 **PD: Perdonad que no os dijera nada a todos los que contestasteis a mi renuncia temporal. Leí todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, no os creáis que no. Es solo que a veces me fallan las palabras (qué irónico no?) y me mostrastéis tanto apoyo y comprensión que me dejastéis un poco tocada en el corazoncito. Muchísimas gracias por todo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No me puedo creer que haya ganado la batalla contra mi cerebro. Estaba empeñado en despistarme con nuevas ideas para otros fics, pero al final he sido más fuerte. *inserte el meme de good for her***

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Pierde de vista a Chloe en cuanto llegan al anfiteatro, lo cual ya es difícil considerando que nadie tiene ese mismo tono cobrizo de pelo. Pero la luz es más bien escasa y en la noche el pelirrojo parece un castaño como cualquier otro, lo que le ofrece a Chloe el camuflaje perfecto.

La fiesta prometida resulta ser un tanto decepcionante.

\- ¡Chicas, bienvenidas a la aca-iniciación! – exclama Aubrey cuando todavía no han terminado de descender por el pasillo que divide las gradas en dos bloques.

Tiene una sonrisa emocionada en la cara que, Beca considera, es exagerada para lo que les espera en ese anfiteatro.

\- Preparaos para el desembarco – advierte la rubia antes de reanudar la marcha con pasos decididos. Parece más que esté a punto de entrar de cabeza en una batalla campal, y no en una fiesta universitaria bastante cutre.

La gente presente no llega a llenar ni la mitad del anfiteatro, en general reunida en la parte baja donde están posicionadas las mesas con bebidas. La música se mantiene a un volumen bajo, como si trataran de tener en cuenta que es medianoche, y la elección de canciones deja algo que desear.

Beca pensaba que por lo menos, si algo sería excelente en una fiesta de grupos de a cappella, sería el gusto musical. Espera que por lo menos el alcohol no consista en cerveza barata y licor de cereza, porque entonces la situación será insalvable.

\- No sé qué hago aquí – admite en voz alta, observando la escena con una sonrisa un tanto incrédula.

No esperaba respuesta alguna, pero Amy la Gorda está justo a su lado y le da una de todos modos:

\- Viviendo un sueño, pava – choca sus hombros de forma juguetona, riéndose –. Aún no me creo que me hayan dejado entrar con mi culazo sexy.

Beca tampoco. No se cree que haya acabado en un grupo de a cappella del que nunca quiso formar parte en primer lugar, y en el que se ve a primera vista que no _encaja_. Recuerda perfectamente el aspecto de las antiguas Bellas del vídeo que le enseñó Luke y no tiene _nada_ que ver con ellas.

\- ¡Becaaaaw! – el grito masculino rompe el aire como una flecha y Beca hace una mueca antes de girarse en busca de Jesse –. ¡Becaaaaw!

\- Vaya… – le encuentra fácilmente, trepando por las gradas de forma un tanto inestable. Mueve sus largas piernas con la misma torpeza que un potro recién nacido.

\- ¡Becaw! ¡Becaw! – sigue gritando Jesse, haciendo un cono con sus manos alrededor de su boca. Se planta frente a ella con una sonrisa algo bobalicona en los labios –. ¿Me engañan mis ojos o eres una Bella de Barden? – se burla.

\- No – niega Beca, todo lo seria que puede considerando que su amigo está claramente borracho.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no somos almas gemelas? – Jesse hace un barrido con su mano en la dirección general del cuerpo de la morena –. Eres una chica a capella y yo un chico a cappella… Podríamos tener aca-niños.

\- En tus sueños, Swanson – Beca le da un suave empujón en el pecho y no puede evitar reírse cuando ve que Jesse se balancea en las suelas de sus pies solo para volver hacia delante, como si fuera una mecedora.

\- Estoy de coña – aclara, aunque no es necesario, y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros –. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo?

\- Buena idea.

\- Te traeré una copa – señala hacia el aire con un índice –. Tienes que beber para alcanzarme – gira sobre sus talones, pero el movimiento es demasiado ágil para sus capacidades y se tambalea hacia delante peligrosamente.

Beca alarga las manos, aunque no llega a cogerle, y guiña los ojos a la espera de que, cuando los vuelva a abrir, Jesse haya bajado las gradas a rolos. Sin embargo, el joven se estabiliza agarrándose al respaldo de cemento y vuelve a estirarse rápidamente.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – anuncia, agitando los puños por encima de la cabeza.

Varias personas de los alrededores lo celebran con gritos, alzando ellos también los puños, a pesar de que Beca está bastante segura de que ni siquiera saben qué ha estado a punto de pasar. Están tan borrachos que se limitan a responder a los estímulos sonoros.

Jesse tarda un largo rato en volver, tanto que Beca empieza a preguntarse si se habría caído más abajo, donde ella ya no alcanza a ver, y nadie se había dado cuenta todavía porque asumían que simplemente se había echado a dormir la siesta.

Está a punto de bajar a investigar cuando se abre un hueco en la masa de estudiantes y reconoce su sonrisa bobalicona. Lleva dos vasos de plástico en las manos, pero parece que alguien le había parado antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a Beca y allí se había quedado.

Se da cuenta de que le está mirando y le saluda con demasiado ímpetu para llevar dos vasos llenos de líquido en las manos. La cerveza se le derrama por las manos y chorrea al suelo, y la reacción de Jesse es pasar de la incomprensión a la sorpresa a reírse a carcajadas.

Sigue riéndose cuando sube a la altura en la que está Beca y le da su vaso, ahora lleno hasta la mitad y pegajoso por donde se está empezando a secar la cerveza.

Cuando le da un sorbo, tuerce el rostro en una mueca de puro asco y piensa que ojalá Jesse hubiera volcado el vaso entero en el suelo.

\- Puaj – se queja en cuanto el líquido ha bajado por su garganta –. ¿Qué demonios es _esto_ , Jess?

Saca la lengua, como si eso fuera a hacer que se le vaya el sabor de las papilas gustativas. Observa el líquido oscuro y lo hace girar en el vaso, casi esperando ver que deja una película repelente en el interior blanco.

Ese brebaje no es digno de llamarse cerveza. Ya no es solo que sea mala y barata, es que aun encima está caliente, por lo que parece que esté bebiendo matarratas.

\- Está asqueroso, ¿verdad? – le dice el joven, riéndose –. ¿Por qué te crees que está todo el mundo tan borracho? Se lo están bebiendo lo más rápido que pueden para que no les sepa a nada…

Beca inclina el plástico, torciendo el gesto solo de pensar en volver a dar un sorbo. Considera tirarlo en el suelo, pero ve algunos hierbajos colarse entre las grietas del cemento y se pregunta si los matará si les echa este veneno encima.

Busca otro sitio donde poder volcar la cerveza sin causar ningún daño y es entonces cuando encuentra a Chloe. Está en el otro bloque de gradas, unos cuantos escalones más abajo, y charlando de forma tan animada con un chico que Beca piensa inmediatamente que tiene que ser todo una farsa.

No hay ningún tema en el mundo que merezca tanta emoción.

Su expresión de asco se acentúa y deja de plantearse el tirar la cerveza, porque si ese es el panorama que le espera para toda la noche tiene la sensación de que va a necesitar este vaso y muchos más.

Jesse se da cuenta de que está distraída y sigue su mirada hasta encontrar la causa. Chasquea la lengua contra sus dientes en un gesto decepcionado y niega con la cabeza, dándole un suave codazo para que le mire a él y no a Chloe.

\- No hagas caso – le aconseja –. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Deberías beberte ese vaso de un trago – clava un dedo en el plástico azul, haciendo que se hunda con un chasquido –, bajar ahí – señala hacia la parte inferior del anfiteatro, donde está todo el mundo –, encontrar a alguien y fraternizar – guiña un ojo de forma descoordinada, con una sonrisa pícara.

Beca ríe, aunque solo por ese intento de ser sugerente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu plan para hacer las paces con Chloe es que me líe con otra persona? – pregunta arqueando las cejas hasta que casi desaparecen de su frente.

\- ¡Es infalible! – se defiende Jesse, volviendo a tirarse media cerveza encima.

\- Amigo – Beca apoya una mano y el dorso de la otra, curvada alrededor de su vaso, en los hombros del joven –, creo que voy a prescindir de tus servicios e ir por mi cuenta – asiente con los ojos cerrados y le da dos palmaditas, convencida de que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado en toda su vida.

Se separa para salir de la grada al pasillo central y comenzar a bajar hacia el centro del anfiteatro.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Becaw! – grita Jesse a su espalda – ¡Ya verás!

Una chica de pelo largo y lacio, y con expresión de estar en otro _planeta_ por lo dilatadas que tiene las pupilas, aparece a su lado de repente.

\- No le rompas el corazón así, tía – le dice sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

Y vale, ¿recibir consejos de porretas? Ese es el límite para Beca. Esa es la señal que lleva toda la noche esperando. Quizá Jesse tenga una idea errónea y retorcida sobre cómo conquistar a alguien, pero hay algo en lo que no se equivoca: tiene que no hacer caso.

¿Y qué mejor forma de no hacer caso que marchándose de esa terrible fiesta?

Baja hasta la parte inferior del anfiteatro y en seguida reconoce la coleta de Amy la Gorda. La australiana está sentada sobre el respaldo de la última grada, pero el ángulo en el que está situada impide que Beca pueda ver si está sola o no.

Esperando que no le moleste la interrupción, se acerca a ella.

\- Oye Amy, ¿sabes hasta cuándo tenemos que quedarnos en esta mier…? – se corta a sí misma, porque cuando la rubia se gira hacia ella, descubre que está sentada con Aubrey –. Eerrr… ¿Maravilla de fiesta? – corrige de forma muy obvia y cantosa, guiñando los ojos en una mueca.

La capitana de las Bellas se limita a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras, Beca – le informa.

Sin embargo, la morena sabe que debe haber alguna trampa, y que Aubrey siga hablando le deja claro que aquí viene el "pero".

\- Personalmente, yo considero que esta es una oportunidad única para conocer a tus compañeras – estira una mano para señalar a la otra Bella –. Por ejemplo, Amy me estaba contando justo ahora los diferentes nombres que se ha inventado para sus coletas, ¿verdad, Amy?

\- Sí – asiente la australiana –. Este peinado se llama cola de caballo desbocado – se peina la coleta con los dedos.

Beca no sabe si lo dice en serio o si le está tomando el pelo. Por si acaso, esconde su sonrisa tras su vaso de plástico, dando un largo trago y dejando que baje sin pausa alguna hasta su estómago.

\- Es discreto por delante, pero alocado por detrás.

\- ¡Ya lo veo! – exclama Aubrey, enredando un dedo en uno de los mechones que Amy se ha dejado sueltos en el flequillo –. Es por estos mechones.

\- ¿Sabes? Somos diez chicas – dice Amy la Gorda, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Aubrey. Beca tiene la sensación de que los cambios de tema tan abruptos es algo habitual con ella –. O sea que una de nosotras es probablemente lesbiana.

\- ¿Tú crees? – inquiere la rubia con una cantidad de interés que solo puede derivar de varios vasos de cerveza barata –. ¿Y cuál crees que lo es?

Amy mira hacia los lados antes de inclinarse hacia ellas y bajar el tono de su voz a un susurro alto.

\- Yo apuesto por la perla negra – les lanza una mirada significativa antes de empezar a señalar con sus ojos hacia la derecha.

Beca y Aubrey siguen sus indicaciones, aunque solo sea para evitar que le dé un tirón en el músculo ocular por hacer esos movimientos tan exagerados. Cynthia Rose está sirviéndose cerveza en un vaso de plástico mientras Stacie le murmura algo al oído, sensualmente inclinada hacia delante de manera que le regala una amplia vista de su escote a la otra Bella.

\- Ajá – asiente Aubrey con una risita.

\- Pero Amy… – Beca ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos, pensativa – ¿Cómo funciona exactamente esa teoría? ¿Es solo para términos absolutos?

La australiana asiente un par de veces, pero su expresión es de estar completamente perdida y no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho Beca. Esta bufa una risa y se rasca la nariz, es su culpa por tratar de hablar con personas borrachas.

\- Es decir – empieza a explicarse bajo el intenso escrutinio de Amy y Aubrey –, ¿tu teoría solo tiene en cuenta a las lesbianas o también si eres bisexual? Porque entonces ya se te descuadran los cálculos – se señala a sí misma y arquea las cejas.

Les lleva un rato, pero las dos Bellas dejan escapar sendas exclamaciones de comprensión que son bastante exageradas, aunque no por eso menos sinceras. Amy deja caer una mano pesada sobre su hombro y le da unas palmaditas, como si le estuviera mostrando su apoyo o agradecimiento por su confesión.

\- Dos de diez sigue siendo una buena proporción – opina con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Tres de diez – corrige Aubrey.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Chloe – la rubia señala con un gesto de cabeza hacia su mejor amiga, que sigue enfrascada en su conversación con el mismo chico de antes.

\- Vale, tres de diez – Amy entrecierra los ojos y se vuelve pensativa, como si estuviera resolviendo una complicada ecuación matemática en su cabeza –. Tampoco está mal.

\- Yo hasta me arriesgaría a decir cuatro de diez – interviene Beca.

\- ¿Por quién? – inquiere la capitana de las Bellas.

\- Stacie – Beca dirige su mirada hacia la chica en cuestión y se encoge de hombros –. No sé, me da la sensación de que le da a lo mejor de ambos mundos.

\- Hmm… – murmura Aubrey. Alza la mano con la que sujeta el vaso a su barbilla y se queda observando a la Bella, pensativa, analizando la forma en que se relaciona con la gente que la rodea. Finalmente asiente y le da la razón a Beca –. Sí, ya veo por qué lo dices.

\- ¿¡Cuatro de diez?! – exclama Amy, escandalizada –. ¡Eso es casi la mitad! ¿¡Qué somos, las Bellas de Lesbos?!

Beca no lo hace aposta, pero se atraganta con la cerveza que está bebiendo en ese momento y sale de su boca en un chorro desperdigado que empapa a tres personas y causa una pequeña conmoción.

Las toses involuntarias que dan sus pulmones para escupir los restos de líquido se intercalan con carcajadas faltas de aire y sus intentos de pedir perdón y dejar claro que no se está riendo por haberles escupido encima, sino por lo que ha dicho Amy.

A través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ve que Chloe se ha girado para ver qué ocurre. Su mirada preocupada se cruza con la borrosa de Beca, y la morena descubre ligera curiosidad en el azul bebé de la Bella, como si se estuviera preguntando qué es tan gracioso para merecer esa reacción o qué hacen Beca y Aubrey juntas si parecían no poder soportarse.

Tras un rato consigue calmarse un poco y Aubrey deja de darle palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces alguien por fin, _por fin_ , se hace con el control de la música y dejan de sonar los instrumentales sin copyright que usan los YouTubers de fondo en sus vídeos para poner canciones _de verdad_.

 _Keep Your Head Up_ , de Andy Grammer, empieza a sonar a un volumen alto y toda la fiesta parece cobrar vida de repente. Se alza un coro de gritos y miles de manos se agitan por encima de las cabezas, y Beca piensa que quizá merezca la pena quedarse un poco más.

* * *

Las horas pasan, sorprendentemente, en un cálido y desenfocado borrón del que Beca es apenas consciente hasta que su móvil empieza a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Apaga la alarma que tiene configurada para saber cuándo es el momento de salir hacia la estación de radio. El anfiteatro está a cinco minutos de la estación, pero Beca va a aprovechar el tiempo restante para comer algo que absorba la cerveza barata de su estómago.

Esta vez no se molesta en preguntar si puede irse, tiene una excusa legítima y si Aubrey tiene algún problema con ello, puede hablar con Luke. Tampoco se despide de las Bellas, aprovecha su baja estatura, el volumen de la música y la masa de cuerpos en movimiento para escurrirse hacia la salida.

Esquiva los pequeños grupos que están desperdigados por las gradas y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llega al pasillo central sin que nadie haya detectado su ausencia. Pero quizá haya cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

Una mano se enrosca en su muñeca izquierda y tira de ella hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Beca gira sobre sus talones, un insulto en la punta de la lengua preparado para salir disparado en cuanto dé la orden.

Nunca llega a decir nada. Se le traba la lengua y se olvida por completo al darse cuenta de que es Chloe quien le ha agarrado.

\- Hola – jadea Chloe con una sonrisa descuidada y torpe por la influencia del alcohol.

Beca siente otra mano enroscarse en su otra muñeca, cálidas sobre su piel fría, y tiran de ella hasta que se ve obligada a inclinarse hacia delante. Espera que la pelirroja se aparte, pero no, se mantiene en su posición de forma que quedan casi tocando nariz con nariz.

Queda claro que Chloe sigue sin captar el concepto de espacio personal.

\- Oh, _wow_ – la exclamación sorprendida escapa de boca de la morena sin que ella pueda evitarlo.

Chloe sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos casi desaparecen detrás de sus párpados. Se balancea en el sitio, y Beca siente cada cambio en los centímetros que las separan igual que si fueran agujas sobre su piel.

\- Estoy super contenta de haberte conocido – murmura. Azul bebé resbala sin frenos por el rostro de Beca hasta quedarse fijo en sus labios.

Su respiración se queda atascada en su garganta cuando ve que Chloe se inclina hacia ella todavía más, hasta que reposa su frente en la suya. Beca puede sentir sus neuronas correr en círculos llenos de pánico mientras se preguntan a gritos: _oh dios mío, ¿me va a besar?_

\- Y creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas…

Su voz suena ligeramente ronca y va llena de promesa y si tan solo Chloe dejara de mirar fijamente a sus labios mientras está diciendo este tipo de cosas Beca sería capaz de concentrarse y responder algo coherente.

\- Ya, bueno… – una risa nerviosa escapa de su garganta. Abre la boca para decir algo más y saborea las palabras que tiene en la punta de la lengua: _Eres mi alma gemela,_ _así que…_

Y _casi_ las dice.

Pero algo en la forma en que el aliento de Chloe huele a alcohol, y la forma en que puede _ver_ cómo la mirada de Chloe se enfoca y desenfoca por segundos, detiene las palabras en el último momento y las sustituye por otras más apropiadas.

\- Me has visto desnuda, así que… – responde al final, con guiño y una sonrisa un tanto incómodas.

\- Ah, sí – azul bebé se nubla por un instante y Chloe se humedece los labios con la lengua –. Cómo olvidarlo – comenta en un suspiro.

La morena casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Contiene una tos, hace que explote y muera en su garganta a pesar de hacerse daño, y trata de ignorar la ola de lava que trepa por su cuerpo en un desafío a la gravedad.

\- Oye, Chloe… – escucha su voz y se sorprende, porque entre tanto pánico no recuerda haber dado la orden de hablar –. Estás muy pedo.

\- Yo no estoy pedo, tú estás borrosa – replica ella en una forma que pretende ser indignada, pero solo resulta cómica.

\- Ya… – Beca guiña los ojos y enseña los dientes en una mueca –. Me da que algo pedo sí que estás, porque si no, no me estarías diciendo estas cosas. Mañana cuando te acuerdes, _si_ te acuerdas, me darás la razón.

Da un paso atrás para establecer un poco de distancia entre ellas. En seguida siente cómo su cabeza se aclara y sus pulmones funcionan con más facilidad, y no puede evitar fascinarse por el efecto que Chloe tiene en ella sin saberlo.

\- ¿Te marchas? – pregunta la pelirroja. Su labio inferior sobresale en un puchero y… _No, Beca, ¡no mires!_

Después de que se haya pasado ignorando su presencia toda la noche, tanta atención sobresalta a Beca y la deja un poco descolocada. Es la verdad la que escapa de su boca y no una excusa cualquiera.

\- Eh, sí. Voy a cenar algo antes de mi turno en la emisora de radio.

\- _Oh_ – el sonido que escapa de la boca de Chloe es _sucio_ y algo que pertenece a los confines de una habitación. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, y se muerde el labio –. Una hamburguesa suena _celestial_ ahora mismo.

Beca titubea. No quiere que parezca que se está aprovechando de que las defensas de Chloe han desaparecido por la cerveza barata. No quiere que Chloe se quede con la sensación de haber sido presionada.

Pero tampoco puede ignorar esa obvia expresión de hambre cuando ella va a cenar también.

\- Um… – se aclara la garganta y cambia el peso de un pie a otro con ligero nerviosismo –. Si quieres… – se rasca la oreja, encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de transmitir despreocupación –. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? – Chloe muestra tanta excitación por esa invitación que Beca no sabe muy bien si es porque se muere de hambre de verdad o si es por ella.

Solo sabe cuál es la opción que más le gusta.

Asiente con algo de torpeza y la pelirroja lo celebra volviendo a agarrarla por los brazos, aunque esta vez mantiene las distancias mínimas de seguridad y solo frota sus manos por encima de la tela de la cazadora de Beca.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Este cuerpo necesita gasolina! – alza los brazos por encima de su cabeza y menea el culo de lado a lado de una forma a la que Beca definitivamente _no_ presta atención alguna.

* * *

Chloe es una de esas personas que no deberían tener permitido comer en público.

Esto es algo que Beca descubre a las malas, teniendo que soportar los sonidos de placer que escapan de la garganta de la pelirroja prácticamente con cada mordisco hasta que la mitad de su hamburguesa ha desaparecido y Chloe parece calmarse.

Para entonces, Beca solo ha ido picoteando de sus patatas fritas porque temía atragantarse si comía algo más sólido mientras escuchaba esos gemidos. Da un sorbo a su Coca-Cola llena de condensación y arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunta no sin cierta burla.

Chloe se está limpiando las manos de grasa con una servilleta y alza la mirada para clavarla en Beca. Pone los ojos en blanco y le tira la bolita de papel blanco a la morena, quien la desvía de su trayectoria con un manotazo afortunado.

\- Mucho mejor, sí – admite, escondiendo inmediatamente su sonrisa tras su vaso de agua.

Parece que la media hamburguesa y el agua han absorbido la mayoría de la cerveza barata que corría por el sistema de Chloe. Su sonrisa no es tan descuidada y está recuperando esa mirada penetrante que pone a Beca tan nerviosa.

\- Me alegro – murmura la morena con sinceridad.

Cuando esos ojos azul bebé caen sobre ella con toda su intensidad, gana tiempo cogiendo su hamburguesa intacta y dando un gran mordisco que vaya a mantenerla ocupada masticando un buen rato.

Si Chloe se da cuenta de su táctica de despiste, no dice nada.

Se hace el silencio entre ellas mientras las dos comen sus respectivas cenas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. La voz dulce y energética de Katy Perry cantando una de sus viejas canciones contrasta con el ambiente ligeramente incómodo que forma una burbuja alrededor de su mesa.

Finalmente, cuando la cena de Chloe casi está terminada y solo le quedan unas pocas patas fritas por comer, deja escapar un suspiro y fija su mirada inquisitiva en Beca.

\- ¿No piensas decir nada en todo este rato?

La morena traga el último mordisco de hamburguesa y se limpia los labios con la servilleta para quitarse cualquier posible resto de salsa.

\- No quiero que parezca que te he invitado solo por eso – explica encogiéndose de hombros –. Has estado ignorándome toda la noche y… – estira las manos frente a ella en un gesto de paz al ver el ceño fruncido de Chloe –. Estoy tratando de respetarlo.

\- No te he estado ignorando – se defiende Chloe. Aunque probablemente no fuera su intención, su tono suena un poco hostil.

\- No era un reproche – aclara Beca. Agacha la mirada a su vaso de Coca-Cola, el cual empieza a hacer girar entre sus manos –. No voy a decir que no es un poco molesto, porque estaría mintiendo, pero – tuerce el rostro en una mueca y le lanza una mirada fugaz a la pelirroja –, entiendo por qué lo haces.

Chloe suspira y empieza a usar una patata frita para remover el kétchup que le ha sobrado. Parece el final de la conversación, de modo que Beca coge su vaso y da un largo trago a la Coca-Cola.

\- No _quiero_ tener que ignorarte – confiesa Chloe en voz baja. No alza la mirada del remolino de kétchup en su plato y es una sensación extraña para Beca ver a Chloe mostrar vergüenza –. Es solo que… – suspira y tira la patata en el charco de condimento –. Da igual. Vas a pensar que es una tontería.

Beca parpadea, cogida totalmente por sorpresa por esas murallas que se alzan de repente como centinelas y se colocan en círculo alrededor de Chloe, escudos en alto y espadas asomando entre los huecos.

Es una postura defensiva con la que la morena está muy familiarizada, pero siempre desde _dentro_.

\- Prometo no reírme – se inclina hacia delante, en parte porque no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que sea que ha hecho que Chloe se ponga así, y en parte para que pueda ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

La pelirroja suspira y su mirada revolotea por la cafetería vacía a excepción de ellas y el personal que trabaja allí.

\- No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene ridículo – avisa –. Pero es como si el universo entero conspirara para que no deje de tropezarme contigo allá donde vaya. Incluso cuando intento ignorarte para que eso no ocurra, mira lo acaba pasando – hace un gesto circular con sus manos que las engloba a ellas y sus alrededores.

Beca asiente con lentitud. Sabe exactamente a qué se refiere Chloe, porque ella también lo ha pensado más de una vez.

No puede ser que, en un campus tan grande como es Barden, sus caminos no dejen de cruzarse. Siempre se ha preguntado si es pura casualidad, o si es así como funcionan las cosas cuando te niegas a aceptar a tu alma gemela.

Es tu alma gemela, no hay nada más inevitable que eso.

\- Pensé que… – Chloe suspira y aparta la mirada, avergonzada –. En parte sí que lo hacía para "castigarte" – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos –, pero pensé que quizá si te ignoraba, dejarías de estar en _todas partes_.

\- Te entiendo, yo intenté lo mismo al principio – admite Beca, agachando la cabeza –. No funciona – bufa una risa sarcástica.

\- Y que lo digas…

El silencio esta vez es menos incómodo y más cargado de incertidumbre y todo lo que no se han dicho todavía. Las palabras pesan y espesan el aire de su burbuja, tratando de llamar su atención para que dejen de ignorarlas.

\- Um… – es Beca la que rompe el silencio. Se rasca la nuca, nerviosa, y rehúye la mirada de la pelirroja –. Quería pedirte perdón por… – encoge un hombro y hace una mueca –. Por todo, supongo.

Puede sentir todo el interés de Chloe centrado en ella y se siente como una presa a la que tienen en el punto de mira.

\- No he sido muy justa contigo, no he manejado… – bufa para sí misma –, _nada_ bien la situación y… Lo siento. No sé lo que estoy haciendo…

\- Acepto tus disculpas – le interrumpe Chloe con un fuego domado en su azul bebé –, pero no me vale que cada vez que la cagues le eches la culpa a eso, Beca – advierte –. ¿Te crees que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo? El reloj solo se pone en cero _una_ vez en tu vida.

La morena no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos relucen con diversión apenas contenida. Arquea una ceja, a la espera de que Chloe acabe de echarle la bronca.

\- Si me hubieras dejado terminar… – reprocha, pero sin maldad alguna –. Ya sé que no es una excusa válida y no pretendo que lo sea.

\- _Oh_ – los labios de Chloe forman un círculo perfecto alrededor de la exclamación y parece ligeramente avergonzada por haberse precipitado a la hora de juzgar a Beca.

\- Mira – suspira, fijando la mirada en un punto cualquiera de la mesa –. Como ya sospechas, tengo una historia complicada con el reloj. Tengo motivos para desconfiar y para rechazarlo, pero no para tratarte como te he tratado. Y lo siento.

Se estira para mirar a Chloe a la cara, pero, por debajo de la mesa, sus dedos siguen entrelazándose y desentrelazándose nerviosamente en su regazo. No es capaz de respirar bien hasta que ve el ligero asentimiento de la pelirroja.

\- Gracias – murmura esta, su voz ronca como si tuviera la garganta seca –. Yo también te debo una disculpa – tuerce la boca hacia un lado –. No debí de presionarte con el tema de tu padre, ese fue un golpe bajo.

Antes de que Beca pueda abrir la boca para contestar, alguien irrumpe en su pequeña burbuja y la estalla sin contemplación alguna. El sonido de la cafetería sube de volumen y ambas se giran a mirar a la camarera que espera de pie al lado de la mesa.

Les sonríe con algo de agotamiento y se inclina para recoger sus platos vacíos y limpiar los restos que han caído sobre el tablero con una bayeta húmeda.

\- ¿Vais a querer algo de postre?

Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa, pero mira a Chloe antes de decir nada definitivo.

\- No, gracias – responde la pelirroja a la camarera, su tono dulce y amable lleno de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Puedes traernos la cuenta, por favor? – pide Beca.

La mujer asiente y se marcha con sus platos en delicado equilibrio sobre su brazo. No ha pasado ni un minuto antes de que vuelva a la mesa con un pequeño plato de plástico en el que va enganchado el recibo.

Lo deja en el centro, sin querer asumir nada, pero es Beca quien alarga la mano antes para arrastrar el plato hasta su lado y mirar la cantidad que aparece en la mitad inferior. Saca su cartera y deja la tarjeta de crédito encima.

No se da cuenta de que Chloe la está observando fijamente hasta que se cruza con su mirada al tenderle la tarjeta a la camarera.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta, nerviosa.

\- Nada – responde Chloe, pero sus cejas arqueadas y la curiosidad que destella en su azul bebé dice lo contrario –. Solo que no sabía que esto era una cita.

Beca abre mucho los ojos y su corazón se salta un par de latidos. Su cuerpo se llena de sudor frío.

\- No… No quería… Yo no… – intenta disculparse, pero las palabras no dejan de quedarse atascadas en su lengua.

No pretendía darle a Chloe esa sensación, ni parecer que estaba dando por hecho cosas en las que ni siquiera había _pensado_. La camarera vuelve en ese momento con la máquina de las tarjetas para que le ponga el código PIN.

\- ¿Quieres copia? – arranca la tira de papel blanco que sale de la máquina y se la guarda en el delantal.

Beca se la queda mirando durante un largo instante, con el mismo shock que si le hubiera hablado en alien. Se limpia el cerebro con un parpadeo y, algo sonrojada, sacude la mano en el aire.

\- Eh, um… No, no, no hace falta – dice atropelladamente.

La mujer le devuelve la tarjeta con una sonrisa amable.

\- Ya estaría entonces.

Se despiden de ella y le dan las gracias. Cuando Beca sale a la calle, con Chloe pisándole los talones, agradece el aire frío que golpea su piel. Llena sus pulmones y cierra los ojos hasta que su cuerpo ha vuelto a una temperatura normal.

Presiente a la pelirroja a su espalda, pero solo abre los ojos y se gira hacia ella cuando se siente en control de sí misma. Chloe lo respeta, se queda esperando pacientemente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para protegerse del frío.

\- No es una cita.

Chloe arquea las cejas y sus labios se fruncen, como si estuviera conteniendo una risa.

\- ¿No quieres tener una cita conmigo? – pregunta.

\- No… ¡O sea, sí! Pero no esto. A no ser que tú quieras que sea una cita... – frunce el ceño – ¿Quieres que sea una cita? – inquiere al final, casi desesperada por no dejar de meter la pata con cada cosa que dice.

Chloe se ríe y sacude la cabeza. Acorta la distancia entre ellas y posa una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Beca.

\- Tranquila, solo te estaba tomando el pelo – le guiña un ojo con picardía.

La morena bufa y le manda una mirada venenosa que carece de fuerza. Como siempre, Chloe parece esperar a que Beca ya se haya tranquilizado para volver a lanzarle de cabeza a una espiral de pánico y torpeza.

\- Pero sí quiero – dice en voz baja y con una sonrisa tan suave en los labios que Beca se queda cegada momentáneamente –. Podríamos empezar de cero.

Siente su cerebro cortocircuitar y le extraña que nadie más escuche el sonido de chispas.

Poder empezar de cero con Chloe es mucho más de lo que Beca pensaba que jamás iba a ser capaz de aspirar. Es una oportunidad para enmendar todos sus errores y hacer las cosas bien, como debería haberlas hecho desde un principio.

Asiente con un poco de torpeza, a trompicones, como si se le hubieran atrofiado las cervicales. Se siente algo patética, pero la sonrisa que Chloe le regala hace que se le olvide todo.

\- Borrón y cuenta nueva – promete, extendiendo su mano entre ellas para hacerlo oficial.

Chloe mira su mano ofrecida y, por un instante, algo en su rostro hace que Beca piense que se la va a apartar de un manotazo para sellar la promesa de otra forma. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de tensión, la morena siente el calor de la mano de Chloe cubrir su palma fría.

El agarre es suave de una forma que concuerda absolutamente con la personalidad de la pelirroja.

\- Borrón y cuenta nueva – murmura Chloe, su mirada fija en Beca.

* * *

 **Número desconocido (00.03)**

Ya estoy en casa, sana y salva :)

Soy Chloe por cierto

Jesse me dio tu número

Cuando quieras que tengamos esa cita, me avisas ;)

* * *

 **Beca (00.15)**

JESSE

PUEDES

POR FAVOR

DEJAR DE

DARLE

MIS DATOS

A CUALQUIERA

QUE

TE

PREGUNTE

SIN

AVISARME

PRIMERO

!

 **Jesse (09.22)**

Ooops?

Me has despertado por cierto

Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación gritarle a un resacoso?

* * *

 **A/N: Nos estamos acercando al final...**

 **Y hablando de finales. Fanses de How would you feel (if I told you I loved you?), estad atentos porque tengo algo para vosotros que (no) os va a gustar ;)**

 **Arrivederci!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El primer ensayo de las Bellas es un auténtico desastre.

Beca sospecha que no ayuda nada que Aubrey empiece el ensayo anunciando que Kori ha sido expulsada de las Bellas, solo para proceder a echar a otra de las chicas y hacer de ella un ejemplo para las demás de lo que _no_ hay que hacer.

\- ¿Eso era necesario? – exclama Beca, incrédula y espantada.

Su mirada se clava en Chloe, quien parece algo avergonzada por lo que acaba de ocurrir y la rehúye cuando intenta establecer contacto visual con ella. En su lugar, es la capitana de las Bellas quien le da una respuesta.

\- Esto es la guerra, Beca – sentencia Aubrey –. Y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que mis soldados sean capaces de preparar tres canciones buenísimas perfectamente coreografiadas.

La rubia se pausa para coger aire profundamente, todo su cuerpo tenso como una cuerda de la que están tirando en ambas direcciones.

\- Solo quedan cuatro meses para el Regional – remarca –. Así que, si no te gusta cómo dirijo a las Bellas, deberías…

Aubrey se corta a sí misma, haciendo ruidos extraños. Se lleva una mano a la boca, su espalda convulsionándose como cuando un gato tiene arcadas porque está a punto de expulsar una bola de pelo que tiene atascada en la garganta.

Solo que Aubrey no es un gato y Beca _vio_ el vídeo de las Bellas y sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrirá si la rubia no consigue controlarse.

Mientras las otras chicas se inclinan hacia delante, preocupadas y confundidas, y Chloe acude a tranquilizar a su mejor amiga; Beca no puede evitar echarse hacia un lado en la silla, preparada para salir corriendo en cuanto haya la mínima señal de que la situación se va a torcer.

Las cosas solo van empeorando de ese punto en adelante: la lista de posibles canciones para las actuaciones está llena de títulos de la época de Tutankamón.

De nuevo, Beca protesta.

\- Aquí no hay nada de este siglo – observa tras un breve vistazo a los nombres impresos en las páginas.

De nuevo, Aubrey responde con sequedad.

\- Porque conservamos la tradición – replica con voz tensa.

De nuevo, Chloe permanece callada y en segundo plano.

A eso le sigue una intensa sesión de cardio por las escaleras del auditorio que coge a todas las chicas por sorpresa porque nadie les había informado de que hacer deporte era parte del trato, y una maravillosa lección de media hora sobre la forma correcta de andar con tacones de aguja.

Para cuando por fin llegan a la parte importante, Beca siente pinchazos en tres partes diferentes del pecho cada vez que respira y le duelen los dedos de los pies por los malditos tacones.

Un vistazo a su alrededor le confirma que el resto de las chicas, con excepción de Stacie porque tiene una cantidad impresionante de resistencia, están igual de agotadas que ella y se supone que ahora es cuando deben empezar a cantar y bailar.

Se cambia otra vez a sus botas con un suspiro de alivio y contempla cuánto tiempo puede quedarse tirada en el suelo antes de que Aubrey se dé cuenta y le eche la bronca.

\- ¡Beca! – el grito le hace dar un respingo y mira por encima de su hombro a la capitana –. ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de vaguear cuando hayamos acabado!

La morena se levanta del suelo todo lo despacio que puede para crispar a Aubrey y se une al resto de las Bellas para comenzar a practicar la coreografía.

Pronto queda claro que ni siquiera con lo que se supone que se les da bien va a mejorar el ensayo de hoy. Están descoordinadas, desafinadas, y completamente fuera de onda entre ellas, con la coreografía y con la música.

Chloe y Aubrey se dividen a las chicas entre ellas para una atención más personalizada con la que pulir las peculiaridades de cada una: Beca no le pone interés, Stacie pone quizá _demasiado_ , Amy no deja de improvisar, Lilly no saben si está haciendo _algo_ porque no logran escucharla…

Beca se alegra de descubrir que le ha tocado en el grupo de Chloe, pero pronto ve que no son tan buenas noticias como creía.

Se _sabe_ la coreografía, no es tan jodidamente difícil dibujar un cuadro con las manos, pero cada vez que Chloe entra en su burbuja de espacio personal para corregir este codo o ese pie, Beca se olvida por completo del siguiente paso.

Y eso solo provoca que Chloe se pegue por completo a ella para guiar su cuerpo, lo que supone tener sus manos _en todos lados_ , y ¿cómo demonios va Beca a ser capaz de actuar y pensar y recordar si Chloe no deja de tocarla?

\- ¡Vale, lo dejamos por hoy! – anuncia Aubrey finalmente con tono desesperado.

Se escucha un suspiro colectivo salir de todas las Bellas, que dejan de hacer inmediatamente lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para ponerse a recoger, como si temieran que Aubrey fuera a cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

Beca se aleja rápidamente del roce y el cuerpo de Chloe, sintiéndose al borde de la implosión. Bebe media botella de agua de un solo trago y, cuando baja la botella para ponerle el tapón, puede ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja dirigida hacia ella.

Por suerte, Cynthia Rose se acerca a comentarle algo y Beca suprime un escalofrío cuando deja de sentir el calor abrasador de esos ojos azul bebé clavados en ella.

\- Eh, um, Beca – le llama Aubrey –. Una cosita.

La morena se acerca a la capitana con paso lleno de cautela, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa sarcástica que le sale de forma automática cuando habla con la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tendrás que quitarte esas monstruosidades de las orejas para las actuaciones.

Beca sacude la cabeza con una risa.

\- No te caigo bien, ¿eh? – pregunta de forma retórica.

\- No me gusta tu actitud – corrige Aubrey sin perder la sonrisa de falsa cordialidad, encogiendo un hombro –. Y no confío en tus intenciones.

Beca frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Mis intenciones con qué?

\- Con las Bellas, para empezar – se cruza de brazos, probablemente para parecer más autoritativa –. Con Chloe, para seguir – arquea las cejas y hace un gesto hacia Beca con la barbilla –. Con ese Treble con el que pasas tanto tiempo, para terminar.

\- ¿Jesse?

\- Sé que te pone su flauta.

La morena parpadea un par de veces y al final termina por bufar una risa incrédula.

\- ¿Su _qué_? – pregunta, encontrando la situación extremadamente divertida aunque solo sea por lo equivocada que está Aubrey.

\- Su _flauta_ – repite la capitana como si fuera obvio a lo que se refiere –. Te pone como una moto, os vi en la fiesta de iniciación el otro día.

Y Beca quiere preguntar: ¿viste el qué? ¿A dos personas siendo amistosas?

Beca quiere decirle que lo está interpretando todo mal.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no sabe por qué tiene que andar dándole explicaciones.

\- Te lo estás inventando – rechaza en un tono completamente despreocupado –. Y, eh… No eres mi jefa, así que – chasca la lengua y le señala con un dedo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hiciste un juramento – le recuerda Aubrey de forma ligeramente amenazadora.

\- Ese juramento ya te ha costado _dos chicas_ – le recuerda Beca de vuelta –. _Tú_ me necesitas más que yo _a ti_.

Sonríe con satisfacción al ver cómo la rubia frunce los labios al darse cuenta de que no tiene forma alguna de replicar a eso porque es la más absoluta verdad. Gira sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero se detiene cuando se le ocurre una idea.

No puede desaprovechar una oportunidad tan buena para meterse en la cabeza de Aubrey y jugar un poco con ella.

\- De todos modos, yo de ti me pensaría eso del pacto – comenta casualmente –. Ese tipo de cosas siempre se terminan volviendo en tu contra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquiere Aubrey tratando parecer desinteresada, pero sin lograrlo lo suficiente como para resultar creíble.

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que una Bella tenga a un Treble de alma gemela, ¿no crees? – empieza a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta –. O quien sabe, quizá ya haya pasado – se encoge de hombros.

Aubrey palidece notablemente y se queda muda.

Beca deja que la sonrisa traviesa que había estado conteniendo se extienda por sus labios y se da la vuelta para marcharse del auditorio sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, pero sabiendo por el escalofrío que siente en su nuca que Aubrey le está fulminando con la mirada.

En cuanto sale a la calle, saca de la mochila sus auriculares y desenreda el cable con dedos algo torpes por el frío otoñal.

\- ¡Beca! – el grito de su nombre hace que se detenga a medio camino de ponerse los cascos sobre las orejas.

Se para en medio del césped del campus que está cruzando para acortar el camino y por encima del hombro ve que es Chloe quien se acerca a ella a trote ligero por la hierba húmeda. La morena se cuelga los auriculares del cuello y espera en el sitio con los brazos cruzados para conservar el calor.

\- Podría denunciarte – comenta cuando Chloe está suficientemente cerca para escucharla sin tener que gritar.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquiere ella, dando los últimos pasos para llegar a su lado.

\- Por publicidad engañosa – Beca retoma la marcha a través del césped y Chloe se adapta a su ritmo con facilidad –. Creo que te olvidaste de mencionar unas cuantas cosas cuando me hablaste de las Bellas – hace un gesto vago con la mano hacia atrás, hacia el auditorio que se alza a sus espaldas como un recordatorio de las horas de tortura que han vivido en su interior.

La pelirroja deja escapar una risa airada.

\- Eso no es engañar, es mentir por omisión – le corrige con un guiño juguetón, chocando sus hombros con fuerza suficiente como para desplazar a Beca un par pasos hacia la derecha –. Además, si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿te habrías unido a las Bellas?

\- Ni de coña – niega con rotundidad.

\- ¿Ves? – Chloe se encoge de hombros –. Y no podía arriesgarme a eso.

Beca alza rápidamente la mirada del césped, tratando de descifrar el significado de ese comentario hecho de forma tan casual, como si estuviera hablando del buen día que hace hoy. Sin embargo, la expresión de Chloe es tranquila y no delata absolutamente nada.

Está a punto de preguntar, pero la pelirroja la distrae por completo.

\- Tampoco ha sido tan terrible, ¿no? – Chloe suelta una carcajada al ver la mirada incrédula que le lanza Beca por el rabillo del ojo –. Vale, puede que sí – admite torciendo la boca en una mueca.

\- Ha ido _muy_ mal – sentencia la morena, por si quedaba alguna duda.

\- Prometo que no va a ser siempre así – Beca ladea la cabeza y deja escapar un "mmhh" lleno de duda que lo dice todo sin necesidad de decir nada, pero la pelirroja hace caso omiso –. Mientras tanto, ¿me dejas compensarte por hoy?

El estómago de Beca da un brinco igual que cuando va bajando las escaleras despistada y tiene la sensación de que se ha saltado un escalón y se va a caer.

\- ¿Trabajas esta noche? – inquiere Chloe.

Beca tiene la sensación de que el cable que conecta su cerebro a su cuerpo está pelado y le falla la conexión, pero aún así se las apaña para responder.

\- Eh, sí.

\- ¡Genial! – exclama Chloe con una amplia sonrisa y ojos resplandecientes. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el frío otoñal y la intensa sesión de cardio con las Bellas, y Beca piensa que pocas veces ha visto a alguien tan hermoso como Chloe ahora.

Y es por estar embobada que se pierde cuando la pelirroja se despide con un "¡nos vemos luego!" gritado por encima del hombro mientras echa a andar a paso rápido en dirección opuesta.

Para cuando vuelve en sí con un parpadeo y una sacudida de cabeza, la figura de Chloe ya está lejos y disminuyendo en tamaño con cada segundo, y Beca no se ha enterado de qué acaba de ocurrir.

\- Mierda – masculla para sí misma.

* * *

Chloe no vuelve a dar señales de vida el resto del día y a medida que las horas pasan Beca empieza a pensar que hubo parte de la conversación que malinterpretó o, simplemente, no escuchó.

Cuando el reloj digital de la cabina de radio marca las doce de la noche, Beca desestima cualquier posibilidad de que vaya a volver a ver a Chloe hoy. En el raro caso de que la pelirroja siga despierta a estas horas de un miércoles, no será por ella.

Nada más desechar la idea, su móvil vibra encima de la mesa de mezclas y la pantalla se ilumina con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

Beca siente la vibración viajar por la madera hasta sus brazos y echa un vistazo despistado mientras termina de cargar la cola de reproducción para los próximos veinte minutos. El corazón se le sube a la garganta cuando ve el nombre que acompaña la notificación.

 **Chloe (00.07)**

Estoy fuera

Me abres?

La morena se levanta de un salto de la silla, empujándola sobre sus ruedas hasta que choca con la estantería cargada de discos con un retumbar plástico. Comprueba por última vez que tenga suficiente música como para cubrir su ausencia y coge su móvil, cerrando la puerta de la cabina tras ella.

Gira la ruedecilla que Luke tiene instalada en el marco de madera y sube el volumen de la radio para tenerla controlada en todo momento.

Puede entrever la figura oscura de Chloe a través del sucio cristal de la puerta de entrada. Está dando pequeños saltitos para mantenerse en calor, pero con cuidado de no derramar las dos bebidas que lleva en sus manos enguantadas.

Al verla, Chloe sonríe.

Beca gira el cerrojo interior y abre la puerta, recibiendo el golpe de aire frío en todo su cuerpo. Reprime un escalofrío y se hace a un lado para que Chloe pueda entrar apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta antes de que se escape más calor.

\- Dios hace un frío que pela – resopla la pelirroja, estremeciéndose de arriba abajo en un último intento de sus músculos por evitar la hipotermia.

\- Has tenido suerte de que estuviera atenta al móvil – le advierte Beca mientras caminan hacia la cabina –. Podrías haberte congelado ahí fuera y no me habría dado cuenta hasta la madrugada.

\- Oh, mi caballero de reluciente armadura – bromea Chloe regalándole un guiño pícaro.

La morena bufa una risa y guía a Chloe hacia el interior de la cabina.

La Bella se dirige hacia la mesa de centro, donde deposita los dos vasos de cartón y, una vez tiene las manos libres, procede a deshacer el hilo atado alrededor de su muñeca que sujeta una caja pequeña de repostería.

Al levantar la tapa de la caja, descubre cuatro donuts de aspecto delicioso y distintos sabores a juzgar por la diferente decoración de cada uno. Empuja uno de los vasos hacia la esquina más cercana a Beca, y cuando ve la ceja arqueada de la morena, procede a darle una explicación.

\- Estaba estudiando en la cafetería 24 horas del campus y se me ocurrió traer algo que te haga la noche un poco más amena – sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia –. Es café.

Chloe se desenrosca la bufanda y se quita el abrigo, tomando asiento en el cómodo sillón de cuero con el otro vaso entre sus manos.

\- ¿Tú también estás tomando café? – inquiere Beca con curiosidad, haciendo rodar la silla hasta la mesa para coger la bebida ofrecida.

\- Uf, no – ríe Chloe –. Quiero dormir un poco esta noche, a poder ser. Lo mío es un chocolate caliente.

La morena asiente y se acerca la tapa de plástico a los labios, dando un pequeño sorbo experimental para no abrasarse la boca. El dulce sabor del café negro con mucho azúcar cubre su lengua y le hace salivar con ganas de más.

\- Mmm – musita, curiosa –. ¿Cómo has sabido…?

Chloe mueve sus cejas de forma misteriosa y se encoge de hombros, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Un mago nunca desvela sus trucos.

Beca resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Estoy segura de saber el nombre y apellido de este truco.

La pelirroja solo esconde su risa tras su vaso de chocolate caliente, hundiéndose en el mullido sillón con una actitud de familiaridad que resulta sorprendente considerando que esta es la primera vez que entra en la cabina.

Beca se gira hacia el micrófono encendido solo con presionar un botón, y se cubre las orejas con los auriculares.

\- Son las doce y cuarto y estáis escuchando la 45.7 WBUJ, música para mentes independientes. Disfrutad de los próximos cuarenta minutos sin interrupciones, empezando con _Do I Wanna Know_ de los Artic Monkeys.

Las bases graves de la canción inundan sus oídos, pero presiona un solo botón y el sonido deja de salir por los cascos y pasa a inundar la cabina a un volumen bajo. La morena empuja los auriculares hasta que reposan sobre sus hombros y hace girar la silla para encarar a Chloe.

Observa la postura cómoda y tranquila de la pelirroja. Tiene los ojos cerrados y mientras su pie se mueve al ritmo de las bases, sus dedos marcan la guitarra eléctrica de la canción contra el cartón de su vaso.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – inquiere Beca en tono casi tímido.

Se sorprende a sí misma, porque creía no tener el valor suficiente para encontrar respuestas para ese comentario que no deja de darle vueltas por la cabeza desde la tarde.

Los párpados de Chloe se abren con un revoloteo y su azul bebé luce ligeramente sorprendido. Se sienta más recta en el sillón, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, y asiente.

\- Claro – asegura con suavidad.

Beca agacha la mirada y deja que sus dedos dibujen formas sin sentido sobre la tapa blanca de su vaso a modo de distracción.

\- Antes, al salir del ensayo de las Bellas – hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás –, hiciste un comentario en el que no he podido dejar de pensar.

Los labios de Chloe se despegan, pero luego se vuelven a cerrar, como si se lo hubieran pensado mejor y hubieran optado por callar y esperar.

\- Dijiste que no podías arriesgarte a que no me uniera a las Bellas – le recuerda Beca, cruzando su mirada con la de la pelirroja –. Y me preguntaba por qué piensas eso.

Toda la confusión desaparece del rostro de Chloe, sustituida por la claridad que viene con una revelación divina. Su cuerpo se tranquiliza como si hubiera dejado escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en su interior.

\- Porque te necesitamos en las Bellas, Beca – responde Chloe con absoluta simpleza –. Nos vas a hacer mejores.

Habla con tanta convicción, mirando a Beca con una calma que cualquiera diría que están teniendo una simple conversación sobre el clima de Atlanta. No hay rastro de duda alguna en ella, ni en su tono, y tanta fe descoloca a Beca.

Su corazón titubea, y Beca tiene que tragar saliva para deshacerse de la sensación de que se le ha subido a la garganta.

Se siente en el limbo, en ese momento después de un tropiezo en el que el tiempo se ralentiza y estás flotando en el aire porque ya no tienes nada en contacto con la tierra y todavía no has llegado al punto en el que regresas a ella por efecto de la gravedad.

Chloe debe presentir su desconcierto, porque frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia delante, codos sobre sus muslos y el culo en el borde del sillón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta, confundida por su reacción.

Beca mira a Chloe a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo…? – sacude la cabeza, el ceño fruncido –. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida? – al ver que Chloe no termina de comprender a qué se refiere, se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros y trata de ordenar sus pensamientos –. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que voy a hacer mejores a las Bellas?

Chloe frunce el ceño un segundo y luego, por segunda vez en poco tiempo, su rostro se llena de comprensión.

\- Beca, te he visto en un escenario – la Bella se levanta del sillón para rodear la mesa y sentarse en ella –. Durante los tres años que llevo yendo a The Corner, puedo contar con los dedos de esta mano – agita una mano extendida en el aire –, la gente que logra que todo el bar deje lo que estén haciendo para mirarlos.

Se inclina hacia delante y clava sus ojos serios y sinceros en los confundidos e incrédulos de Beca.

\- Tú fuiste una de esas personas – murmura, irradiando admiración –. La música corre por tus venas, es como… tu superpoder.

\- Pero yo no…

\- Beca, no te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en nuestra líder y nos lleves a la victoria – interrumpe Chloe con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –. No es eso lo que espero de ti.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- A las Bellas les falta pasión, y tú… – ríe y sacude la cabeza –. Vives _por y para_ la música. Por eso te necesitamos, porque eres el soplo de aire fresco que el grupo lleva necesitando desde hace años.

Chloe retrocede un poco en la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Estoy segura de que, en cuanto las Bellas te conozcan un poco mejor, verán lo que yo veo en ti – sentencia.

Beca se queda en silencio un par de segundos, reflexionando. Sigue resultando abrumador saber que alguien deposita tantas esperanzas sobre sus hombros.

\- Apenas me conoces – dice finalmente a media voz.

Chloe alza la cabeza del donut que está pinchando entre sus dedos para arrancarle un trozo que llevarse a la boca, y suelta la masa por un momento.

\- Conozco lo suficiente – responde con suavidad.

Y aunque no hace alusión alguna a ello, Beca sabe perfectamente que se está refiriendo al hecho de que sus relojes se pusieran en cero cuando se conocieron.

Sabe que Chloe piensa que su reloj no habría escogido a un alma gemela que no fuera buena y digna de pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Beca nunca ha estado cómoda con las expectativas de la gente, por eso ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida recluida en sí misma y sin interactuar mucho con las personas que la rodean. Así nadie espera nada de ella, y así no decepciona a nadie cuando sea, inevitablemente, incapaz de estar a la altura.

Pero aquí está Chloe, depositando toda su ilusión en ella, y Beca solo puede pensar en que la fe ciega nunca ha traído nada bueno a la humanidad.

* * *

Chloe se va no mucho más tarde, alegando que debería intentar acumular un par de horas de sueño o si no se va a dormir en la clase de Literatura Rusa que tiene a las ocho de la mañana.

Beca continúa trabajando, descentrada y con despistes de novato de los que, afortunadamente, se da cuenta a tiempo de corregir. Pero se nota que su cerebro no está a lo que tiene que estar, y su turno carece del mimo y la dedicación que normalmente le pone.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando Luke llega a la estación para sustituirla, Beca empieza a recoger sus cosas para hacer su marcha más rápida y fluida. Al meter la mano en la mochila para guardar el portátil, sus dedos rozan la funda de su disco duro.

No sabe muy bien qué le empuja a sacarlo, conectarlo al ordenador y buscar la carpeta de vídeos, pero el impulso es irresistible y Beca se somete a él.

Pulsa dos veces con el dedo en el trackpad de su portátil y la carpeta se abre, descubriendo las miniaturas de un centenar de vídeos caseros que su madre grababa con una cámara de cinta, y luego con una de las primeras cámaras digitales.

Navega por la ventana, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba encontrar ahí, y elige el primer vídeo sobre el que cae el ratón para abrirlo en el reproductor.

Lo primero que escucha es el sonido estático de la vieja cámara de cinta mientras la pantalla sigue totalmente en negro. Empiezan a oírse algunos sonidos, roces contra el micrófono y clicks de los botones, como si alguien estuviera intentando hacerla funcionar.

\- Maldita sea – dice la voz contrariada de su padre –. ¿Por qué no se ve nada?

\- ¿…bado a quitarle la tapa, cielo? – se burla la voz lejana de su madre.

Beca siente un doloroso pinchazo en su corazón cuando su padre por fin se da cuenta de que había dejado el objetivo tapado y lo descubre, solo para enfocar directamente a la risa de su madre.

Reprime el impulso de alargar la mano para tocar la imagen, sabiendo perfectamente que lo único que va a notar en las yemas de sus dedos es el cristal frío de su pantalla y no la calidez de su madre.

La cámara se agita mientras su padre se reposiciona y da un par de pasos hacia atrás para abarcar el piano negro de pared que tenían en su vieja casa. La Beca de cinco años está sentada en la banqueta, jugando de manera distraída con las teclas, esperando por algo.

\- ¡Venga, cariño, la cinta está rodando ya! – grita su padre.

Su madre reaparece por un lateral y toma asiento al lado de Beca en la banqueta del piano.

\- ¿Qué obra maestra vais a tocar hoy? – inquiere su padre.

\- Preludio número 1 – exclama Beca dando brincos excitados en el asiento.

\- De Bach – concluye su madre.

Lanza una última sonrisa por encima del hombro a la cámara antes de girarse hacia el piano y tratar de concentrar toda la energía emocionada de Beca en acordarse de los acordes tal y como habían ensayado.

A ritmo más lento del correcto, pero necesario para que los cortos dedos de Beca lleguen a presionar las teclas adecuadas, madre e hija comienzan a tocar la melodía clásica a cuatro manos.

Su padre se mueve en semicírculo a su alrededor para captar todos los ángulos posibles, haciendo súper zooms en sus rostros hasta que por fin controla el botón y lo para en el punto en el que él quiere.

Al terminar, su madre empieza a aplaudir inmediatamente y su padre las vitorea. Beca balancea las piernas que le cuelgan del taburete y sonríe, avergonzada con tanta atención pero disfrutándolo secretamente.

\- Tenemos una superestrella en la familia – anuncia su madre con una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

Rodea los menudos hombros de Beca pequeña con su brazo para atraerla a su cuerpo en un abrazo juguetón.

El vídeo acaba cuando su padre se une a su abrazo y aplasta la cámara entre ellos, apretando sin querer el botón de apagar. Sus carcajadas se cortan de golpe y la pantalla vuelve a quedar en negro y en silencio.

La reproducción automática salta y el siguiente vídeo comienza.

A Beca le basta ver dos segundos de la primera imagen para reconocer la situación y su mano sale disparada a la barra espaciadora para pausar el vídeo y no verlo. Sin embargo, algo impide que sus dedos lleguen a presionar el botón de pausa.

Algo en su interior paraliza su muñeca cuando solo quedan escasos centímetros entre las yemas de sus dedos y la barra espaciadora, y el vídeo continúa reproduciéndose sin interrupción alguna.

Este lo grabó su tía Susan con la cámara digital esa semana en la que creyeron que su madre estaba ya fuera de peligro y de camino a recuperarse por completo porque había recuperado toda su energía y las ganas de vivir.

Era una tarde soleada de primavera y su madre le había pedido que tocase algo en el piano para ella.

\- …tengo que grabarlo – pide la voz de su tía Susan mientras prepara la cámara.

\- ¿Qué quieres que toque, mamá? – pregunta la Beca de catorce años atrapada en el interior del vídeo.

Está sentada, una vez más, en la banqueta del piano, pero las piernas ya no le cuelgan en el aire. Los pies le llegan perfectamente a los pedales y los presiona experimentalmente al mismo tiempo que arranca notas aleatorias al instrumento.

La Beca del presente recuerda que esa era la primera vez que volvía a tocar el piano en unos meses, pues era la primera vez que a su madre le habían permitido volver a casa del hospital tras meses de tratamiento.

Su madre está sentada en una butaca en el salón, con vista directa al piano. Lleva la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo amarillo para ocultar los efectos que la quimio había tenido en su lustroso cabello castaño, pero sus mejillas tienen color y sus ojos brillan por primera vez con algo que no es fiebre.

Si Beca pudiera viajar al pasado, a este mismo momento, le diría a su madre que descansase y no diera las cosas por hecho.

Se diría a sí misma que disfrutase de esos últimos días buenos con su madre porque estaban en la parte alta de la montaña rusa, sí, pero después venía una caída libre sin frenos hasta el mismísimo fondo.

Pero como no puede viajar al pasado, solo le queda ver el vídeo y revivir lo que ocurrió en realidad.

\- Tócala, Sam – le dice su madre.

Esa es una referencia que la Beca de catorce años y la de diecisiete entienden perfectamente porque la película favorita de su madre era Casablanca. Y esa Beca, y la de ahora, también saben que, cuando su madre decía eso, esperaba otra canción diferente a la que tocaba Sam en Casablanca.

Esperaba su canción favorita: _We'll meet again_ , de Vera Lynn.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por lo poco original de la petición de su madre, la Beca del vídeo se gira de nuevo hacia el piano y acaricia las teclas con sus dedos, familiarizándose con él después de tanto tiempo.

Tensa y destensa los hombros y rectifica su postura, consciente de su madre está observando esos detalles y luego tendrá comentarios si no tiene la espalda recta y estirada. Carraspea y empieza a tocar la dulce melodía.

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where, don't know when_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

Su tía Susan, sentada en una silla aparte al lado del piano, hace zoom en la figura lejana de Johanna para captar el momento en que cierra los ojos y descansa la cabeza en la butaca, disfrutando de la voz de su hija y el sonido del piano.

Cuando vuelve a enfocar la cámara sobre Beca, se da cuenta de que a su sobrina le está costando cantar esta canción. La melodía nunca falla, pero su voz a veces suena estrangulada y en cada pausa Beca aprovecha a tragar saliva y parpadear con fuerza.

 _They'll be happy to know_

 _That as you saw me go_

 _I was singing this song_

Beca recuerda mirar hacia un lado mientras tocaba la canción y ver que su tía también tenía ciertas dificultades para contener las lágrimas.

Quizá fuera porque Vera Lynn solía cantar esta canción a los soldados antes de que se fueran a luchar a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a pesar de que todos sabían, los soldados incluidos, que lo más probable es que nunca volvieran.

Quizá fuera porque el mensaje nunca había sido tan adecuado como en ese momento, con su madre enferma de cáncer y la amenaza de no volver a verla nunca más colgando sobre ellas.

 _Keep smiling through_

 _Just like you always do_

 _'Til the blue skies_

 _Drive the dark clouds far away_

En el vídeo, su madre se levanta de la butaca y camina hacia ellas con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Se sienta en el taburete al lado de Beca, a quien le caen lágrimas por las mejillas y es incapaz de seguir cantando.

La melodía las envuelve, esperanzadora, pero cargada de melancolía al mismo tiempo. Johanna alarga una mano hacia su hermana, quien la sujeta con su mano libre y aprieta sus dedos juntos con fuerza.

Y es ella quien acaba la canción por su hija, con la voz cascada por el aire del hospital y los tubos y las medicinas. Es ella quien les habla de que volverán a encontrarse en algún momento, como si pudiera predecir lo que estaba por venir en los meses siguientes.

\- No te preocupes, superestrella – murmura al final, acunando a Beca contra su pecho.

El vídeo acaba y esta vez el silencio de la cabina de radio zumba en los oídos de Beca igual que cuando sales de una discoteca a la tranquilidad de la calle. Se queda con la mirada perdida en la pantalla en negro, pensando.

Quizá el verdadero motivo por el que la fe que Chloe tiene en ella le descoloca tanto es porque la única persona que creyó tanto en Beca fue su madre.

Su madre fue quien metió la música en su vida. Fue quien, desde bien pequeña, la despertaba cantando. Fue quien, con mucha paciencia, le enseñó a tocar el piano aún cuando sus manos no eran más grandes que una naranja. Fue quien la llevó a clases de canto y soportó sus gallos.

Fue su fan número uno y el motivo por el que Beca sigue tan estrechamente relacionada con la música.

Sabe que su madre nunca habría querido que parase por ella. Sabe que su madre está a su lado cada vez que la melodía de un instrumento o de su propia voz inunda el aire.

Quizá el motivo por el que Chloe le asusta tanto es porque ve en ella la misma pasión que tenía su madre, y quizá tiene miedo de admitir que Chloe es su alma gemela porque sabe lo fácil que le sería enamorarse de ella.

* * *

Beca ya está preparada para irse cuando Luke entra por la puerta de la cabina.

\- Oh, ey, Becky – llama el británico tras ella –. Espera un segundo.

La morena suspira, pero se queda quieta en medio del pasillo central de la estación y trata de no dejar ver su impaciencia por irse a la cama de una vez por todas. Ha sido un día extremadamente largo.

Luke trastea con un par de cosas en la cabina mientras acaba una llamada telefónica, pero al cabo de un par de minutos sale a su encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara y un papel doblado en la mano.

\- Enhorabuena – le felicita al plantarse frente a ella.

Beca parpadea, agotada, y piensa si Luke finalmente se ha vuelto loco del todo o es ella la que se ha vuelto loca.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – exclama, confundida.

El británico solo sonríe más amplio y alza el papel doblado en el aire como si fueran las tablas de los diez mandamientos y él Moisés.

\- La otra noche pusiste uno de sus remixes en la radio, y resulta que, por algún casual, el dueño de Residual Heat nos estaba escuchando en ese momento y le gustó lo que hiciste con las canciones.

Beca se queda mirando fijamente a Luke, tan cansada que su cerebro ni siquiera interpreta la importancia de lo que le está diciendo.

\- Se puso en contacto conmigo para ver quién era la autora y me ha pedido que vayas dentro de dos semanas a hablar con él – agita el papel frente a los ojos de Beca, a la espera de una reacción.

Y entonces, por fin todo hace _click_ en el cerebro de Beca.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y su mandíbula se descuelga y se queda totalmente en silencio. ¿El dueño de Residual Heat ha escuchado su material y no solo le ha gustado, sino que quiere verla _en persona_?

Está segura de que debe estar alucinando. Chloe le debió de echar algo al café o a los donuts y en realidad se ha quedado dormida en medio de su turno y esto es todo un sueño.

\- Lo sé – se ríe Luke al ver su expresión.

Le guarda el papel en la mochila y le hace girar con dos manos en sus hombros, empujándole hasta la puerta porque ve que Beca no va a ser capaz de hacer el recorrido por sí misma si no sale de su estupor pronto.

\- Venga, a dormir – le da un último empujón para que salga a la calle y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Beca se queda parada un instante más, y luego da un salto de celebración acompañado de muchos aspavientos de manos y brazos y cabeza.

Puede que la fe ciega no fuera tan mala.

* * *

 **Beca (14:34)**

Tengamos esa cita.

 **Chloe (14:37)**

En serio?

 **Beca (14:37)**

Totalmente en serio

 **Chloe (14:37)**

Bien!

Tengo una idea que puede estar guay

Pasas a buscarme el sábado a las 6?

 **Beca (14:38)**

Perfecto

* * *

 **A/N: ¡SE VIENEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Mi inspiración últimamente es como un cable pelado: a veces funciona, a veces no, a veces va a ráfagas. Recemos para que aguante un poco más y me permita acabar este fic pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

De camino a recoger a Chloe en su piso, Beca piensa en lo raro que es que vaya a tener una cita con la persona que el mundo entero se empeña en señalar como su alma gemela.

Si la situación con sus padres hubiera ido de forma drásticamente diferente y Beca nunca hubiera desarrollado un trauma y todo ese odio y rechazo hacia el reloj que tiene tatuado en la muñeca, lo más probable es que nunca hubiera tenido una cita con Chloe.

Solo una prueba más de lo jodido que está el mundo desde que aparecieron esos malditos relojes.

Cuando sus relojes llegan a cero ante la persona designada, la gente ni se plantean en tomarse las cosas con calma e ir tanteando el terreno hasta que estén completamente convencidos de que su reloj ha tomado la decisión correcta.

No, cada vez es más habitual que haya bodas entre dos personas que apenas han intercambiado cuatro palabras entre ellos. Y es irónico, porque Beca recuerda leer sobre una época en la que los humanos lucharon para acabar precisamente con ese tipo de situaciones.

Vale que las circunstancias eran bastante diferentes porque antes rayaba prácticamente en la explotación infantil y el esclavismo, pero Beca no puede evitar comparar el aspecto más básico: la gente se ha olvidado de que tienen voluntad propia.

Si antes se hablaba del adoctrinamiento de la Iglesia y los seguidores que profesaban su fe ciega hacia Dios, ahora toda esa devoción se ha trasladado a los relojes y las almas gemelas: se acepta que los números plateados marcados sobre sus pieles son lo único cierto y seguro en sus vidas.

Se vende la historia de las almas gemelas como dos personas hechas la una para la otra, para complementarse y completarse, pero el mundo sigue igual de jodido: sigue habiendo asesinos, violadores, estafadores, ladrones, maltratadores.

Y seguro que hay personas dispuestas a pasar el resto de sus vidas con esa gente solo porque un reloj se lo ha dicho, mientras que otros que quizá lo merezcan más pasan su vida entera sin conocer a su alma gemela.

Sinceramente, a Beca lo que más le sorprende es que nadie más piense que todo esto es una auténtica locura.

Se ve obligada a cortar su reflexión al darse cuenta de que está cerca de la ubicación que la pelirroja compartió con ella por mensaje. Sigue el puntito azul de Google Maps hasta el edificio número 6, y cuando prueba a empujar la puerta negra de la entrada, se abre hacia dentro sin problemas.

Sube por las escaleras al primer piso, parando frente a la puerta A. Algo de sonido se filtra a través de la madera: música a un volumen bajo, ruido de personas moviéndose y haciendo cosas, voces en una conversación relajada y amistosa.

Beca se quita el guante de la mano izquierda y golpea los nudillos suavemente contra la madera. Mientras espera, juguetea nerviosamente con la gruesa tela del guante.

Es Aubrey quien responde. Se queda firme en el marco de la puerta, dejando claro que no está invitándola a entrar.

\- Beca – dice la rubia a modo de saludo, acompañado con un serio asentimiento.

\- Aubrey – responde ella del mismo modo.

Su mirada se desvía automáticamente hacia Chloe, un par de pasos más atrás, enroscándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Cuando cruzan miradas, la pelirroja le regala una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- Ya estoy – informa mientras camina hacia la puerta, tanteando los bolsillos de su abrigo y vaqueros para comprobar que lo lleva todo. Frunce el ceño y se frena –. Las llaves del coche – musita para sí misma.

Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco, aunque de una forma que derrocha cariño por encima de cualquier otra cosa, y se gira hacia su amiga.

\- En tu habitación – le recuerda.

Chloe asiente y hace un gesto con la mano hacia la rubia para darle la razón. Gira sobre los talones de sus botas militares y prácticamente corre a su habitación.

Beca hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y esboza una sonrisa tirante cuando su mirada nerviosa coincide con la crítica de Aubrey. Carraspea, observando el pasillo con demasiado interés como para ser real.

Puede notar la mirada penetrante de Aubrey sobre ella, y aunque la capitana de las Bellas no está diciendo ni haciendo nada, su mensaje se está transmitiendo alto y claro: como le haga daño a Chloe, Beca puede ir diciendo adiós a su vida.

Chloe reaparece, agitando las llaves del coche en una mano, sonriente. Le da las gracias a su mejor amiga y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y emprender la marcha hacia las escaleras.

\- Pensé que sería más cómodo ir en coche – le explica a Beca mientras bajan juntas y cruzan el portal –. No está muy lejos, pero el tiempo está bastante desagradable – se sube más la cremallera del abrigo cuando salen a la calle y la primera ráfaga de aire helado les golpea.

Beca la imita, volviendo a ponerse el guante que le falta.

\- Evitar la criogenización es siempre una buena idea – responde la morena.

Chloe le sonríe por encima del hombro, señalando con su mano enguantada el Ford negro aparcado unos pasos más adelante para indicar que es el suyo. Lo desbloquea presionando el botón del mando.

\- Solo la estoy retrasando un poco – bromea, regalándole un guiño a Beca antes de desaparecer en el interior del coche.

Beca frunce el ceño, confundida por ese comentario, pero otra ráfaga de aire helado hace que espabile. Abre la puerta y se deja caer en el frío interior del vehículo con un bufido.

\- Brrrr – se queja, estremeciéndose a pesar de que aire caliente está empezando a salir a chorros de los ventiladores.

Chloe arranca el motor una vez se ha acomodado y se incorpora al tráfico inexistente de la calle. La radio se ha encendido sola, y Beca tarda un par de segundos más de lo que debería en reconocer la emisora.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tenía una fan – le pica con una sonrisa.

Es delicioso ver que Chloe parece casi avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

\- Hay que apoyar los negocios locales, ¿no? – se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros, pero conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa.

\- Uh-huh – asiente Beca, haciendo que su tono sea todo lo burlón que puede en un sonido tan corto.

\- Mmm ahora que lo mencionas, ¿trabajas hoy? – al ver la negativa de Beca, Chloe asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha –. Es por saber de cuánto tiempo dispongo.

\- Cambié turnos con Luke para tener la noche libre, así que dispones de hasta que te canses de mí.

\- No creo que eso pase – ríe Chloe.

\- Oh, tú solo dame tiempo – bromea Beca con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Tienes muy mala percepción de ti misma – observa la pelirroja.

Beca se encoge de hombros, y se ve salvada de tener que contestar a ese comentario porque Chloe se detiene en la carretera para hacer un giro y entrar en un parking.

Así que se traga las palabras que ya tenía sobre la lengua, derritiéndose con su sabor amargo: cómo tiene la percepción que la vida le ha enseñado una y otra vez, cómo las personas terminan por cansarse de las cosas que en un principio les gustaban de ti, cómo terminan por irse.

Recorren las filas de coches aparcados en busca de una plaza libre. El parking no delata nada sobre a dónde la ha traído Chloe, solo puede ver un poco más allá un edificio blanco que emite un brillo amarillento por la luz que se filtra hacia el exterior a través de sus paredes.

\- Mira – Beca señala rápidamente hacia una familia que están entrando en su monovolumen gris –. Esos tienen pinta de que se marchan.

Chloe se detiene un poco más atrás para dejarles espacio para maniobrar fuera del sitio, y luego mete ella su Ford en el espacio.

\- ¡Listo! – anuncia, apagando el motor. Abre la puerta y le lanza una última mirada a Beca antes de salir del coche –. No te olvides los guantes – le recuerda.

Los guantes son la única pista que tiene sobre lo que sea que Chloe haya planeado para ella, pues la pelirroja le insistió en que era muy importante que los trajera. Beca los agita en el aire, sujetos en su puño, para que vea que no se ha olvidado de ellos.

Cuando sale del cálido interior del coche al frío húmedo de la calle, tiene que arrebujarse más en su abrigo. Se sube la cremallera hasta arriba del todo mientras rodea el coche hasta estar de nuevo al lado de Chloe.

\- Es por aquí – la pelirroja indica con un gesto de la mano hacia la acera flanqueada por pequeños arbustos.

A medida que se van acercando, Beca empieza a poder definir los contornos del edificio lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no se trata de un edificio, sino de una carpa fija de la que sale música.

Se cruzan con alguna gente cuanto más se acercan a la entrada, en su mayoría familias con niños en la franja de edad comprendida entre los cuatro y diez años que corretean excitadamente. Esto solo hace que la curiosidad de Beca vaya en aumento.

Por eso se sorprende cuando una mano agarra su brazo y la detiene a unos pasos de entrar en la carpa. Se gira con las cejas arqueadas y ve a Chloe parada tras ella, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Es extraño ver a Chloe Beale tan insegura.

\- Ante todo, ten en cuenta que esto – dice, señalando hacia la carpa y lo que hay dentro –, es solo una sugerencia.

La mano que reposa sobre su brazo se tensa y Beca la siente tirar suavemente de ella hacia un lado. Al lanzar una mirada breve por encima del hombro, se da cuenta de que Chloe la está apartando para no entorpecer el paso de una pareja joven que está saliendo de la carpa.

\- Si no te gusta o no te apetece, podemos hacer otra cosa, ¿vale? – continúa la pelirroja, enfatizando sus palabras con su mirada fija y seria –. Hay varios restaurantes por aquí cerca, y si no, para eso también he traído el coche.

Chloe muerde su labio inferior, nerviosa, mientras sus ojos revolotean sobre la carpa que espera a tan solo un par de metros.

\- Solo… No te sientas forzada a nada, ¿vale?

Beca sonríe sin poder evitarlo, porque, por supuesto. Por supuesto que la principal preocupación de Chloe no es por ella misma, sino por Beca. Por que se lo pase bien, y esté cómoda, y disfrute de su primera cita con Chloe.

Es un detalle tan dulce que llena su pecho de una calidez tan reconfortante como desconcertante.

\- Vale – asiente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Busca la mano que sujeta su brazo y le da un suave apretón, y puede ver cómo Chloe se desinfla cuando expulsa por fin el aire que estaba conteniendo dentro de sus pulmones –. ¿Entramos?

Chloe asiente con una sonrisa que todavía tiembla un poco en los bordes, y por eso Beca mantiene su mano en la suya.

Nada más franquear la entrada de la carpa, Beca nota que la temperatura desciende un par de grados, y en cuanto doblan la esquina lo entiende: frente a ellas se extiende una pista de hielo iluminada por lucecitas amarillas que cuelgan del techo.

Se le escapa una risa.

\- Así que este era tu plan desde un principio – al ver la confusión de Chloe, Beca ríe con más ganas –. Me has engatusado para traerme aquí, a que me mate, y así poder decir que fue un accidente.

Chloe se da cuenta de que Beca le está tomando el pelo y hace chascar su lengua con fastidio, empujándola lejos de ella. Pero aún así Beca puede ver la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se tensan, esforzándose por no curvarse en una sonrisa.

Juntas caminan hasta el puesto de los patines, donde un adolescente que no deja de hacer estallar su chicle con aire desinteresado les cobra la entrada y les proporciona los patines de sus tallas.

Se sientan, hombro con hombro, en los pequeños bancos blancos repartidos por la zona enmoquetada de las taquillas. Beca se baja la cremallera de sus botas militares y mete el pie en una bolsa de plástico antes de ponerse los patines.

\- Ya podrían poner de estas bolsas en las boleras también – observa mientras ajusta los cierres para que estén firmes y apretados –. Me da muchísimo asco notar el sudor de miles de personas desconocidas en mis calcetines.

Chloe ríe, ya calzada con sus patines y buscando una moneda de un dólar en su bolso para poder dejar todas sus cosas guardadas en una taquilla. Gira la llave en la cerradura y se la guarda en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora, subiendo la cremallera para asegurarse de no perderla en la pista.

\- ¿Lista? – pregunta, una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa excitada en los labios.

\- No – pero a pesar de su respuesta, Beca se levanta sobre el filo de la cuchilla de sus patines. Prueba a dar un paso tentativo y descubre que, gracias a la moqueta, no es tan diferente a andar con tacones.

Chloe es la primera en entrar en la pista, y se queda pegada a la puerta mirando a Beca.

La morena se acerca igual que un cervatillo recién nacido que está aprendiendo qué es el equilibrio y la coordinación. Se detiene en el punto donde la moqueta se corta y da paso a un pequeño obstáculo que debe saltar.

\- Allá vamos – musita para sí misma.

Alza un pie y lo deposita en el interior de la pista, sobre el hielo resbaladizo. Clava el filo de su cuchilla para que se quede lo más estable posible antes de trasladar todo su peso a ella. Con ayuda del borde de la pista, hace la transición hasta que tiene los dos pies en el hielo.

Entonces, se queda totalmente quieta, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Gira la cabeza y mira a Chloe, que está a su lado con los labios apretados y ojos chispeantes por la diversión contenida.

\- Sabes, estás obteniendo demasiada satisfacción de mi sufrimiento y no me hace gracia alguna – le regaña Beca en un gruñido concentrado mientras va dando pasitos cautelosos hacia su izquierda.

Chloe suelta una carcajada y se lleva una mano enguantada a la boca, frenando el resto de salir también.

\- Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ayudarme, ¿no? – una ceja morena se arquea en un ángulo agudo por encima de ojos azul medianoche que destellan con falso desprecio.

\- No sabía si la ibas a aceptar o me ibas a morder – se disculpa Chloe, burlona, al mismo tiempo que extiende una de sus manos enguantadas en el espacio que las separa.

Beca la agarra con una de las suyas, firme y fuerte. Es la primera vez que se siente suficientemente segura y estable sobre sus propios pies como para soltarse del borde de la pista, y su otra mano, dolorida por la fuerza con la que estaba agarrándose al borde, cae sobre el hombro de Chloe

La pelirroja la mantiene recta, bien pegada a su cuerpo, y sus miradas se cruzan.

\- _Este_ era mi plan – murmura en tono conspiratorio, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Beca bufa, pero siente su temperatura corporal subir un par de grados y empieza a sudar por debajo de las capas de ropa que tiene puestas.

\- Vamos a alejarnos del borde, ¿vale? – avisa Chloe antes de hacer movimiento alguno que pueda asustar a Beca y acabe con las dos en el suelo.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – Beca palidece y sus ojos se abren de par en par –. ¡No! ¿Estás loca?

\- El hielo está en mejor condición en el centro que en el borde – explica la pelirroja con paciencia y diversión malamente contenida –. Confía en mí.

\- Es un poco difícil considerando que me has traído a esta trampa mortal – gruñe Beca en tono bajo.

Sin embargo, escucha atentamente todas las directrices de Chloe e intenta controlar su pánico cuando cada pequeño movimiento le hace sentir que se va a resbalar y caer de culo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, se ve a sí misma patinar al lado de Chloe cada vez más lejos del borde.

Se incorporan al flujo de patinadores que recorren el centro en círculos tranquilos, conversando y cantando.

\- Siempre podemos cogerte uno de esos – se burla Chloe, señalando con su dedo enguantado hacia los pingüinos y osos polares diseñados como ayudas para los niños pequeños que están aprendiendo a patinar.

\- Ja, ja, ja – ríe Beca secamente.

Se contenta con lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Chloe, porque lo que realmente quiere hacer es darle un empujón, pero considerando que depende de ella para mantenerse recta, no cree que sea buena idea.

Al cabo de un rato, Beca se da cuenta de que el deslizar de sus pies sobre el hielo se va volviendo más fácil, y relaja un poco la fuerza con la que se está sujetando a Chloe.

\- ¿Vas bien? – le pregunta la pelirroja al notar la diferencia de presión.

\- Sí – responde. Su ceño permanece fruncido, necesita de toda su concentración para asegurarse de que lo está haciendo bien, y no se atreve a despegar los ojos del hielo, pero sí. Cree que sí.

Chloe le da un suave apretón en la mano y continúa guiándolas en círculos unas veces más cerrados, otras veces más amplios, siempre atenta para esquivar con tiempo de sobra las personas con las que puedan cruzarse.

Poco a poco, el cerebro de Beca va registrando otras cosas fuera del movimiento de sus pies.

Empieza a escuchar el alboroto de las demás personas hablando y riendo. Empieza a escuchar el _swish swish_ de sus patines sobre el hielo. Empieza a escuchar la música, una melódica canción de Lana Del Rey acompaña perfectamente el ambiente relajado de la carpa.

Es consciente de la estable presencia de Chloe a su lado, de la calidez de su cuerpo contra su costado.

Se atreve a despegar su mirada de sus pies y empieza a absorber sus alrededores: los niños empujando a sus pingüinos u osos polares, las parejas dadas de la mano, los grupos de amigas que van bailando al ritmo de la música.

Ve un par de patinadores profesionales que están apartados de los demás para no molestar, haciendo carreras sobre el hielo que terminan con sus cuchillas rascando el hielo y salpicando granizado sobre la pista, o moviendo sus cuerpos en piruetas casi imposibles.

\- Es increíble, ¿verdad? – le dice Chloe en voz baja al darse cuenta de a dónde está mirando Beca.

\- Lo es – admite la morena con un asentimiento.

\- Siempre me ha dado mucha envidia ver cómo consiguen domar el hielo a su voluntad.

\- Tú tampoco es que te lleves muy mal con él – replica Beca, lanzando una mirada a la facilidad con la que los patines de Chloe se deslizan sobre el hielo, como si no lo estuvieran tocando siquiera.

La pelirroja ríe.

\- Es más fácil si no piensas en ello – se encoge de hombros.

Beca entrecierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, aunque para en seguida al ver que eso solo la hace más inestable sobre sus pies.

\- Imposible, pero lo que tú digas.

Pero el consejo es suficiente para picar su curiosidad, y Beca ve que su atención es irresistiblemente atraída hacia Chloe.

Chloe, que patina de manera totalmente despreocupada.

Chloe, cuyos mechones cobrizos vuelan en el aire tras ella como un manto de fuego.

Chloe, con grandes ojos azul bebé que reflejan las lucecitas amarillas que va mirando.

Chloe, que va tarareando en voz baja una canción de Beyoncé.

Por supuesto, ese es el momento en que Beca la caga.

Ir con la cabeza girada la desequilibra, y estar embobada mirando a Chloe hace que se olvide de mantener su torso ligeramente inclinado hacia delante para compensar su peso.

En la curva, uno de sus pies pierde contacto con el suelo y su postura está tan incorrecta que no tiene opción alguna de salvarse. Con una exclamación que se atasca en su garganta por el susto, resbala y flota en el aire unas milésimas de segundo antes de que la gravedad la reclame.

Se siente a sí misma caer hacia atrás, ve su mano agarrada a la de Chloe actuar como un ancla cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo y se tensa para intentar evitarlo. Pero Beca va con mucho impulso y solo consigue desequilibrar a Chloe también.

Ambas caen al hielo en un lío de extremidades y el impacto les roba de un jadeo el aire de los pulmones.

Beca es la primera en reaccionar con un quejido, rodando hasta ponerse de costado y clavando un codo puntiagudo en el frío hielo para incorporarse. Las piernas de Chloe están enredadas en las suyas, pero el resto de sus cuerpos han aterrizado separados.

Ve a la pelirroja sacudirse sobre el hielo y, segundos más tarde, escucha su risa.

\- Ouch – se queja Chloe, usando ambas manos para levantar su torso. Su rostro es una mezcla de diversión y dolor, como si no pudiera decidirse entre una de las dos emociones –. Me has _arrastrado_ contigo.

La acusación llega entre risas, a pesar de que Chloe se tantea las costillas y la espalda y esboza una mueca dolorida.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa Beca, sincera pero contagiándose de la risa de Chloe.

Sentadas en el hielo, en medio de la pista, ambas se miran y estallan en carcajadas al revivir el momento de sus caídas y sus expresiones de susto. Entre quejidos, recuperan cada una sus piernas y se quitan la escarcha que se ha quedado pegada a su ropa.

Beca hace un amago de levantarse, pero no es capaz de pasar de estar arrodillada a incorporarse sin resbalarse cada vez que lo intenta, y que Chloe se esté riendo de ella no le ayuda a concentrarse.

Finalmente, es la pelirroja quien se tiene que levantar primero para ayudarla. Aun así, uno de sus patines se escurre sobre el hielo y Beca se aferra con dos puños a la pechera del abrigo de Chloe para no volver a caerse.

Los brazos de Chloe rodean sus costillas y se apalancan bajo los suyos. Cuando Beca está segura de estar bien equilibrada, se estira lentamente y su mirada tropieza con la afable y chispeante de Chloe.

\- Esto es siempre más romántico en las películas, ¿verdad?

Beca resopla y agacha la mirada para valorar el daño sufrido por sus vaqueros, ahora mojados por haber estado en contacto directo con el hielo y la escarcha levantada por el paso de cientos de patines a lo largo del día.

\- Estamos cerca de agotar las dos horas de la entrada – dice Chloe –. ¿Te parece que vayamos a cenar algo?

Las manos de Beca trepan por el abrigo de la pelirroja hasta depositarse en sus hombros y esboza una sonrisa torcida llena de alivio.

\- Creo que esa es la primera idea sensata que has tenido en toda la tarde – le pica.

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco, aunque su gesto derrocha afecto, y vuelve a ofrecerle una mano para que se agarre a ella.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La voz de Chloe rompe el cómodo silencio provocado por la comida humeante y deliciosa que el camarero había dejado en su mesa hace un rato. Beca alza la mirada, sorprendida, de la cesta de nachos que reposa en territorio neutro entre ellas.

Arquea las cejas, a la espera de la pregunta, ya que su boca está ocupada masticando los dos nachos bien cargados de guacamole que ha cogido de la cesta.

Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillan, delatando que sus intenciones ahora mismo son de todo menos puras.

\- En realidad, tenía planeado preguntarte en la pista de hielo, cuando no pudieras huir de mí – confiesa sin una pizca de vergüenza –. Pero temía que sufrieras una aneurisma como te hiciera hablar a la vez que patinar.

Beca entorna sus ojos para lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Chloe y la señala con su dedo índice.

\- Tú ríete que ya llegará tu turno – amenaza.

\- _Oh_ – sus labios se despegan y tuercen con picardía –. Estoy impaciente.

Sin embargo, todo su carácter juguetón desaparece para convertirse en seriedad y delicadeza, y Beca sospecha por dónde va a ir la pregunta antes siquiera de que Chloe abra la boca para hacerla.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con tu padre?

La morena suspira y agacha la mirada, depositando su burrito sobre el plato y limpiándose las manos en la servilleta para no manchar su vaso de grasa y salsa. Da un pequeño trago para ganarse a sí misma algo de tiempo.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a cruzarse con los cautelosos de Chloe, está preparada para desempolvar su caja de Pandora personal y dejar que escapen todos los demonios contenidos en su interior.

\- Mi padre nos mintió sobre su reloj – confiesa por fin –. No se le puso en cero cuando conoció a mi madre veinte años atrás, pero le hizo creer que sí, que eran almas gemelas.

Puede ver en el rostro de Chloe que, por muchas sospechas y teorías que tuviera sobre lo que podía haber acontecido en su familia, la verdad no era para nada lo que se esperaba.

\- Lo sé, una putada. Y mi madre, por supuesto, sabía que algo pasaba porque… Mi padre nunca enseñaba su reloj, siempre lo llevaba escondido, y se negaba a hablar sobre el tema… – Beca bufa y esboza una sonrisa amarga –. Esta parte de la historia te resultará conocida.

Chloe ladea la cabeza, dándole la razón, aunque no sin cierta pena.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – murmura, comprensiva.

\- El caso es que yo tenía cinco años cuando, por accidente, vi el reloj de mi padre y me di cuenta de que seguía descontando tiempo – suspira Beca, frotándose la frente –. Podría haber quedado todo entre nosotros pero mi madre fue testigo involuntario del descubrimiento y… – se encoge de hombros.

Su mirada se desenfoca cuando los recuerdos, borrosos por el paso del tiempo y las pocas veces que los ha visitado, empiezan a reproducirse en su cabeza: las peleas constantes, los comentarios con segundas, el resentimiento en los ojos de su madre.

\- Discutían todas las noches sobre el tema… Mi madre no le quería en casa porque nos había engañado durante años, pero tampoco quería que se librase de hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos – sacude la cabeza –. Él quería una familia por encima de todo, y ahora la tenía.

Pero entonces… Entonces llegó el detonante final. Si el vaso ya había desbordado por las gotas, llegó la bomba que lo hizo estallar en millones de pedacitos insalvables que se quedaron para siempre clavados en Beca, su madre, y su padre.

Hay heridas que nunca dejan de sangrar.

\- Pero entonces, mi padre conoció a su alma gemela. A la verdadera. Y esa familia que tanto adoraba pasó a tener cero importancia en su vida, y nos dejó porque… – Beca endurece su rostro y chasquea la lengua con desprecio –. No podía esperar para siempre para ser feliz.

\- Wow – exhala Chloe, su voz apenas hilo que tiene que recuperar con un carraspeo. Se queda un instante callada, como si estuviera procesando toda la información de la que ahora dispone, y termina por sacudir la cabeza con expresión todavía incrédula –. Wow, Beca… – repite –. No tenía ni idea…

\- No podías tenerla – la morena calma cualquier rastro de culpa o arrepentimiento que Chloe pudiera tener, porque si alguien tiene que disculparse ahora, es Beca –. Y por muy jodido que fuera lo que pasó, no… – suspira –. No me daba derecho alguno a comportarme igual que mi padre.

Chloe abre la boca para protestar, probablemente para negar que Beca actuase de la misma forma que su padre, para argumentar que ella no le guarda rencor alguno, que ahora comprende sus motivos.

Pero Beca alza una mano para acallarla antes de que cualquier sonido pueda llegar a caer de entre sus labios, y la pelirroja obedece, dejando escapar en un suspiro el aire que había acumulado para defenderla.

\- Ya sé que ahora te puede parecer lógica mi reacción, pero me obsesioné tanto con lo que eso suponía para _mí_ que se me olvidó que el tema del reloj es una calle con dos sentidos… Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

Chloe agradece la disculpa con un asentimiento.

\- De todos modos – dice encogiendo un hombro –, creo que tu reacción fue… bastante normal. Esto es… – señala de forma vaga hacia su muñeca derecha –. Es mucho. Sé que puede parecer que yo lo acepté en seguida, pero tenía tanto miedo como tú.

Las cejas de Beca se arquean, sorprendidas, y cuando Chloe ve su reacción no puede evitar bufar una risa.

\- Lo sé, no lo parece, ¿verdad? – concede –. Solo que… Mi experiencia fue bastante distinta a la tuya y por eso supongo que no dejé que el pánico me paralizara.

Y Beca recuerda.

Recuerda perfectamente el dolor en la voz de Chloe cuando le contó que, no, ella no sabía qué era haber sido tan profundamente engañada y abandonada, pero sabía muy bien qué era perder a su padre para siempre.

\- Fue muy repentino – dice Chloe, el ceño fruncido –. Un día estaba con nosotras y al siguiente no… Algo así te enseña a poner las cosas en perspectiva, a valorar más cada segundo que pasas vivo.

Una de las manos de Chloe, la que estaba usando para juguetear de forma distraída con su vaso, se queda quieta sobre la mesa y Beca la observa, sintiendo el hormigueo en sus propios dedos por las ganas de cogerla.

\- Ver a mi madre perder a su alma gemela tan pronto me hizo darme cuenta de que, por muy confuso y abrumador que todo esto sea, yo quiero disfrutar de la mía todo lo que pueda porque… – se encoge de hombros –. Nunca se sabe, ¿no?

Beca alza la mirada de la mesa para mirar a la pelirroja y siente que la está viendo por primera vez. Como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado mirando a un reflejo de Chloe en un espejo que distorsiona y solo ahora se hubiera encontrado con la verdadera Chloe cara a cara.

Y si el reflejo distorsionado de Chloe ya era cautivador, la verdadera Chloe es otro nivel.

De esta Chloe, Beca sabe sin duda alguna que puede enamorarse tan fácilmente que ni se daría cuenta hasta que ya hubiera ocurrido y los sentimientos salieran a darle una torta para que viera que están ahí.

Es exhilarante, a la par que terrorífico.

Chloe la pilla observándola fijamente, probablemente con alguna expresión extraña porque Beca no está en control de sus músculos ahora mismo, y le regala una sonrisa llena de preguntas.

\- No eres para nada como creía – murmura la morena a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Para bien o para mal? – inquiere Chloe ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Para bien – se apresura a afirmar Beca –. Ya sé que dicen que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada pero… – no termina la frase, porque sabe que Chloe comprende las suposiciones que se había hecho sobre ella.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros, sin parecer muy molesta.

\- No eres la primera persona en juzgarme erróneamente, ni serás la última – constata con sencillez –. Pero no voy a dejar de ser feliz y optimista solo porque gente que no me conoce vayan a formarse una idea equivocada sobre mí.

Beca hace una mueca, atrapando la lengua entre sus dientes, y acepta la pulla de buena gana porque sabe que es más que merecida.

\- Entonces, ¿ha sido buena idea tener una cita? – inquiere Chloe. Su voz suena tan despreocupada y relajada como antes, pero hay cierta sombra de cautela en sus ojos que delata que la respuesta es importante para ella.

Beca sonríe y asiente, agachando la mirada con algo de vergüenza que no sabe muy bien de dónde sale pero que calienta su cuello y sus mejillas.

\- Agradezco mucho que propusieras tener una – confiesa en voz baja –. No puedo simplemente aceptar lo que el reloj me dice, ¿sabes? Necesito… – se encoge de hombros –. Necesito comprobar que esto es… – bufa, sin saber muy bien cómo describirlo.

\- ¿Real? – le ayuda Chloe con delicadeza.

\- Sí – Beca acepta la sugerencia –. _Real_.

Chloe asiente, comprensiva, y se muerde el interior de su mejilla antes de hablar, como si estuviera sopesando si decir lo que está pensando o mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Me alegro de que aceptaras. Si te soy sincera, creía que me dirías que no.

\- ¿Por? – pregunta Beca, sinceramente sorprendida.

\- Por lo que te dije el otro día, en la estación. Me dio la impresión de que fue… demasiado para ti.

Beca se pasa la lengua por los dientes de arriba y tuerce la nariz en una mueca.

\- Lo fue – admite –. En toda mi vida, la única persona en creer en mí de esa forma era mi madre y supongo que – suspira una risa –, parte de ello venía dado por el hecho de que era mi madre y fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la música.

Chloe ríe con ella.

\- No le quites mérito a tu madre, supo reconocer tu talento.

\- Puede – Beca encoge un hombro, todavía reticente a aceptar los cumplidos que le hacen.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Créetelo o no, fue Luke – Beca ríe cuando ve la forma en que las cejas de Chloe saltan por la incredulidad –. Me dijo que el dueño de una discográfica de Atlanta había escuchado mi material en la radio y quería verme, y me hizo pensar en lo que me habías dicho y…

Beca frunce el ceño, porque esta parte ni ella la entiende del todo bien.

No sabe qué fue exactamente lo que la empujó a escribir a Chloe por encima del resto de personas para aceptar su invitación a una cita. No sabe si hubo todo un proceso racional del que ella no fue consciente o fue puramente emocional.

Sin embargo, no necesita buscar una justificación ante Chloe porque los ojos de la pelirroja se abren de golpe ante la noticia dada de forma tan tranquila y se tira hacia delante en su asiento, casi tumbándose encima de la mesa.

\- _Beca_ – exclama con un grito malamente reprimido ante el que Beca solo puede parpadear, sin comprender del todo qué está ocurriendo –. ¿Estás de broma? ¡Eso es…! – se lleva ambas manos a la boca –. ¡Eso es _increíble_!

\- Sí, bueno… – Beca intenta explicarse, intenta decir que no quiere crearse ilusiones con el tema en caso de que no salga bien.

Pero Chloe agita sus manos en el aire, acallándola.

\- Esto merece ser celebrado – anuncia, y procede a distraerse tratando de llamar la atención de alguno de los camareros que recorren el restaurante.

Beca la observa con una sonrisa que no es capaz de reprimir y, en ese momento, siente la presencia de su madre con tanta claridad como si estuviera parada de pie a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro que le da un apretón.

Y sabe exactamente lo que habría ocurrido si su madre estuviera de verdad a su lado: estaría mirando a Chloe con un brillo sabio en su mirada, una sonrisa llena de cariño, y se giraría hacia Beca con convicción en su rostro.

Y no le diría ni una sola palabra, pero Beca sabría perfectamente lo que le habría querido decir.

 _Cuida de esta chica, Beca._

* * *

 **A/N: No encontré una forma que quedase natural de meter esta cita de Robin Williams en el capítulo, así que os la dejo aquí porque creo que es muy bonita y muy cierta: _"Creo que la gente más triste es la que más intenta ayudar a otras personas a ser felices. Porque saben lo que es sentirse totalmente inútil y no quieren que los demás se sientan así."_**

 **PD: La semana que viene ya es Navidad y yo como que no lo termino de asimilar... ¿A dónde se ha ido el tiempo este año?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ser adulto es una mierda.**

 **\- Raquel, 2020.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

En el coche de Chloe de vuelta al campus, la radio a un volumen bajo para no estar en absoluto silencio, Beca se sorprende a sí misma al darse cuenta de que se siente relajada y cómoda en presencia de la pelirroja.

Esta misma situación con cualquier otra persona la habría llenado de ansiedad social, su cerebro funcionando a la velocidad de la luz en busca de un tema, _cualquier cosa_ , sobre la que poder hablar.

Pero aquí, con Chloe canturreando para sí misma la canción de Halsey que Luke ha puesto en WBUJ, Beca no siente urgencia alguna por rellenar el silencio con cualquier idiotez que se le ocurra.

Chloe pone el intermitente izquierdo para coger la salida señalizada de la Universidad de Barden y Beca empieza a sentir en su interior cierta reticencia al pensar en que su tiempo juntas está a punto de acabarse.

Piensa en distraer a Chloe lo suficiente para que se pase la salida y tengan que seguir hasta que encuentren un lado donde poder dar la vuelta.

Piensa en que ojalá se pinche una rueda de forma repentina y tengan que parar y esperar a la grúa porque ninguna de las dos sabe cómo cambiar una rueda.

Piensa en lo raro que es estar pensando en todas estas cosas cuando su tendencia habitual es a estar sola y _necesitar_ estar sola.

Pero el Ford continúa navegando por las calles del campus sin obstáculo alguno y pronto se encuentran en el núcleo central de Barden donde están todos las diferentes facultades y las residencias.

Chloe detiene el coche frente a Baker Hall y Beca observa el edificio desde el interior de la ventanilla. Contiene el suspiro que quiere salir de lo más profundo de su pecho y gira la cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

Solo ahora, cuando sus ojos se cruzan con el azul bebé resplandeciente de Chloe, siente un poco de ansiedad retorcerse en su estómago.

\- Gracias por esta noche – dice, su voz algo ronca por el desuso y el tono bajo en que habla, con una sonrisa algo temblorosa en los bordes.

Este es el momento que Beca más odia de las citas, el momento en que hay ciertas expectativas sobre lo que uno tiene que hacer o decir y Beca nunca tiene claro si esas expectativas son compartidas o no.

El miedo a meter la pata y cagarla siempre le paraliza y normalmente tiene que ser la otra persona la que actúe porque Beca no puede.

Pero Chloe responde con su usual dulzura. Como si alguien acabase de volcar un cubo de miel cálida y espesa sobre su cabeza, Beca siente el efecto calmante que Chloe tiene sobre sus nervios y se relaja un poco.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar – responde la pelirroja con calma, aunque sus ojos chisporrotean con picardía –. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Beca entorna los ojos y ladea la cabeza, bufando.

\- Claro que te lo has pasado bien, no has parado de reírte de mí en todo el rato – protesta, pero sin el mordisco habitual que acompañarían la queja si fuera cualquier otra persona, en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada y Beca siente algo sacudirse en su pecho ante la imagen.

\- Aprovecha para reírte – amenaza Beca –, que la próxima vez me encargaré de encontrar algo en lo que te toque sufrir a ti.

La risa de Chloe se corta y su sonrisa se tuerce al mismo tiempo que gira la cabeza en el reposacabezas de su asiento para fijar a Beca con su mirada penetrante, cejas arqueadas con diversión y algo de desafío.

\- ¿La próxima vez? – pregunta, voz sedosa y aterciopelada deslizándose por Beca como plumas.

Es la misma forma en que Chloe se burló de que no quisiera tener una cita con ella aquella vez que cenaron juntas después de la fiesta de aca-iniciación.

La misma forma en que Chloe le insinuó que era su alma gemela cuando estaban desnudas y demasiado cerca en las duchas comunales de Baker Hall.

Beca siente la piel de sus brazos erizarse bajo la protección de su sudadera y abrigo, y agradece que no se vea el obvio efecto que Chloe tiene sobre ella porque es lo último que la pelirroja necesita descubrir hoy.

Pero esta vez no deja que su intento de intimidación funcione, sino que devuelve el desafío con la misma fuerza.

Mantiene su mirada, firme y segura, y alza una única ceja.

\- Sí, la próxima vez – confirma con una sonrisa que se esfuerza por contener –. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Chloe parece encontrar inmensamente divertido que Beca se esté resistiendo a sucumbir al nerviosismo y colapsar igual que las veces anteriores que utilizó esta técnica en ella. Sus ojos destellan y su sonrisa adquiere un filo peligroso.

\- Para nada – responde, encogiendo un hombro de manera despreocupada –. Estoy impaciente por ver qué se te ocurre – se muerde el labio inferior ligeramente.

Y ahí es cuando Beca lo siente.

Ha estado tan preocupada por devolver el golpe y no fallar estrepitosamente como todas las veces anteriores, que se había olvidado de las expectativas de este momento y los nervios que antes anudaban su estómago.

Pero ahora, con la mirada penetrante de Chloe clavada en ella y la tensión residual en el ambiente que ha dejado su pique, Beca lo siente de nuevo.

Y no es que Beca no quiera besar a Chloe. Dios, es más bien al contrario, piensa.

Se lleva muriendo de ganas de callar a Chloe con un beso desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron durante la Feria de Actividades. Es todo un ejercicio de autocontrol estar en presencia de la pelirroja y no hacer nada.

Es solo que no cree que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Apenas acaban de empezar a explorar su relación y tantear el terreno lleno de minas explosivas que viene con el reloj de sus muñecas, Beca no quiere cagarla por precipitarse.

No quiere complicar las cosas cuando todavía no está claro _qué_ cosas son esas.

(Des)Afortunadamente, no tiene que hacer nada porque un golpe repentino en el capó del coche de Chloe rompe el momento con la sutileza de una bola de demolición.

\- _Joder_ – exclama Beca, asustada.

Ambas se giran de un brinco hacia el parabrisas y, a través del cristal ligeramente empañado por el frío de la noche, ven a un chico sin camiseta plantado con ambas manos sobre la chapa del capó y gritando algo incomprensible.

Lleva la cara y el pecho descubierto pintarrajeados con lo que parece pintalabios rojo y una de sus manos está cubierta por uno de esos guantes de espuma que se compran en los partidos de fútbol americano o béisbol.

Chloe presiona con el talón de su mano en el volante y hace sonar el claxon un par de veces, pero el chico no se mueve de su sitio.

Al revés, empieza a cantar de forma muy desafinada algo sobre que no le moverán y barre con el brazo en el aire, como si fuera un torero con una capa invisible y ellas su toro.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño y Beca baja su ventanilla para asomarse fuera del coche.

\- ¡Eh, torero! – le grita al chico –. ¿Te quitas de ahí o te pasamos por encima?

\- ¡Beca! – escucha la exclamación escandalizada de Chloe desde el interior del coche y siente un tirón en su muñeca, pero la morena no hace caso.

Un grupo de estudiantes sentados en las escaleras de entrada del Baker Hall escuchan su amenaza y dejan de encontrar la situación divertida.

Dos de ellos se levantan rápidamente para rescatar a su amigo, corriendo hacia el Ford agitando las manos en el aire para llamar su atención, como si de verdad creyeran que iban a ser capaces de atropellar al chico.

\- Perdona, tía – se disculpa uno de ellos –. Pensábamos que eráis amigas suyas.

Entre los dos cogen al chico de un brazo cada uno y le arrastran de allí mientras él protesta a gritos que podía con el coche sin problema alguno.

Beca vuelve a meterse en el interior cálido del Ford y sube la ventanilla rápidamente. Se gira hacia Chloe, quien está sacudiendo la cabeza pero tiene una sonrisa reprimida en los labios, de esas que intentas contener porque sabes que no son políticamente correctas.

\- No me puedo creer que hayas amenazado con _pasarle por encima_ – acusa.

\- No tenía mucha intención de ir a moverse por sí solo – dice Beca sin una pizca de remordimientos mientras se suelta el cinturón –. Tiene suerte de que no fuera yo la que iba al volante.

Chloe ya no es capaz de aguantarse la risa y la deja salir.

\- Voy a dejarte marchar antes de que se les vuelva a escapar – suspira la morena con un gesto de cabeza hacia donde el grupo se ha vuelto a acomodar en los escalones del edificio.

Tira de la manilla para abrir la puerta, pero no la empuja todavía porque tiene una última petición que hacer.

\- Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿vale?

\- Lo haré.

\- Vale – pero Beca sigue sin moverse del sitio.

Chloe sonríe y se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos el miércoles – se despide, como si pudiera sentir la reticencia de Beca, y que en realidad no tiene ganas de abandonar el coche ni su compañía, y estuviera intentando ponérselo más fácil.

Beca sonríe y asiente. Por fin sale del coche, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y Chloe agita la mano desde el interior en una última despedida antes de meter la marcha y alejarse calle abajo.

La morena suspira y gira sobre sus talones, comenzando el ascenso de los escalones de entrada a Baker Hall.

* * *

Los números rojos del reloj digital que cuelga alto en la pared cambian para indicar con un parpadeo que son las seis de la mañana, precisamente al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la cabina se abre.

\- ¿Qué tal, Becky? – saluda la voz de Luke, excesivamente alegre para esas horas.

Beca empuja los cascos hasta que caen sobre sus hombros y mueve el cuello de lado a lado, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados. Gira la silla para devolverle el saludo a su jefe, sus manos peinándose los mechones castaños para quitar los restos de electricidad estática.

Sin embargo, el olor de algo cálido y dulce se expande por el interior de la cabina de radio como un perfume intoxicante y hace que su estómago dé un audible rugido.

\- Mmmm ¿qué es eso? – musita con un gemido apreciativo.

Luke esboza una enorme sonrisa torcida y alza una de sus manos, agitando en el aire una pequeña bolsa marrón con el logo de una cafetería impreso en mosaico sobre el papel.

\- Croissants recién hechos.

Acto seguido, la mano que tiene libre desaparece en el interior de la bolsa y reaparece con un trozo de masa esponjosa y dorada pinchada entre los dedos. Haciendo todo un espectáculo, se lo lleva a la boca y lo mastica.

\- Delicioso – asegura, escupiendo unas pocas migas de hojaldre.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y se lanza hacia delante con una mano extendida, pero Luke la ve venir y aparta la bolsa de papel antes de que los dedos de Beca puedan aferrarse a ella.

\- Uh-uh – niega el británico con un chasquido de lengua –. Sé que estás acostumbrada a que todo el mundo te traiga comida gratis pero estos… – balancea la bolsa alta en el aire donde sabe que Beca no llega –, son míos.

\- Eres un jefe terrible – gruñe la morena mientras se pone el abrigo y se cuelga la mochila de una tira.

Luke se deja caer en la silla sin parecer muy preocupado por la acusación, deslizándose unas cuantas baldosas más allá por el impulso hasta que se frena con los pies. Estira sus largas piernas sobre la mesa y se reclina.

\- Fuera de mi espacio de trabajo – ordena, agitando una mano en el aire en un gesto para que Beca se marche.

La morena le hace un corte de manga y la carcajada de Luke, amortiguada probablemente por un trozo de croissant, le sigue mientras cruza las estanterías polvorientas hasta la recepción de la estación.

Cualquier otro día, ignoraría su hambre en favor del agotamiento y se iría directa a su habitación para dormir un poco antes de la clase que tenga por la tarde. Pero el maldito Luke le ha metido en la cabeza esos deliciosos croissants así que gira en dirección opuesta y se encamina hacia la cafetería.

La campanilla de encima de la puerta anuncia su entrada y Beca se pone a la cola detrás de tres personas con el mismo aspecto de dormidos que ella. Para no sucumbir al ambiente cálido y tranquilo de la cafetería, saca el móvil de su abrigo y abre Twitter.

Navega un rato por su timeline, dando RT a un par de cosas que le hacen bufar una risa silenciosa, y da unos pasos adelante cuando la cola de espera se acorta. Repite el mismo proceso otra vez, hasta que solo queda una persona antes que ella.

Entonces siente unos toquecitos en su hombro izquierdo. Bloquea el iPhone y gira la cabeza para ver quien es, pero cuando no ve a nadie detrás de ella en ese lado se da cuenta de que ha caído en la broma y se gira hacia la derecha con el ceño fruncido.

Su furia y el insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua mueren cuando se encuentra con la sonrisa radiante de Chloe.

\- Qué inesperado encontrarte aquí a estas horas – dice Chloe a modo de saludo mientras presiona un botón en el fino cordón de sus cascos para pausar la música y se los cuelga del cuello.

Sus ojos destellan con un brillo burlón cuando Beca pone los suyos en blanco.

\- Cuando dices cosas así suenas como una acosadora… – le advierte, devolviendo la pulla con una sonrisa.

Chloe ni lo afirma ni lo niega, solo se limita a guiñarle un ojo, juguetona.

Beca se da cuenta entonces de sus mejillas sonrojadas y del brillo antinatural de su piel, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta tirante, pero aún así un par de mechones rebeldes se han escapado de la goma elástica y forman suaves tirabuzones en sus sienes.

\- ¿Vienes de hacer deporte? – pregunta Beca de forma absurda, porque es bastante obvio viendo los leggins y el sujetador de deporte que asoma por la cremallera medio abrochada de su fino parka.

Pero espera que el horror en su tono delate que la pregunta tiene su explicación: lo que realmente está preguntando es qué tipo de monstruo sale a hacer deporte a las seis de la mañana.

\- Siempre corro por las mañanas antes de clase – aclara la pelirroja, habiendo comprendido a lo que Beca se refería.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – su voz es un quejido dolorido que hace reír a Chloe.

\- Me despeja la mente y me llena de energía.

\- Tu mente está nublada a las seis de la mañana por un motivo, Chloe – dice Beca con seriedad –. Porque son las _seis de la mañana_ y deberías estar _durmiendo_ – sentencia.

La pelirroja sacude la cabeza con una risa y empuja a Beca con su hombro.

\- No espero que una marmota como tú lo entienda – se burla.

\- Gracias – Beca se lleva una mano al pecho y agacha la cabeza, decidiendo tomarse ese ataque como un halago.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal llevas la búsqueda? – pregunta Chloe con una sonrisa traviesa.

Beca tarda unos segundos de más en darse cuenta de a qué se refiere Chloe: su promesa de que se iba a asegurar de encontrar algo que se le diera mal a Chloe para su próxima cita.

Suelta una risa baja y sacude la cabeza.

\- Voy lenta pero segura – miente, a pesar de que sabe que Chloe sabe que no ha vuelto a pensar en el tema desde que se despidieron el sábado por la noche –. Ya sabes que dicen que la venganza se sirve mejor fría.

\- Uh-uh – afirma Chloe en tono burlón.

\- ¡Siguiente! – grita el barista desde detrás del mostrador.

Beca da un pequeño brinco, cogida desprevenida, y se apresura a acercarse a la barra. Sus ojos escanean la vitrina de cristal que expone todos los postres de los que disponen y sonríe al localizar los croissants.

\- Dos croissants, un té de frutos rojos, y eh… – pide antes de mirar a Chloe por encima del hombro para preguntarle –. ¿Tú qué quieres?

Chloe alza la mirada de la pantalla de su iPhone, sorprendida, y parpadea un par de veces hasta que reacciona y da un paso hacia delante para apoyar las manos en el mostrador.

\- Un café con leche de soja y vainilla, por favor – esboza una dulce sonrisa que encandila al barista.

\- Um, ¿nombre? – pregunta el chico, algo azorado.

\- Beca – responde la morena.

El barista asiente mientras garabatea el nombre con un permanente negro en el lateral del vaso de cartón y se lo da a su compañero para que vaya haciendo las bebidas. Teclea algo en la pantalla de su terminal y Beca paga antes siquiera de que Chloe pueda ofrecer cubrir su parte.

Ambas se hacen a un lado para esperar a que su pedido esté listo.

\- ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que ha escrito mi nombre con dos ces? – pregunta la morena, observando cómo el barista coge sus dos croissants del expositor con pinzas.

Chloe ríe.

\- ¿Suele pasarte a menudo?

\- Casi siempre – responde encogiéndose de hombros –. Se piensan que es una abreviatura de Rebecca y lo escriben siempre con dos ces.

\- ¿Y no lo es? – inquiere Chloe, curiosa –. Una abreviatura, digo – aclara al darse cuenta de que su pregunta es un poco confusa.

\- No – niega Beca con una sonrisa –. Es Beca a secas.

En ese momento, el compañero que prepara las bebidas llama su nombre y las dos se acercan al segundo mostrador.

\- Un latte de soja con vainilla, un té de frutos rojos y dos croissants, ¿verdad? – se asegura el chico mientras desliza uno de los vasos sobre la madera barnizada.

Beca asiente y coge su té y la bolsa de papel que contiene los croissants, girando el cartón hasta que encuentra el garabato de permanente negro. Su risa atrae la atención de Chloe, que arquea una ceja para saber qué ocurre.

Beca solo gira la muñeca y desvela el "BECCA" en cursiva escrito en el cartón, haciendo reír a Chloe también.

La morena sale de la cafetería y se detiene en la puerta, echada hacia un lado para no entorpecer el paso de todos los estudiantes zombies que acuden a por su chute diario de cafeína. Chloe va justo detrás de ella, escribiendo algo en el móvil con el ceño fruncido.

\- Perdona que tenga salir corriendo – se disculpa de antemano mientras guarda el móvil en su abrigo, su boca torcida en esa mueca que Beca encuentra adorable –, pero voy a llegar tarde a clase si no.

\- No te preocupes – le tranquiliza la morena con una sonrisa.

Chloe responde con otra suya, pero a pesar de su prisa se queda estancada en el sitio unos largos segundos y Beca no puede evitar pensar en su propia reticencia a marcharse el sábado.

\- Bueno, gracias por el café – dice Chloe empezando a caminar a ciegas hacia atrás –. El próximo corre de mi cuenta – promete con un guiño.

\- Te guardo la palabra – responde Beca en tono alto para que la escuche.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplía más todavía y, a pesar de la distancia, Beca puede ver el destello feliz de sus ojos azules.

\- ¡Nos vemos esta noche en la riff-off! – se despide Chloe, girando sobre sus talones para salir corriendo.

Beca asiente y agita una mano en el aire cuando Chloe le lanza una última sonrisa por encima del hombro.

* * *

No es hasta más tarde, cuando Beca despierta a las cuatro de la tarde hambrienta y ligeramente desorientada, que se da cuenta de un dato muy importante.

Tantea a ciegas con la mano por la estantería que hace a modo de pared de su cama hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tropiezan con el cable del cargador de su iPhone y tiran de él para que el móvil asome por el borde.

Desbloquea la pantalla con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y rueda en la cama hasta situarse de lado mientras busca el nombre de Chloe entre sus chats.

 **Beca (16.06)**

Qué coño es una riff-off?

* * *

Beca no puede evitar sentir bastante escepticismo, e incluso un poco de miedo, mientras sigue al resto de las Bellas a través del campus a una zona oscura y un poco apartada en la que nunca antes ha estado.

Lo único que le tranquiliza un poco son las sonrisas que Chloe le lanza de tanto en tanto por encima del hombro desde el frente del grupo.

\- Ahora es cuando nos raptan y sacrifican en el bosque – murmura para sí misma en voz apenas audible, ralentizando sus pasos hasta quedar un poco rezagada.

\- Adoro a Satán – susurra alguien tras ella.

Beca se sobresalta y consigue reprimir en el último momento el grito que ha estado a punto de escapar de su garganta. Se gira veloz sobre sus talones para descubrir la sonrisa siniestra de Lilly en la semi penumbra.

Aunque su instinto de supervivencia le pide que, por favor, se mantenga alejada del grupo que conforman las Bellas para tener ventaja si resulta que necesita huir de allí, siente que corre incluso más peligro si se queda sola con Lilly.

No sabe qué tiene la Bella, pero le pone los pelos de punta.

Esboza una sonrisa tirante que es todo dientes, más una mueca que cualquier otra cosa, y apresura el paso hasta que casi choca con la espalda de Jessica. La rubia le lanza una mirada curiosa pero Beca agita una mano para indicar que todo va bien.

Es un alivio descubrir que las Bellas no son las únicas dirigiéndose a esa zona del campus.

A medida que se acercan, Beca empieza a entrever las siluetas de grupos de gente sentados en el suelo, iluminados por una fuente de luz que parece salir de las entrañas de la Tierra, y escucha el eco de muchas voces retumbar por el aire.

Es una piscina vacía.

Beca admite que su curiosidad aumenta ahora que ya no teme que las Bellas fueran en realidad una secta y todo hubiera sido una farsa para ganarse su confianza y asesinarlas.

Cuando llegan al borde de la piscina vacía, las Bellas descienden por la escalera que un chico sujeta desde arriba para que no haya accidentes.

En el suelo de la piscina están congregados el resto de los grupos de a capella de Barden, así como los dos chicos que Beca recuerda de las audiciones, y otras personas que no tienen nada que ver pero están allí para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Alguien hace sonar una alarma como las que suenan para avisar de un tsunami o un ataque nuclear; solo que, aquí, la gente empieza a gritar de emoción al escucharla.

Uno de los chicos de las audiciones, el más alto, camina con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera Moisés rompiendo el mar en dos, hacia el interior del círculo amorfo formado por todos los grupos de a capella.

\- ¡Comienza la riff-off! – berrea con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Los aplausos y ovaciones crecen de intensidad, tanto que prácticamente ahogan la voz del chico cuando continúa hablando –. ¿Quién está listo para cantar?

Desde su posición en una esquina de la fila compuesta por las Bellas, Beca observa el panorama con los brazos cruzados.

Chloe nunca le llegó a explicar qué era una riff-off, solo le dijo que estaba segura de que le iba a encantar, pero no hay que ser un Einstein para averiguar que va a ser algún tipo de batalla de a capella.

Su mirada tropieza con los Treblemakers, justo en el lado opuesto del círculo, y ve a Jesse en primera línea con una sonrisa emocionada.

\- Te voy a machacar – le dice, muy seguro de sí mismo, marcando bien las palabras para que Beca pueda entenderle desde la distancia.

La morena esboza una sonrisa incrédula y arquea una ceja.

\- No me importa – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien – acepta Jesse, riéndose.

Cuando vuelve a hacer caso al chico alto, se da cuenta de que ya se está preparando para anunciar la categoría y Beca no se ha enterado de las reglas, si es que las ha explicado siquiera. Suspira para sí misma y se resigna a esperar y observar.

Solo desearía haber venido un poco más abrigada, piensa mientras se estremece y se abraza a sí misma para mantenerse en calor.

El chico alto apunta con una linterna de juguete a una de las paredes alicatadas de la piscina vacía y aparece una ruleta, como las de los programas de televisión, que gira y gira y gira y gira hasta detenerse de golpe.

\- ¡Chicas de los ochenta! – anuncia el chico.

Aubrey deja escapar un grito emocionado y sale corriendo, pero los Trebles le ganan la carrera por un par de segundos. Jesse, Bumper, y dos más de los que Beca no recuerda los nombres saltan de forma casi coordinada al interior del círculo y empiezan a cantar _Hey Mickey_.

Desde su esquina, Beca observa con una sonrisa algo burlona cómo los Trebles se llenan de vida y saltan y gritan mientras actúan. Hasta que una chica de los BU Harmonics se planta frente a ellos y les manda callar con un gesto de las manos.

 _Like a Virgin_ es la siguiente canción, entonada en perfecta armonía, y los Treblemakers se retiran de vuelta a su sitio.

Es ligeramente fascinante de observar, y Beca debe admitir que Chloe no estaba equivocada cuando le dijo que lo disfrutaría.

 _Esto_ es lo que esperaba al unirse a las Bellas. No tanto ensayo a puerta cerrada y rivalidad tóxica, sino cantar por el placer de cantar. Sin buscar ganar nada, sin querer derrotar a nadie, solo porque todos comparten una pasión y un talento y, ¿por qué no divertirse y disfrutarlo?

Los BU Harmonics empiezan a coger carrerilla en su rendición a Madonna, pero entonces Aubrey se gira hacia las Bellas.

\- Creo que tengo una buena – exclama.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Beca se encuentra escondida detrás de todas las Bellas, inclinadas para escuchar lo que Aubrey está diciendo y de lo que Beca no se está enterando porque no llega a escuchar.

\- Quiero destrozar a esa tía – dice Amy la Gorda a su lado con veneno en su voz.

Beca ríe y sacude la cabeza, optando por seguir manteniéndose como una simple observadora hasta que esté segura al cien por cien de cómo funcionan las reglas de la riff-off.

De modo que cuando Aubrey corre a interrumpir a los BU Harmonics, y las Bellas respaldan su versión de _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ , Beca las sigue pero permanece escondida tras ellas sin cantar.

Por eso ve a la chica de los High Notes venir. La ve levantarse, como en un trance, como si estuviera viendo un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, y cantarle _It Must Have Been Love_ a la luna.

Las risas y los abucheos que se alzan ante su interrupción ahogan su voz, sorprendentemente afinada para alguien que va tan colocado, y el chico alto al cargo de la riff-off se ve obligado a retomar el control.

\- ¡Estás…! – en conjunto, todos los presentes aplauden dos veces y alejan las manos en un gesto cortante –, ¡…fuera!

Ni la chica de los High Notes, ni ninguno de sus compañeros, parece muy preocupado por haber sido descalificado de la batalla, y vuelve entre risas a su sitio en el suelo mientras la linterna gira en busca de la siguiente categoría.

Aprovechando la conmoción, Beca busca a Chloe entre las Bellas y se acerca a ella.

\- ¿Se puede elegir cualquier canción? – pregunta para aclarar las pocas dudas que le quedan sobre el funcionamiento de la riff-off.

\- Sip, cualquiera – asegura Chloe.

\- ¿Y encadenarla?

\- Ajá.

\- Bien - Beca asiente y desvía su atención de nuevo a la pared donde la ruleta de la suerte sigue girando y girando.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo capta la mirada sonriente que Chloe le lanza antes de perderla de vista, como si se alegrase de que Beca esté preguntando porque eso es señal de que está suficientemente interesada en lo que está pasando como para plantearse participar.

Y no se equivoca, pero no va a ser Beca quien se lo diga.

\- La siguiente categoría es… ¡Canciones sobre sexo! – anuncia el chico alto.

\- ¿Sexo? – Beca escucha la voz emocionada de Stacie y no puede evitar sonreír. Está segura de que las Bellas van a dominar esta categoría.

Sin embargo, es para sorpresa de todos cuando Cynthia Rose se abre paso hasta el frente del grupo y empieza a cantar _S &M_ de Rihanna. Rápidamente, Chloe y Aubrey empiezan a marcar a las demás Bellas cómo tienen que corear.

Esta vez, Beca también se une. Intercambia miradas con Chloe, sus ojos azul bebé destellan en la noche con felicidad absoluta cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de que está participando activamente.

Se acercan a donde está CR en el centro, con Stacie pegada mientras bailan sugerentemente frente a los Trebles. Uno de ellos, el morenito de gafas, parece picarse y le dice algo a sus compañeros antes de interrumpir con _Let's Talk About Sex_.

Stacie se niega a rendirse, permanece allí plantada soportando la actitud prepotente de los Treblemakers, hasta que Aubrey tira de su brazo y la arrastra de vuelta con las Bellas.

O, lo intenta, porque Stacie se libera a medio camino y vuelve corriendo para cantar _I'll Make Lo To You._ Consigue cerrar algunas bocas y abrir otras, pero el factor sorpresa no dura mucho y Jesse la vuelve a cortar con _Feels Like The First Time._

Beca le observa, desde el fondo de las Bellas.

Ve cómo se infla y se crece frente al obvio fastidio de Stacie por no haber conseguido dejarles sin ideas en una categoría en la que esperaba ser la mejor de todas. Ve cómo se va confiando en cuanto Stacie agita una mano y se retira.

Y, entonces, cómo no, Jesse señala en su dirección para recordarle lo que le ha dicho antes: te voy a machacar.

Beca, con los brazos cruzados, le pone los ojos en blanco con actitud juguetona y una sonrisa malamente reprimida.

Jesse no se molesta en contenerse. Lidera a los Trebles a medida que avanzan por los versos de la canción de Foreigner, sonriente y dedicando toda la actuación a Beca porque está seguro de que van a ganar.

Beca le sigue el juego, lanzándole un beso sarcástico al que Jesse responde quitándose el abrigo de los hombros como si fuera a comenzar a hacer un striptease.

Y es _tan_ divertido, Beca lo está disfrutando _tanto_ , que simplemente no puede dejar que los Trebles ganen tan fácilmente.

No cuando tiene una canción perfecta en mente.

Espera su momento, y cuando Jesse está a punto de entrar en el estribillo una vez más, sale corriendo hacia el centro del círculo con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Puede ver la sorpresa de Jesse, el momento de duda del que no llega a reponerse porque Beca pisa sus siguientes palabras con el rap de _No Diggity_ y le deja completamente en shock.

Jesse parpadea, los Trebles se callan de golpe, y Beca continúa rapeando sin dudar ni un instante porque se sabe esta canción como la palma de su mano.

Escucha algunos vítores esparcidos por la piscina, pero en general todo el mundo permanece en absoluto silencio mientras Beca rapea como si le hubiera poseído el espíritu del mismísimo Dr. Dre.

Jesse sonríe y se retira del centro, admitiendo su derrota ante Beca.

\- Woah – murmura.

Es entonces, en el último verso antes del estribillo, que Beca es consciente del silencio que se ha hecho en la piscina y la ausencia de voces que hagan la parte instrumental.

Gira sobre sí misma en busca del apoyo de las Bellas y las encuentra en diversos estados de shock:

Chloe tiene la boca abierta de par en par y parece que su espíritu ha abandonado su cuerpo.

Cynthia Rose niega con la cabeza cuando Beca hace contacto visual con ella, como disculpándose por no conocer esa canción.

Amy tiene el ceño fruncido y Beca ve cómo está musitando para sí misma, con expresión de encontrar la letra muy familiar pero no saber a qué canción pertenece.

Aubrey parece no haber escuchado nunca a alguien rapear en su vida.

Beca duda y su seguridad flaquea al ver que nadie reacciona y está completamente sola. Ni siquiera está segura de que eso sea legal dentro de las reglas de la riff-off. Mira a Jesse, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y él sonríe.

\- Vamos, sigue – le anima.

Se vuelve a girar hacia las Bellas, dándoles una última oportunidad. Extiende los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y empieza a cantar el estribillo de _No Diggity_ con la esperanza de que eso sea suficiente para refrescarle la memoria a _alguien_ , cualquier persona le vale.

Escucha una voz unirse a ella cantando el estribillo y mira con alivio a Amy la Gorda, quien sale del grupo de las Bellas para ponerse a su lado en el centro. Coge su mano cuando pasa por su lado, dándole un apretón agradecido por no dejarla sola.

Eso parece ser suficiente para despertar del trance a las demás Bellas, y rápidamente empiezan a hacer los coros. Beca recupera su confianza al ver que sus compañeras le cubren las espaldas y continúa cantando en completa coordinación y armonía.

Las Bellas la rodean, bailando y riendo y haciendo el tonto, y Beca se da cuenta de que ya no siente el frío de la noche en lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Cuando llegan a la parte del estribillo en la que solo se canta "eo eo eo eo", todos los presentes se unen al coro y sus voces unidas reverberan por las paredes alicatadas de la piscina vacía.

Desde el centro, Beca puede ver a la gente cantando y bailando al ritmo de la canción que ella ha empezado y algo en su interior por fin encaja en su sitio, como si hubiera estado unos centímetros desplazado y esto le hubiera dado el empujón que necesitaba.

Con una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que le resulta hasta extraña, Beca da vueltas sobre sí misma, y sobre el círculo de las Bellas, y absorbe el momento con todos sus sentidos para recordarlo para siempre.

Acaba sus rondas a tiempo para despedir su versión de _No Diggity_ flanqueada por las Bellas, haciendo una mueca arrogante a Jesse porque está claro quiénes van a ser los ganadores de la riff-off.

\- Chicos, de nada – dice Beca encogiéndose de hombros, siendo empujada por las Bellas y quedándose sorda por sus gritos.

El Treble sonríe y aplaude para ellas, demostrando ser mejor perdedor que el resto de los componentes de su grupo, que simplemente se quedan ahí parados negándose a reconocer su derrota.

\- Es una pena, chicas – el chico alto interrumpe su celebración, brazos en jarras, y las Bellas se quedan quietas al darse cuenta de que no van a recibir buenas noticias –. Teníais que encadenar "it" y habéis cantado "it's".

Beca suelta una risa incrédula. No pensará descalificarlas por un fallo tan absurdo, ¿…verdad?

A pesar de los abucheos, el chico alto y los Trebles aplauden dos veces y anuncian que están fuera de la riff-off.

\- ¿En serio? – espeta Beca sin terminar de creérselo.

\- ¡Los Trebles ganan! – anuncia el chico alto, celebrando esa victoria con demasiado entusiasmo como para hacer creer que es imparcial.

\- Beca, lo siento mucho – lamenta Jesse, pero sus saltos y su sonrisa hacen que su disculpa pierda toda la convicción –. Ha sido increíble.

\- ¡Nunca había oído esa norma! – estalla Aubrey, dando señales de vida por primera vez en un largo rato.

En su arrebato de furia, reúne a todas las Bellas como si fueran ovejas y ella su perro pastor y las arrastra lejos de los Treblemakers. Empieza a darles la charla, e igual que un Dementor, chupa la energía y la felicidad de las chicas con sus órdenes de que piensen en todo lo que han hecho mal y recapaciten.

Beca siente más fastidio ante la reacción de Aubrey que ante el hecho de que les hayan arrebatado su clara victoria solo por un simple y estúpido tecnicismo del que nadie se habría dado cuenta si el árbitro no fuera Team Trebles.

\- Me voy a cargar a ese muñeco repollo – amenaza Amy la Gorda en un murmullo cuando llega a su lado después de haber estado hablando con Bumper.

Beca le sonríe, porque no puede evitar encontrar divertido todas las excentricidades que caen de la boca de la australiana, y se gira para observar los rostros apagados de las Bellas. Le da rabia que acaben la noche de bajona cuando se lo han pasado tan bien.

Hoy por primera vez han actuado como un grupo, han encontrado armonía. Y no piensa dejar que una derrota no merecida les arrebate esa sensación.

\- Chicas, hemos estado muy bien, ¿verdad? – les recuerda.

Ve algunas sonrisas tentativas aparecer en los rostros de las Bellas, pero desaparecen sin dejar rastro cuando Aubrey le lleva la contraria.

\- No te embales, Beca. Hemos perdido.

\- Sí, pero ha sido espontáneo – rebate. Ve a Chloe sonreírle y apoyarle, y sabe que tiene que luchar por este momento –. Ha sido increíble. Estábamos escuchando…

\- ¡Está bien! – le corta Aubrey con brusquedad, reclamando la atención de las demás.

Beca no oculta sus ojos en blanco y capta la mirada de simpatía que Chloe le lanza antes de poner su mano al centro para el saludo grupal que nunca consiguen hacer bien.

* * *

 **A/N: Estoy muy enfadada con Netflix España porque han quitado todas las pelis de Pitch Perfect y ahora cuando quiero consultar cualquier chorrada no me queda otra que poner el Blu-Ray y es un coñazo. No os lo perdonaré nunca, Netflix.**

 **PD: Espero que la escena de la riff-off no fuera muy pesada. Nunca había tenido que escribirla y mientras lo hacía para este fic me he dado cuenta de que es bastante rollo de contar. He intentado dinamizarlo un poco pero no sé si lo habré logrado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Saludos desde el exilio y la cuarentena. Espero que todos os estéis quedando en casa y que estéis bien.**

 **Este es mi regalo para combatir (brevemente) vuestro aburrimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

A Beca no le cabe duda alguna de que la riff-off es solo una excusa más para hacer una fiesta cuando un grupo de Trebles lanzan rodando un barril de cerveza desde la zona menos profunda de la piscina vacía.

Los gritos y el ruido casi ensordecedor del metal sobre los azulejos azules hacen que todo el mundo deje lo que está haciendo y se gire para ver qué está pasando.

El barril coge velocidad en la cuesta hacia la zona más profunda y es en ese momento en que los Trebles se dan cuenta de que quizá no fue tan buena idea y salen corriendo para intentar detenerlo.

\- Esto no va a acabar bien – observa Cynthia Rose con una sacudida de cabeza mientras observa con mirada crítica a los Trebles correr detrás del barril de cerveza, mucho más rápido que ellos y acercándose a una velocidad imparable a la pared.

Instintivamente, todas las personas presentes en la piscina dan un paso atrás para alejarse de la zona de colisión.

Sin embargo, los Trebles tienen suerte.

De alguna forma, se evita la catástrofe cuando la trayectoria recta del barril se curva hacia un lado y termina el viaje chocando con el montículo formado por las telas azules plastificadas que se usan para cubrir las piscinas.

El barril se queda inmóvil, sujeto por las telas sobre las que ha rodado, y los Trebles estallan en vítores como si ese hubiera sido el plan desde el primer momento y nunca hubieran perdido la fe en él.

\- Ugh – musita Aubrey poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada. Con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, se gira hacia el corro compuesto por las Bellas –. Voy a convocar una reunión de urgencia esta noche – informa.

Lentamente, Beca arrastra su mirada desde donde está empezando la fiesta a su capitana, empeñada en ignorar lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor para continuar con su letanía de reproches.

Solo Aubrey sabe cómo quitarle la diversión a literalmente _todo_.

\- Tenemos que repasar lo ocurrido en la riff-off… – continúa diciendo.

Las chicas asienten, distraídas por los vasos de plástico que ya están empezando a circular por la piscina. Poco a poco, orbitan hacia el corro formado alrededor del barril de cerveza a pesar de que Aubrey todavía sigue hablando.

\- ¡Dos bebidas y nos vamos! – grita la rubia para hacerse oír por las Bellas que ya se han dispersado.

Beca alza una mano por encima del hombro en un gesto vago para indicar que la han escuchado, a pesar de que no duda ni por un segundo de que Aubrey se encargue personalmente de ir recogiéndolas una a una cuando sea hora de irse.

Jesse la ve acercarse y esboza una enorme sonrisa. Su boca se abre y Beca le ve decir algo, pero está demasiado lejos como para entenderlo. Sacude la cabeza en una negativa y se señala la oreja, pero Jesse sigue hablando.

Finalmente, el joven se abre paso entre la gente apiñada alrededor del barril de cerveza. Lleva dos vasos de plástico en las manos y va bailando al ritmo de una canción de solo existe en su cabeza.

Cuando llega a la altura donde está Beca esperando, clava una rodilla en el suelo alicatado de la piscina y alza uno de los vasos por encima de su cabeza como si fuera una ofrenda.

\- M'lady.

Beca bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza ante el espectáculo.

\- Tienes una forma muy rara de ligar, ¿sabes? – le comenta, divertida, mientras acepta la bebida ofrecida.

Jesse se incorpora de un salto, el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta preparada para clarificar que no estaba intentando ligar con ella, pero Beca le frena en seco.

\- No conmigo, sino con… – inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda un par de veces para señalar a la figura de Aubrey unos pasos más atrás que ellos –. No creo que la mejor estrategia para conquistar a una persona tan competitiva como Aubrey sea robarle la victoria.

\- Por si sirve de algo, habéis sido las ganadoras en mi corazón – responde Jesse, cruzando ambas manos sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho y asintiendo con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

\- No es a mí a quien le tienes que decir eso – aclara Beca con unos ojos en blanco –. Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad con Aubrey más vale que te disculpes ahora mismo.

Jesse parpadea un par de veces y por fin parece comprender lo que Beca le lleva intentando decir desde el inicio de la conversación.

Su sonrisa se extiende de oreja a oreja y sus ojos adquieren ese brillo que la morena ya ha empezado a asociar con el peligro porque significa que Jesse ha tenido otra de sus alocadas ideas.

\- Puedo hacer algo mejor – asegura Jesse con emoción que va creciendo exponencialmente.

Se marcha con un último guiño que a Beca no el transmite nada de tranquilidad, pero decide que ahora el problema es de Aubrey. Su mirada le sigue hasta que lo pierde entre la gente, y entonces se fija en el vaso de plástico que tiene en la mano, sin tocar.

Con ojo crítico, observa el interior del vaso y la gruesa capa de espuma blanca acumulada en su interior, porque su experiencia con la cerveza de las fiestas de a cappella no ha sido especialmente buena.

\- ¿Buscando veneno? – pregunta la voz burlona de Chloe.

La pelirroja tiene una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que intenta ocultar dando un trago de su propio vaso, sin embargo, sus ojos siguen chispeando por encima del borde de plástico rojo y la delatan.

\- Intento averiguar si va a saber a pis caliente – explica Beca.

\- _Ah_ – Chloe asiente como si comprendiera por completo por qué Beca se está preguntando eso y observa el interior de su vaso –. Yo diría que esta vez solo sabe a espuma.

Beca suelta un resoplido divertido y, cautelosa, da un sorbo tan tentativo que apenas llega más allá de mojarle los labios. Se relame y aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

\- Mmm – musita, pero se da cuenta de que no es capaz de mantener la fachada de seriedad y suelta una risa –. Tienes razón, solo sabe a espuma.

\- ¿Verdad? – exclama Chloe, riendo con ella.

Ahora que sabe que es seguro, Beca se permite dar un trago más largo.

Tiene que volcar el vaso hasta que está prácticamente vertical para que le llegue algo de líquido a la boca y, cuando aleja el vaso de plástico de su cara, Chloe explota en carcajadas. Intenta controlarlas cubriéndose con una mano, pero no es un método muy eficaz.

Beca puede notar la humedad del bigote de espuma que le ha quedado en el labio superior, así que le pone los ojos en blanco a Chloe y se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

La pelirroja sacude la cabeza en una negativa, provocando que Beca arquee una ceja y repita el mismo recorrido de su mano, asegurándose de llegar bien a todos los rincones de sus labios que se haya podido saltar antes.

\- Uh-uh – niega Chloe.

Pero antes de que Beca se pueda exasperar, Chloe da un paso adelante y estira un brazo, enganchando la manga de su jersey entre sus dedos hasta que cubre su mano cerrada.

Beca siente la caricia de la suave tela del jersey en la punta de su nariz, tan fría por el aire nocturno que no había notado los restos de espuma en su piel, y parpadea ante la deslumbrante sonrisa de Chloe.

\- Ahora sí – asiente la pelirroja.

Beca va a darle las gracias, sin embargo, algo que capta por encima del hombro de Chloe llama su atención y las palabras nunca llegan a salir de su boca.

En su lugar, salen otras:

\- Mira – dice en un murmullo urgente.

Su mano se mueve por voluntad propia y se engancha en la cazadora de Chloe de un tirón.

\- Oh – exclama la pelirroja, apenas un susurro que se queda sin aire porque el tirón de Beca hace que ahora estén casi cuerpo con cuerpo.

Beca no parece darse cuenta, y tras el segundo tirón Chloe hace caso y gira la cabeza para ver qué tiene a Beca tan cautivada.

\- _Oh_ – repite.

Unas personas más allá, Jesse está hablando con Aubrey por primera vez desde que cruzaron miradas en la Feria de Actividades y sus relojes llegaron a cero simultáneamente.

La rubia no parece estar muy receptiva, toda su postura corporal transmite rechazo: los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la barbilla alzada, los ojos entrecerrados.

Beca sabe lo que es estar al otro lado de esa mirada, y se enorgullece al ver que Jesse no está dejando que eso le frene. Le gustaría pensar que ha estado entrenándole todo este tiempo con sus propias miradas fulminantes, pero sabe que el mérito es todo de Jesse.

El Treble continúa explicando algo, y poco a poco las palabras parecen empezar a hacer efecto en Aubrey porque pierde su dureza y, durante un segundo, parece sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué le estará diciendo? – pregunta Chloe en voz baja pero llena de curiosidad.

\- Ni idea – responde Beca.

Desde la distancia, Beca y Chloe observan con la respiración contenida cómo Jesse saca algo del abrigo tras comprobar que nadie a su alrededor les está prestando atención y se lo ofrece a Aubrey.

La firme postura de Aubrey flaquea un poco y su estoicismo se transforma en confusión y sorpresa. Sus brazos se descruzan para coger el objeto, pero se detienen a medio camino, como si de repente no se fiase.

Entre la falta de luz, la distancia y el hecho de que Jesse lo está tapando con medio cuerpo, Beca no es capaz de discernir qué es lo que le está dando.

\- ¿Ves qué es? – inquiere, frustrada.

\- No estoy segura – contesta Chloe en el mismo tono, guiñando los ojos para intentar ver mejor –. Parece…

Pero Chloe no necesita terminar la frase porque Jesse mueve hacia delante la mano con la que lo está sujetando en su intento de convencer a Aubrey de que lo acepte, y lo descubre lo suficiente como para que puedan verlo.

Beca y Chloe dejan escapar sendas exclamaciones de sorpresa: es el trofeo que han recibido los Trebles por "ganar" la riff-off.

\- Bien hecho, Jess – felicita la morena ahora que el joven no puede oírlo.

\- Si eso no funciona, no sé qué lo hará – comenta Chloe con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Beca gira la cabeza hacia la pelirroja tan rápido que le sorprende no hacerse daño en el cuello.

\- ¿Tú lo sabes? – exclama.

\- Claro que lo sé – responde Chloe, casi ofendida por la pregunta –. Aubrey es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, pero la conozco demasiado bien. Lo supe desde el minuto uno.

\- Entonces…

\- Nunca habría colado lo de que Jesse era tu alma gemela – termina por Beca, burlona.

Y es en ese momento, con la mirada de Chloe fija en la suya y su sonrisa torcida causando estragos en el interior de su pecho, que Beca se da cuenta por primera vez de lo cerca que están.

Su costado contra el pecho de la pelirroja, su mano todavía enroscada en la tela de la cazadora de Chloe como si su subconsciente estuviera intentando evitar que se aleje, comparten calor corporal y hasta el aire que respiran.

Pero, a pesar de todas las insinuaciones y las veces que han rodeado el tema de puntillas, todavía hay algo que les falta por compartir, algo que nunca han dicho abiertamente: _tú_ eres mi alma gemela.

Las palabras no dichas flotan sobre sus cabezas y llenan el ambiente de electricidad estática. Parecen carteles de neón: brillantes en la noche, difíciles de ignorar, imposibles de olvidar.

Aubrey aparece de repente frente a ellas, pálida y nerviosa, los brazos de nuevo firmemente cruzados sobre su cazadora. Hace explotar la bonita burbuja en la que estaban con sus órdenes bruscas y temblorosas.

\- Chloe, reúne a las chicas.

\- Pero dijiste dos bebidas – protesta la pelirroja con un puchero que Beca intenta ignorar a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca.

\- Nos vamos _ya_ – espeta Aubrey. Luego se da cuenta de que usar un tono tan extremo ha sido completamente innecesario y carraspea, suavizando su voz y su expresión –. Por favor.

Los hombros de Chloe se hunden cuando suspira, pero da un paso atrás para cumplir las órdenes de su capitana.

Beca siente un tirón en su mano y, al agachar la mirada, ve que todavía está sujetando la cazadora de Chloe entre sus dedos agarrotados. Tiene la tentación de no soltarla y decirle a Aubrey que vaya ella, pero al final abre la mano para dejar que la tela resbale por ella.

Chloe le regala una sonrisa, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y casi le diera pena que no hubiera seguido su primer impulso, y promete que volverá enseguida.

Beca aprieta los labios en una fina línea y trata de controlar su mirada, que se empeña en desviarse una y otra vez hacia el bulto en la cazadora de Aubrey que la rubia intenta disimular con sus brazos cruzados.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Beca carraspea y observa a la capitana de las Bellas con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – inquiere, señalando con la cabeza a la postura de la rubia.

Aubrey abre mucho los ojos durante un segundo y luego se controla, poniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro.

\- Sí – responde con sequedad –. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy así si no?

Beca emite un "hhhmm" evasivo y se encoge de hombros.

\- No sé, para esconder lo que llevas bajo el abrigo, quizá.

Aubrey se gira hacia ella a toda velocidad y con la ferocidad de un depredador, pero la sorpresa le roba todo el mordisco que su reacción habría llevado en circunstancias normales.

\- No sé de qué hablas – murmura al final, claramente afectada. Aun así, sus ojos destellan y enseña los dientes en una mueca amenazadora –. Pero como se te ocurra decir algo…

Beca alza las manos a modo de bandera blanca.

\- Solo espero que después de esto le des una oportunidad a Jesse.

Las mejillas de Aubrey se cubren de un rubor que no tiene nada que ver con el frío nocturno y aparta la mirada de una forma bastante delatora, pero por el rabillo del ojo debe captar la sonrisa comemierda de Beca.

\- Cállate – le gruñe.

Beca solo ríe.

* * *

El aire es húmedo y espeso cuando emprenden el camino hacia el auditorio para la reunión de emergencia convocada por Aubrey.

Beca lo siente pegarse a su piel como una capa de sudor y, al alzar la mirada hacia el cielo, no le sorprende encontrarlo encapotado y amenazando tormenta. Tira de los extremos de su cazadora para protegerse de la humedad y contiene un escalofrío.

Habiendo aprendido de su error anterior, esta vez ha optado por no quedar regazada y camina sola en medio de los diversos grupos en los que se han organizado las Bellas. Jessica y Ashley, brazos enganchados, están contando algo en tono excitado, pero la morena no presta atención alguna.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Cynthia Rose ha apresurado el paso para ponerse a su lado hasta que choca su hombro con el de Beca suavemente.

\- Has estado increíble antes – le felicita con una sonrisa.

\- Y tanto, ¿quién habría dicho que llevabas una rapera en tu interior? – comenta Stacie uniéndose a la conversación en el lado opuesto de Beca.

Un brazo cae sobre los hombros de Beca y la morena se ve atraída de repente hacia el cuerpo de Stacie. Se frena con una mano en las costillas de la Bella para evitar que hunda su cara en el lateral de su escote.

Beca se cruza accidentalmente con la mirada de Chloe, unos pasos más allá de Stacie, y la pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior para contener una risa.

Stacie le permite incorporarse para andar recta, aunque mantiene el brazo sobre sus hombros. Justo antes de recuperar su posición inicial Beca ve a Chloe despegar los labios para decir algo y contiene las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco por el comentario burlón que está por venir.

Sin embargo, Chloe la sorprende al tomar un camino totalmente diferente.

\- Lo de esta noche no ha sido nada… – empieza a decir.

El estómago de Beca da un brinco al prever las intenciones de la pelirroja y se inclina hacia delante para poder captar la atención de Chloe y que vea su mirada de advertencia.

\- …Tendríais que verla cantar su material original.

Pero llega tarde. Las palabras ya están en el aire y han provocado el efecto deseado.

Al ver las reacciones de sorpresa de todas las Bellas, incluso Aubrey ralentiza su paso para poder escuchar la conversación de forma disimulada, Beca siente su energía desaparecer de su cuerpo y la piel empieza a picarle.

No es algo de lo que se avergüence, pero Chloe descubrió esa faceta suya por error y Beca tampoco quiere ir anunciándolo con un megáfono por la vida en adelante porque sabe que genera la impresión equivocada.

Si la gente se entera de que haces música y escribes tus propias canciones, inmediatamente asumen que eso es a lo que te quieres dedicar, que aspiras a convertirte en la siguiente Taylor Swift.

Pero ese nunca ha sido el sueño de Beca.

Su única aspiración ha sido llegar a la parte oculta de la industria musical, los héroes silenciosos que dan forma a las canciones que luego todo el mundo canta a gritos cuando suenan en la radio.

Beca nunca quiso la fama, nunca quiso estar bajo los focos. Pero eso la gente no suele entenderlo y, cuando Beca lo explica, acaban mirándole como si estuviera loca.

Todo el mundo está obsesionado con alcanzar cierto estatus social, y son incapaces de comprender que ella solo quiera hacer música y esté más que satisfecha con otra persona llevándose toda la atención por su trabajo.

Por eso la morena opta por ocultarlo ya desde el primer momento, porque está cansada de que la juzguen solo porque sean los demás los que tienen una fantasía inalcanzable en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Compones? – Stacie hace la pregunta inevitable, llena de curiosidad y sorpresa, y Beca intenta que no se vea lo agotada que está por una conversación que ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía.

\- Alguna cosilla, sí – responde encogiendo un hombro.

\- ¿Y tú lo has escuchado? – pregunta a CR girándose hacia Chloe.

\- Fue pura coincidencia – aclara Beca.

\- Golpe de suerte – dice la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

Intercambian miradas con sonrisas malamente reprimidas hasta que Chloe parece darse cuenta de que el hecho de que ambas se hayan apresurado a contestar resulta algo sospechoso, como si estuvieran intentando ocultar algo.

\- Estaba en un bar en el que hacen noches de open mic y coincidió que Beca se había apuntado para cantar – explica, alzando las manos como si quisiera demostrar que no hay favoritismos entre las Bellas.

Si las chicas piensan que hay algo más en esa historia que no les están contando, no muestran interés alguno en averiguarlo. Simplemente aceptan la explicación con asentimientos y siguen adelante como si nada.

\- ¿Y también trabajas en la estación de radio del campus, no? – inquiere Cynthia Rose, redirigiendo la conversación hacia Beca.

\- Sí, me encargo del turno de noche algunos días.

\- Así que podría decirse que quieres dedicarte a la música – concluye Stacie.

Y así llegan al punto de inflexión.

Ese que Beca estaba deseando que no surgiera, pero que sabía que era inevitable si seguían por esa línea de inquisiciones.

Algo en su estómago se tensa de forma casi dolorosa.

\- Quiero dedicarme a la música – afirma con un asentimiento cauteloso –, pero no como artista. – Puede ver la confusión en el rostro de las Bellas, así que suspira de forma inaudible antes de continuar –. Quiero ser productora musical.

\- O sea, sí a hacer música, pero no a cantar – dice CR lentamente, buscando confirmación por parte de la morena.

\- Básicamente – concede Beca.

Se hace una pausa mientras las Bellas consideran esta nueva información.

Este es el momento que Beca más odia, porque es el momento en el que todos los reproches empiezan a caer, en el que todo el mundo tiene opiniones sobre qué es mejor para su futuro, en el que dejan claro que sus ideas no son válidas.

\- Qué guay – murmura Stacie con apreciación.

\- La verdad es que sí – asiente CR, dándole la razón –. ¿Qué sería de la industria musical sin gente como Labrinth?

\- O Ryan Tedder – añade Stacie.

\- O David Guetta – Chloe le regala un guiño a Beca, quien lucha por no sonrojarse porque solo ella entiende la indirecta oculta tras ese nombre.

Ahora no es el momento para que su mente se nuble con imágenes de una ducha comunal y ser acosada por una pelirroja implacable y cantar _Tiantium_ junto a la voz más dulce y angelical que jamás había escuchado.

Todavía está intentando hacerse a la idea de que las Bellas son las primeras personas en su vida que han aceptado sin más que Beca quiera ser productora musical y nada más.

\- ¿Podemos escuchar algo tuyo? – pregunta Cynthia Rose, sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.

\- Oooh sí – exclama Stacie.

\- No puedes enseñar tu mercancía y luego esperar que no la toquemos – argumenta Amy la Gorda, ganándose unas cuantas miradas extrañadas.

Las demás chicas, aunque se han mantenido calladas sin participar en la conversación, han estado escuchando atentamente y ahora corean la petición con ganas.

Es ligeramente abrumador.

Pero Beca se está dando cuenta mientras ocurre de que conoce a estas chicas desde hace semanas y esta es la primera vez que está _hablando_ con ellas.

Más allá de las pocas palabras intercambiadas durante los ensayos, de la ocasional broma o insulto musitado entre dientes y dirigido hacia las tendencias tiránicas de Aubrey; nunca había mantenido una conversación ni remotamente personal con ellas.

No le extraña que las Bellas estén mostrando tanto interés, porque hasta ahora no se ha dejado conocer. No ha sido más que una presencia que aceptaban, pero de la que no sabían absolutamente nada.

Sin querer, y por estar tan obsesionada con pasar por Barden lo más rápido posible, ha estado manteniendo a todo el mundo al otro lado de su muralla.

Chloe y Jesse siendo las únicas excepciones, y únicamente porque no le dejaron otra opción que dejarles pasar o iban a destruir toda su estructura de protección a base de darse cabezazos contra ella.

\- Um, no sé… – titubea.

No tiene problema en compartir su música, desde el anonimato.

No le gusta compartir su música con gente que conoce, porque implica exponer una parte de sí misma y una vulnerabilidad que le incomoda y la llena de tensión.

Mucho menos le gusta compartir música con gente que conoce cuando puede ver _en vivo y en directo_ su reacción a lo que están escuchando, porque la aterroriza ser testigo de su decepción.

\- Venga – presiona Stacie dándole un apretón con el brazo que todavía descansa sobre sus hombros –. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte si Chloe dice que es buena, tiene muy buen criterio – le guiña un ojo a la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, Stace – ríe Chloe –. Pero yo no soy la única que lo dice, el dueño de una discográfica también lo piensa y quiere ver a Beca la semana que viene.

Beca se lleva la mano a la cara, sintiendo sus mejillas arder a pesar de que a su alrededor las Bellas se deshacen en enhorabuenas y felicitaciones y elogios.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarles? – le pregunta con sorna a Chloe, aunque a su mirada fulminante le falta convicción.

Pero la pelirroja únicamente se encoge de hombros y le regala una sonrisa.

\- Creo que se merecen saber que están en presencia de una futura superestrella.

El rostro de Beca se contrae al escuchar ese apodo que solo su madre solía usar con ella y que Chloe había dicho por accidente.

Las Bellas, que siguen celebrando y ahora hablan entre ellas animadamente sobre lo que acaban de descubrir, no se dan ni cuenta. Pero Chloe, que sigue mirando hacia ella, lo capta y su ceño se frunce en una pregunta silenciosa.

Beca sacude la cabeza, una petición de que no toque el tema, por favor, y Chloe parece entenderlo porque asiente y se mantiene callada.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste tan insistente en que la aceptáramos en las Bellas?

La pregunta sale de la nada y corta por el aire como el chasquido de un látigo, causando que el tiempo se detenga y las Bellas con él.

Todas las chicas se quedan inmóviles, en el silencio más absoluto provocado, en parte, por la sorpresa; observando a Aubrey con las respiraciones contenidas porque no saben qué va a pasar ahora.

Aubrey, quien parece igual de sorprendida por haber abierto la boca que ellas, pero no desvía su mirada de Chloe.

La pelirroja se ruboriza un poco, casi invisible en la oscuridad de la noche y la luz amarillenta de las farolas del campus, y su mirada huidiza flota por todas las Bellas hasta aterrizar brevemente sobre Beca.

Cuando se da cuenta de que la morena la está observando intensamente, Chloe gira la cara hasta que su rostro queda sumido en las sombras.

El proceso de selección para entrar en las Bellas era algo confidencial que quedaba entre la capitana y su co-capitana, pero Aubrey acaba de airear información muy interesante: Chloe peleó por Beca.

Ese nuevo dato entra directo al pecho de Beca y se coloca cómodamente bajo sus costillas.

La morena siente su presencia como algo ajeno, algo intrusivo que obliga a todos sus demás órganos a adaptarse a la nueva escasez de espacio, pero a medida que ese algo se acomoda, es más como un gato ronroneante que mueve la cola lánguidamente.

Toda la piel de su cuerpo se eriza y un hormigueo se extiende hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies.

\- Sabía que tenía talento – explica Chloe finalmente a media voz –, y no quería que perdiésemos una gran oportunidad solo porque no te caía bien.

Aubrey abre los ojos unos centímetros ante la acusación y su mirada cae sobre Beca, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción llena de indignación y exigiendo explicaciones.

Y probablemente esa sea la forma obvia de reaccionar cuando descubres que alguien te odia sin motivo aparente, pero Beca simplemente resopla una risita y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. No es que fuese un gran secreto, para empezar.

\- Aca-violento – musita Amy la Gorda entre dientes, aunque todavía claramente audible para todas.

\- No te pido que hagas a Beca capitana de las Bellas… – continúa Chloe.

\- No, por favor – suplica la morena en voz baja.

\- …Solo te pido que escuches sus ideas porque son suficientemente buenas como para que el mismísimo _dueño_ de una discográfica se haya puesto en contacto _con ella –_ exclama la pelirroja, señalando a Beca con una mano.

Se hace una pausa cargada mientras Aubrey permanece inmóvil y las Bellas alternan sus miradas entre Chloe y su capitana, sin saber muy bien en quién fijarla porque ninguna de las dos está haciendo nada.

\- Si le dieras una oportunidad, _sé_ que Beca puede hacernos mejores – proclama Chloe con confianza absoluta.

Beca no sabe por qué le sorprende si Chloe se lo ha dicho explícitamente varias veces, pero aún así volverlo a escuchar, esta vez dicho en frente de todas las Bellas, es como un shock eléctrico.

Siente vértigo y le sudan las palmas de las manos, y por algún motivo hay un nudo en su garganta que parece estar intentando asfixiarla porque impide que la efervescencia de todas esas emociones escape por su boca.

Se queda mirando a Chloe fijamente, y en su pecho se agita el deseo repentino de tocarla, de dejarle claro solo con el roce de sus manos lo mucho que significa para ella que siga estando dispuesta a pelear por ella.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer movimiento alguno, nota la mirada de Aubrey sobre ella. Es fría y analítica, como si Beca no fuera más que una ecuación que Aubrey puede resolver aplicando la fórmula adecuada.

Pero también hay una chispa de curiosidad, un reto silencioso que desafía a Beca a demostrar su valía.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a enseñarnos algo tuyo? – inquiere.

Beca mira a su alrededor, a los rostros expectantes de las Bellas, y al rostro confiado de Chloe, y sabe que no le queda otra opción que aceptar.

\- Mi compañera de cuarto no está hoy – dice a modo de respuesta –. Podemos ir ahora mismo si queréis.

Aubrey solo necesita meditarlo un segundo.

\- Vale – acepta con un brusco asentimiento.

* * *

Cuando Beca abre la puerta de su habitación, deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que, efectivamente, Kimmy Jin no está; y segundo, que su lado del cuarto está presentable y no echo un desastre.

Enciende la luz en el interruptor de la entrada y espera a que todas las Bellas desfilen dentro antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Mientras las chicas observan con curiosidad su decoración, Beca las rodea para acercarse a su mesa. Presiente la presencia de alguien tras ella y, al mirar por encima del hombro, se encuentra con la sonrisa de Chloe.

\- En menudo lío me has metido – murmura en voz baja para que solo lo oiga la pelirroja, devolviendo su Mac a la vida con un golpe de ratón.

\- Confío plenamente en ti – le tranquiliza ella con un guiño.

\- Quizá ese sea el problema.

Chloe solo deja escapar una melódica risa antes de que su atención se desvíe a la pantalla encendida.

Beca había estado usando el programa de edición de música y la interfaz negra y naranja le da la bienvenida una vez más, tal y como ella la había dejado al pausar todo para marcharse a la riff-off.

\- ¿Esto es en lo que estás trabajando ahora? – pregunta Chloe por encima de su hombro.

\- Sí, aunque todavía… – la voz de Beca se ahoga al girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que Chloe está _ahí mismo_ , escaneando la pantalla de su Mac con ojos hambrientos –. No está acabada del todo – termina con un carraspeo.

\- ¿Puedo escucharlo?

Los ojos de Chloe, imposiblemente azules por la luz del ordenador, se desvían para clavarse en Beca, y si la morena pensaba que antes estaban muy cerca, ahora que han hecho Contacto Visual siente como si estuvieran nariz con nariz.

\- Eh… Sí, claro – se apresura a responder atropelladamente.

Se gira hacia el Mac, porque es territorio seguro, y antes de nada comprueba que los altavoces están conectados. Regula el volumen para que no salga como una explosión de sonido, y presiona la barra espaciadora del teclado.

La pista de música empieza a reproducirse, llenando su habitación con el inicio de _Holding Out For a Hero._

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Chloe mover la cabeza al ritmo de las bases del sintetizador, de modo que ve perfectamente su reacción cuando, en vez de Bonnie Tyler, es Dua Lipa la que empieza a cantar la letra de _Physical_.

Las cejas de Chloe se arquean, sus ojos destellan con deleite y sus labios se despegan por la sorpresa, y Beca no puede evitar sentir un pequeño estremecimiento de placer trepar por su columna vertebral.

\- Nunca se me habría ocurrido juntar esas dos canciones, pero encajan perfectamente – comenta Chloe a su lado.

Beca baja el volumen para que la música quede de fondo y procede a explicar su forma de trabajar.

\- Básicamente, lo que hago es buscar canciones que tengan las mismas progresiones y creo una pista que las combine.

Alza una mano para señalar la parte izquierda de la interfaz del programa, donde hay una ventana con un rectángulo naranja alargado en movimiento constante.

\- Esta es la nueva línea melódica y, con esto – señala hacia la ventana de la derecha, donde las notas musicales quedan reducidas a picos y valles por los que se desliza una línea temporal –, hago que cuadre el compás.

Alarga una mano para hacer girar la ruedecilla de los altavoces y que vuelva a subir el volumen a tiempo del estribillo.

\- Qué temazo – exclama Cynthia Rose desde algún punto indefinido tras Beca.

\- Da ganas de desempolvar los calentadores – Stacie hace un movimiento de hombros que Beca capta en el reflejo de su Mac y se le escapa una risita entre dientes.

\- Últimamente he estado jugando mucho con canciones de los 80 – admite la morena con una sonrisa torcida –. Supongo que por tanto cantar _Eternal Flame_.

El mix llega a su final en medio de la segunda estrofa antes del estribillo y la habitación se queda sumida en un silencio demasiado ominoso.

\- ¿Tienes algún otro acabado que puedas poner? – pide Chloe.

Beca asiente y solo tiene que buscar un par de segundos entre sus archivos antes de dar click sobre una pista de audio: _Bulletproof_ vs. _Release Me_.

\- En este, hay partes en las que canto yo.

Todas las Bellas comparten opiniones o piden que ponga uno más, siempre solo uno más, el último y ya. La única que no dice nada es Aubrey, pero Beca sabe que está escuchando atentamente porque puede ver su rostro en una esquina de la pantalla de su Mac.

Al final, cuatro mixes más tarde, Aubrey da dos palmadas y ordena a las Bellas que se retiren por la noche.

\- Pero, ¿y la reunión? – pregunta Jessica. O Ashley. A Beca nunca le ha quedado muy claro cuál es cuál.

\- Mañana en el ensayo – dictamina Aubrey, los brazos extendidos para ir ejerciendo presión sobre las Bellas que revolotean por la habitación sin querer moverse.

Hay alguna que otra protesta, pero las chicas terminan por obedecer porque tampoco les queda otra opción y desfilan hacia el pasillo con Aubrey como perro pastor asegurándose de que nadie se quede atrás.

La única rezagada es Chloe, y Beca supone que Aubrey lo permite porque lo que sea que tenga que decirle lo puede hacer cuando lleguen al piso que ambas comparten.

La pelirroja toma asiento en su cama, con los brazos estirados tras ella para mantenerse recta, y por algún motivo le recuerda a Beca la primera vez que Jesse se presento en su habitación e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Solo que, cuando Jesse se sentó en su cama como si nada, Beca había sentido una repentina oleada de irritación hacia él por la tranquilidad con la que estaba haciendo su espacio, suyo.

Sin embargo, ver a Chloe recostada en su colchón inspeccionando con aire distraído los posters que tiene colgados por las paredes no se siente como una intrusión, sino como una conclusión lógica.

Chloe encaja perfectamente, como si hubiera nacido para estar tirada en su cama, leyendo un libro o una revista mientras Beca trabaja en su música desde su mesa.

Y Beca nunca ha creído mucho en esa teoría de que el universo te manda señales, pero está convencida de que el universo lleva mandándole señales respecto a Chloe desde hace tiempo, solo que Beca estaba demasiado aterrorizada y ofuscada como para prestar atención.

Y piensa que, si esto no es una señal, entonces qué es.

\- ¿Ves cómo al final no tenías nada de lo que preocuparte? – dice Chloe con una sonrisa petulante cuando se da cuenta de que Beca la está mirando –. Has encandilado a todas.

Beca arquea una ceja y sus labios se tuercen solos.

\- ¿A todas? – tienta.

La sonrisa de Chloe intenta expandirse al ver que Beca está ligando con ella, pero la pelirroja recupera el control a tiempo y consigue contenerla a duras penas.

\- Estoy segura de que mañana Aubrey te pedirá que hagas uno de tus mixes para las Bellas.

Ambas son conscientes de que Chloe está evitando la pregunta, pero tampoco necesita una respuesta. Beca ya tiene la respuesta desde hace tiempo.

\- Ya veremos – dice la morena encogiéndose de hombros –. Tampoco es que haya dado muchas señales de qué le han parecido.

\- Conozco a Aubrey, y que no haya dicho nada es una buena señal – asegura Chloe –. Solo necesita consultarlo con la almohada, así que mejor no hacerla esperar mucho.

Con un guiño juguetón, Chloe se levanta de su cama. Beca ríe y se pone en pie para acompañar a Chloe a la puerta, aunque son literalmente menos de diez pasos los que hay que dar.

En el umbral, la pelirroja se da la vuelta para dar su ultima despedida, pero Beca se le adelanta.

\- Oye…

No sabe muy bien qué quiere decir, solo sabe que no se perdonaría a sí misma si dejase marchar a Chloe sin por lo menos darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho por ella esta noche.

\- No sé por qué has decidido creer en mí de todas las personas del mundo pero… – se rasca la oreja, nerviosa, y frunce el ceño –. Que no haya dicho nada hasta ahora no significa que me lo tome a la ligera.

\- Lo sé – le tranquiliza Chloe con una suave sonrisa.

\- Ya, pero… – Beca se moja los labios con la lengua, frustrada consigo mismo por su incapacidad para dar voz a todo lo que piensa y siente –. No quiero ser una decepción – admite finalmente en voz apenas audible.

Chloe da un paso adelante y una de sus manos se enrosca en la muñeca de Beca, dándole un apretón cuidadoso.

\- Beca, no quiero que hagas nada extraordinario – dice en un murmullo –. No quiero que crees un espectáculo digno del Circo del Sol para las Bellas.

Beca bufa una risa y alza la mirada para encontrar la de Chloe.

\- Tú no lo ves, pero cuando hablas de música es como si todo tu cuerpo se llenase de vida – continúa la pelirroja –. Aubrey ha olvidado que hubo una vez en que sentía esa misma pasión por actuar, y yo no logro hacer que recuerde.

Chloe frunce el ceño ligeramente y suspira.

\- Y las nuevas Bellas están verdes, pero tienen _ganas_ y están buscando a alguien que les enseñe esa pasión… – se frena a sí misma de decir algo y sacude la cabeza –. Beca, si las hubieras visto verte hablar de tu música…

Chloe no acaba nunca la frase, pero no es necesario.

Beca se hace una idea perfecta, porque tiene la impresión de que es exactamente igual al brillo que está viendo reflejado ahora mismo en los ojos azul bebé de Chloe al hablar de ella.

\- _Eso_ es lo que las Bellas necesitan – Chloe vuelve a apretar su muñeca para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Sus dedos rozan su piel en una caricia que Beca desearía que no hubiera sido tan contenida.

\- Nunca podrías ser una decepción – promete la pelirroja –. Con que te mantengas fiel a ti misma, ya es más que suficiente.

Beca asiente, y permite que la sombra de una sonrisa asome a sus labios.

Chloe tuerce la boca de esa forma que siempre precede a una disculpa y procede a despedirse apresuradamente para correr al encuentro de Aubrey, que está esperando por ella en la entrada de Baker Hall.

Sin embargo, antes de irse deposita un beso suave en la mejilla de Beca.

La morena se queda recostada contra el umbral de la puerta, un hormigueo en la mejilla y una sensación cálida en el estómago, incluso tiempo después de que Chloe haya desaparecido en la esquina de las escaleras.

Y se da cuenta de que ya no es capaz de recordar ninguna de las razones que se dio a sí misma para no besar a Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N: Estoy muy obsesionada con "Physical", de Dua Lipa, de modo que descubrir ese mashup con "Holding Out For a Hero" en YouTube ha sido el higlight de mi 2020.**

 **¿Vuestro 2020** **qué tal? :')**

 **PD:** **Hoy he entrado en crisis al darme cuenta de que empecé este fic en 2018, porque estaba _convencida_ de que lo había empezado en 2019. ****Hay verdades que son desagradables.**

 **Y, hablando de, ¡el siguiente capítulo es el último ya!**

 **Byeeeeeeee *bomba de humo***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Tenéis que darle las gracias a mi madre. Ella ha sido la razón de que este capítulo exista tan pronto porque, de alguna forma misteriosa, desbloqueó mi bloqueó mental.**

 **La canción de este capítulo es "Finally/Beautiful Stranger", de Halsey. Una maravilla de canción, de álbum, y de mujer. Y la actuación de Beca está inspirada por la actuación de Halsey en Saturday Night Live, por si queréis echarle un vistacillo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Aubrey no dice nada en el siguiente ensayo, ni siquiera da señales de ser consciente de que todas están esperando _algo_ de ella.

\- Bellas, quiero ver vuestras coreografías – dice con dos palmadas nada más las chicas han terminado de dejar sus bolsas en las gradas.

Se hace un incómodo silencio en el auditorio durante el cual nadie se mueve.

Chloe tuerce la boca, decepcionada, y las Bellas parecen inseguras de si deben obedecer o decir algo.

Beca es la única a la que no ha cogido desprevenida la obvia omisión de Aubrey, porque ya tenía sus sospechas de que, si al final Aubrey le pide ayuda con la música de la actuación, no lo va a hacer delante de las Bellas.

Ya sería suficientemente duro para la rubia tener que tragarse el orgullo para admitir que necesita ayuda, como para añadirle audiencia.

Si ya hubiera tomado una decisión, Beca está bastante segura de que primero habría pedido que se vieran a solas, o como mucho con Chloe presente, antes de hacerlo público.

La capitana no parece darse cuenta del dilema de las Bellas, absorta en las hojas que lleva enganchadas a una tablilla de plástico, y al levantar la mirada se sorprende al ver que nadie se ha movido de su sitio.

\- ¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas? – exclama –. ¡El tiempo corre, Bellas! – se señala la muñeca en la que no lleva reloj alguno.

Las chicas se giran hacia Beca, como buscando su permiso para romper filas o a la espera de un gesto que declare que está lista para ir a la batalla y ellas preparadas para seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero Beca solo se encoge de hombros, y eso parece ser suficiente para ellas porque se dispersan para encontrar cada una un sitio frente al espejo.

Aubrey empieza a contar para marcarles el ritmo de cada paso y Beca se apresura para ponerse en el último espacio que queda, al fondo del todo. Observa a Denise por el rabillo del ojo y se une a la coreografía en el movimiento correcto.

En el reflejo del espejo puede ver a Chloe un poco más atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja se da cuenta de que la está observando y suaviza su expresión, como si estuviera intentando ocultar el hecho de que está preocupada o decepcionada por la falta de acción de su mejor amiga.

Mientras Aubrey se pelea con Amy la Gorda para que deje de improvisar los movimientos, Beca ve el reflejo de Chloe acercarse a ella por la espalda.

Sus miradas conectadas, sus brazos rodean a Beca por ambos lados, acarician sus tríceps hasta curvarse bajo sus codos para pegarlos a sus costados. Si parece que le está ayudando con la coreografía nadie sospechará que en realidad es solo una excusa para hablar.

Y que cada gesto esté cargado de electricidad, eso es algo que solo notan ellas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa la pelirroja en un murmullo que suena tan cercano a su oído que Beca tiene que reprimir un escalofrío –. Pensé que…

La morena sacude la cabeza en una negativa y deja que Chloe guíe en los siguientes pasos.

\- No pasa nada – le tranquiliza.

Una de las manos de Chloe acuna su mandíbula, empujando suavemente para que estire el cuello. Pero, al retirarse, sus dedos no se despegan de su piel y se deslizan por la curva de su cuello como ríos de lava.

No hay forma alguna de que Beca sea capaz de disimular el pico en su respiración o la exhalación que escapa de entre sus labios.

No cuando Chloe está fusionada a su espalda y puede sentir cada expansión y contracción de sus costillas.

Y Beca sabe que lo ha oído porque puede ver sus ojos destellar en el espejo, sus dedos temblar como si estuviera intentando contener las ganas de repetir el gesto para escuchar una vez más la reacción de Beca.

\- Tú solo… – la pelirroja se interrumpe a sí misma para aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo al escuchar lo espesa y ronca que le ha salido la voz –. Dale un poco más de tiempo – pide.

Beca solo puede asentir a modo de respuesta.

El calor corporal de Chloe, casi asfixiante, es sustituido por una brisa fresca que hace que la piel de Beca se erice cuando la pelirroja desaparece de golpe para ir a ayudar a otra Bella.

El cuerpo de Beca se estremece al coger una respiración temblorosa y la suelta en un suspiro de alivio, porque no sabe qué habría hecho si Chloe se hubiera quedado tan solo un segundo más.

Al alzar la mirada, se cruza con los intensos ojos azules de Chloe clavados en ella a través del espejo y _sabe_ Chloe estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

* * *

\- ¡Ey!

Beca alza la mirada del email que está leyendo en su iPhone al escuchar la llamada de atención, pero antes de poder girarse a comprobar si va dirigida a ella, Chloe la alcanza en el pasillo.

\- Oh, hola – saluda, algo sorprendida –. ¿Tienes clase en este edificio?

\- No, en realidad te estaba esperando a ti – Chloe se fija entonces en el email que Beca todavía tiene abierto en el móvil y los restos de profunda concentración que quedan en su rostro –. ¿Todo bien?

El ceño de Beca se frunce un instante, confusa, hasta que Chloe hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el iPhone que sujeta con agarre de hierro en su mano izquierda.

\- Ah, sí – tranquiliza con una risa –. Solo estaba comprobando que tuviera listo todo lo que me pidieron que trajese a la entrevista – palmea la funda del portátil que cuelga de su hombro.

Chloe asiente.

\- Hablando de tu entrevista… – comenta –. Espero que no te importe, pero…

\- Esa nunca es buena forma de empezar una frase – le interrumpe Beca con una sonrisa burlona.

La respuesta de Chloe es poner los ojos en blanco e ignorarla por completo.

\- He mirado en Google Maps dónde está la discográfica y es un edificio en medio de un parque industrial. ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta allí?

\- Iba a pedir un Uber – Beca se encoge de hombros y, cuando el gesto causa que la funda de su portátil resbale, alza una mano para recolocarla –. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres dejarme tu coche?

Se muerde la lengua al sonreír para demostrar que solo está de broma, observando a Chloe con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Tengo una propuesta _incluso_ mejor – rebate la pelirroja y su azul bebé resplandece con diversión contenida.

\- ¿ _Incluso_ mejor? – exclama Beca, arqueando mucho las cejas y abriendo la boca en todo un show de sorpresa.

\- Te ofrezco mis servicios completos como chófer – Chloe finge quitarse una gorra invisible.

\- ¿En serio? – esta vez, la morena no necesita fingir su sorpresa porque es sincera –. Pero mi entrevista es en medio de la tarde, ¿no te coincide con alguna clase?

Chloe esboza una amplia sonrisa torcida.

\- Lo bueno de tener asignaturas como Literatura Rusa es que… – alza una mano, en la que sujeta un manoseado y viejo ejemplar de "Ana Karenina" –, puedo llevarla conmigo a todos lados – termina con un guiño.

Beca suelta una risa y sacude la cabeza.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?

\- ¡Perfecto! – celebra Chloe con una radiante sonrisa.

Alarga la mano en la que sujeta el mando a distancia del coche y presiona el botón de abrir. En el aparcamiento, unos metros más allá, su Ford cobra vida con un destelleo de las luces intermitentes.

\- Espero que seas mejor guía que patinadora sobre hielo – pica Chloe, lanzándole una mirada traviesa a Beca por encima del techo del coche.

\- ¡Oye! – protesta la morena.

Pero Chloe no la escucha porque ya se ha agachado para meterse en el interior del coche.

* * *

\- Vale, ahora en el siguiente cruce, a la derecha – indica Beca, alternando la mirada entre Google Maps y la carretera por la que circulan.

Chloe sigue sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y toma el siguiente giro a la derecha, entrando en una calle flanqueada por almacenes blancos sin indicativo alguno.

\- Se supone que es ese edificio de la esquina – murmura Beca, pensativa, señalando a través de la ventanilla subida de Chloe.

La pelirroja lleva el coche al ralentí, aprovechando que el parque industrial está completamente desierto, y ambas se inclinan un poco hacia delante para poder observar mejor el edificio de ladrillo blanco.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta Chloe y dando voz a las dudas de Beca –. No nos habrás perdido, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Es lo que dice Google! – se defiende Beca –. Solo estamos en la parte trasera del edificio – observa tras escudriñar atentamente el mapa que aparece en su iPhone.

Chloe ríe, pero se muerde la lengua y se abstiene de hacer más comentarios.

Enfila la siguiente calle que aparece por su izquierda y, al llegar al final de ese lateral del edificio, ambas ven el logo gris impreso sobre la pared de ladrillo: Residual Heat recording studio.

Justo en ese momento, la voz alegre de la asistente de Google Maps salta desde los altavoces del móvil de Beca.

\- Ya ha llegado a su destino – informa.

\- Vaya, ¿has escuchado eso? – se burla Beca con una mirada desafiante hacia su chófer –. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Chloe no responde al ataque, simplemente sonríe y detiene el coche en la acera opuesta tras comprobar que no hay ninguna señal que prohíba aparcar ahí. Echa un vistazo a la hora en el salpicadero y se recuesta en su asiento.

\- ¿Te han dicho cuánto durará aproximadamente? – inquiere.

Beca niega con la cabeza mientras recoge su bolsa del portátil del suelo del coche.

\- ¿Tienes planes o algo? – pregunta a su vez de manera distraída.

\- Nope, hoy estoy a tu total y más completa disposición.

La sonrisa de Chloe se ilumina cuando Beca tira del manillar de la puerta y las luces interiores se encienden. Su puerta se abre con un chirrido metálico y entra una ráfaga de viento frío que se lleva el calor de la calefacción.

Beca cierra la puerta tras ella con un empujón de cadera y saca su móvil para ponerlo en silencio mientras espera a escuchar el otro golpe que indique que Chloe también ha salido del coche.

Se despista al ver todos los mensajes que llenan su pantalla de bloqueo, y navega con el pulgar por ellos, sin abrirlos.

 **Aubrey Posen (hace 4 min):** Beca, me gustaría hablar contigo esta tarde

 **Aubrey Posen (hace 4 min):** Sé que tienes hoy la entrevista de modo que quizá cuando salgas?

 **Aubrey Posen (hace 4 min):** Llámame cuando puedas y lo dejamos fijado

 **Stacie (hace 5 min):** MUCHA MIERDA EN TU ENTREVISTA!

 **Cynthia Rose (hace 7 min):** Suerteeee ;)

 **Jesse (hace 11 min):** BECAAAWWWWW

 **Jesse (hace 11 min):** No te he visto al salir de clase :(

 **Jesse (hace 11 min):** Pero bueno, mucha suerte en tu entrevista!

 **Jesse (hace 11 min):** Aunque no la necesitas ;)

 **Jesse (hace 11 min):** Si la cosa se tuerce siempre puedes ponerte a rapear! ;P

Bufa una risa al acabar de leer los mensajes del Treble, y se guarda el iPhone en el bolsillo trasero de sus pitillos negros. Se da cuenta de que Chloe no ha salido del coche todavía y golpea la ventanilla del copiloto con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja alza la mirada del libro que ya tiene abierto en el regazo y se inclina por encima del freno de mano para llegar a la manivela de la ventanilla.

El mecanismo es viejo y Chloe no está en la mejor de las posiciones, de modo que le cuesta un poco. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcan contra la fina tela de su jersey ante el esfuerzo, pero lentamente el cristal se desliza con un silbido hasta la mitad.

Beca se inclina hacia delante para poder ver a Chloe.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta.

\- ¿Qué haces tú? – responde Chloe –. Vas a llegar tarde a tu entrevista.

La morena hace caso omiso.

\- ¿No pretenderás quedarte aquí esperando? – la pelirroja se encoge de hombros como si no fuera para tanto, y Beca hace chascar su lengua con exasperación –. ¡Chloe!

\- ¿ _Qué_? – ríe ella –. Qué más da…

\- ¡Te vas a quedar congelada!

\- Oh, venga – Chloe pone los ojos en blanco –. Tampoco hace _tanto_ frío.

\- No te voy a dejar aquí fuera _sola_ – se niega Beca rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar un largo "ugh" de lo más profundo de su garganta, pero termina por rendirse y saca las llaves del contacto. Coge su ejemplar de Ana Karenina, su chaqueta, y sale del coche.

\- Mira que eres cabezota – murmura, fingiendo estar exasperada pero en realidad tiene que contener una sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo – responde Beca.

Caminan juntas hasta las altas puertas acristaladas que decoran la parte frontal del edificio, revelando la recepción de cálida madera que aguarda en su interior.

Las puertas zumban y Beca se da cuenta de que la recepcionista está presionando un botón para que puedan abrirlas, de modo que se apresura a tirar de una de ellas, dejando que Chloe entre primero.

\- Buenas tardes – saluda la recepcionista con una sonrisa cordial.

\- Hola – saluda Chloe.

\- Buenas – dice Beca –. Tengo una entrevista ahora a las seis con Samuel Johnson.

La mujer asiente y descuelga un teléfono, marcando un código de números.

\- Ahora mismo le aviso de que has llegado – dice mientras se coloca el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja.

Beca aprovecha para inspeccionar el interior del edificio.

La mesa de la recepcionista marca un claro límite, ya que para acceder al resto de la recepción hay que sobrepasar unos tornos de seguridad. Unas elegantes escaleras suspendidas de madera conducen a lo que Beca solo puede suponer que son los estudios.

\- Baja alguien a buscarte – informa la recepcionista, colgando el teléfono –. ¿Me dejáis vuestros carnés de identidad un momento, por favor?

La mujer solo les echa un vistazo para teclear sus nombres dentro del sistema y a continuación coge dos tarjetas blancas que cuelgan de unas tiras de tela para que las puedan llevar colgadas al cuello.

\- Estos son vuestros pases de invitados – indica con una mano los tornos que hay al lado de su mesa –. Los pasáis por el escáner y ya podéis entrar.

Beca y Chloe siguen sus instrucciones y ambos tornos ceden con un pitido.

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor metálico que hay justo al lado de las escaleras suspendidas se abren con un _plin_ y un joven con gafas negras de pasta y el afro corto sale de él con aspecto algo distraído.

\- ¿Beca? – inquiere. La presencia de Chloe solo parece confundirle más y frunce el ceño, revisando su tablet –. ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Nadie – responde Chloe de manera instintiva con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Viene conmigo – explica Beca al mismo tiempo –. No quería que se quedase fuera ella sola.

\- Aah – el chico asiente, comprensivo –. ¿Barbs?

La mujer de la recepción se levanta de su silla y se acerca a ellos al ser llamada.

\- ¿Puedes instalar a la amiga de Beca en la sala de conferencias B?

Señala con la parte trasera de su bolígrafo para tablets hacia una habitación con paredes hechas completamente de cristal al fondo de la recepción, oculta tras un panel de madera.

\- No tardaremos mucho, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa se lo dices a Barbs – dice el chico, dirigiéndose a Chloe.

\- Tomaos el tiempo que sea necesario, por mí no os preocupéis – la pelirroja sonríe y empieza a caminar de espaldas hacia la sala de conferencias.

El chico se da la vuelta, mirando algo en su tablet, y Beca aprovecha para intercambiar una última mirada con Chloe.

La pelirroja alza sus pulgares y le desea suerte sin decirlo en voz alta con una sonrisa llena de confianza. No es mucho, pero Beca siente los nudos de su estómago aflojarse un poco y la siguiente respiración es más fácil.

Cuando se gira otra vez para mirar hacia delante, Beca se da cuenta de que ella se ha estado dirigiendo inconscientemente hacia las escaleras mientras que el chico está esperando a que las puertas del ascensor se abran.

\- Oh, vamos por el ascensor – murmura, algo azorada, y se apresura a ponerse al lado de su guía.

\- Ah, sí. Es difícil subir por las escaleras con pitillos apretados – responde el chico, señalando la tela mostaza de sus pantalones –. Soy Dax, por cierto.

Le sonríe y ofrece un puño para que Beca lo choque con el suyo.

Beca no entiende qué está ocurriendo.

\- Entonces… – empieza a preguntar, dudosa –. ¿Eres tú quien me va a hacer la entrevista?

\- Oh, no, eso sería un desastre – responde Dax entre risas –. Sammy estaba en medio de una llamada y me ha mandado a buscarte – se acerca a Beca con aire confidencial –. Al parecer, a Kanye no le gusta que cuelgue primero alguien que no sea él.

\- Ah – Beca asiente como si supiera perfectamente de lo que le está hablando, pero en realidad tiene la impresión de que todo está siendo parte de un sueño febril.

Salen del ascensor en el segundo piso, y caminan por pasillos decorados con posters de todos los artistas que han trabajado con la discográfica. Se paran frente a una puerta negra a la que Dax llama con un golpeteo de nudillos.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que reciban luz verde para entrar y Dax abre la puerta, indicándole a Beca que se esté callada llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Beca entra en un amplio despacho con vistas al parque industrial y las luces lejanas de la ciudad, presidido por una gran mesa de caoba tras la que está sentado un hombre hablando por teléfono mediante un dispositivo manos libres de esos que se enganchan en la oreja.

Tiene los pies sobre la mesa, las Air Jordan impolutas como si las acabara de sacar de la caja, y lleva unas amplias gafas de sol puestas a pesar de estar en el interior y que ya haya anochecido.

Juega a dar vueltas entre sus manos una pelota de fútbol americano, y alza el índice en una señal de que esperen un momento a que acabe la llamada.

\- Exacto, exacto – dice –. Me alegro, hermano. Oye, tengo que dejarte que… – se interrumpe para escuchar y suelta una ruidosa carcajada –. Sí, exacto, algunos trabajamos. Nos vemos el domingo en casa de Chance, ¿no?

Espera a la respuesta, sonriendo.

\- Perfecto, tío. Venga, hasta luego.

Pulsa un botón en el pinganillo y se lo desengancha de la oreja mientras quita los pies de la mesa. Se fija en ellos por primera vez desde que han entrado en su despacho y, por un momento, casi parece que les va a preguntar qué hacen allí.

Pero con una mano se empuja las gafas de sol hasta que reposan sobre la punta de su nariz y clava a Beca con una mirada fija.

\- Bethany, ¿verdad?

Su tono suena retórico, pero Beca siente el impulso irrefrenable de corregirle.

\- Eh… Es Beca, en realidad – dice con la garganta seca.

\- ¿Becky? – pregunta él llevándose una mano a la oreja.

\- Beca – repite la morena.

\- Beca.

Y parece que, aunque se hubiera vuelto a equivocar, no iba a aceptar más correcciones porque se coloca correctamente las gafas de sol y se levanta de la silla, dando el tema por zanjado. Rodea la mesa para tomar asiento en la parte delantera.

\- Bien, Beth – proclama, y Beca no sabe si le está tomando el pelo o realmente es así de despistado con los nombres –. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Por el rabillo del ojo, la morena le lanza una mirada interrogante a Dax, quien simplemente sacude la cabeza como diciéndole que ni se moleste en intentarlo.

\- Um, mi jefe en WBUJ dijo que habías escuchado uno de mis mixes en la radio y te había gustado.

\- ¡Correcto! – exclama, chascando los dedos y señalando a Beca con el índice –. Me _gustó_ lo que escuché. Lógicamente, tengo… – se interrumpe a sí mismo y emite un "mmm" pensativo como si estuviera intentando recordar.

Una de sus manos se cruza sobre su pecho, la otra se alza en el aire, los dedos estirados, y hace girar su muñeca igual que si tratase de poner la combinación de una cámara acorazada invisible.

\- Tengo algunas sugerencias y correcciones – continúa –. Pero siempre tengo sugerencias y correcciones, ¿verdad, Dax?

El joven suelta una risa, aunque parece nervioso por tener la atención de Sammy sobre él.

\- Siempre – asegura.

\- A no ser que seas Beyoncé – Sammy se ríe de su propio chiste.

\- Ha, claro – dice Beca y espera que su sonrisa no delate lo forzada que es y lo confundida que se siente.

A ella nadie le avisó de que su posible futuro jefe es el Sombrerero Loco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Betty? – pregunta Sammy.

\- Erm… ¿Qué… estoy…? – repite Beca lenta y llena de duda, porque no entiende qué respuesta busca. Las gafas de sol ocultan sus ojos por completo y es difícil descifrar sus expresiones.

\- Sí, ¿qué haces? – le insta él, girando una mano para indicarle que se dé brío –. Con tu vida – añade.

\- Ah – Beca casi suspira de alivio cuando por fin entiende su pregunta porque odia quedar de tonta –. Estoy estudiando en la universidad de Barden.

\- ¿Algo relacionado con música?

\- Todavía no me he decidido, estoy en el primer año – admite con un encogimiento de hombros avergonzado.

\- No – Sammy sacude la cabeza –. ¿Haces algo relacionado con música? – vuelve a preguntar para que quede más claro.

\- Oh…

Beca suelta una risa nerviosa al darse cuenta de su error, pero es que el hombre habla como si todo el mundo pudiera oír sus razonamientos y supieran exactamente qué está pensado en cada momento.

Y aunque Beca no tiene ni idea de a dónde está mirando porque los cristales de sus gafas de sol son totalmente impenetrables, _siente_ la intensidad de su mirada en ella todo el rato.

Se pasa la lengua por los dientes frontales y se rasca tras la oreja derecha.

\- Bueno, como ya sabes, trabajo en la emisora de radio del campus – dice señalando a Sammy con una mano –. Me encargo del turno de noche cuatro veces por semana y, um…

Beca duda.

No sabe si mencionar a las Bellas va a ser un punto a su favor o en su contra. Porque quizá en Barden estar en un grupo de a cappella supone ser de la élite, pero en el resto del mundo la a capella es de…. Bueno, de perdedores.

Pero supone que, al fin y al cabo, está relacionado con la música.

\- Estoy en un grupo de a capella, las Bellas de Barden.

Eso hace que Sammy se pause un segundo y desliza las gafas de sol hasta la punta de su nariz una vez más para observar a Beca con ojos escépticos.

\- ¿A cappella? – pregunta.

\- Es… – Beca esboza una sonrisa incómoda que es todo dientes –, una larga historia.

El hombre parece aceptar esa respuesta y no pide más explicaciones, ocultando sus ojos tras las lentes negras.

\- ¿Educación musical?

\- Nada oficial – una ceja espesa se arquea y Beca se apresura a aclararlo –. No he ido al conservatorio ni nada parecido. Mi madre era profesora de música, ella me enseñó solfeo y a tocar el piano.

Beca espera, pero Sammy no parece tener intención de ir a decir nada más, como si la respuesta que le ha dado no fuera suficiente o estuviera esperando que la morena declarase que era broma y se sacase un diploma de Juilliard de la manga.

\- Um, luego aprendí por mi cuenta a tocar la guitarra y a mezclar música…. – empieza a decir por pura ansiedad, pero su voz va perdiendo fuerza hasta que se apaga por completo.

Presiente que ha perdido el interés de Sammy, y se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

Sammy junta los dedos pulgares y los índices de cada mano para formar un triángulo en el que encaja la barbilla, pensativo.

\- Mira, Bella, tienes buen oído. Lo demostraste con el mashup de la radio – concede inclinando la cabeza hacia delante –. Claro que, cualquier crío con buen oído y un portátil puede hacer mashups – apunta a con el triángulo de sus manos como si fuera un arma –. _Dax_ puede hacer eso.

El joven sonríe y asiente, pero luego parece darse cuenta de que era un ataque camuflado en halago y frunce el ceño.

\- Estaría bien si quisieras triunfar como DJ en pleno desierto, pero si quieres que ponga "productora musical" – Sammy dibuja líneas con sus índices –, en tus formularios de Hacienda debes tener una voz propia… ¿Lo pillas?

Beca asiente y traga saliva, sin entender del todo de dónde está viniendo esta regañina.

\- También… También tengo cosas compuestas por mí – ofrece la información sin saber muy bien si va a conseguir salvar la situación o no.

Pero sus palabras hacen que Sammy levante la cabeza rápidamente y vuelva a fijarla con su mirada, inclinado hacia delante en el borde de la mesa.

\- ¿Tienes material original? – pregunta, y aunque sus ojos están ocultos Beca casi puede ver el destello de interés en ellos.

\- Um, sí – desprevenida, Beca suena menos segura de lo que le gustaría. Agacha la cabeza para rebuscar en los bolsillos delanteros de la bolsa de su portátil –. De hecho, me pidieron que trajera una muestra… – explica mientras sus dedos intentan no enredarse con los cables que tiene por ahí guardados.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozan el frío del metal del USB lleno de sus canciones y se cierran en torno a él para sacarlo. Tiene que sacudir la mano para librarse de un cable que se ha enganchado en su brazalete, pero por fin enseña el pen drive con un gesto triunfal.

\- ¡Ah, magnífico! – exclama Sammy al cogerlo.

Por un momento, Beca piensa que se va a poner a escucharlo ahí mismo y siente ganas de que la tierra la trague, pero el hombre simplemente lo tira sobre su mesa de caoba y parece olvidarse de su existencia al instante.

\- Bien, esta es la situación, Barbara – expone Sammy extendiendo ambas manos en el aire –. Creo que tienes potencial, y con tu material original lo has vuelto a demostrar.

Beca aprieta los labios en una fina línea para no comentar lo obvio: Sammy ni siquiera ha escuchado su material original.

\- Quiero ofrecerte un puesto como becaria durante el verano.

La morena abre la boca para reaccionar, pero Sammy alza un dedo para que se contenga.

\- No te voy a mentir, te tocará repartir burritos y servir cafés – advierte lanzándole una mirada por encima del borde de sus gafas de sol.

Alarga un brazo hacia atrás para coger la pelota de fútbol americano que había dejado sobre la mesa y curva sus manos sobre la piel rugosa.

\- Pero también podrás asistir a las reuniones y las sesiones de grabación con artistas – continúa –. Y esperaré que participes y propongas ideas.

Ofrece la pelota con una sola mano enganchada en uno de sus extremos.

\- Así que, ¿qué me dices? – pregunta arqueando las cejas.

* * *

Beca baja sola a la recepción, pero vuelve a usar el ascensor porque le tiemblan las piernas y se ve capaz de meter un pie en algún hueco de las escaleras suspendidas y liarla parda.

Una vez las puertas metálicas del ascensor se cierran, convierte una de sus manos en un puño y lo agita en un gesto de victoria. Hace un pequeño baile de celebración, aprovechando que este es el único momento de la tarde en el que va a estar sola.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene en el piso cero y las puertas se abren con un _plin_ , Beca ya se ha sacado la excitación hilarante del sistema y sale a la recepción con aspecto compuesto.

Puede ver en seguida a Chloe sentada en una silla baja en la sala de conferencias, de cara a la pared de cristal que da a las escaleras para que nadie la pille por sorpresa, y absorta en el libro que está leyendo.

Una de sus manos pellizca su labio inferior, su ceño fruncido en concentración, y Beca desearía poder quedarse contemplándola un rato más pero la puerta de cristal de la sala de conferencias está abierta y Chloe escucha el _plin_ del ascensor.

Alza la mirada y su rostro se llena de expectación al ver a Beca ahí parada. Salta de la silla y prácticamente sale corriendo de la sala, apenas parando para coger su chaqueta del respaldo.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunta desde la distancia que acorta a paso rápido.

Beca mantiene su expresión neutra, pero vuelve a notar las burbujas incontrolables de felicidad bullir en su pecho y sabe que no va a conseguir mantener la fachada por mucho tiempo.

\- Oh, bien – dice con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros –. Me han ofrecido unas prácticas para el verano.

Puede ver que Chloe se pausa un segundo, tratando de procesar la información porque el tono empleado lleva a pensar que es algo malo o sin importancia. Parpadea y su marcha hacia Beca pierde algo de su energía.

Y es entonces cuando Beca no puede más y una amplia sonrisa se expande por su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Chloe reacciona de inmediato: deja escapar el grito que Beca en su momento tuvo que tragarse, y corre el resto de la distancia que queda entre ellas para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Sus cuerpos colisionan, y el quejido de Beca ante el golpe se convierte en un jadeo airado. Chloe enrosca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, riéndose en su oreja y murmurando felicitaciones que la morena apenas es capaz de entender.

Tarda un poco, pero sus manos caen en los costados de Chloe y, tras solo un instante de duda, las desliza alrededor de su espalda para devolverle el abrazo.

Su momento se ve interrumpido cuando alguien se aclara la garganta de manera muy obvia, claramente tratando de llamar su atención, y Chloe suelta un poco el agarre de sus brazos en el cuello de Beca para poder mirar por encima del hombro.

La recepcionista las está observando sin ningún rastro de emoción clara en su rostro.

\- Voy a necesitar vuestros pases de vuelta – pide señalando a la tarjeta que cuelga de su propio cuello para que las chicas sepan a qué se refiere.

\- Oh, claro – dice Chloe, dando un paso atrás y rompiendo el abrazo por completo.

La mujer espera a que pasen una vez más por los tornos y recoge sus pases de invitados con una sonrisa cordial.

\- ¿No te ha parecido algo robótica? – pregunta Beca en un susurro mientras cruzan la recepción hacia la salida.

\- No sé – responde Chloe en el mismo tono, tirando de la puerta de cristal cuando zumba el timbre –. Pero una cosa está clara…

Ambas se giran a lanzarle una última mirada a la recepcionista, quien se despide de ellas con un gesto de mano a través de la puerta de cristal mientras esta se cierra a sus espaldas. Chloe y Beca devuelven el saludo con sonrisas falsas.

\- Deben de tener muchos invitados para tener tanta prisa por recuperar los pases – termina de decir Chloe con humor en la voz.

Beca se echa a reír.

* * *

La morena tarda un poco en darse cuenta, distraída por la dulce voz de Chloe cantando a la vez que las canciones de la radio.

Ve la salida que hay que coger para desviarse a Barden cada vez más cerca por su derecha, pero Chloe mantiene el coche recto en el carril central de la autopista hasta que pasan de largo por delante de ella.

Beca gira la cabeza para mirar por su ventanilla cómo la dejan atrás rápidamente, y se abstiene de hacer comentario alguno porque Chloe sigue cantando como si nada hubiera pasado.

A lo mejor hay una segunda salida que ella no conoce, o Chloe simplemente se ha despistado y ha preferido seguir recto antes que hacer una maniobra brusca que pueda provocar un accidente.

Sin embargo, siente que por lo menos debe decir algo cuando Chloe abandona la autopista por la siguiente salida y empieza a callejear por las calles de un barrio completamente desconocido para Beca.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme que me estés secuestrando? – pregunta con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

Chloe ríe, pero al ver cómo se muerde el labio inferior Beca empieza a sospechar que algo está pasando de lo que ella no está enterada.

\- ¿Qué? – se sienta más recta en el asiento y tira del cinturón para que no le roce en el cuello.

\- No te enfades – pide Chloe, aunque no se la ve muy preocupada por la posibilidad de que Beca vaya a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Beca entorna los ojos.

\- Nada – aclara con una risa –. Nada malo – le lanza un guiño travieso –. Las chicas estaban muy insistentes con ir a una de las noches de open mic de The Corner, así que organicé ir a tomar algo con ellas para celebrar las buenas noticias.

Beca se queda en silencio, el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo…? – exclama con confusión.

Chloe no responde, solo tuerce la boca y, de alguna forma, esa es toda la respuesta que Beca necesita.

\- Ya lo tenías planeado de antes – murmura en voz alta. La pelirroja hace una mueca para que Beca sepa que su deducción es correcta –. ¿Y si la entrevista no hubiera ido bien?

\- Bueno, supuse que, a unas malas, podíamos beber hasta olvidar las penas. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar – dice Chloe con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena resopla una risa.

\- Pero, ¿por qué iba a enfadarme? – pregunta de repente al recordar lo que le había dicho Chloe.

La pelirroja suspira y sus hombros se hunden un poco.

Parecía que hubiera estado deseando que Beca se olvidara de esa parte de la conversación para así librarse de tener que dar respuestas que, claramente, no le apetece dar.

\- Porque hay un motivo oculto detrás de todo esto – explica agitando una mano en el aire que luego devuelve al volante para girar –. Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Beca abre la boca para protestar, pero se da cuenta de que no sabe qué decir exactamente.

\- Lo pusiste en tu ficha de las Bellas – igualmente, Chloe responde a la pregunta no echa –. Y veía que no tenías intención de decir nada, así que decidí hacer algo. La entrevista solo me dio la excusa perfecta.

La morena no tiene tiempo para procesar cómo le hace sentir todo esto que acaba de descubrir, porque Chloe frena el coche y empieza a maniobrar para meterlo en un espacio de aparcamiento.

En la acera opuesta, un poco más atrás, Beca puede ver el bar con su pizarra ya colocada frente a la puerta anunciando a los transeúntes las noches de Open Mic.

Baja del Ford a la vez que Chloe, pero la pelirroja, en vez de reunirse con ella para ir hasta el semáforo y cruzar, se detiene un instante para abrir el maletero. De su interior saca una funda de guitarra que Beca reconoce inmediatamente.

Debe de emitir algún tipo de sonido, porque Chloe alza la mirada y tuerce la boca en una mueca de disculpa.

\- Kimmy Jin me abrió la puerta – dice guiñando los ojos.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber? – con algo de fastidio, Beca le arrebata la guitarra y se la cuelga del hombro.

\- Las chicas quieren que cantes algo tuyo – contesta la pelirroja y luego alza las manos en un gesto de paz –. Pero prometo que esa es la última de las sorpresas.

Beca suspira y cruza los brazos en el pecho, caminando sola hasta el semáforo para hacer que Chloe se tenga que ganar el ir a su lado.

Con la mirada firme en el hombrecito rojo que prohíbe que crucen, Beca parece cabreada. Pero en realidad, no sabe muy bien cómo sentirse más allá del ligero fastidio provocado por no saber que todo esto estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

No está acostumbrada a que su cumpleaños sea un gran evento que merezca ser celebrado.

Lo habitual es que su padre pidiera hacer una cena familiar que al final siempre acababa en una gran pelea con gritos y portazos. Ni siquiera llegaban a sacar la tarta de la nevera, y solía aparecer en la basura a la mañana siguiente.

No había regalos, ni cánticos, ni besos. Todo eso se acabó cuando murió su madre.

\- Hace años que no celebro mi cumpleaños – dice al final en voz baja mientras esperan a que cambie el semáforo.

El hombrecito rojo se apaga y, en su lugar, se enciende el verde con un pitido como el piar de pájaros. Beca echa a andar sin previo aviso, sin preocuparse por dejar a Chloe atrás porque sabe que no la pelirroja no va a dejar que pase.

\- Lo imaginaba – asiente Chloe, apresurándose para seguir su ritmo –. Por si sirve de algo, las chicas no tienen ni idea.

Eso hace que Beca se pare de golpe, pero la pelirroja abre los ojos con alarma y tira de su brazo hasta que ambas están sanas y salvas en la acera.

\- ¿Solo lo sabemos tú y yo? – pregunta Beca, fingiendo que no ha estado a punto de provocar que las atropellen.

\- Sí – le asegura Chloe –. Supuse que no querías que nadie lo supiera, así que creen que todo esto es por tu entrevista.

La morena resopla y se gira hacia Chloe con las manos alzadas, pero indecisas. Quiere agitarlas en puños y a la vez usarlas para atrapar la cara de Chloe y enseñarle sin usar palabras todo en lo que está pensando.

Al final, caen sobre la pechera de la cazadora de la pelirroja y se crispan alrededor de la tela.

\- Te juro que… – agita la cabeza, resoplando una risa –. A veces resulta de lo más _irritante_ que seas tan buena persona.

Los ojos asustados de Chloe parpadean un momento, cogidos por sorpresa, y luego se guiñan cuando suelta una carcajada sobresaltada.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- _No_ – advierte Beca –. No te lo tomes como un halago porque no lo es. Me da ganas de… – no acaba la frase, pero sus puños dan un suave tirón a la cazadora de Chloe.

Una ceja pelirroja se arquea en un desafío silencioso.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – se interesa Chloe con voz aterciopelada. Sus manos se alzan y rodean las de Beca, y se inclina hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se tocan –. ¿Qué quieres, pegarme?

\- No precisamente – murmura Beca, humedeciéndose los labios.

Azul bebé destella con deleite.

\- Tendrás que invitarme a una bebida primero, Mitchell – dice Chloe en el mismo tono, y su sonrisa se tuerce cuando empuja a Beca lejos de ella.

Esta vez, el resoplido de Beca es de una frustración completamente diferente.

Las Bellas son un grupo de escandalosas, pero Beca descubre rápidamente que no las cambiaría por nada del mundo.

No le han dejado pagar por ninguna de las cervezas que ha consumido esa noche, insistiendo en que cuando se haga rica le tocará pagar siempre a ella para mantener el equilibro económico en el mundo.

Todos los presentes en The Corner esta noche están más que enterados de que están de celebración, pues Amy la Gorda se dedica a hacer las rondas por todas las mesas informándoles de la situación.

Beca intenta impedirlo las primeras veces, su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, pero pronto se da cuenta de que la australiana es una fuerza imparable cuando se ha puesto un objetivo.

Se limita a observarla desde su silla, bebiendo cerveza fría tranquilamente mientras las Bellas parlotean a su alrededor, y cuando el desconocido de turno mira en su dirección, Beca desvía la mirada.

En un raro momento de paz en el que algunas han ido al baño, y otras están en la barra pidiendo más bebidas, Aubrey se cambia de sillas para sentarse a su lado.

\- Felicidades – dice, intentando que su tono no salga con su sequedad habitual.

\- Gracias.

Aubrey parece incómoda hablando con ella tan directamente sin que sea para echarle la bronca por algo que está haciendo mal o no le gusta.

\- No sé si recibiste mis mensajes...

La morena asiente.

\- Los vi, pero… – señala a su alrededor y se encoge de hombros –. No he tenido oportunidad de responder.

\- Comprensible – concede Aubrey inclinando la cabeza. Parece cansarse de andar con cordialidades, porque se lanza directa al grano de forma que resulta un tanto abrupta –. Quiero que hagas la música de las actuaciones de las Bellas.

Beca arquea las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa a pesar de que sospechaba que ese era el motivo por el que la capitana quería hablar a solas con ella.

\- Chloe tiene razón – admite Aubrey con un suspiro. Sus ojos encuentran a la pelirroja al otro lado del bar, donde está charlando animadamente con Izzy y otras Bellas –. Necesitamos un toque más fresco.

Beca se mantiene callada, a la espera.

\- Está claro que tú puedes darnos ese toque.

\- Wow – murmura la morena –. Casi esperaba que estallaras en llamas después de decir eso. No puedo decir que no esté un poco decepcionada – bromea.

Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco, pero se permite una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No creas que porque vayas a hacer la música significa que vas a poder hacer lo que te dé la gana – le advierte –. Todo tendrá que contar con mi aprobación.

\- No esperaba menos – ríe Beca.

\- Entonces… ¿Contamos contigo?

Aubrey parece casi insegura, y por mucho que sea un lado de ella que Beca disfruta viendo después de recibir tanto odio, hoy se siente compasiva. Así que la saca rápidamente de su miseria.

\- Por supuesto – ofrece el culo de su cerveza y Aubrey, después de dudar un momento, alza su cóctel con guindas y brinda con ella.

Chloe vuelve con ellas, dejándose caer en el asiento más próximo a Beca y extendiendo un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de la morena.

Aubrey aprovecha la distracción y el hecho de que ahora ya no quedaría como signo de mala educación, y masculla una excusa para marcharse de allí. Se dirige directa al baño, y Chloe la sigue con la mirada, curiosa.

\- ¿Está bien? – inquiere un poco preocupada.

\- Ah, sí – asegura Beca con un asentimiento tranquilo –. Probablemente solo tenga que vomitar un poquito.

Los ojos de Chloe se abren de golpe y da un pequeño brinco en su silla, como dispuesta a salir corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga, pero Beca se lo impide con una mano firme en su muñeca.

\- Es broma, ¡es broma! – aclara Beca entre risas –. Lo digo porque me acaba de pedir ayuda con las Bellas, y no me extrañaría si eso le hubiera hecho regurgitar un poquito.

Chloe pone cara de asco y le da un manotazo entre protestas que Beca intenta parar mientras continúa riéndose.

Un pitido electrónico proveniente del micrófono interrumpe su pelea, y ambas hacen muecas de dolor cuando el agudo sonido provoca que les retumben los tímpanos de forma bastante dolorosa.

Se giran hacia el escenario, donde Izzy se ha parado bajo el foco de luz para hacer la próxima presentación.

\- La siguiente artista es una habitual en The Corner y tiene mucho que celebrar esta noche – anuncia con una sonrisa, encontrando a Beca entre los presentes a pesar de la luz que le da directamente en los ojos –. ¡Beca Mitchell, ven aquí!

La morena rueda los ojos cuando Chloe empieza a empujarle para que se levante de la silla, y las Bellas vitorean desde todos los puntos del bar. Coge su guitarra del interior de la funda y sube al escenario mientras se coloca la cuerda en el hombro.

\- ¡Wohooo! ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo! – grita Stacie, inconfundiblemente, y hace reír a Beca.

\- Me pienso vengar de esto – advierte.

\- ¡Que empiece ya, que el público se va! – abuchean las Bellas.

Beca suelta una carcajada y sacude la cabeza.

\- Vale, vale – les calma. Hace sonar las cuerdas de la guitarra para comprobar que está afinada y coloca los dedos en el acorde inicial –. Esta es una canción nueva para la que todavía no tengo título.

\- ¡Wooop wooop! – grita Amy la Gorda.

Beca sonríe, pero en cuanto empieza a tocar, las Bellas se quedan completamente calladas.

Obligándose a sí misma a olvidarse que tiene una audiencia para que no apoderen de ella los nervios, se centra en el rasgueo de las cuerdas de su guitarra y la suave melodía que sale de ellas.

Se acerca al micrófono justo antes de empezar a cantar, los ojos cerrados y voz dulce.

 _Your eyes, so crisp, so green_

 _Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet_

 _You got hips like Jagger and two left feet_

Comienza a mecerse de lado a lado al ritmo de la balada.

No puede evitar pensar que, si esta fuera una actuación profesional, probablemente tendría una máquina de humo tras ella que le diera al escenario el toque soñador que transmite la melodía de su canción.

 _Oh, we're dancin' in my living room, and up come my fists_

 _And I say I'm only playing, but the truth is this_

Gira la cabeza un poco cuando su voz adquiere más fuerza, y tras sus párpados cerrados reproduce el recuerdo de sus puños en la pechera de la cazadora de Chloe y la pregunta de la pelirroja: ¿Qué quieres, pegarme?

Pero, sobre todo, recuerda su respuesta: No precisamente.

 _That I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss_

 _And I'm terrified, but I can't resist_

Se acerca un poco al micrófono y vuelve a bajar la intensidad de su voz, recuperando la dulzura inicial antes de comenzar el estribillo.

 _Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know_

 _That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong_

A medida que avanza por el estribillo, su voz es más suave y le añade cierto temblor a su respiración que hace que suene tan vulnerable como la confesión que está por venir.

Los últimos dos versos del estribillo los canta con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en la zona general donde están sentadas las Bellas, donde sabe que Chloe sigue sentada al lado de su silla vacía.

Sin la distracción de la guitarra de fondo, su voz se escucha alta y clara:

 _But I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe_

 _For me to fall_

Su mano cae sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra con fuerza y nota la madera vibrar contra su pecho, juntándose a la excitación nerviosa que siente por la declaración que acaba de hacer y que espera que Chloe haya captado.

Da la espalda al micrófono mientras toca la melodía que precede la siguiente estrofa, siguiendo el ritmo tranquilo con su cuerpo.

 _I've never recognized a purer face_

 _You stopped me in my tracks and put me right in my place_

No puede evitar la risita nerviosa que le escapa en medio de un verso, pero sigue adelante como si eso fuera solo parte de la actuación y no permite que la distraiga.

Siente el ritmo ir in crescendo en el interior de su cuerpo, como una cuerda atada alrededor de su abdomen que va tirando de ella, cada vez más tensa, hasta que solo toca el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

 _Used to think that loving meant a painful chase_

 _But you're right here now and I think you'll stay_

Y cuando la canción por fin rompe en el pre-estribillo y su voz sale por su garganta a raudales, a Beca no le habría extrañado si hubiera abierto los ojos y se hubiera encontrado a sí misma flotando en el aire.

Porque así es como le hace sentir la letra de esta balada.

 _And I say I'm only playing, but the truth is this_

 _I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss_

Recuerda la sonrisa de Chloe al decirle: Tendrás que invitarme una bebida primero, Mitchell.

Recuerda darse cuenta de que ya no sabía por qué en su momento consideró que no era buena idea besar a Chloe.

Recuerda la calidez en su pecho cada vez que Chloe la mira con ojos llenos de confianza.

 _Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms_

 _And I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe_

 _For me to fall_

Recuerda en todas las veces que ha pensado en lo fácil que le sería enamorarse de Chloe.

Y piensa en que, quizá, ya lo ha hecho.

Piensa en que, quizá, lo hizo hace tiempo y eso era precisamente lo que tanto le asustaba.

* * *

Las Bellas reciben a Beca entre gritos, silbidos y zarandeos, y son tan ruidosas que Izzy tiene que subir al escenario dos veces hasta que consigue que se callen lo suficiente como para poder presentar la siguiente actuación.

Beca sonríe y responde a todos los halagos y las bromas, pero sus ojos no dejan de escanear el bar en busca de Chloe.

\- Ha ido al baño un momento – le informa Aubrey, la única que parece haberse dado cuenta de a quién busca Beca.

La morena asiente y se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero Aubrey esboza una sonrisa torcida y sabe que no lo ha conseguido. Es tan transparente como el cristal cuando se trata de Chloe.

Guarda la guitarra otra vez en su funda para disuadir a la Bellas de jugar a hacerse pasar por Paco de Lucía.

\- Eh, eh, ¿a dónde vas? – Amy la Gorda la detiene cuando ve que se desliza entre ellas en dirección a la barra.

\- Voy a por un poco de agua – miente Beca –. Tengo la garganta seca después de cantar.

La australiana asiente y la deja marchar.

Beca se abre paso hasta la barra y, efectivamente, pide un vaso de agua. Pero también pide una cerveza y aprovecha a coger un poco de aire fresco sin la presencia constante de las Bellas como moscas sobre la miel.

Sus dedos tamborilean sobre la madera pegajosa de la barra, delatando su inquietud.

Había sido fácil desvelar sus sentimientos en una canción pero ahora que Beca se enfrenta a las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, no puede evitar sentir miedo y tener ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Era un gran testamento de su madurez el hecho de que esté yendo en contra de todos sus instintos y permanezca sentada en un taburete a la espera de que Chloe vuelva del baño.

La pelirroja no tarda mucho en aparecer. Beca siente su presencia a su lado e interrumpe su conversación con Cam, el barista, para girarse a darle la bienvenida.

\- Quizá tú puedas ayudarme – comenta con una sonrisa –. Estoy buscando a una chica.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Chloe reposa la cadera contra la barra y apoya el codo sobre la madera, interesada –. ¿De ojos verdes? ¿Con caderas como Mick Jagger y dos pies izquierdos?

Beca pone los ojos en blanco ante la broma, pero aún así se le escapa una risa.

\- Esa misma, sí – asiente –. Tengo algo para ella.

Beca empuja la cerveza sobre la barra de madera con una mano hasta dejarla en el terreno neutro comprendido entre su cuerpo y el de la pelirroja.

Chloe sigue el movimiento con los ojos, y al darse cuenta de que es un ofrecimiento dirigido a ella, arquea sus cejas y ladea la cabeza. Le lleva un segundo, solo un segundo, pero finalmente salta una chispa de reconocimiento en su azul bebé y suelta una carcajada.

\- La he pagado de mi propio bolsillo – dice Beca por si quedaba alguna duda.

Chloe sacude la cabeza y acepta la cerveza. Sin embargo, antes de que Beca pueda retirar su mano, los dedos de la pelirroja capturan los suyos y se entrelazan sobre el cristal frío y húmedo por la condensación.

Chloe da un paso hacia adelante, acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ellas, y se inclina un poco para susurrar algo en el oído de Beca.

\- A veces resulta de lo más _irritante_ que seas tan adorable.

Su sonrisa es burlona cuando se separa, pero para Beca es la gota de colma el vaso. La mano que tiene libre sale disparada por voluntad propia y, una vez más, agarra a Chloe de la pechera de su cazadora.

Solo que, esta vez, el tirón que da no es una suave advertencia.

Cuando tira, lo hace con suficiente fuerza como para obligar a Chloe a inclinarse hacia delante y por fin Beca captura sus labios con los suyos.

El suspiro que sale de la pelirroja es más dulce que el azúcar y más embriagador que el perfume de una flor exótica. Hace que a Beca le dé vueltas la cabeza y su estómago se llene de una urgencia ensordecedora.

Es como si hubiera estado un mes sin comer para encontrarse de repente con un festín solo para ella.

Sus labios acarician los de Chloe, y siente la mano de la pelirroja en su mejilla, en su cuello, en su nuca. Pidiendo más de ella, porque tampoco le sabe a suficiente.

Beca da un paso adelante hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionan y su boca se abre en un jadeo, pero de repente la lengua de Chloe está en su interior y se le olvida que el oxígeno es algo que necesita para vivir.

Considera que los besos de Chloe son un perfecto sustituto.

Beca rompe el beso con un chasquido de sus labios, pero no se aleja más que lo necesario para poder susurrar algo.

\- Si ves a la chica que estoy buscando, ¿le puedes decir algo de mi parte?

Chloe respira irregularmente un segundo, como si estuviera intentando comprender a qué se refiere Beca.

La morena siente un estremecimiento de placer trepar por su columna vertebral al pensar en que ha sido capaz de enturbiar tanto su mente que ya no se acuerda de lo que estaban hablando hace menos de cinco minutos.

\- Uh-huh – asiente Chloe al final.

Vuelve a besar a Chloe con pasión, perdiéndose en los movimientos de sus bocas y la sensación de las uñas de la pelirroja rascando suavemente su nuca.

Si los demás besos eran como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo el cuerpo de Beca hasta las puntas de los dedos, este es como el fluir de una corriente de agua cálida que cae por su cabeza y toca cada centímetro de su piel.

\- Dile… – Beca se humedece los labios –. Dile que ya estoy preparada.

La pelirroja suelta una exhalación y busca los ojos de Beca, necesitando la promesa tranquilizadora de que le está diciendo la verdad.

\- Dile que es mi alma gemela – murmura Beca contra los labios de Chloe.

Los siente curvarse en una sonrisa bajo los suyos y Chloe corresponde a su beso, el más dulce, suave y lleno de cariño hasta el momento.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, gentucilla, se acabó lo que se daba. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este (largo) viaje conmigo y con estas dos zopencas incapaces de darse cuenta de que está enamoradas antes de los cinco primeros capítulos.**

 **Hay más de camino, así que no os vayáis muy lejos. Seguro que nos vemos más pronto de lo que creéis ;)**


End file.
